The Devils Angel
by makoto x chelia
Summary: <html><head></head>Makoto Izumi is a half Angel. Barely has any family, and no friends and extremely shy. He will grow from what he is, into what he can become with the help of his master Rias and his new friends as Rias' new Bishop. OCxharem, Isseixharem.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its just, one more day. Another day, of...school. In school, I don't really like school that much. It, is a place where...I am away from Obaa-san. She needs me, like I need her. I don't have anyone else besides my little pet. She's, my Obaa-san. Always there for me. I get up out of my bed, brush some of my longish blonde hair that reaches past my shoulders out of my green eyes.

I go downstairs, and see my Obaa-san in her chair. She's, not well. I don't think, she has long left. I can't lose her, I just need her. She's, someone who has looked after me after my parents...I don't even know. Obaa-san refuses to tell me what's what with my parents.

"G-Good morning...Obaa-san."

"Makoto...good morning. Sleep well my little brat?"

"Muu, I-I'm not a l-little brat. O-Obaa-san s-should I c-cook something?"

"Sure. Please do."

I go into the kitchen and start cooking something for my Obaa-san. She's my, Obaa-san after all. I have to look after her. She's ill, she needs me, that's all there is too it. I can't ever lose her. What would I do without her? I, don't know. I make her some food, because I have to do it, no one else will.

"O-Obaa-san. F-Food is r-ready."

"Alright coming."

I set the table for myself and Obaa-san. She comes into the kitchen and sits at the table.

"Ready for school, brat?"

"Y-Yes, Obaa-san. B-But I-I don't want to g-go."

"Ooh, is that so? But, you have too go. Is it, because you...are worried about me? Or is it, because people pick on you for your stutter?"

I nod a little. People always pick on me because of it. I, try and stay out of peoples way. It is easier than people calling me stutter boy. I only stutter a little, but when I'm nervous, or overwhelming emotions, it gets pretty bad.

"W-Well...y-y-yes my s-stutter...but...y-you are..."

"I'm, what? I've already said I'm fine. So, stop being a worry wart all the time. Geez, you'd think you are the adult and I'm the child."

"A-Are you t-taking your medication?"

"I am Okaa-sama."

I would glare for the comment, but she then starts coughing violently! Into her handkerchief!

"O-Obaa-san! O-Obaa-san! L-Let me r-r-relieve the p-p-pain!"

I go over and use a little healing magic. I'm not a Master in magic, but I know limited magical skills. Obaa-san started teaching me magic, a few years ago. She said I have a talent for it. So, even if I can't cure her condition, I can at least help her like this.

"I'm feeling better now Makoto. But, could you get me a drink of water?"

"Y-Yes Obaa-san!"

I quickly get a drink of water and hand it to her. She thanks me for it and takes small sips. I look at the handkerchief...there's blood there...

"O-Obaa-san, d-do you want me t-to stay off s-s-school?"

"Don't be silly now. Makoto, school is important also."

"I-If y-you say s-so."

"I do say so. Now, finish your meal and get to school."

I nod and go and sit down. I don't want to leave her alone, she's coughing up blood. But, I can't refuse her, right? No, I can't refuse Obaa-san. She's my Obaa-san so I can't refuse her, at all.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I get everything and head for another day at Kuoh academy. I already know about Devils going there, Obaa-san told me about it. I don't mind, as they haven't done anything to me, as if they would. I'm a practitioner at magic. I'm, not strong enough to warrant any kind of threat, I don't think.<p>

I walk to school on my own, always on my own. I sound pitiful now. I, don't like being this way, I just can't stop. I've tried to stop stuttering, but I just can't stop, at all. I don't know why, but Obaa-san said I shouldn't be embarrassed about it. Even though I am embarrassed about it.

"Ah, stutter boy!"

I flinch. A boy, called me stutter boy. I don't like it. I continue walking towards school. I just want them to go away. As I'm walking, they get infront of me...

"P-P-P-P..."

"P-P, come on! Get it out already!"

"P-Please l-leave m-me a-a-alone..."

"Ahh, you got it out, stutter boy. Now, your prize is...half day of getting called stutter boy!"

"Hey! Enough of that, now!"

Who...was that? When I looked around...I saw, someone...a blonde haired boy...isn't he...ummmmm, Kiba Yuuto-san? The, Prince of the school? He's, a Devil, right? I think he's a Devil...if I remember what Okaa-san said, he's a servant of a high class Devil. What is he...doing? He comes over and looks at the other boys, with an angry expression.

"Kiba! The Prince!"

"Leave, him alone, now. I've seen it before, and it isn't happening again. Now, leave him alone, or I will become angry."

Kiba-san becoming angry...hehe, I don't think I want to see that. The boys run off away from him, he comes over.

"Hey, you alright?"

"F-F-Fine. W-Why are y-you..."

"They, shouldn't bully you, because of your stutter. What's your name? My name is Kiba Yuuto."

He told me his name? I already knew it. Everyone knows his name in school.

"M-My n-name is...I-Izumi M-Makoto..."

"Izumi-kun then? Its a nice name. Izumi Makoto-kun. Spring of sincerity, I like that. That's it, isn't it?"

I nod a little. He's nice.

"K-K-Kiba-san...I-I..."

"Izumi-kun, shall we head to school? You know, I've wanted to talk with you for awhile now even though I didn't know your name."

He has? Why would he want to talk to me? Is it, for his Master? No, that's silly. I don't have anything to offer a high class Devil.

"M-Me? W-Why?"

"Because, I thought we would make great friends, that's all. Besides, you are the only boy in school that doesn't hate me, or expresses it openly."

"I-I don't h-hate you. I-I don't h-have a-a reason to h-hate you."

"Hehe, I see. Then, we should be getting to school."

I don't understand why he's being so nice to me. It isn't because for the sake of being nice, is it? I'm sure this has something to do with Devils, I think. We start walking to school, together. I've never walked to school with someone before. I find it strange. Even a Devil is a person.

"K-Kiba-san..."

"Say, Izumi-kun. Do you want to eat lunch together?"

"O-Ok Kiba-san."

Eating lunch with a Devil will be fine. I know the Devils aren't after me. A Devil after me, hehe. We get to school, and head in different directions. We are in different classes, despite being in the same year. He said that he will becoming to my class to, pick me up for lunch.

When I get to class, I just sit down at my desk, and face away from everyone. The only people who don't call me stutter boy, is Hyoudou-san and his pervy friends, and Kiryuu-san, and I'm pretty sure Hyoudou-san has convinced himself that I'm a girl.

It isn't like I dress up in girly clothes or anything, he just thinks that I'm a girl because of my small frame. He's actually convinced himself that I'm a girl, I believe. I'm not really sure, he just calls me a girl. Not in a mocking way, just saying I'm a pretty girl. Before I can refute him, he walks away with a red face.

As class goes by, I feel a sense of foreboding. Ugh...I don't know about this eating lunch with Kiba-san now. I feel like something is going to happen. I don't know what, but I just know something is going to happen. Good or bad, no idea.

* * *

><p>After class I wait for Kiba-san to come. I don't know what's going to happen, but I will fight back, if I have too. Although, against Devils...I don't think I would win. I barely know any attack spells but I could summon my little partner.<p>

"Izumi-kun?"

Huh? A hand is waving infront of my face, I look...Kiba-san. Oh, did I go into my own little world again?

"Y-Yes Kiba-san?"

"Ready?"

I stand and nod. I follow him wordlessly out of the class, as girls start talking about something called BL. I don't know what BL is. I know it is shortened for something, but I have no idea what BL stands for.

"Izumi-kun, incidentally. Rias-senpai, would like to talk with you."

"W-Why? I-Is it b-b-because y-you are D-Devils?"

"You know? I don't know what Buchou...erm, that's what we call Rias-senpai in the Occult Research club. Anyway, I don't know what she wants to talk about. All I was told, was to talk to you, and ask you to come to the clubroom."

"S-So...y-you lied b-before? Y-You said y-you didn't know m-me."

He bows his head to me. So, he lied to me. It is what a Devil does, isn't it? Lying to humans like myself.

"I never meant to deceive you. I was serious about wanting to talk to you. But, Buchou has different ways of, dealing with people. She's, got a unique way of thinking."

"U-U-Unique?"

"Y-Yes, unique. Anyway, she will explain better than I ever could."

I nod. I don't know what she wants. I couldn't even venture a guess, unless it has something to do with Devil works. I'm, not going to become a Devil. I don't want to be a Devil. The only way I would become a Devil, is if I didn't have a choice, or there was something in it for me.

We make it to this, clubroom of theirs within ten minutes. After saying something I didn't quite hear, we enter the clubroom. I look around. Yes, I can tell this is a place for Devils. The scriptures on the walls, ceiling and floor.

"Aha, you came."

A voice, brought my attention to a desk. Behind the desk, was a woman. A woman named Rias Gremory-senpai. It is undeniable when I see the red hair, and her power of a high class Devil.

"Buchou, I brought him like you requested."

"Yes, thank you Yuuto. Izumi-kun, it is a pleasure."

She gestures me to a chair, opposite of hers. I go over and sit down.

"W-What is it y-you wanted G-Gremory-senpai?"

"Straight to the point I see. Alright, I will get straight to the point. You, have a great deal of magical power. Each time you walk into school, myself and that idiot Sona feels it."

That idiot Sona? Who's, Sona-san? There's a girl called, Souna Shitori-senpai, the Kaichou of the student council, is it her she is referring too?

"A-And?"

"Again, straight to the point. I like that, no messing around. The point is, I wanted to ask you something. Your magical power, you know of it, yes?"

"Y-Yes."

"Great great. Lets see, are you perhaps a magician? Either that, or you are proficient in magic?"

I don't know how to answer that. I'm, not proficient. I know basic things, like heating up water, seeing through clothes and other everyday things like that. I know limited magical attacks, but I know how to use elements, for the most part but I excel with healing, according to Obaa-san. That's the one I focus on.

Obaa-san said I have a gift for healing. Although, it isn't enough to help her, other than relieve pain when she's in it. I have a pact with a creature, but I'm not going to tell her that unless she gains my favour.

"W-Where are y-you going w-with this?"

"Right. If you don't mind me asking, what are your full capabilities? I see you as, a potential. If we can sense your power each time you walk into school, then it must be quite large indeed. As you are already aware I presume, I am a Devil. And I have something called a Bishop Evil Piece."

"I-I-I know w-what it is. M-My Obaa-san has a-already told m-me about it."

"I see. That's quite convenient then. So, please tell me what you are good at."

I stay silent. I shouldn't have to tell her anything about me. She's a Devil. I used to believe in God, not anymore. If God existed, then he would keep Obaa-san safe. She's devoted to him, yet he isn't helping her. That's why, God isn't someone I believe in anymore. He abandoned me and Obaa-san along time ago.

"Erm...Buchou. Maybe you should..."

"What Yuuto? How else would you have me ask him?"

They do know I'm sat right here? I do know what I am doing. And I can hear them.

"I, don't know."

"Then...Izumi-kun. Let me put it another way. As a magic practitioner, what types of magic do you use?"

Isn't that the same as what she asked me just a minute ago? Why ask the same thing, and only put it in a slightly different way?

"T-Tell me...w-why you w-want to know? I-Is it b-because you w-want me t-to join y-your peerage?"

"Ah, yes. If I'm honest, I would like to ask you that. Just the other day, I made someone my new Pawn. And, I've been searching for a strong magically inclined Bishop. And with the magical power you radiate, it would only be easy for me to assume you could fulfil the Bishops role quite effectively. That's why, I wanted to know, what magic's you use."

"N-New Pawn?"

"Yes. Hyoudou Issei. My new, pervy Pawn. He's, quite strange, but full of energy to become Harem King. Hey, maybe that would tempt you. Want a harem? Devils form harems, you know?"

I'm not won over by suggesting something like a harem. And, I can't leave Obaa-san.

"S-Sorry, no."

"Ooh, I see. How about, confidence? You suffer from that, right? I've watched, and seen how people pick on you, for your cute stutter. I find it adorable."

Is she trying to seduce me now? She doesn't even know what I can do, yet from the sounds of things, it sounds like she is trying to seduce me.

"I-I'm f-fine."

"Uwah! Tell me, something you want, and I will tell you if I can get it you."

"...F-Friends."

"You want friends? Done. Even if you don't become my Bishop, I would be your friend, anytime."

She...would be my friend? Even if I don't become her Bishop? I don't know whether she is lying, or telling the truth. Wait, Obaa-san taught me a spell that could find out if she is lying. Although, I would have to...kiss her, and that would...be strange since I just met her. And it only works for one question. One kiss, one question. I'll have to improve on that.

"I-I...erm...senpai...I-I, will t-tell you if y-you t-tell me s-something."

"Alright. That's fair. So, want to know if my breasts are real? They are real yes. I've not had a boob job. These things are actually real. Want to feel?"

I do a spit take at her! D-Did she really just offer me that!?

"S-Senpai!?"

"Hehe, sorry. People ask me if they are real, so I just presumed...anyway. Tell me, what do you want to know?"

"D-Does G-God exist?"

She gives me a strange look before answering honestly.

"He does yes. I'm sure you know about the war between the three factions? Well, he's the leader of the Angels side. Opposing Devils like myself. Why is it you wanted to know?"

So he actually does. I...knew he did, and he isn't helping Obaa-san now. If she dies...then, I've got nothing left. No one...

"B-Because...he isn't...h-helping...Obaa-san...a-at all..."

"I understand. While I can't comment on that situation, I do know that your Obaa-sama is a great woman. She's very strong, and wise. Everyone knows Amaya-sama. Sorry if I'm stepping out of terms right now, but being the grandson of Amaya-sama, must mean you have a unique power. She's renowned as a strong magician. Capable of taking on Maou level opponents back in her day. And her child, was a renowned magician also. So, it must be reasonable to conclude that you are a talented magician, or at least user of magic's."

She knows about Obaa-san? She knows about...my family. Even I don't know the full details of my family. I, don't know anything.

"H-How is it y-you know..."

"Research. I found out your last name, and went to work. It didn't take me long to come across Amaya-sama. Izumi-kun, you...are a...I don't know how to put it exactly without offending you. I would say, a strong prize for anyone, although that sounds like you are a possession, which you aren't. The one thing I want to know is, do you know the healing formula? The one said that can surpass other healing techniques? The one in possession of the Izumi family?"

"I-I'm not p-proficient in it b-but I-I know it."

She comes over and picks me up! Uwah! She then starts spinning me around! Why is she doing this!?

"Izumi-kun! You are the one I want! Please! Pretty please become my Bishop! I'll do anything you want! Want me to kiss you!? Want me to do anything for you!?"

Is it that important? I've not really began to learn it. I, only know the basics of the healing formula.

"P-Put m-me down!"

"Ok!"

She puts me down. I stabilize myself. I feel a little dizzy.

"Sorry Izumi-kun! But, if you know that formula, then I know you will...be a great asset to my team. It isn't like I want you to give up your life for me. I, want to make your life, better for a lack of a better word. What I want, is to give you more family. Izumi-kun...may I call you Makoto instead?"

"G-Gremory-senpai...f-family? A-And y-yes...y-you c-can call me b-by my first n-name."

"Fantastic. So, Makoto. Please say you will think about it? I will honestly do anything for you! I will get you a harem. I will give you Akeno."

Is she offering me a person? Does she mean...Himejima-senpai?

"Buchou..."

"Alright Yuuto. Makoto, I will give you Yuuto. I don't know which way you swing, so you can have the Prince, or the Onee-sama named Akeno or both if you are bisexual, which I'm not judging...although that would be totally fucking hot...Anyway, it is just, that healing formula is something I would like on my team. Only, three people know it in the world, and you're one of them."

What's going on all of a sudden? Why does she keep offering me people? I'm scared.

"G-Gremory-senpai..."

"Alright. Maybe I went a little far. But, it is very important to me. You, are very important to me, and the world! Just think, you, the healer of my peerage. And, I know you know some magic, although you haven't revealed what yet. I'm not asking as a senpai, but as your...friend."

"I-I-I...can't. S-Sorry. I-I can't l-leave Obaa-san."

"And I'm not asking you too. Contrary to what you might've heard of Devils, the Gremory clan, my clan are known to spoil their servants. I don't even think of them as servants. I think of them as my family. Even gay ones like Yuuto."

Kiba-san does a spit take at Gremory-senpai!

"B-Buchou! I'm not gay!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Its ok my gay Knight."

"Please stop calling me your gay Knight! I'm not gay!"

Wow, who is he trying to convince? Us, or himself? The way he said it, sounded desperate. Either he is gay, and doesn't know about it. Or he is actually straight and doesn't like being called gay. Or, he is bisexual and doesn't like admitting to liking guys as well as girls.

"If you say so my gay Knight." He cries anime tears. "Makoto, if you would go over what you know, magically I mean. Of course, I would do anything you want. So, please?"

"W-Well, y-you c-could tell me a-about...y-yourself."

"Sounds fair. So, shall I go first?"

"P-Please do."

So, she starts telling me about herself. I didn't think she would, yet she actually is. I never knew about Gremory-senpai much. She seems kind, if a little mental. After the whole deal, I start explaining what I can do. Even if only a few years of training, I guess I've become a little good in using magic, I suppose. I don't know if it is, worthy of a Bishop piece, but I guess I might be able to.

"S-Seriously? Not only White magic but also Norse, Rune symbols, Summoning, and Black magic also. Y-You also have a pact with a Raiju!? A Raiju!?"

"Y-Yes. I-I-I call h-him Rai-kun."

"I see. Well, what you've told me, makes you more than worthy of being a Bishop. My healing, supportive Makoto."

I never agreed to be her Bishop.

"Buchou, you are getting ahead of yourself."

"Yes, I know Yuuto. But, did you hear!? Raiju! The thunder beast! It is like a thunder version of Sona! Anyway, Makoto. It is of course your choice. Think about it, Makoto. I wouldn't force you into anything of course. Black magic, White magic, Norse magic, Rune symbol magic, Summoning magic. You, are more than qualified for the role of Bishop."

"B-B-But I-I'm n-not p-p-proficient in t-those."

"Never the less. I believe you would be happy being, my Bishop."

I look away. Being happy. I would be happy if Obaa-san would get better, but I don't see that happening.

"I-I don't..."

"Say. I have an idea. Why don't you speak with Ise? He's, a strange boy but he recently became a Devil, so he should be able to tell you what's what with regarding to that."

"Y-You r-really want m-me? N-No one h-has ever w-wanted m-me..."

She cuts me off, by hugging me! Uwah! I wasn't expecting that at all!

"Well, I want you. It might seem strange, but I want you as my Bishop. I don't want anyone else in the world. Just, you. My cute little Bishop. Future Bishop that is, if you want. Anyway, talk to Ise. He will be able to tell you things I couldn't possible understand. Like being a servant, I wouldn't be able to say anything about that. But, you could also talk with my gay Knight if you want."

Kiba-san cried anime tears at being called the gay Knight again. I wonder if he is gay? I don't know him enough to judge him on anything. Let alone wonder about his sexuality.

"Buchou, please."

"What? You are my gay Knight. Or at least in my fantasy you are. Hehe, hey, maybe you are gay after all."

Does she want him to be gay? Why would she want that?

"B-Buchou..."

"My gay Knight. I want you to love my future little Bishop. Think about it. You, blonde Prince, and you Makoto, stuttering cutie. That would be a lovely couple."

"Buchou, your yaoi fantasies are as ever, imaginative."

"Yes thank you my gay Knight. Now, my gay Knight. You can talk with your future lover, my cute stuttering future Bishop."

I back away slightly. She's, a bit mental. I go over to Kiba-san and sit next to him. I open my bento and place it on a small table infront of me.

"E-Erm...Kiba-san. W-Why did, G-Gremory-senpai..."

"Call me her gay Knight?" I nod. "She thinks, because I haven't got a girlfriend, that I'm automatically gay. I-I don't want a girlfriend...at this current time. I could say the same about her not having a boyfriend, but she would flip out."

"I can fucking hear you my gay Knight! Now, feed him Yuuto!"

Uwah! Maybe she likes the idea of two boys being lovers. I shy away from her. She's not very sane, is she? She's kind, but a little...into boys being lovers.

"Buchou...you are going to scare him away."

"What like you scare girls away!?"

She's not going to let it go, is she? But, I start talking with Kiba-san until the end of lunch break. So much has already happened. I don't know what else to think, about it. Me, being offered to be a Bishop. Am I, even worthy? I don't really know. Gremory-senpai seems to think that I am worthy of being a Bishop.

* * *

><p>...After school, I had been asked to go to the schools Occult Research room, again to talk with Hyoudou-san. I don't know what to do. I'm nervous, because lots of people are here. I'm not good in crowds. The people here, are Kiba-san, Himejima-senpai, Toujou-san, Gremory-senpai, and Hyoudou-san.<p>

"The stuttering Angel~ You are so cute!"

"I-I'm a-a boy."

"No, you're confused. You, are a cute girl."

Why does he keep saying that? I'm not a girl.

"Ise, he's a boy, not a girl. Geez, I know you are perverted, but come on! Now, start talking to him. Tell about the benefits about being a Devil."

"Y-Yes Buchou! Now, Makoto! The benefits of being Buchou's servant is, you can stare at her oppai. No, I can only do that!"

"Oh for fuck sake Ise. You're not doing it right! Ise, explain the good parts of it! Like how kind I am!"

"Yes Buchou! Makoto, being Buchou's servant means..."

So, he starts telling me about his life as a Devil so far. I got the gist of what he was saying. Although, his perversions went back to Gremory-san, again and again. He's a huge pervert, interested in her boobs. By the end of the conversation, I had pretty much got that he is pervy but a good person also.

"That's the best of it! You can become a Harem King! But, I am going to be Harem King, hehehehehe! Harem! You want that, right!?"

"W-Well...it isn't...s-something I-I think about..."

"What are you, mad!? You should want a harem! Girls to love and adore you! Isn't that the best?"

Girls, to adore and love me. Adore and love me. Girls to adore and love me...

"M-Maybe. B-But it is-isn't like a-anyone w-would want s-s-stutter me."

"Hey now, that isn't true. Look, I have Buchou. Me, having Buchou!"

"You don't have me Ise! No one owns me! Doctor!"

Doctor? She needs a doctor?

"G-Gremory-senpai. D-D-Do you n-need h-healing?"

Then, as I was saying that, Himejima-senpai came over and hugged me from behind! S-Senpai is hugging me from behind!

"Ara ara. Izumi-kun. Buchou is just a little insane. She's, a nutcase. She has a doctor, a psychiatrist. But not to worry, the rest of us aren't insane. Just Buchou."

"I am trying to scout him as a Bishop, and you make me sound like a mental patient! Why do you hate me!? If its not you, it is my gay Knight, or my perverted Pawn, or my silent loli Rook. Everyone is against me all the time!"

"I-I'm n-not against y-you, G-Gremory-senpai."

She comes over to me, and holds my hands tightly with teary eyes.

"You understand me! You, seriously do! Please Makoto! Don't leave me alone with these horrible people! They all abuse me in one way or another. I need you around to protect me from them. I need an innocent soul to protect me from these darks souls! Look at them! They are all shifty! Especially her!" She points to Himejima-senpai. "She's the most evil one, out of all of them!"

I'm, a little scared. I don't know what I am supposed to do right now.

"Ara Buchou. You are scaring my cute little kohai."

"Leave me alone Akeno. You are seriously against me, all the time. You, who is my Queen, is trying to hurt me, again."

Hurt her...I need to get home! Obaa-san will be worrying!

"I-I need t-to g-go. P-Please e-excuse me."

Without waiting for a reply, I leave. I need to tell Obaa-san about this. They are a little strange, yet kind people also. Even if they are Devils.

I get home, and see Obaa-san sat in her chair. I go over to her.

"H-Hello Obaa-san."

"Makoto, you are late. Something happen?"

"T-The Devils, a-asked me t-to become a-a Devil."

She pats the side of her, I sit next to her.

"A Devil huh. They want you to become a Devil. Hmmmmm, what do you want? It isn't about what they want, or what I want, but what do you want, Makoto?"

What do I want...I want...

"...I w-want f-friends."

"I know, you do. So, Makoto. The question isn't if you want friends. The question is, do you want to be a Devil? A Devil, forever? You know, that means you can't face God anymore."

"G-God d-doesn't c-care anyway. If h-he did...y-you wouldn't l-leave me."

"Leave you? I'm not..." I give her a little look. "Ok, I am. You know it, and I know it. I don't have long left. Makoto. You wont be alone, when I'm gone, you know?"

I will be alone. I don't have anyone else.

"I-I don't..."

"You, will always have me. Whether it is here, or in here."

She points to my heart. I know she is trying to make me feel better, but I can't feel better.

"I-I guess..."

"Hehe, don't be silly. I will be in here. Anyway, be a dear and get me some water."

"R-Right away Obaa-san!"

So, I go into the kitchen and at the same time, way up my options. Being a Devil or stay a human. If I'm a Devil, they would always be there for me. If I stay human, once Obaa-san dies, I will have no one. I guess my choice is simple. My life, as a Devil. I wouldn't mind being a Devil. If it means, I can have someone to depend on. I'm going to think about it a few more days, but I think I will become a Devil. God doesn't care about us, but the Devils care about me.

* * *

><p><strong>And, that's the first chapter of the Angel fic! He wont have a Sacred Gear, even if he is part human. As for his parents, you'll have to wait and see. For the harems, I don't have a clue as of yet save for one or two, which I will post next chapter. As for Asia, she wont appear for awhile yet and if you didn't read it on my other story, she will become Makoto's Brave Saint later on. Also, while he might seem weak willed right now, he will grow into a stronger person. Please suggest for the harems, thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Obaa-san to the rescue!**

I've had a thought. And it has been a week since my invitation to join Gremory-senpai's peerage. I think I need to do it. For, myself. I'm not entirely sure of it. I need to think a little more but I can't live alone. Obaa-san keeps getting worse and worse. She is my everything. It sounds silly, but I can't live without her. She's my Obaa-san. She can't leave me! There has to be something I can do. If only I knew the full version of the healing formula. I would give everything, if it meant she could stay with me.

I don't want her to leave me. I can't have her leave me. But, destiny says she will leave me all alone. I can't have her leave me all alone. She can't leave me, at all. I get dressed for school, again. Another day at school.

"Makoto! Makoto! A person is at the door for you!"

A person? I quickly get dressed and hurry down the stairs. The person I see is, Hyoudou-san. What does Hyoudou-san want? Come to tell me that I'm a girl at home now? I don't want to hear that again.

"H-Hyoudou-san. W-What a-are you d-d-doing here?"

Damn my stutter. I hate it so much.

"Hey! I came to walk to school with you!"

"W-Why?"

"Eh? What kind of question was that? Why? Why would I walk to school with you? Because, you are my friend, that's why!"

Friend? We are friends? Is it, because we are going to be apart of the same peerage? I, don't know what to say.

"W-W-We are?"

"Yeah, duh. We are friends."

"Makoto! Invite your friend in!"

E-Even Obaa-san said it. T-To hear it from Obaa-san, well I can't refuse her. So, I invite Hyoudou-san into the house.

"So, this is where you live huh? Is it just your Obaa-sama?"

"Y-Yes. Just u-us."

"What about your parents?"

I look away. I don't know about them. They left me with Obaa-san. I don't know about them. They left me all alone. They didn't want me, if they left me with Obaa-san. Obviously they didn't want me because if they did, they would be here now.

"I-I...don't kn-know. It is j-just m-me and O-Obaa-san."

"I-I see. I'm, sorry about that. Argh! I've been an idiot already! Please forgive me!"

He bowed to me. Eh? I don't know why he did that. He didn't do anything to hurt me.

"P-Please d-don't be s-sorry. It w-wasn't a-anything bad."

"Ah, well I still felt the need to apologize. Say, have you thought about becoming Buchou's Bishop? She told me, you use magic? Is that the same as demonic power?"

"N-No. S-Simply...d-demonic p-power uses imagination. M-Magic is c-calculations."

"Wow, really? So, what magic can you do?"

This is a little weird. Not many people talk to me, so I don't know how to react when someone is talking to me.

"L-Lots."

"Oh, can't you tell me? Like, a magician never reveals his secrets or something?"

"N-No. I-I can t-tell you. B-But we w-would be h-here for s-several m-m-minutes."

"I see. Then, you could tell me when we have lunch together!"

Lunch? Together? When did I agree to that? I don't think I did, but he seems to think I have done.

"L-Lunch, t-together?"

"Yeah, well we haven't before. And if we are going to be on the same team, I thought we could bond over lunch! Then, you could tell me about your magic powers! All I have is something called a Sacred Gear."

"S-Sacred Gear? Y-You have o-one?"

He nods in my direction, I head towards the kitchen and see Obaa-san at the table...right! I should be making breakfast! Oops, silly me!

"H-Hyoudou-san. W-Would you l-like breakfast?"

"You sure it isn't a bother?"

"N-No. I-I need t-to make b-breakfast f-for Obaa-san."

"I see. Then, let me be a bother!"

Hehe, he's funny. I don't get why everyone dislikes him. He can be a little naughty, but it isn't that bad, is it? I start making something for breakfast. I should've done it earlier. I'm so stupid sometimes.

"O-Obaa-san. P-Please t-take your m-medication."

"Yeah yeah."

She's so relaxed about it! She can't be relaxed like that about it! She can't! She seriously can't be so relaxed about it!

"Obaa-san. Y-You can't b-be so r-relaxed about it. It is im-important!"

"I know. Please get me my pills Makoto."

"Y-Yes Obaa-san!"

So, I stop what I am doing and go towards the draw with her pills. Honestly, she wouldn't be able to live without me. I fish out the pills and get a glass of water for her. I give her them and go back to making breakfast. While I'm making breakfast, I hear Hyoudou-san talking to Obaa-san about, me. He still thinks I'm a girl.

* * *

><p>After I finish making breakfast, I set the table for everyone. This is something I do everyday. I don't mind doing it. It is something I do for my family, my only remaining family. If I can do this much, then it would be worth it.<p>

As we are eating breakfast, I keep quiet. I don't know what I would say to anyone. I'm socially awkward I guess. And each time I talk, it comes out in stutters. I wonder if anyone understands me sometimes. Obaa-san and Hyoudou-san seem to be able to talk quite easily. I, just stay silent.

"Brat, you not speaking?"

"I-I d-don't have a-anything t-to add."

I reply truthfully. I wouldn't know what to add.

"Hmm? What about school? Don't you want to talk about that?"

School. Why would I want to talk about school? I don't have anything to talk about regarding school.

"N-No."

"Erm...Izumi-san. You have a beautiful granddaughter!"

I face palm. Why does he think I'm a girl? I'm not a girl Hyoudou-san! Obaa-san gains a confused face.

"Granddaughter? I don't have a granddaughter. I have a grandson."

"No! She, can't be a he! She's too cute to be a boy! Look, if she's a cross dresser, I don't mind! I think she's really pretty! And the stutter is really adorable!"

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to get Rai-kun to shock him badly.

"Right...ok. Yes, you're right. I do have a granddaughter. She's so adorable, isn't she? I've got a cute granddaughter. She dresses like a boy, so she can blend in with everyone. Is she dateable?"

W-What? Obaa-san! Don't say such things! Uwah! Why does she like embarrassing me!? I don't like it at all!

"Very dateable! I'd take her as a girlfriend!"

I can't tell if they are being serious, or having a joke at my expense. I honestly don't know. After breakfast, we say goodbye to Obaa-san and head towards school. During the walk to school, Hyoudou-san talks with me, but I couldn't contribute much. He kept going onto naughty thoughts. Naughty thoughts, naughty person.

"Say, Makoto. You never answered before."

"A-About w-what?"

"About becoming Buchou's Bishop. She's dead set on it. You must be something to her, but you can't have her! She's mine to look at! She can't turn into a lesbian!"

I growl a little. Why does he persist that I'm a girl!?

"Hyoudou-san...I-I'm n-not interested in a-anyone at t-the moment."

"Is that so? But, how do you keep dodging that question? So, do you want to become her Bishop?"

"I-I think s-so. I-I'm not s-sure."

"Oh. Well, Buchou said to think about it. I guess you have to think hard about it. I didn't have a choice to think about it."

"D-Do you l-like being a-a Devil?"

I ask while looking at him. He puts a finger to his chin in thought.

"Well, I guess it is a good life. I've not been a Devil long, but I know it is something I like. Buchou is a great Master, even though she doesn't like being called Master. She loves it when she's called King Buchou. I don't know what that's about."

King Buchou? She likes being called King Buchou? I shake my head of those thoughts and we continue onto school.

We get to school, and I go towards the clubroom, along with Hyoudou-san. Apparently, Gremory-senpai wants to see me. I bet that was the real reason she wanted him to come to my house, this morning.

There's a note on the door...

"No glasses wearing, small breasted whores are allowed within the clubroom or you will get glassed in the face! Eh? It looks like Buchou's handwriting."

"S-She wrote t-this note f-for someone?"

When I questioned, Hyoudou-san shrugs his shoulders. Deciding to ignore the note, we enter the room. Getting inside, I see Gremory-senpai drinking tea, elegantly.

"Ara, good morning, Ise, Makoto."

"Good morning Buchou!"

"G-Good morning."

As I said that, I look to the right. Something has drawn my attention in that direction. What I saw, was the famed, Evil Piece. I've seen pictures of them before, and I guess that's...a Bishop piece. The one, she wants me to become. Without thinking, I go towards that direction. As I near it, my hand glows a pale white. Eh? I've not activated my magic. So, why is it glowing white? I reach for the piece...

"No! Don't touch it!"

That's all I heard before I felt pain, and was flown backwards! I crashed into something...its going dark...what's...happening...to...me...

* * *

><p>"Makoto! Makoto! Wake up for me!"<p>

...Who's...that? The voice...I don't know...it would be...I...can't think...oww, my head hurts...too much pain. My eyes are closed...I open them...I see the concerned face of Gremory-senpai. I also see Hyoudou-san...I sit up...I was lying on the couch.

"W-Whats..."

"Ise. Please leave the room."

He looks at her with wide eyes, before complying with her. After leaving the room, she sits next to me.

"Makoto...why didn't you tell me? Are you afraid that I would hate you?"

"W-What d-do you m-mean?"

I'm genuinely confused. What haven't I told her?

"About your, other half. Why didn't you tell me? There's nothing to be ashamed of. I don't care if you are a half breed."

"H-Half b-breed?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. She nods at me seriously. But, half breed? That's half of one thing, and one other thing. What kind of thing am I? Or rather, what does she think I am?

"Yes. You, are half Angel, aren't you?"

...Eh? I'm a what? Half Angel? Half Angel? I'm, not half Angel. I'm a human. She's out of her mind. Half Angel, as if. I'm not half Angel. I'm, just me. Izumi Makoto. That's who I am. Not half Angel.

"N-N-No. I'm n-not h-half Angel."

"You, honestly believe that, don't you? For an instant, when your hand glowed white, I sensed the power of an Angel. It wasn't Fallen Angel. I would be able to tell that much. Makoto, you are half Angel. I know you are half human, as I can sense that. So my only conclusion is that, you are a half Angel. I'm sorry, but I can't reincarnate Angels. Nothing against the species as a whole, but as an Angel, the conflicting powers would tear your body apart. It is hard to reincarnate half Fallen Angels, as they still have the whole light power, but they are tainted. But, as a half Angel. You, are half pure. Half pure, wouldn't be able to be overwritten by the Evil Pieces to become a reincarnated Devil. Sorry, I really am."

"I-I c-can't become a-a-a Devil..."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of promised you that I would look after you. No, I still will look after you. Even if you can't become my servant, you will still be someone I care about very much. I'm, sorry about it. If I had known, I wouldn't of said anything about it. It is all my fault. You don't have to feel bad about anything."

...I'm going to be alone after all. She, can't make me a Devil. Being, with a true family, I don't want to be alone. Does...Obaa-san! She knows about this! I put my hands forward and summon her here right now! She kept this from me! I'm not happy at all!

"W-What are you doing?"

"S-Summoning Obaa-san!"

I concentrate, a minute later she comes...forcefully. I don't have time to worry about anything else. I'm, half Angel! Half of something God created. I hate my life now. God, essentially created half of my being as he created my Okaa-sama or Otou-sama. I don't know which one is the real Angel. Obaa-san didn't even tell me anything!

"Makoto, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm h-half Angel!?"

She looks away from me.

"Amaya-sama...I'm sorry about..."

"No, it is alright dear. Makoto, yes. It is true, you are half Angel. I'm, sorry for never telling you. Let me guess something, you touched the Evil Piece, right?"

"Y-Yes! O-Obaa-san! Y-You l-l-lied to m-me!"

"I didn't want you to know about it! It is a burden on you Makoto. You shouldn't know about it. I love you Makoto. I, never wanted you to find out about it. I didn't think your Angel blood would awaken like this. Or, at least awaken enough to reject the Evil Piece. I thought I had suppressed it."

S-Suppressed it...s-she suppressed my, Angel half?

"O-Obaa-san. Y-You s-said I-I could c-c-choose if I-I want to b-become a D-Devil. N-Now, I-I can't..."

"That's...not entirely true. Makoto, you have a choice. You can do anything you want to do. Being a Devil, is great I wager. I know plenty of Devils, and they are all great. I also know Angels obviously. And I know Fallen Angels like Azazel that little bastard...hehe, never mind. Since I'm just a human, I'm neutral in the war, so I know each and every side. And none is evil. They all have different views. Of course, on each side, there are people who are evil, yes even on the Angels side. They find loopholes from falling."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Amaya-sama. But, how can you say, he can choose? He can't. He can't be reincarnated at all. Angels and Devils are opposites. There's just no way, he can at all. Ok, he has a better chance since he is only half, but even then I don't think his chances of surviving are great."

Gremory-senpai has a point. I don't have a chance to survive. If I'm knocked away by just touching it. What if that thing went into my body? I would die instantly.

"My dear, who do you think I am? Seriously? I'm Izumi Amaya-sama! If my life has taught me anything, then it is even the impossible is possible. All it takes is magic. Simple magic. Well, not simple magic. I thought this might happen one day. And it actually has happened before, once. That was, quite a few years ago now."

"Eh? It has?"

"Oh, it has dear. A half Angel, years ago became a Devil, with the Evil Pieces. Well, I say Devil, more like half Devil really. I will explain in a minute, but it is possible, if you have the knowledge."

"If that happened, how come I haven't heard of it?"

Gremory-senpai asks a valid question. She would know about it, right? She should know about it as she is a Devil. She would know if something like this happened before.

"Well, the guys dead...not by rejecting the Evil Piece! It was, his own silly fault. The guy wanted to face strong opponents, and did face one, and he was killed as a result. But it was possible for him to turn into, a half Devil. And I guess, people don't want that getting around. Angel becoming a Devil, it isn't exactly news you would broadcast, is it? Even in times like this, I know it isn't exactly something you broadcast."

"If that's the case, then you know how?"

"I was one of the people who researched it, yes. It takes lots of different formulas, and it wouldn't be a full transformation. Like, he wouldn't be fully Devil. He would become, half Devil. It would overwrite the human dna inside him, but not the Angel dna inside of him. I would have to balance out the conflicting forces myself. Say, Rias-san where is this Evil Piece?"

"H-How do you know my name?"

That's a very good question. I've never said Gremory-senpai's name before.

"Hello? Amaya-sama? I know its been a few years, but damn. I had seen you, when you where a baby Devil. So cute as a baby. What happened?"

Gremory-senpai bursts out crying! Obaa-sans sense of humour is...something not many others would get. Usually, it comes off as hurtful comments, but she means well...I think. As Gremory-senpai cries, Obaa-san giggles to herself.

"Doctorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Oh, do you mean Doctor Penguin? How is he?"

Who is Doctor Penguin? And how does Obaa-san know this Doctor Penguin?

"Y-You know D-Doctor Penguin?"

"I know Kuroshiro alright...hehe, never mind. So, please show me this Evil Piece, if you would."

Why did Obaa-san say it like that? How does she know him exactly?

"O-Ok. This way."

Gremory-senpai directed Obaa-san to the Evil Piece. She studies it intently. Gremory-senpai comes back over and sits next to me.

"I'm not ugly, am I Makoto? Am I ugly!?"

"N-No. Y-You are v-v-very p-pretty."

"Thank you! You understand me! But, Makoto. If Amaya-sama doesn't know how to make you my Bishop. Always think of yourself as a member, of my family, alright?"

I smile in appreciation. Why is it, the Devils are kind to me, yet the supposedly good ones, the Angels don't care about Obaa-san. Obaa-san, I would what she thinks about the Angels? When speaking about the three powers, she didn't have an emotion in her voice. I wonder if, the Angels are good beings. Or, is it because...I don't even know if my parents are alive or dead. Who knows. Obaa-san isn't talking.

"T-Thank you."

"No need to thank me for anything. I am just doing something anyone would do. You're a sweet boy, no wonder where you get it from. Half Angel huh. It is quite strange really. A half Angel going here, a school full of Devils and Sona. That bitch hurts me everyday with her words."

Why does she keep saying something about this Sona-san? I still don't know who that is. I think it is Souna Shitori-senpai. But, I don't feel like I can ask about it.

"S-She hurts y-you w-with her w-words?"

Gremory-senpai nods at me strongly.

"She does! She's horrible! She hits me! Abuses me mentally and verbally, and sometimes she tries to abuse me sexually. She's a deviant, a crazy sexual deviant. She hurts me so very much. I feel like crying whenever she's around. I don't know what's coming next with her. She's a monster from my nightmares."

"Rias-san...if you are done being the drama llama. I would like to talk with you briefly."

"I'm not being a drama llama! But, ok!"

So, Gremory-senpai goes over to Obaa-san...then they leave the room. Is it something I can't hear? Hmmmm, I don't know what's going on with them. A few minutes the door opens...

* * *

><p>"Rias you bitch! I will kill you...o-oh. Hello there."<p>

She looked at me, I smile timidly. Souna Shitori-senpai. She's beautiful. And she's smart. She's the third most popular girl in school. And she's also the smartest in school, I believe. The calm and collected Kaichou of the student council. She's a Devil also.

"H-Hello."

"Izumi Makoto-kun, right?"

"Y-Yes. T-That's r-right."

Oh crap. I'm getting nervous. Well, I am infront of a girl that I would like. Plus, she is usually stern with people, so that doesn't help my nerves.

"Do you know where the ape...I mean, Rias is?"

"S-S-She just s-stepped out w-with Obaa-san."

"O-Oh, is that so? And she left you alone in here? How nice of her. Do you mind if I keep you company? That ape...Rias has things to answer too."

"I-I don't mind."

She comes over and sits next to me...! S-She's sat next to me...

"So, what did the ape and your Obaa-sama go?"

"I-I don't k-know."

"I see...you know. Want to know something about the ape?" I nod a little. I presume the ape is Gremory-senpai. "She is actually insane. I'm not kidding. She needs professional help. She, made a photo shop image of me, with a..."

"W-With a...w-what?"

She blushes with embarrassment, I believe. She shows me a photo...ooh. That's not...right. Gremory-senpai made Kaichou-san...have...a...p-p-penis! She photo shopped Kaichou-san with a penis!

"D-Do you see why I am going to kill her? She's evil incarnate."

"S-Sh-She shouldn't d-do that."

"Thank you. Most people would laugh at this. But, you aren't laughing. I'm going to get her back for this, ten fold!"

I smile weakly. Devils are funny creatures.

"Kaichou-san...a-are you...f-friends w-with..."

"The ape? We are, sort of friends. We annoy one another, although it is always her that takes it to far. Like with my digital penis." I resist the urge to giggle. "But, we are friends I suppose. She needs to grow up a little though. And she has to stop trying to kill me."

"I-I see. F-Friends s-shouldn't f-fight, I-I think."

"I suppose so. But she's an ape. Has she, I mean. The ape, she wanted you to join her peerage, right? Are you going too? Sorry to pry, but I thought you would enjoy being a Devil. Even I know about your family. The ape showed me the information about your family."

She doesn't know everything about my family. She doesn't know about my half Angel status. I don't want to know about it, either.

"I-I see. Am I...s-someone...p-people w-would want?"

"Yes, I believe you are. If I had a spare Bishop, I would be making you the same offer the ape is making. I don't have one, but I would've liked it if you joined my peerage. Sorry to be blunt, but I don't believe dancing around the truth."

She would make me the same offer? Two high class Devils offered me a place on their peerages? That makes me feel a little special. Even if Kaichou-san hasn't got the spare piece, she would've liked me to join her peerage...that would be good.

"I-I like t-that about p-people."

"Like what? Not dancing around the truth?" I incline my head in agreement. "Yes, I am similar. If you have something to tell someone, even if it bad news, you should come out with it. You will be found out eventually. So, revealing the truth, straight away is something good."

"I-I a-a-agree!"

"I see we will get along quite well. It would be fun talking with you again sometime in the future..." Just then, the door burst open. "About time Rias. You are dead."

Gremory-senpai pointed an accusing finger at Kaichou-san.

"You bitch! I should kill you where you stand! Can't you fucking read the note on the door!?"

"You're the bitch! Photo shopping an image of me with a penis!"

Gremory-senpai giggled to herself softly and points at Kaichou-san.

"It is your shenis!"

What's a shenis? As if reading my mind, Kaichou-san questions.

"What the hell is a shenis?"

"A female with a penis! Your shenis! Now, on that note. It said, if a glasses wearing, small breasted whore entered this room. She would be glassed in the face. Now, either leave, or I will glass you in the face!"

Kaichou puts up her hands and points at Gremory-senpai. She then takes the image of her with a...member and rips it apart.

"You slag! That took me five hours to do!"

"It would've taken me about two minutes to do what you did."

It would've taken me about two minutes also with the right knowledge.

"That's it! You are going to die! I'm going to kill you!"

"Do it then ape!"

"Fine you whore! You brought this upon yourself! Don't blame me if you get killed!"

Gremory-senpai goes over to a table, which a glass bottle on it. She picks it up by the neck of the bottle, and smashes it against the table! The smash makes it sharp! Ooh, Kaichou-san is in danger right now.

Should I help her? Maybe, I should just stay out of it. Gremory-senpai and Kaichou-san will be able to sort out their own differences. Hopefully they don't kill one another. But if they hurt one another, I will heal them.

"Time to crave up that ugly face of yours!"

"Ooh shit!"

Gremory-senpai charges at Kaichou-san who runs to the corner...she picks up a table lamp and throws it at Gremory-senpai!

Smash! The window! She smashed the window! Wow, that was some throw.

"YOU WHORE! YOU BROKE MY WINDOW! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT YOU PROSTITUTE!"

"FUCK OFF APE! YOU STARTED THIS!"

Gremory-senpai then jumped at Kaichou-san, only for Kaichou-san to duck and then run to the other side of the room. Obaa-san comes down to sit next to me.

"Makoto...I'm sorry about not telling you."

"N-No...I-I'm fine."

"Honestly? No, you're not fine. I've known you all your life. I know you. You are not fine at all. It is a heavy thing to hear. That's why, I never wanted you to find out. Makoto, being half Angel...is a hard responsibility. But I am confident that I've raised you to be a strong person capable of handling this."

Me? A strong person? I'm not strong at all.

"O-Obaa-san...w-would y-you hate me f-for becoming a-a Devil?"

"I could never hate you. You will always be my little Angel. Now you know why I called you that when you was younger. Makoto, Devil, Angel or whatever. You, are my grandson. I couldn't hate you, even if I tried."

"S-So...y-you d-don't hate me?"

"No. I don't blame you for not liking...God. You have your reasons. And I respect that."

"O-Obaa-san. W-Who a-are my p-parents."

Suddenly, she stiffens and looks away. She isn't going to tell me, is she?

"...You aren't ready to know. But know this, your parents love you."

"I-If they d-did...w-where are t-t-they? T-They would b-be here w-with me."

"That's something I can't answer my boy. You'll find out one day. Anyway. If you truly want to be a Devil. Give it sometime. Think deeply. Have a clear mind when taking the next step. One you are a half Devil, you wont be able to go back. It will take time for me and Rias-san to configure the Evil Piece and yourself and other things. Think of it this way, you will always be part Angel. That's something, right?"

"I-I d-don't know. A-Angel...m-me, p-part Angel. I-I wouldn't m-make a g-good Angel..."

Smack!

"O-Ow!"

"Don't be an idiot. You are half of a pure being. Angels aren't perfect either even if they are pure. No one is perfect. Nothing in this world is perfect, besides myself of course!" I sweatdrop at that. "Anyway my dear boy. You have time to think. If you change your mind, then it doesn't matter. You can do what you want in life."

"DOCTORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

A cry for a doctor! I look in the senpai's direction...Kaichou-san has Gremory-senpai pinned to the floor on her front. Wow, that was amazing. She even got the broken bottle away from her.

"GET OFF ME YOU MEGA SHIT BAG!"

"Ape! Watch your language. And, I will let you go, when you calm down."

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

"You want to be a Devil under that psycho, Makoto?"

Obaa-san sweatdropped. Hehe, they don't see Gremory-senpai's caring side, which isn't showing right now. But, I know of Gremory-senpai's caring side. I've gotten to know her over the past week. She is really kind to me, even though I'm not apart of her family. It might seemed rushed to most people, but I believe becoming a Devil will give me purpose in life.

As I am, I don't contribute to anyone. Even with being half Angel, I wont do any good. I know that in my heart. If I was a good half Angel, my Angel Otou-sama, or Okaa-sama wouldn't of left me with Obaa-san.

"She's a n-nice p-p-person."

"Yeah, if you say so. She seems mental to me, but if you don't mind her, then I guess she will be good enough to give me great grandchildren."

I do a spit take! I didn't mean it like that! Geez! I never meant it like that!

"O-Obaa-san! D-D-Don't be em-embarrassing!"

"I'm not being embarrassing at all. You know I want great grandchildren."

"I-I'm o-only s-seventeen O-Obaa-san!"

"So? That's a perfectly good age to start having children!"

She, doesn't understand. No girl will be attracted to me. I'm small, and unconfident. A stutter boy. So, having children, will be someone I don't think will happen for along time, if ever. I'm pretty sure Hyoudou-san will get a girlfriend way before I will.

"Anyway, I should be going home."

"O-Ok Obaa-san! I-I should b-b-be in class r-right now."

"That's right. You should be. Get that butt to class, now!"

I smile and nod. Without minding Kaichou-san, Gremory-senpai and Obaa-san. I leave the room and head towards my class. So, I'm half Angel, half human. And, I want to become a half Devil, half Angel. Opposing powers that shouldn't be able to coexist in one body, will be able too happen thanks to Obaa-san.

She's Obaa-san, so of course she will be able to perform miracles. She taught me everything I know. And she is one of the best magicians in the world. But, I wish I knew who my parents are. Doesn't everyone deserve to know their parents? Even if Obaa-san said I'm not ready, I want to be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the second chapter, done. The chapters wont be out this fast, I just had inspiration and I couldn't stop writing. Makoto's grandmother, will be able to make it so he can become a Devil, despite being half Angel. <strong>

**There is a reason why I am making him a half Devil, half Angel in this fic. It might not be doable in canon, but this is fanfiction. I will do a fic in the future where he is either just an Angel, or a reincarnated Angel. As promised, I will post a harem list for both Issei and Makoto. They aren't final and I might move some around.**

**On another matter. Should I let any of them Fallen Angel girls live? If so, who's harem should they be in? Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa. (WIP)**

**Makoto; Asia, Xenovia, Irina. (WIP)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The amusement park fun!**

Ok, I'm ready now. I'm ready to become a Devil-Angel thing. Gremory-senpai is going to keep quiet about my Angel status. I don't want to be any less accepted than I might be. They all seem nice, however. Himejima-senpai, Toujou-san, Hyoudou-san, Kiba-san, and Gremory-senpai. They are all nice. I can't deny that they are nice, Devils. I don't know the specifics, but I trust Obaa-san. She knows what's best. She always does.

"Makoto, are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, I-I am s-sure."

"My grandson. You've grown. From what you was, into what you are now. My cute little Angel grandson. I, love you..."

She then starts coughing! I go over and sooth her pain with my healing magic. I want to do more than this. Healing her is fine, but I can't cure her. I can't even make it easier for her.

"A-Are you o-ok, Obaa-san?"

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She says, don't worry. But, how can I not worry about her? She's ill, how can I not worry?

"I-If you s-say so."

"I do. Haven't we done this somewhere before? You are young. You shouldn't worry about me. Go and have fun with your friends."

I don't know why she said that. I don't have any friends. She, does know that.

"I-I don't h-have an-any fr-friends. Y-You know t-that."

"Well, I'm sure you do. What about Rias-san? Or the other little Devils of hers? Or even the other Devil, Sona-san I believe?"

I look away. I don't know if they are my friends.

"T-They aren't m-my friends. I-I don't t-think t-they are m-my friends."

"Don't be stupid. Of course they are. Look, I sense someone coming towards the door, don't you?"

N-Now that she said it, I do feel someone...no, some people coming towards the door. The group has a Devils signature. Devils, I know. Gremory-senpai and the others. Naturally, a knock on the door ensues. Since it is Sunday, there's no school. So I don't know what they could want.

"Well? Going to get it?"

"I-I guess so."

She puts up a hand and corrects me.

"Now now. It isn't, I guess so. It is, I will Obaa-san!"

"I-I will O-Obaa-san!"

She smiles sweetly and gestures me to the door from the kitchen. I go towards the door, and open it. As I felt, the entire club is here. But, I don't know why. They are all in normal clothes today. Kaichou-san is in a white blouse and matching skirt. Gremory-senpai is in a red shirt and blue jeans. Himejima-senpai is in a outfit similar to Kaichou-san except hers is black. Toujou-san is in a pink T-shirt with a kitten on it, and a matching pink skirt. The boys are dressed in what typical teenagers wear.

Hmmm, are they out on an outing? If they are, why be hear? Unless...am I invited to go out with them also? Yeah, I don't think so. Before I could say anything, Gremory-senpai does instead.

"Hello Makoto! Its me! Rias! Along with my pervy Pawn, Ise! My gay Knight, Yuuto! My silent loli Rook, Koneko! My bitch Queen, Akeno! And that hardware store whore, Sona!"

"Rias, that's a horrible way to introduce people. And, you didn't introduce yourself right. It isn't, Rias! It is, psychotic apezilla!"

Gremory-senpai grows a little at Kaichou-san.

"Fuck you, you whore! Don't call me apezilla! Got anyone to rape with your shenis!?"

"No, that's you ape."

"Stop calling me an ape! Bitch!"

...I don't know what to do...

"E-Erm...w-what are y-you doing h-here?"

I hope that didn't come off badly. It might've sounded bad.

"Well Makoto..."

"Shut up the fuck up Ise! I was about to do that! Why are you trying to take this away from me!? I'm the King!"

"Yeah, mental one."

As soon as Kaichou-san said that, Gremory-senpai turned to her, and pushed her to the ground!

"That will teach you, whore!"

"W-Whats g-going on?"

Himejima-senpai speaks up as Toujou-san helps Kaichou-san to her feet.

"Ara, Izumi-kun. The ape and the rest of us wanted to get to know you better. So, Kaichou thought that we should all go to the amusement park. Although, I have no idea why Kaichou wants to go, ufufu."

"Akeno! Don't call me an ape! I was about to do that you tramp! You are worse than that thing that haunts me always!"

She pointed to Hyoudou-san. He cries anime tears.

"Buchou, that wasn't nice."

"Oh fuck off Yuuto! Look, there's Makoto! Why don't you be a good gay Knight, and give your King a show. Grab that boy by the shoulders and smash your Bishounen lips onto his Shota ones!"

"Ape! Be nice! Don't be a pervert now!"

"Don't start Sona! You want to see it also. I know I want to see it. Hey, Ise, Yuuto, why don't you both be with Makoto? That would totally be hot. Threeway justice!"

Gremory-senpai nose bleeds. Kaichou-san, Himejima-senpai, and Toujou-san turn away with red faces. Hyoudou-san looks disgusted. As for Kiba-san, he has a huge blush.

"Buchou! That's sick! Yes, Makoto-chan is cute! But him! He's a Bishounen! I only go for girls like Makoto-chan!"

"I have fucking told you Ise. He's a boy! He isn't a she! He's a boy! He has a penis! Want to see it!?"

She better not try anything. I do have a pride. Not much, but I have a little.

"Buchou! Don't shatter the dream! What if she is really a he!? That would be devastating!"

"Well dream has been shattered! He's a he! Not a she! But a he! He's a trap! A cute little trap...Shota...little boy...I'm back! Right, we should be going!"

[Yes Buchou!]

Everyone besides myself, and Kaichou-san shout out. We, are going to some amusement park? Without realizing it, I had been pulled out of the door and put my shoes on.

* * *

><p>While we are walking to the amusement park, everyone besides myself talks to one another. I'm not comfortable like this. Kaichou-san and Gremory-senpai are arguing, about something I don't know. Kiba-san is trying to talk with Hyoudou-san, but he isn't really bothering. Toujou-san and Himejima-senpai are talking, about something also. I'm not really listening. Even if no one talks to me, I just feel happy about being invited out with everyone.<p>

"Ara, Izumi-kun. Have you ever been to an amusement park before?"

Ooh, Himejima-senpai is talking to me! I-I didn't thinks she would.

"W-Well...n-no."

"Oh? Whys that then?"

"N-Never h-had anyone t-to go w-with. O-Obaa-san h-has been s-sick for a-along time n-now. A-And I do-don't have f-f-friends. So I-I just h-haven't h-had the c-c-chance to y-yet."

"You poor thing. Don't worry now. I'll take care of you, ufufu. My cute little kohai."

Himejima-senpai wraps her arms around my neck! S-She's hugging me around my neck! H-Himejima-senpai...

"H-Himejima-s-senpai..."

"Call me, Akeno, ok?"

"T-To call m-m-my senpai b-by her f-first name is..."

"Please? Call me, Akeno-san. If its my cute little kohai, then I don't mind."

I blush a little. To call her Akeno-san instead of Himejima-senpai is something I didn't think would happen. Is she really ok with it? Or is she teasing me? I sound cynical right now.

"O-Ok...A-Akeno-s-s-san."

"There we go. Was that so hard?"

More than you know, Hime...Akeno-san.

"Y-Yes."

"Ara. So cute! Where have you been hiding from me? You shouldn't hide from me, ufufu. I will get you, one way or another."

I don't know whether to be happy or scared about that. One or another, she will get me? I wonder what that could mean?

"Akeno! Don't be so dirty in public!"

"Ara ape. You are really dirty yourself. I heard what you was saying to Ise-kun."

"Oh fuck off! Him? Him!? He has pissed me off already today for calling me an ape this morning! He's not getting special attention today!" Hyoudou-san looks upset by that. "You, and everyone else is against me. Look at my gay Knight! He's against me all the time! He, wouldn't even kiss the object of his affections for me!"

"I-Izumi-kun isn't the object of m-my affections!"

"Yuuto. I never said Makoto. I could've been talking about Ise, you know? But, I get it. With Makoto's girly trap appearance, you want to dominate him, don't you?"

He does a spit take. I don't want to listen to this conversation.

"N-No! D-Don't be weird Buchou."

"No need to lie to your beautiful Buchou. She has your best interests at heart. If you want to be the Knight that protects the cute Bishop, then you be that Knight in shining armour. The handsome man saves the cute boy from the monsters named Akeno and Sona."

"Buchou..."

"I know Yuuto, I know. Don't worry. I can make it happen. I'm your Buchou after all. I can perform miracles."

She flashes him a smile. His face turns a little red and he looks away.

"...Buchou...you are weird."

"Coming from the loli! Oh look at me! I'm a loli! Come and give me sex!"

"...I'm a virgin."

"You are a liar. You have your lolicon's after you."

Her lolicon's after her? W-Well, she is a loli...even I know what a loli is...

"Aah, Makoto. When I mentioned Koneko's loli appearance, I could've sworn your face went a little red. Is it, you are into loli's?"

I do a spit take and shake my head!

"N-N-No!"

"Liar! Its fine. We have a pervert interested in huge breasts, and a guy interested in males in the peerage. So someone has to show the loli's some love."

Show the loli's some love...! N-No! I can't think that!

"G-G-Gremory-senpai!"

"I know. It is fine. Koneko and you would be cute together. She's a stoic loli, and you are a stuttering cute Shota. It is perfect if you ask me. Koneko, you want a lolicon boyfriend, right? Makoto will be your lolicon boyfriend."

"...Buchou..."

"I know Koneko. I'm playing matchmaker today. Fixing up Yuuto and his Shota, and you and your lolicon. Sona, I will set you up with your wildebeest."

"You are going to set me up with you?"

Gremory-senpai bursts out crying! She's crying heavy tears at being called a wildebeest!

"Piss off you bitch! I don't even know what you are! You aren't small enough to be a loli, yet you have loli breasts!? You are seriously messed up! Your body isn't normal! Please, tell me you are using demonic power to cover up the real size of your breasts. If you are, I don't know why, but you are a fucked up person. You have loli breasts, yet you are taller than a loli. I seriously don't know what you are."

"I'm intelligent ape. You know, the man I will date, wont care about breast size. Unlike, some people I could mention." She sent a look to Hyoudou-san who seems oblivious. "And, the person I date, will be able to actually match me in intelligence."

"Yeah. Anyone can match a bitch like you in intelligence."

"Then why can't you?"

Gremory-senpai stuck her middle finger up at Kaichou-san with tears streaming down her face!

"Whore!"

"Yes. That's all you can do. Throw profanities at me. Well done ape."

"Ise! Tell her! She's hurting me with her words! She does it everyday! Did you know that she is actually a slut? She goes around and sells her body for sex, with women."

...That's not nice. If Kaichou-san is a lesbian, then Gremory-senpai shouldn't make fun of her for it.

"Ape, that's you."

"Why are you here? This is supposed to be bonding between the Gremory group, and future members. Since you aren't in the Gremory group, or a future member of my group, you should leave!"

Kaichou-san makes a little sigh at Gremory-senpai.

"This was my idea ape. You wanted to know more about Izumi-kun, and I suggested this. Since it was my idea, I thought I should come along."

"Yeah, because you have a mega sized crush on him."

Mega sized crush, on me? No, that can't be right. Gremory-senpai is a little weird. Someone as smart as Kaichou-san wouldn't have a crush on someone like me.

"Ape! Shut up n-now!"

"No I wont shut up! Yes Sona, I already know. You, orchestrated all of this, so you could get closer to him. I'm not stupid. The, bonding as a group was all a ploy for you to get to know him more. I'm not stupid."

"You've said that you aren't stupid twice now. And I didn't orchestrate anything like what you are suggesting."

"Whatever Sona."

We continue forward. We get to the amusement park...I didn't bring any money! Ooh, well I can't go in. I didn't think, and I didn't have time to think, if I'm honest.

"Sona, I'm not paying for you."

"I never asked you too. Why do you always attack me?"

She does ask a valid question. I've often wondered the same thing myself.

"Because I like annoying you~ Anyway, we should be going in."

"G-G-Gremory-senpai...I-I..."

"Ara, not to worry my cute kohai. I will pay for you."

I turn to Akeno-san in mild surprise. It is like she was reading my mind.

"A-Akeno-san..."

"Ara, don't worry my cute kohai. It is a senpai's job to look after the cute kohai. By the way, can I call you, Mako-kun? Instead of Izumi-kun?"

I nod timidly. She gains a smile and wraps her arms around my neck again! Devils are...Devils...hmmmm, is she...no, never mind.

"Akeno...are you maybe liking Makoto?"

"Buchou, I'm merely looking after my cute kohai~"

"Yeah, sure you are. And I look like an ape...fish."

"You even think you look like an ape."

Gremory-senpai growls at Kaichou-san who whistles innocently. We all then go inside, Akeno-san actually paid for me to get inside. That was really nice of her. We don't really know one another, yet she was willing to pay for me.

* * *

><p>"So...where shall we go first?"<p>

Hyoudou-san questioned. Before anyone could answer, Gremory-senpai started walking away. Should we follow her?

"Lets follow the ape."

Ok, so Kaichou-san said we should follow her, so we all start following her. The place we end up at is, a roller coaster. We all get inline behind Gremory-senpai.

"Buchou!"

"What Ise?"

"Why did you walk off from us?"

She sighs heavily. Why did she sigh heavily? Uwah, I don't know what to think when I'm with these people.

"Because, I thought everyone would follow me, and they did. So, we should go on this one first. Look at big it is! I seriously want to get on this thing, quickly. Then go woosh! And bam! And oh yeah! Suck it to the hinge end!"

Kaichou-san then starts whispering to the rest of us, besides those two.

"She does know that means...suck it to the bottom of..."

"Ara, Sona-sama. Let Buchou have her fun. I'm sure she would love to do that to Ise-kun."

"Akeno-san. What is the hinge end?"

Kiba-san asks. Akeno-san then starts explaining what the hinge end is as Gremory-senpai is conversing with Hyoudou-san. I already knew what it was, because I've heard Obaa-san say it to people she doesn't like. At the end of her explanation, both Kiba-san and Toujou-san have red faces. Kaichou-san herself has an embarrassed face, like myself. As for Akeno-san. She is smiling a little, perversely.

"Ara ara. Look at all the red faces."

"Akeno...did you have to demonstrate with your finger?"

Confirming what Kaichou-san said, Akeno-san nods strongly.

"I did yes Sona-sama. These boys and girls needed educating, and I educated them."

"Ok...if you say so. Although, you didn't need to make the noises."

"I did need to make the noises Sona-sama, ufufu."

Kaichou-san deadpans Akeno-san who makes a small smirk.

"You didn't need to make the noises."

"I did ufufu. My cute kohai...kohai's needed educating."

"Ooh! We are at the top!"

Finally. Gremory-senpai confirmed it herself. The line we were in, is over. One by one, we all pass by the person who operates it..until...

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid you two are too small to go onto the ride."

He's referring to Toujou-san and I. That's a bummer. We look to one another as the others laugh a little.

"Wait here now children."

We glare at Gremory-senpai as they go towards the ride. We step back a little from the operator.

"T-This is p-painful."

"...I feel your pain senpai."

I look to Toujou-san and smile. We do have a similar problem. I do have a solution. I will tell her about it, incase she wants to go on.

"I-I can g-get us on."

"...How?"

"I-I could h-hypnotize t-the man s-so he w-would let u-us on."

"...You can do that senpai?"

I nod with a little timid smile.

"S-Should I?"

"...Yes. ...Hypnotize him."

I nod and we go over. I get his attention and look directly into his eyes. Eye contact is the easiest way for me to hypnotize someone.

"L-Let us o-on."

"Yes. Please step this way."

He said emotionlessly. Toujou-san and I smile to one another before walking towards the ride. As we near the ride, I hear the small voice of my kohai.

"...That was cool."

"I-It wasn't a-anything s-spectacular. H-He was j-just a n-normal human T-Toujou-san."

"...Koneko-chan." I turn to her with a confused look. "...Call me...Koneko-chan, senpai."

She wants me to call her by first name? And too add chan onto it? That's, someone I didn't expect.

"K-K-Koneko-chan...l-likewise. C-Call me, Ma-Makoto."

"...Mako-senpai...can I call you...that?"

"I-If you w-want too."

We go towards the ride, only to see that no one has gotten on. Kaichou-san and Gremory-senpai are glaring at one another. Hyoudou-san is glaring at Kiba-san who doesn't know what to do. Akeno-san is smiling her usual smiles.

"Ara, Mako-kun, Koneko-chan got on. What did you do?"

"...Mako-senpai hypnotized the staff."

"Mako-kun, that's naughty of you. But, you are here now."

As I was about to say something, Kaichou-san and Gremory-senpai argue about something.

"I am not sitting next to you ape!"

"I wouldn't want you sitting next to me! I'd push you off the ride when we got to the top!"

As that was going on...

"Hell no! I am not sitting next to you, Kiba!"

"Ise-kun, I-I..."

"Ugh! I am not sitting next to a Bishounen!"

That's a little harsh. All of them, besides us are fighting about sitting next to who. The ride, has two two seater's and one three seater's. So, we all have to sit next to one another. Akeno-san makes a small sigh at the fighting.

"Ara ara. Quite the conundrum. What should we do?"

"Buchou! Can I sit next to you!?"

"Fine! Ise! Sit next to me! Akeno, you keep Sona in check! Maou knows what she would do with my cute future Bishop!"

Kaichou-san sighs at Gremory-senpai.

"Understood Buchou."

"...That means we are together...with Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko-chan confirmed it. So, Hyoudou-san, and Gremory-senpai sit at the front. Akeno-san and Kaichou-san sit next in the middle. And finally, Kiba-san, myself and Koneko-chan sit in the end one with myself in the middle.

"Izumi-kun..."

"I-I don't m-mind sitting n-next to you, K-Kiba-san."

"Well...that's good at least. Ise-kun thinks I'm attracted to him, when I'm only trying to be nice to him."

Poor Kiba-san has to deal with Hyoudou-san saying that Kiba-san might be after him.

"I-I'm sorry a-about that Kiba-san."

"No, it is ok. Well, if you join Buchou's peerage, I will have a male that doesn't hate me for my looks."

"Y-You a-are interested in g-girls, right?"

"Y-Yes, of course I am."

"T-Then you s-should u-use y-your looks t-to y-your advantage."

He puts a finger to his chin in thought.

"Use them to my advantage...hmmm, maybe I will, when I find a girl I like."

"W-What about a-any o-of t-the girls in t-the club?"

"No. I've known them too long. And, Buchou is...taken with Ise-kun. And Akeno-san seems to like you. And as for Koneko-chan, she is like my little sister."

Akeno-san seems to like me? I don't think so. She's nice to me, because...she is my senpai, like she said. Yes, that's what she is too me. A senpai to me.

"I-I see. K-Kiba-san, y-you can c-call me M-Makoto, if y-you like?"

"R-Really? Then, Makoto-kun, is fine? Likewise, call me Yuuto."

"Y-Yuuto-kun, t-then?"

"Yep! That sounds good."

Before I could comment again, the ride starts moving. We go up a long, steep slope. As we get to the top, I feel a hand grab mine tightly! Koneko-chan! She grabbed my hand tightly!

"OH SHIT! ISE! KEEP ME SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFE!"

"YES BUCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"SHUT UP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

"FUCK OFF SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Even up here they fight? I don't know how they can fight up here. Well, if they can, then they will. I've learned to take it with a pinch of salt. If they fight, then they fight.

"...This is high..."

"A-Are you o-ok Koneko-chan?"

"...F-Fine. ...Sorry, but I will hold onto you for the remainder of this ride."

Hold onto me, for the remainder of the ride. I feel a blush forming on my cheeks. Someone actually looking to me for protection. Koneko-chan is so cute! How did she get so cute!?

"O-Ok."

With that, we reach the top. I can literally feel Koneko-chan's hand shake within my own. She wanted to come up here, and now she is having second thoughts perhaps? I smile in her direction, she sends a small smile back at me. That small smile made my heart skip a little beat. Then, with a jolt, the ride goes down the huge slope!

[ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!]

Everyone screams out as this ride goes in lots of different directions! Left, right. Up, down! I don't know anymore! The only thing I know is, Koneko-chan is holding my hand for dear life!

* * *

><p>By the end of it...everyone besides Akeno-san looks like they are about to be sick, myself included. We all go towards some nearby benches. I then notice something, Koneko-chan hasn't let go of my hand! I don't mind if she holds my hand...I wonder if she even realizes it.<p>

Gremory-senpai and Hyoudou-san sit on a bench and Gremory-senpai cries onto Hyoudou-sans shoulder, he blushes bright red. It was her suggestion, yet she's the only one who is crying. I feel sick, but I'm not going to cry.

For the others, we are on a different bigger bench. The line up on that bench goes, Akeno-san, Kaichou-san, myself, Koneko-chan and Yuuto-kun at the end. Everyone besides Akeno-san looks to the floor, trying to regain our strength. Good thing I didn't eat much breakfast.

"That was horrible."

"Agreed, Kaichou."

"...I'm not doing that again."

"I-It was b-bad."

"I rather enjoyed the experience."

We all look to Akeno-san in disbelief. That was horrid. I thought I was going to die. Dramatic, but that's what I felt. She sends smile after beaming smile our way. So, she really liked that then?

"E-Everyone. Want to go on another ride? A more, relaxed ride this time?"

[Ok!]

We all agree with Gremory-senpai. But the relaxed ride, wasn't the relaxing ride I had thought it would be. When getting to the ride she wanted to go on, I blushed. It was...the tunnel of love. She wants to go on the tunnel of love. W-Well, I don't know about it. It is for lovers. I haven't got a lover, so I wouldn't know who to go on with. And if I go on, on my own, it would look silly. Gremory-senpai of course is going on with Hyoudou-san.

"I, don't feel like going on."

Yuuto-kun said. I guess he is the same as myself.

"I-I..."

"W-We...should go on...Izumi-kun...if you...want too...that is?"

Kaichou-san said, shyly. She, wants to go on with me? We aren't lovers, yet she wants to go on the love tunnel together? I blush furiously.

"Ara, I was about to say that Sona-sama."

"Well, you snooze you lose."

"Ufufu, who knew you was so forward with my cute kohai? It is practically a confession written in blood."

"W-What are you saying? It is just a ride. It doesn't mean anything at all."

"Fine. But I'm taking my cute kohai next."

Before I could say anything, Kaichou-san leads me towards the ride. I guess the others aren't going on. When getting to the ride, I see a sign that says that lovers get a teddy each. Hmmmm...I want the teddy.

"Are you two, lovers by chance?"

The man at the front of the ride asks. Kaichou-san blushes.

"N-N..."

"W-We are! S-Sitri-san is m-my girlfriend!"

She looks at me in shock, I motion with my eyes to the sign. I couldn't call her, Kaichou-san. And I know her name is Sona Sitri-san now. She uses an alias at school, for whatever reason. She gives it a once over before nodding.

"That's right. Izumi-kun here is my b-boyfriend."

"I see. You make a lovely couple. Here you go. Two, love teddies." He hands me a girl one, and Kaichou-san a boy one. "Oh, before I forget. There's a saying. If you name the teddy after your significant other, you will remain in one another's lives forever. Just a superstition, but I've heard of it working."

"Is that so? Thank you for the information."

He then guides us to the little love boat. We get on. Then, it starts going slowly. As we are going into the tunnel, lights come on, I would say romantic lights. It is...like a romantic setting.

"So...Izumi-kun. What...are you going to name, your bear?"

I turn to her with a uncertain face.

"I-I don't k-know. W-What about y-you?"

"Erm...not sure yet. I will think of something to name him. The man said significant other. So, when I get a significant other, I will name him after him."

"I-I was t-thinking the s-same."

"Izumi-kun. What you said before, about not going to places like this before, was that true?"

Is she trying to make conversation? Well, conversation is also good.

"Y-Yes that's r-right."

"I see. How are you enjoying the day so far?"

"I-It is...a-actually...o-one of the b-best days s-so far in m-my life."

"Is it? Even with the ape going insane and keeps trying to pair you off with Kiba-kun?"

I nod a little.

"I-I haven't h-had a-a friend in s-so l-long. I-I'm just h-happy w-we are a-all together."

"That's...nice. Yes, friends together is always fun. Unless someone, named ape ruins it. Like, threatening to kill me, or things like that. But enough of her. She's preoccupied with trying to seduce her Pawn most likely. I know this might be intrusive, but what type of girls do you like?"

I blush furiously. Asking me something like that? Why does she want to know?

"W-Well...I-I haven't t-thought m-much about it. If I-I had to p-pick one t-thing I-I like about g-girls...it w-would be t-their p-personality."

"Personality? Yes, that's a factor I look for also, in men."

"H-Hehe."

So the rest of the ride, we continue to talk with one another. She went to chess, a few times in our talk. She seems to like chess a lot. She even asked me to play a game against her in the future. I said I would, if she wanted me too. After the ride, we get off and meet up with the others.

"Makoto! Sona. Guess what I've named my bear?"

"After Hyoudou-kun?"

Kaichou-san suggests. Gremory-senpai shakes her head.

"Eww, no. I've named him Winnie-the-pooh."

She named him Winnie-the-pooh? Why?

"May I ask why?"

"Because I love Winnie-the-pooh. He's a randy bastard. He has already asked me for a kiss. He's my pooh-bear though so I complied. He's so naughty. He touched my bum."

"I-I hope y-you are happy t-together Rias."

Kaichou-san giggled somewhat.

"Thank you Sona. He will go great with mister shoe."

Who's mister shoe? I want to question it, but I'm dragged away by Akeno-san! The place we end up at is...the ghost train. I pale. I'm not good with ghosts, even fake ones. Just the thought of...Uu.

"Ara ara. What's wrong Mako-kun?"

"G-Ghost t-train."

That time, was the only time I meant to stutter.

"Afraid of ghosts? Even fake ones?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Don't be afraid. I'll protect you with my body, Mako-kun~ Hold onto my body while in there my cute kohai~"

"O-Ok, Akeno-s-san."

So we go on the ghost train. We get on the ghost train, I have mixed feelings about this already. She wants to do it, so I will push down my fears and do what she wants. Getting started, I'm fine until...

"I'm going to eat your heart~"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

"Ara ara. Hold onto me my cute kohai for protection~"

Without thinking, I latch onto Akeno-san for dear life! I hate ghosts! I hate them! I know they are real also! I've seen ghosts before! Never liked them! By the end of the ghost train, I feel faint.

"Ara, I didn't think it was so scary."

"I-It was m-more o-overwhelming t-than s-scary. A-Akeno-san. C-Can I-I ask ab-about Gremory-senpai's mister s-shoe?"

"Mister shoe? Oh, that's Buchou's pet shoe. Mister shoe is her pet. I know, strange, very strange indeed. But Buchou is a question mark herself. So, having a pet shoe is expected, right?"

I shrug my shoulders at her. If she wants a pet shoe, then who am I to stop her?

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, I had gotten closer to everyone. And now, we are all going towards the last ride of the day, a ferris wheel. Sounds cliche if you ask me, but I think it is a great way to end the day. Getting there...<p>

"All of you to go on? There wont be enough room."

"You want some of this?"

Gremory-senpai raised her first, and shook it at the man. The man backs away from Gremory-senpai. But thanks to Kaichou, disaster was averted, and we all went towards the ferris wheel. We all start going inside.

"I'm not sitting next to you Sona."

"I'm not sitting next to you Kiba."

They are made for one another. We all sigh. So the arrangements went like this. Kaichou-san in the left corner. Myself next to her, and Yuuto-kun next to me at the end where the door is. And on the other side, Hyoudou-san in the corner. Gremory-senpai in the middle, and Akeno-san at the end where the door is. All that's left is...

"Koneko. You will have to sit on someone's lap. Since you are a loli, it is fine. So, who's lap you want? Yuuto's? Ise's? Or Makoto's? It would be weird if you sat on a girls lap, well Sona might like it but the rest of us aren't lesbians."

"You have to get it in every chance you get, don't you?"

"I do yes. Anyway, who's lap will it be Koneko?"

"...Mako-senpai's lap will do."

So, she then gets onto my lap! S-She sat on my lap! The door is closed, and it starts going upwards.

"So Koneko. Why Makoto's lap?"

"...Ise-senpai is a pervert. ...Yuuto-senpai is gay."

"I'm not gay Koneko-chan!"

"That's totally hot! A cute loli like Koneko-chan is sat on another cute girl like Makoto-chan!"

SMACK!

"Owwwwwww! What'd you do that for!?"

Koneko-chan, kicked Hyoudou-san in the leg!

"...Mako-senpai isn't a girl, pervy-senpai."

"She is a girl!"

"...Say it again...and I will throw you out of here."

She threatened him, on my behalf. That's really sweet! Hyoudou-san backs off, a little frightened.

"T-Thank you K-Koneko-chan."

"...It isn't a problem. ...He annoys me a lot."

I chuckle a little as Hyoudou-san cries a little. Gremory-senpai then claps her hands together.

"And, I would like to say, today has be amazing. I really feel like we have all bonded. Hopefully, we can do more activities again in the future. Has everyone had fun?"

We all nod at her, even Kaichou-san nodded. Today was fun. I had fun with friends. They, are my friends now, right? We played together, and did other things friends do together. I want to say we are friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a little bonding chapter this chapter. It seems everyone is all for the Fallen Angel girls living. So, they will live. Raynare and Kalawarner with Issei, and Mittelt with Makoto. I will make it the male Fallen Angel killed Ise, and the others didn't have apart in it, so it will be easier to incorporate them into the harems.<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a Devil-Angel now!**

Well, I've done it. No regrets, no looking back. It hurt like a bitch. Obaa-san said I might feel funny for awhile, while the coexisting powers get used to one another in my body. I feel strange. It feels like I've been brought to a new realm. A new plain of existence. I don't feel bad though. It feels great. Two powers flowing through my body. I haven't experienced something like this before.

The first think I had to do, was to be put into a near death state. I don't really know what happened after that. I have heard that Obaa-san helped Buchou, yes I call her Buchou now as I'm officially apart of her peerage now. But, the thing is, I'm only half a Devil, half an Angel, even though I have no idea how to use light power at all. I've tried, as Obaa-san said that I have awakened my Angel blood. But, I can't make the light come out. I can still use my magic, which has been enhanced thanks too the Bishop piece.

I'm in the clubroom with Buchou, alone. Everyone else is on various jobs. It is night, as they all have contracts with various people. I have been doing leaflets, with Hyoudou-san. He says, that as his kohai in Devil works, he would look out for me. But even with Koneko-chan telling him constantly, he still believes that I'm a girl.

I'm actually going to punch him one day if he persists with the Makoto-chan stuff. It annoys me greatly. Buchou gets my attention with a wave of her hand.

"Makoto. You feeling ok?"

"Y-Yes Buchou."

She is caring. Everyday, she asks if I'm ok. Because of this whole half and half, she cares about me greatly.

"The opposing powers, causing you any pain at all?"

"N-No. It is l-like I have b-b-been...elevated."

She comes over and pats the top of my head.

"Amaya-sama said it might feel like that. You, are like the best of both now. Half Angel, half Devil. Not to worry, I will look after you now, as you are my cute Bishop. And, I wont tell anyone about it. I will leave that up to yourself. But, I'm so happy now. My cute Bishop with the healing formula. Hehe, my magical Angel boy."

"B-Buchou...t-there a-are...F-Fallen A-Angels..."

"In town? I know. A male Fallen Angel killed Ise. Apparently, there are Fallen Angels that are against the male Fallen Angel. But, I'm not sure as information between factions is...pretty nonexistent. Nothing to fear my cute Angel Bishop. They wont touch you."

"I-I know. I-I wasn't w-worried a-about myself. I-If t-the Fallen A-Angel attacked H-Hyoudou-san, w-wouldn't h-he t-try again?"

My question was denied with a little shake of her head.

"He wouldn't try it again. As Ise is apart of my house, he wouldn't try again. Although, if he did, it would be suicide. Just look at us all. One Fallen Angel, and a bunch of exorcists, couldn't take on us."

"I-I see. Buchou w-what S-Sacred Gear d-does Hyoudou-s-san have?"

"Believe me or not, but he has the Longinus Boosted Gear. The one that houses the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig."

Boosted Gear...he, has Boosted Gear?

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really. He, has Boosted Gear. It makes sense that he would take all 8 Pawns. He will be a great fighter one day. If only he would calm down with the perversions. But, enough of Ise for now. Makoto, have you tried any light power yet?"

"W-With no success B-Buchou."

"I see. Well, it will come eventually. Well you still have magic, so that's fine. Speaking of, since you know magic, why don't you learn how to use demonic power also? You have it now, as you are a half Devil. You know the difference between magic and demonic power?"

I nod a little at her. Of course I know the difference.

"Y-Yes I-I do."

"Right. Basically magic is knowledge to control equations, basically using your head and making calculations. And demonic power is imagination and the power to create as well as having a good sense. If you don't believe me, look it up! Anyway. Either one requires certain aspects. Some are good at using magic but not demonic power, and some are good at demonic power, but not magic. And some are good at both."

"Buchou, w-why are y-you telling m-me this?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. She's telling me things I already know about. Magic, demonic power. I learned this along time ago.

"Refreshers never hurt. Your magic will be enhanced now. Thanks to the Bishop piece. I can't wait to see what you can fully do. I've not seen it before. You fight I mean."

"I-I'm n-not a f-fighter."

"Don't be silly. I remember you telling me your skills. You should be able to at least support other members in fights. I can already see you backing up Yuuto, or Ise, or even fighting together with Koneko. A Rook and a Bishop together. Hmmm, I have plenty of ways to use your particular powers. But, you know I would love to see the thunder beast Raiju."

"Y-You do? W-What to s-see him n-now?"

She takes my hand and cries anime tears. Weird.

"Please! Raiju is the thunder beast! Say, how did you come into possession of a Raiju anyway?"

"L-Long story short. Ra-Rai-kun has b-been in m-my families p-possession for generations. Obaa-s-san g-gave me him."

"Really. That's interesting. So your family have pacts with Raiju beasts over generations? Is there any other creatures you would like to have at your command?"

"M-Maybe a-a Dragon?"

"A Dragon? What? Tiamat? Hehe."

I smile and nod. Tiamat-sama as my pact partner. A Dragon King would be an advantage.

"Anyway! Summon that Raiju beast!"

"Y-Yes Buchou!" I put my hands forward and start the chant as a pale white magic circle appears on the floor. "O-Oh great b-beast that c-controls t-thunder. C-Come a-across t-the space a-and m-materialize in t-this place! R-Rai-kun!"

The circle glows, and Rai-kun comes along. He comes over to me and rubs against my leg. Usually, it is quite big, but he is in chibi mode right now. Buchou looks at happily.

"Wow, so this is a Raiju. So cute!" She reaches to pet it, but it shocks her. "You little bastard!"

"S-Sorry B-Buchou. R-Rai-kun doesn't l-like people other t-than me o-or Obaa-san."

"Alright. But it is still pretty cute, even if it is a bastard." Rai-kun growls at her. "I hate you Rai-kun! Go and die! Seriously! Leave me alone!"

I shake my head at the scene. I send Rai-kun back to where he came from.

"Little bastard. Why does everything go wrong in my life!?"

"B-Buchou..."

"No, it doesn't matter. Makoto, you are my cute Bishop. But, Makoto. Can you make traps with your magic?"

A strange question. I wonder why she asked that exactly?

"I-I can yes. If y-you mean d-delayed spells t-then yes."

"I see. That's pretty cool. Makoto, I'm so glad you became my Bishop. Maybe I've said it quite a few times before, but I really am happy you became my Bishop."

Buchou and I talk until the others get back. It is a little strange, just us but that's fine. I think Buchou and I get along quite well indeed. As time goes by, everyone comes back, one by one. Save for Hyoudou-san.

"Ara, Buchou. He is a little late, don't you think?"

Akeno-san says with a little sigh. She then comes over and hands me a cup of tea. I thank her for it nicely.

"You are right Akeno. He is a little late. Do you think, something could've happened?"

"Perhaps. Maybe we should go, Buchou?"

"I think it is for the best. Let us go everyone."

* * *

><p>So, Akeno-san gathers us together and activates a magic circle. Once confirming everyone is fine, we all disappear with a flash of light. Once the light dies down I take a look around...ooh my. A body is pinned to the wall...I resist the urge to throw up. Poor soul, was murdered. The person on the floor, Hyoudou-san! I see a priest is here also. I can see Yuuto-kun steps forward from my peripheral vision.<p>

"Ise-kun. We've come to rescue you."

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"...Priest."

"H-Hyoudou-san! A-Are you o-ok?"

Well, maybe that was a stupid question. The priest suddenly lunges forward and swings his sword, Yuuto-kun reacts and blocks his strike with his own sword.

"Oh, oh! I'm Freed Zelzan bitches! But but! Never mind that now! Devils being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you one the sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

"No, not with Ise-kun. With Makoto-kun I am. He's such a cute trap."

Ooh that's it! I gather electric magic in my hands and fire it at both Yuuto-kun and the priest. I electrocute both of them! It isn't a strong electrocution, but it will tell him that I'm serious about such things.

"Aah! Shock me some more little boy! I'm seriously falling for you right now! Such power behind the small body! Come on Otouto! Shock me more!"

Creepy. That was seriously creepy.

"Ow! Makoto-kun! I'm your ally!"

"D-Don't s-say stupid t-things l-like that!"

"You tell him Makoto-chan!"

I glare at Hyoudou-san. He so wants me to fire some electric at him also right now.

"D-Don't make m-me fire s-some a-at you."

"Uwah! Don't!"

From the side of me, Koneko-chan nods her head in delight. Then, after the shocking, Yuuto-kun become serious.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules."

Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

Buchou appeared from the side of me.

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house like this." She then sees the wound on his leg. "Ise...did the mother fucker hurt you?"

"Ah...sorry...I was shot."

Buchou turned her look to the priest, and gave him a cold stare.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant whore?"

Did she just call him a whore?

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

DON!

Buchou shot a ball of demonic power at the furniture.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions! So, don't fucking touch Ise! You understand you fucking twat!?"

Geez, she doesn't hold back.

"Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Akeno-san said quietly. So Fallen Angels are coming, yes I can sense it myself.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno-san starts the circle. I go over to Hyoudou-san and bring him close to the others with Yuuto-kun's help.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at us, but Koneko-chan threw the sofa against him. Before we teleported, my eyes met someone else's who entered the scene. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a gothic lolita outfit. Two other girls come in also, and they start engaging the priest. Before anything could be said, the light takes us away.

Getting to the clubroom, Yuuto-kun and I place Hyoudou-san on the couch. I start up my healing magic.

"S-Stay still p-please."

"R-Right. Thanks, Makoto."

I smile as Buchou starts talking to Hyoudou-san.

"There are two types of exorcists. The first are the exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of exorcists borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. Stray Exorcists."

"Stray...?"

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"Erased…so they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

Not all Fallen Angels are bad. She should say that. Obaa-san said that once. Everyone has good in them when they are born. If you choose to erase that goodness completely, then you aren't worth saving. But, if you still have that spark there, then you are worth saving. Fallen Angels are the same in my opinion. There are good Fallen Angels. I just know it, in my heart.

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?"

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the Heaven, they still have the power of light, the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

Heaven...I wonder what that's like? I wonder if one or both of my parents are there? I suppose I wont know, unless Obaa-san tells me. But she seems to think I can't handle who my parents are. I don't understand it myself.

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called Stray Exorcists. So the dangerous exorcists who became addicted to Devil hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a Stray Exorcist who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual exorcists. Its not smart to deal with them."

As Buchou finished her explanation, I finished my healing.

"T-There you go. H-How does it f-feel?"

He moves his legs, he then starts jumping up and down after standing up.

"Aah! This feels great! Makoto-chan! You healed me so fast. That was, wow."

"Already proving to be a great Bishop, my Makoto. Such fast healing skills. And you say you haven't perfected it yet?"

"I-I haven't y-yet. O-Obaa-s-san can h-heal w-wounds p-pretty m-much in-instantly. N-No matter w-what wound. S-Serious o-ones t-take h-half a m-minute for her. It t-takes me a-a minute o-or so f-for wounds like t-this."

"Well, that's fine. The speed of your healing is impressive already. I'm sure if you work at it, it will only get faster and faster. Say Makoto. Isn't there apart of that formula that also heals stamina?"

I confirm what she says with a nod.

"Y-Yes."

"And, you know how to do it?"

"N-Not really. I-I know t-the basics. It is a-a little d-different t-to the h-healing formula b-but I-I am trying t-to learn it."

"If you learned that, we would be able to go on fighting for longer."

"I-I will l-learn it f-for you B-Buchou."

She comes over and hugs me tightly! A hug from Buchou is nice. Like an Onee-sama's hug.

"Ooh! I seriously love you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BUCHOU! Y-YOU LOVE HER!?"

"Stop calling Makoto a girl! It isn't nice, and I wouldn't be shocked if he punches you for it. For making that comment. You, have to be Makoto's slave for a few days."

A personal slave? Hyoudou-san looks a little shocked.

"S-Slave?"

"Yes! You have to do whatever HE says! You, aren't picking on my adorable Bishop anymore! If he wants you to run, you fucking run! If he wants you to jump off a cliff, you fucking jump off that cliff or so help me..."

"I understand Buchou! Please don't hurt me!"

"Good Pawn. There you go my cute adorable Bishop. I've gotten you a slave. Do whatever you want with him. If you want him to write he is stupid, then you tell him to do that. If you want him to kiss Yuuto, then you tell him to do that, and he will do it or I will punch him."

"I will not kiss Kiba! He's creepy!"

Yuuto-kun looked annoyed with that comment. Although, annoyed about referring to his sexuality or the creepy comment, I'm not sure.

"Ise...you will do what Makoto says! If he wants to see yaoi, then he can see yaoi between you two!"

"W-Whats yaoi?"

Everyone face faults at me! What did I say!? I only asked what yaoi is. I've heard it before, but I don't know what it is.

"Makoto...your mind is so innocent. Basically, yaoi is love between two males. It is also known as BL."

"W-Whats BL?"

"Ooh, you are so innocent. I could eat you up! BL means boys love. You know, Yuuto wants a male harem. He wants you and Ise in his harem. Would you like that my cute Bishop?"

Yuuto-kun cries at Buchou's words.

"N-No!"

"I'm there with ya Makoto! Girls oppai all the way!"

"Buchou! I'm not gay!"

"Yes, ok. And Ise isn't interesting in playing with my breasts. Lying to yourself is very horrible. If you want Makoto's adorable butt, then take it for yourself."

"Buchou! I'm seriously not gay!"

Buchou giggles to herself. Yuuto-kun goes into the corner and cries softly to himself.

"Well. It is time for everyone to head home. Ise. I will walk home with you and stop hurting me everyday with your words. Yuuto. Set up your yaoi harem and let Makoto be your alpha. Koneko. Get your lolicon. Akeno. Get a breast reduction. Makoto. Stop being so adorable. Now goodnight and see you all tomorrow for club activities. Ise. Lets go."

So, she stands and leaves with Hyoudou-san. Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan head home as well. Leaving me alone with Akeno-san. I stand to leave.

"G-Goodnight Akeno-s-san."

"Ara, allow me to walk you home~"

She wants to walk me home? Well, I don't have any particular objections...I was going to use a magic circle...but I guess not.

"Y-You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Lets get going, Mako-kun~"

She comes over and wraps an arm around my own arm! She's hugging my arm tightly. I blush quite heavily. She's actually hugging my arm, my arm she is hugging it. Only one person has ever done something like this before, but she left years and years ago. We then start off home, to my home that is.

"A-Akeno-san..."

"Yes, my cute kohai?"

"U-Ummmm...w-why did y-you want t-to walk m-me home?"

"Ufufu. Buchou gets to spoil someone. And I wanted to spoil someone also. Since Yuuto-kun's gay and Ise-kun is too perverted. My ultimate choice is my cute shy stuttering kohai."

Her, ultimate choice? Spoil? She thinks Yuuto-kun is gay also? I wonder if he is gay...well, it isn't my problem.

"I-Is he r-really g-g-gay?"

"Not a clue~ Could be~ I guess we will know when he gets a partner. So, allow me to ask, do you like being a Devil?"

"Y-Yes, I-I like it s-so far."

"That's good~ You know, even if Buchou is crazy, she's a kind girl. Just, crazy."

I already knew she was crazy. I've known for awhile now. She is just mental, I'm not even joking about that at all. She is seriously mental. But, she shows kindness to her servants. That's the thing that drew me in. Kindness to me. Through my life, not many people besides Obaa-san have shown me kindness.

"Mako-kun...can I ask, have you always had...that stutter of yours?"

I freeze. I don't want to talk about it. I speak to her in a tone that says I don't want to talk about it.

"...N-No."

"You haven't? So, you wasn't born with it?"

She's not going to let it go, is she? Maybe she's concerned for me.

"N-No, I-I wasn't."

"Then...no, I shouldn't ask. But, if you want to tell me, then I will happily listen."

...Telling someone about why I do it. I, don't know if I could. It was a horrible event. I don't like thinking about it. But, Akeno-san is nothing but kind to me. Before becoming a Devil, and being a Devil now...no, I couldn't tell her. I can't speak about it. I can barely speak anyway.

"I-I would t-tell y-you...b-but...I d-don't want a-anyone e-else to k-know."

"I wouldn't tell anyone. Not even the ape...Buchou. Ufufu, I called her the ape."

"...I-I will t-tell you o-one day."

I speak honestly. I just can't do it yet. I don't know them well enough. I don't, like speaking about him.

"Well, when you tell me something about you, I will tell you something about me. It would only be fair."

I smile in appreciation. Sometime later, I get home, say goodnight to Akeno-san and go inside my house. She used a teleportation circle to get home. I could've done that before. So, did she just want to walk with me? Talk with me? Is it that simple that she wanted to do that?

* * *

><p>Once inside my home, I go into the living room, to see Obaa-san still awake. She should be in bed. She's ill. She needs bed rest.<p>

"O-Obaa-san. I-It is late."

"And? You are late also."

"P-Please g-go to bed O-Obaa-san."

"Yes, I'm going now. I was waiting for you. I need to tell you something."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"W-What do y-you need t-to tell m-me?"

"Makoto, I was attacked today."

"W-What!? A-Are you a-alright!?"

I go over and give her a once over. She's a powerful woman, but she's ill. She isn't what she once was. I don't care if she thinks I'm being overprotective or whatever. If someone attacks Obaa-san, they are going to get killed by me! They will seriously die! No one touches Obaa-san and lives to tell about it!

"I'm fine. It was a Fallen Angel. Not to worry, I killed him. He's gone from this world now. He attacked me, thinking he can get to you. Makoto, whatever you do, be careful. The Fallen Angel is dead, but there are others out there that will want you. Being the son of...being half Angel and an Izumi is...something good or bad depending on who you are."

"I-I need t-to know w-who my p-parents a-are Obaa-san."

"No. You can't know. And you aren't ready. I know it must be horrible not knowing. But it is for your own benefit. It is more dangerous you knowing who your parents are than not knowing. Not many people know who your true parents are. The people that know, I can count on my fingers. Anyway, I need you to get stronger. Learning more magic from me. It is time I start teaching you how to work the healing formula properly. And, it is time to start learning the Izumi style of magic."

"I-Izumi s-style?"

She nods at me seriously.

"Yes. Our style, doubles and even triples the output of any spell if you are truly talented, and costs less power to use. Thinking in terms of power. Think about this. Something that takes a lot of power uses a lot of mana, right?" I nod. "Then, the Izumi style uses a magical formula that instead takes less power and lets the attack double or triple in strength. However it is pretty hard to achieve this level of control. I'm pretty hip explaining things like that, right?"

No says hip anymore. But I get the gist of what she is saying. She's a little weird. Hip, uwah Obaa-san. Be normal for a change. Do things other old people do. Not, trying to act young when you aren't. If I said that too her, she would kill me.

"B-But..."

"Yes. It will take time. It will be a hard effort. And maybe at best for now, you can only do the magic that lets you lower the cost of spells mana output and let the power remain the same. I think that is what you should be aiming to achieve. That way, you will be able to fight longer. Also, I believe you should learn more attack spells, and the Izumi nature empowerment."

"T-The..."

"Yes. Drawing life force in from nature around you. You know, everything around you has a life force. Drawing in power to replenish your magical energy. That kind of magic is very hard to do. I will help you learn it, but even with my teachings, it might take you years to learn it. Maybe it might not with your talents. Anyway, I will be teaching you to be able to properly defend yourself."

Defend myself. I suppose I will have to become stronger one day. No matter what. To protect people that care about me. Like Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Buchou, Yuuto-kun, Hyoudou-san and Obaa-san!

"Anyway, bed time now."

"Y-Yes. You a-also Obaa-san."

"Yes Okaa-sama. I'm going now."

I shake my head and help her to bed. Once confirming she is fine, I go towards my own bedroom. I will have to tell Buchou about the Fallen Angel being killed by Obaa-san. No one messes with Obaa-san. Even in a weakened condition, she would be able to defeat the entire Gremory group and Sitri group within seconds. She's just awesome. She's dedicated her life to magic and new spells and formulas and such.

I get to my bedroom, and get into my bed after getting ready for bed. Today has been, no more like tonight has been a little strange...no, more than a little. Seeing that gothic girl, erm...I'm pretty sure she was a Fallen Angel. Either that, or something connected to Fallen Angels.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmmm, where am I? This place looks familiar...eh? A little boy with blonde hair and green eyes is standing their with a confused expression on. Is that me? A little me? Is that me? I can't tell. He looks a little like me. This can't be real, but it seems to be a dream, right? <em>

_The fact that I'm thinking pretty confirms that this is a lucid dream right now. A little maybe me. I'm...what, two or three there? There are other people here, but their faces are...covered by this strange light._

"_Kaa-chan. Tou-chan. Where are you going?"_

_The, young maybe me spoke. Before I got my stutter. I, don't remember this. I've, seen my parents before? I would've remembered seeing my parents before. I don't even know what they look like. All I can see is a bright light covering their forms. I move closer, but it moves away from me._

_Those...light people talk, but I can't hear what they are saying._

"_No! You can't leave me! Please don't leave me all alone Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! You can't leave me alone!"_

_The little me chases after them, but they move further and further away from the little me. As they disappear from view, I'm overwhelmed by feelings of sadness. I drop to my knees and tremble in sadness. I don't know why, but I can't stop._

"_You've forgotten me."_

_Huh? I look up...the little maybe me, is speaking to...me? Eh? That's strange._

"_Y-You..."_

"_I'm someone you have forgotten about. Please remember me, before it is too late."_

"_W-Whats...g-going on?"_

_Even in my dream I fricken stutter!?_

"_Remember me, please."_

"_I-I don't k-know what y-you mean. A-Are you m-me?"_

"_Its time to go now."_

_Eh? Another voice...when I looked, I saw a boy, that looks more like me. Ok, is either of them me? This is getting creepy. And I am so confused right now. This is a strange dream. The older boy takes the younger boys hand and starts walking away._

"_W-Wait, who's t-that?"_

_The young boy turns around and looks at me._

"_He's my Onii-chan. Can't you tell who it is?"_

"_M-Me?"_

_The young boy nods at me._

"_Yep! Please remember me, ok?"_

"_W-Wait! W-Whats y-your name?"_

"_You don't even remember my name? Ok Onii-chan. I will give you a hint. Ok, my name starts with an..."_

_What? Starts with a what?_

"_W-What did y-you say?"_

"_Listen clearly Onii-chan. It starts with an..."_

_Suddenly, the lights that have been lighting this place disappear! What's happening!? I didn't hear what his name started with!_

"Uwah!"

What happened? What was I dreaming about again...hmmmm, something about...erm...no, I don't remember at all. Well, I guess if it was important I would remember it. Oh well, its just one more day in the life of Izumi Makoto the stutter boy. I look to the clock...ooh crap! I'm going to be late! Obaa-san will need her medication soon!

"Makoto! Wake up brat!"

"O-Obaa-san! I-I'm coming!"

I throw my clothes on and head downstairs, to see Obaa-san sat there. This is going to be another day in the life of, the Angel-Devil boy, isn't it? Hehe, I best start making breakfast for Obaa-san.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fallen girls will be introduced at a latter stage properly, I'm thinking after Raiser at least. In this fic, they are actually on the side of good, or at least don't do evil deeds.<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Raiser, the troublesome Phenex**

It has been a number of weeks since I had become Buchou's Bishop. In that time, I've been able to do a number of successful contracts. I've been able to do a lot of good, I believe. I hope I'm doing good. Right now. I'm just practicing a spell under the watchful gaze of Obaa-san. She's given me lots of books on different magic's. It will take me sometime to go through them all. But in the time that she has been teaching me to defend myself, I've been able to learn stronger spells that I had before.

"Makoto, concentrate. You need to be able to do it with less mana but remain the same in strength."

"Y-Yes Obaa-san!"

I've been able to reduce the cost of mana by a little, but it isn't enough according to Obaa-san. I need to be able to reduce it to it not even taking a noticeable dent in my power. I just need to reduce the cost of magic. I just need to become stronger...but, that isn't the case with Obaa-san.

I can see, day by day, her getting weaker. At night, I sob to myself. It is only a matter of time. I want to spend as much time with her as possible. But she wont let me stay off school.

Saying schools important. Isn't life just as, if not more so important that school? Isn't building memories more important than school life? School life is pretty much the same. Still getting called stutter boy. The only time I'm not called it at school, is when I'm alone or when I'm in the clubroom.

Being called, stutter boy right now isn't even a concern for me. My main concern is, my Obaa-san dying. I just can't imagine it. There's been so many nights where I thought she was dead, but she was having a sick joke at my expense. I didn't find them funny then, and I don't find them funny now.

Speaking of funny, Buchou's been acting funny lately. Not in a haha way of funny, but in the way of being strange. Oh, I remember telling her about the Fallen Angel man being killed by Obaa-san. According to her, the other Fallen Angels have left town for now.

Even that priest has either left, or gone underground or something. Either way, there hasn't been a sight of him since that day in that house, and that's how it should be also.

He was a creepy person, and I don't like him at all. He gave off a truly evil vibe, and I didn't like that evil vibe one bit. He seriously didn't have a nice thing about him. I only met him briefly and once, but I got the feeling he was evil.

"Anyway, that's enough for now. School time Makoto."

"Y-Yes Obaa-san."

I get my school stuff ready, then I head out. Lately, I get the feeling of...longing for something. I don't know what I'm longing for, but I'm longing for something. Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I head to school and go to class immediately while dodging the usual stutter boy comments. Most people, it might not bother them. But to me, it really does bother me. But, right now, it doesn't bother me as much as Obaa-san does.

The class starts, and the sensei does the usual stuff. I don't really listen, as I've still got things to do with Obaa-san. I want to go and see some parts of the world with her. She, said she would be around not much long now. I don't know how, not much longer is. A day? A week? A month? I haven't got a clue at all.

The day finishes with nothing usual happening. We didn't do much today, and at lunch, I had it alone on the roof. Everyone else from club was busy today. I don't mind eating on my own. I'm used to it by now. And it gives me time to practice my spells, small spells. As if I fired off a big spell, everyone would notice.

I gather my things and stand up. I am going to go to the clubroom as per Buchou's orders. As I'm walking to out of the classroom, I hear someone shouting my name...

"Makoto-chan! Makoto-chan!"

I will really hit him one day. I seriously will. Makoto-chan. He usually calls me, Makoto-chan. He does it to annoy me, I'm sure of it. Thinking about him now, I had fun when he had to do what I said. I didn't make him do much, but I did make him buy me some anime. Buchou said use him as I want, so I used him to get me anime. I turn around and put on a smile.

"G-Good afternoon H-Hyoudou-san."

"Eh? I've said you should call me, Ise. Hyoudou-san sounds too formal. We've been in the same club for awhile now Makoto-chan."

"I-Ise-kun then."

"Right! Say, can I tell you something Makoto-chan?" I nod with an irritated sigh at being called Makoto-chan again. "Buchou...came into my room last night...and offered me...to take her...virginity."

I do a spit take! Is he serious!? Uwah! That's not normal! That sounds so dirty!

"R-Really?"

"I'm not lying Makoto-chan! But then, someone came and took her away after she told the maid Grayfia-san that she was a bitch. It was very strange. She told me to not tell anyone, but your cute face couldn't let me resist spilling the secret Makoto-chan. She has some kind of problem, and I don't know what it is at all."

"M-Maybe ask Y-Yuuto-kun a-about it. O-Or Akeno-s-san?"

"Y-Yeah. They have been with Buchou longer than us. Although, I can't mention about the...sex thing."

"D-Did yo-you g-go through w-with it?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. He face slumps and he sighs.

"No...the person came before I could do anything. Either way, lets go towards the clubroom."

"Y-Yes Ise-kun."

So we continue to the clubroom happily. Something must be up, for Buchou to suddenly offer Ise-kun her virginity. Once getting out of the school building, we head for the clubroom that's in the old school building and meet up with Yuuto-kun along the way. Ise-kun asks Yuuto-kun a question about Buchou.

"Do you know if Buchou has a problem, Kiba?"

Ise-kun asks straight out. He looks taken back by that, but shrugs his shoulders.

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

"Then, maybe we should ask Akeno-san, like Makoto-chan said."

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

That's what Yuuto-kun said. We continue to the clubroom...I sense power there. Strong power. Something's very strong. I've not sensed something like this before, from anyone besides Obaa-san. Wow, these powers are huge. As we get to the door, Yuuto-kun realizes it himself.

"...For me to just notice now..."

Ise-kun opens the door, and we three set inside. The usual people are here, Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan...and a silver haired maid in her early 20's, and a man in his early 20's also with half black and half white hair. Those two are radiating power.

"I-Ise-kun...w-who are t-they?"

"Ah, I know the maid is Grayfia-san. She's a servant of the Gremory family. But I don't know who the dude is. Kiba, who's the guy?"

Asking Yuuto-kun that question, he let out a little giggle. Strange. I don't know what's happening, but I go over to Koneko-chan who is sat in the corner. If something is about to happen, I don't want to be apart of it, unless I have too be. Buchou then speaks after looking at all of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand. Then, as Buchou was about to speak again, a magic circle appeared on the floor. That magic circle isn't the Gremory clan one. It is...if I remember correctly, it is...Phenex? The Phenex one? As if reading my mind, Koneko-chan nods at me. So it is Phenex after all. What is someone from the clan of Phenex doing here?

A silhouette is formed...it appears to be a man. A man in a red suit. Strange. He seems to be a bad boy. Hmmm, that's the vibe I get from him anyway.

* * *

><p>"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." He looks around the room, until his eyes fall upon Buchou. "My lovely Rias. I came to see you."<p>

"Doctor! Tell him! He's hurting me with his eyes!"

...Eh? Who's a doctor? The man with the half white and black hair, goes over and hugs her. Akeno-san makes her way over to us and so does Yuuto-kun. Those two, and Koneko-chan let out small giggles.

"Shhh, Rias. It is alright. Remember, goosfraba."

"G-Goosfraba~ Goosfraba~"

"Very good Rias."

What's going on? What's goosfraba? This doctor lets go of Buchou, she hiccups a little.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

The man goes over to Buchou and grabs her arm. She bursts out crying!

"DOCTOR PENGUIN! HE'S TRYING TO HURT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Yuuto-kun, and even myself burst out laughing at the display! I don't know what's going on, but it seems to be serious as she's crying heavy tears. He lets go over her, she goes to hug this...Doctor Penguin I believe.

"Rias. Don't cry now."

"Doctor. They all hurt me everyday with their words. Look at them. My own peerage is laughing at me! But, you do know who's the worst? Its him! My dodgy Pawn. He hurts me the most. He makes sexual references to my breasts. It hurts me Doctor Penguin. Please tell them all to stop."

"She's a serious ticking time bomb ufufu."

We laugh harder at Akeno-sans words! The only one who are not laughing are Grayfia-san, Ise-kun, Doctor Penguin, and this Raiser-san and of course Buchou who keeps crying.

"Buchou! Please don't cry!"

"You see what I mean Doctor!? He's fucking hurting me again!"

"Rias! That word is a no no!"

"Sorry Doctor Penguin. I didn't mean to swear. Just look at them. They are my peerage, yet they are against me. I'm being serious, they are actually against me."

We all in her peerage try and control our laughing. I didn't mean to laugh, but I thought it was really funny.

"...I'm having second thoughts..."

I hear Raiser-san whisper under his breath. Pretty soon, everyone calms down. And, we learn the truth that Raiser-san is Buchou's fiancee. Ise-kun didn't like the fact. Neither did I actually. Akeno-san makes tea for Raiser-san, as Doctor Penguin holds Buchou's hand softly to keep her calm from Raiser-san who is sat on the other side of Buchou.

"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much."

Akeno-san...is smiling, but not her usual smiles. I look to Ise-kun who is sat next to me. Hmmm? He has a happy face on...

"Ise-kun. D-Did something g-good h-happen?"

"H-Huh? I'm fine Makoto-chan!"

"...He isn't a girl pervy-senpai."

Koneko-chan told him. He makes a sad face, and cries a little.

"Ise-kun, in any case you should wipe your drool."

"I-It isn't any of your business Kiba!"

I take a handkerchief and wipe the drool away. It is embarrassing to watch such a display. It would reflect poorly on Buchou. Although she seems to be able to come back from anything life throws at her.

"Y-You are h-hungry right? T-That's w-why you a-are drooling?"

"You are so pure Makoto-chan!"

"Fuck off Raiser!"

We all turn to the direction of the scream. Buchou is apologizing to Doctor Penguin for swearing. Hehe, it is a little funny I suppose.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

That's the arrangement between the families? I see. That's, a good deal I suppose. But, I don't think Raiser-san seems to be accepting that.

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. Its not rare for the successors of pure blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a high class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure blood high class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

So that's the reason for this marriage. Keep the Devils bloodline pure. In theory it is a good idea. But if one isn't willing, it shouldn't be forced on that person. In this case, Buchou is the one who doesn't want to be with Raiser-san. It is clear to everyone here, even myself can realize such a thing. Raiser-san then continues after drinking some tea.

"You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as the 72 pillars. This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

Buchou...has to deal with such things. I'm just glad I'm not a Devil, a pure bred Devil I mean. I don't know if I would like being in an arranged marriage. Well, whatever Buchou wants, I will stand by her.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Hearing that, Raiser-san suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

"Oh fuck off then Raiser. You don't like the human world, then fuck off already! Go and die! Seriously! Leave me alone! I hope you seriously die in the near future! Bastard! I hate you with a passion! Doctor Penguin! Tell him to stop hurting me!"

She then hugs Doctor Penguin tightly while shedding heavy tears. He whispers words to her and rubs her back. What kind of relationship do they have? I don't understand it myself. He's her...doctor, in psychiatry I believe. Grayfia-san then steps forward.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back."

"…To be told that by the Strongest Queen, even I would be scared. I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

She's the Queen of Sirzechs-sama. Sirzechs-sama is the Maou, Lucifer, yes? So, she is on the peerage of a Maou, that's cool. That's very cool indeed.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?

A Rating Game between those two? I know what a Rating Game is. So, if Buchou does decide to have a Rating Game with Raiser, then that means that I would have to fight also. Well, I'm ok with such things.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Game. But if it's an unofficial match between pure blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case..."

"When it involves the family and household problems." Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh. "In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!?"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser-san smirks after Buchou's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

"I will fucking fuck up you pimp! Oops, sorry Doctor Penguin for swearing. Its all his fault. You see what he drives me too? This is all his fault, again Doctor! Don't be angry with me please!"

"It is ok Rias. I know how upset you are. Little slips are bound to happen. As long as you are sorry, that's all that matters."

"I am sorry Doctor Penguin. I am so very sorry Doctor Penguin. Can I have a lollipop please?"

A lollipop? He goes into his white overcoat that doctors wear, and produces a lollipop. He unwraps it and hands it to her with a smile.

"There you go Rias. Enjoy the lollipop."

"Thank you Doctor. You are amazing like always."

Buchou then sucks it with a childlike smile on her face. What the heck is happening? Yuuto-kun, Koneko-chan, myself and Akeno-san are trying to control our giggling. It is really funny. She is sucking on a lollipop happily. Maybe it is magically enchanted?

"Now Rias. Please answer the question without swearing."

"Yes Doctor Penguin. I did a no no. I was naughty. But, I'm ok now."

"That's my Rias."

She smiles childlike at him for a brief second before turning to Raiser-san with an angry expression.

"I will fight you in a Rating Game Raiser. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming. So, this is it huh. I'm going to be in a Rating Game. Well, a Rating Game is fine with me. Obaa-san will be able to help me with some more magic spells. Raiser-san then looks in our direction, and locks eyes with Ise-kun.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder can fight on par with my adorable servants."

He clicks his fingers. A magic circle appears on the ground. What appears from the ground is...15 girls. I look to Ise-kun who is looking lewdly at the girls. Eww, that's just weird.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

His cute servants. His cute servants. Hmmm, so...he has a thing for maids...as I see three maids...he has a thing for loli's...he is a little weird person. So, he has a peerage of 15. He's got a full set. That might mean his peerage are weak, then again, they might be strong. I wouldn't know what to do with this. They could be strong, or weak. I bet they are his harem.

The only one that catches my eye, is a girl with blonde hair that is in twin tails, that are shaped like drills. The only reason she caught my attention is, because I can sense strong magical power coming from her. Hmmmm, she must be a Bishop also. She notices me looking at her, I avert my gaze, but then look back. I smile weakly.

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

He points to Ise-kun who does have a lewd look on his face.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

"Gross~."

"Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out~."

Some of the girls say of his. Some don't seem to be bothered by the fact.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

He, then starts making out with one of his girls. At the same time, my eyes are covered by Ise-kun!

"Makoto-chan don't look! Its too lewd for your innocent eyes!"

"G-Get o-off m-me!"

BANG!

"Guah!"

My eyes are uncovered as a banging sound rang out. When my eyes readjusted to the light, I see Ise-kun on the floor holding his...thing in pain. I see a leg going away from Ise-kun, it is Koneko-chan! She kicked him inbetween the legs...ooh, I bet that hurts.

"...Don't be a pervert with Mako-senpai. ...And he isn't a girl."

"Ow! It hurts Koneko-chan!"

Even if he deserves it, I don't like seeing in pain so, I go to the floor, and start healing around his hips while looking away. I don't want to see what I am healing but I can at least do this without looking.

"I-Is it f-feeling b-better Ise-k-kun?"

"Makoto-chan! Your healing hands are amazing as always!"

"Hey Rias. Who's that pretty girl there?"

Is he referring to me? I look towards them. Buchou has an angry gaze pointed at Raiser-san.

"He's a boy, dick head! He's my Bishop!"

"Even I could tell that Onii-sama."

The girl with drill curls spoke up. Wait, she said Onii-sama? That means, he's her brother? Older brother? Eww, does that mean they are, together? That's weird.

"Ravel, don't speak now."

"You do not tell me what to do. I'm just pointing out something that is obvious. He's just a trap...kind of cute...trap...hmmmm..."

"Ravel, what are you going on about now?"

"Trap! I mean, shut up Onii-sama! I can look at whoever I want! You don't control me!"

I, once again don't know what's going on. Trap, am I a trap? I think trap means mistaken for the opposite gender.

"Yes, he's a trap. My Makoto Bishop-kun is a cute trap. Do you want a hug off Onee-sama my cute Bishop? This must be very stressing for you, mustn't it? Come over to Onee-sama my cute Bishop-kun and give me a comforting hug because you are my cute Bishop trap."

What should I do? I, don't know what I should do right now. I look to the others of the peerage. I then hearing the patting of a cushion on the couch. I turn back and see Buchou looking upset. So, do I go over? She makes the come over to me hand gesture. I then go over and sit next to her. She hugs me tightly.

"I needed this my cute Bishop. Now, Raiser. Continue kissing your bitches."

Raiser-san does just that. As he's making out with another girl, Buchou just hugs me and pats my head. Ise-kun looks doubly jealous. Buchou is just being affectionate. And, maybe she just likes hugging my body. Well, I'm her servant, so if she wants a hug, then that's fine. Raiser-san stops kissing a girl, and looks at Ise-kun.

* * *

><p>"You will never be able to do this."<p>

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"

He's made the Boosted Gear appear. What does he think he is doing? He points at Raiser-san who makes a loud sigh at him.

"A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so called womaniser?"

He's got a point. Ise-kun was looking up to Raiser-san.

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

That's also true. But, Buchou adores all her servants, like she is doing to me right now. Buchou puts her head on the top of my head, this is weird.

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Hehe, Yakitori. That's quite funny. Ise-kun is quite funny when he doesn't be a pervert. Raiser-san puts on an upset face at Ise-kun.

"Yakitori!? Y-You low class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a high class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

"Raiser...shut up already! Please! Shut up you piece of shit!"

Wow, she really is going full force today.

"Hey Yakitori guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

He Boosted. I've seen it a few times, like when he was training with Buchou. He isn't skilled with it yet, and he hasn't really had any battle experience yet. Well, we haven't really been in any fights as of yet.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

The girl with blue hair and a staff steps forward. She spins it around and makes a jab at Ise-kun. Before he realized what happened, he has been sent into a wall. I go over and heal his injuries. I knew this would happen. But, it isn't my place to say anything right now.

"You are weak. The one who you just fought is my Pawn Mira."

Raiser-san went over and bent down to Ise-kun's level as I finished healing him.

"She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh."

Raiser-san starts knocking on his Sacred Gear and starts laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?"

Raiser-san then laughs really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again? …Yes, pearls before swine. Fuhahaha! Yeah, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's Pawn-kun!"

Raiser-san starts slapping his head while laughing so loud.

"S-Stop h-hitting him!"

Everyone becomes a little shocked at my words. He isn't hitting Ise-kun anymore! Ise-kun is my friend!

"Eh? What's that shorty?"

My height was mentioned...

DON!

"Argh!"

Without realizing it, I had fired a magic blast and it took off half of Raiser-sans head. He annoyed me so much. He shouldn't do things like that to Ise-kun. He lets out a low growl as his head regenerates. I know it would so maybe I just did it because he pissed me off royally.

"Hehehe, he got you Onii-sama~"

"Shut up Ravel!"

"No I wont shut up! You got owned~"

That girl flashed me a smile, I blush a little at the smile. It was really cute. After growling at me for awhile, he turns to Buchou.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So its not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

He's right I suppose. It is a little helpful at that.

"Ten days. If its you, then you will be able to improve your servants." He then looks at Ise-kun. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias' Pawn. Your blow is Rias' blow." He then looks at me. "Next time, I will be pummeling that adorable face of yours." He then turns to Buchou. "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

After that, Raiser-san and his servants leave, but before they did, that girl, I believe I heard her name being Ravel-san, waved to me and I waved back timidly. So this is it huh. Yes, this is it. I will have to train to become stronger for Buchou to win her Rating Game. Buchou, I wont let you down!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of that chapter. Don't have much to add, besides it seems a few people want Ravel, with Makoto so I will add Ravel with Makoto. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Ophis.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Training for the game!**

After all the things had been said and done, I went home as Buchou cancelled the club activities and Devils jobs. When I got home, I went to Obaa-san to tell her about the Rating Game and all that.

As I was explaining, she had an expressionless face on. I'm glad she understands me so well. I'm afraid people don't understand me sometimes. No, make that all the time. Since I stutter on words, I hope they understand me well. Well, I hope they do understand me at least a little.

After explaining the current situation to Obaa-san, she stays quiet for a minute or so. She then speaks up.

"A Rating Game huh."

"Y-Yes Obaa-s-san."

"I understand. Well, we will just have to train you up then, wont we? Going against someone from the Phenex clan, will take a certain kind of power. You know what kind of power would stop a Phenex from regenerating?"

I nod a little. But that power, I can't bring it out. I just can't make light appear in my hand at all. No matter what I try. Obaa-san said I would get it in time, but I don't know how long that will take, if ever.

"L-Light and h-holy objects."

"Exactly. Damn, I've taught you well. Yes, the power of light that Angels and Fallen Angels use will be able to damage a Phenex directly. While they might be able to regenerate from attacks. Light, drains Devils of their powers, no matter what clan they are from. Of course, the stronger they are, the stronger resistance they have to said light. But, even a light spear from an Angel or Fallen Angel will deal considerable damage. Phenex's might be immortal, but they are still Devils. So, light would defeat a Phenex."

"B-But I c-can't use l-light..."

"Maybe not. Even if you can't use it by the Rating Game, it doesn't matter. Makoto, not everything has to be on you. There are others on the peerage, you know? That's what it means to be apart of a team. Fight together with allies."

I smile and nod strongly. If Obaa-san says that, then it must be true!

"Y-Yes Obaa-san."

"Not to worry my dear child. I will train you."

"O-Ok! Just d-don't overexert y-yourself."

She puts on a sly grin. I seriously need her to stop worrying me so much. She's going to give me a heart attack one day. I can't have her killing me like this. She can't kill me yet. Hehe, she just can't.

"I wont now Okaa-sama."

"D-Don't call m-me that."

"Hehe, I love how flustered you get over such things. Now, I'm going to bed. I'm a little tired."

I nod, she then goes upstairs to bed. Obaa-san is going to help me get stronger, that's great! I can't wait to get stronger and stronger! After awhile, I decide to go to bed also. I haven't gotten anything to do.

When I get in my bed, I just lie on it silently. Each time I close my eyes, all I can think about is Obaa-san. I should be thinking about getting stronger, yet I can't take my thoughts off that woman who raised me. Why does it have to be like this now? Wasn't we good? God, I hate him. He's going to take Obaa-san away from me, and I don't know what I can do.

...Hmmmmm, by the time I opened my eyes, the sun had already descended onto me. It just be morning. The morning time. I look around groggily.

"Hmmmmm, Mako-kun's so cute in the morning~"

Eh? What was that? That voice came from the left of me...eeeeeeeeeeeh!? A-Akeno-san!? W-When did she...eh? When did she get here? When I lifted the sheets up...she's...naked...ooooooooooooooooooo! She's naked! I-I can't look! It would be very inappropriate! I can't think about such things! Ok ok! I went to bed alone last night, so I know I'm a virgin. Yes. I'm still a virgin, I know that much by myself.

"...A-Akeno-san?"

"Ara, good morning sleepy head~"

Eh? That's what she says!? Good morning sleepy head!? I, can't understand why she's saying that now!

"W-What are y-you doing h-here?"

"I've come to get my special cute little kohai. The ape wants us to go training together in the mountains, better start packing now~"

"O-Ok. ...B-But why a-are you n-naked?"

"Dunno. Felt like it I suppose. The ape does it with Ise-kun. So, I thought I would do it with my cute kohai. Ooh, by the way. I loved when you blew Raiser's head off yesterday ufufu. It got me all turned on."

Ok...oh wait. I did hear from Buchou that Akeno-san is a sadist so she might like watching people getting hurt. Well, that's ok with me. Sadists are ok, as long as they don't go too far.

"O-Ok. I-I don't k-know what to d-do with t-that in-information."

"Do anything you like with it my cute kohai~ Say, if you do well in the Rating Game, I will give you a little kiss. Every enemy you beat, I will kiss your sweet little lips~ So, if you beat all 15 on your own, that means 15 kisses~ I don't mind kissing you 15 times~ What do you say?"

A-A kiss on t-the lips!? Is she serious!? We haven't known one another long, yet she wants to kiss me on the lips!?

"A-A-Akeno-s-s-san!? A-A kiss o-on the l-lips is a-a little in-inappropriate."

"Ara, still so innocent. You are so innocent. Innocent boys like you are totally my type."

Then, without warning, she kisses my cheek! She kissed my cheek!? Akeno-san actually kissed my cheek! She then stands up, showing me everything! I can see everything of Akeno-sans! Her breasts! Her thighs! Her...Akeno-san! I blush furiously and look away! I can't see her like that! It wouldn't be proper for me to look at a naked woman like Akeno-san like that!

"Ara ara. Looking away? No need, you know? If you want to look at me, then look at me ufufu."

She gave me the ok to look at her...I don't know if I can look at her! I-I don't know if I can! I seriously don't know! I take a little look, then blush furiously. Akeno-sans naked body is a good thing...hehe, I like...

"Makoto. You little pervert!"

...The sound of hell just came from my door. It was so demonic that I actually shivered a little. I look to the door, to see Obaa-san looking at me, and Akeno-san who's smiling her usual, Akeno-san smiles.

"I-It isn't w-what..."

"No. Its fine. Well, as long as I get great grandchildren, that's all that matters."

Eh? Obaa-san then leaves the room looking happy.

"Ara ara. Great grandchildren? Your Obaa-sama seems happy about something special."

Something special...yeah, something special.

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, we are in the mountains, walking up a trail. Ise-kun is walking next to me carrying several heavy backpacks. He said this as he took mine off me. "Since you're a cute girl. I will have to carry your bags as well as my own!" But, when I tried to deny him, he said this. "No Makoto-chan! It is the duty of a senpai of the Devils world to help the kohai of the Devils world!"<p>

So, I'm walking next to him for moral support. I would try and take my bag again, but he keeps refusing me. Obaa-san, she's gone ahead to the mansion that is owned by Buchou's family.

"Hee, hee..."

He seems to be catching his breath.

"A-Are you o-ok?"

"F-Fine Makoto-chan!"

I smile which makes him blush. Geez, he will really need to learn that I'm a guy. I don't want him to fall for me and to break his heart. It would kill him. Me, breaking Ise-kun's heart. Uu, that makes me sad.

"Hurry, Ise. Quick."

Buchou, who is at the top of the slope urges Ise-kun. Yuuto-kun then walks past us while talking to Buchou.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

That's what he said. He looked at me with a smile which I returned.

"…See you later."

Then Koneko-chan who is carrying more luggage than Ise-kun walks past us. Well, she is a Rook, so she is bound to be super strong. That's Koneko-chan. A small loli, but stronger than all of us physically. Sometime later, we reach the mansion. Going inside, Ise-kun collapses on the floor. I go into the kitchen and get him a drink of water.

"Thanks Makoto-chan! You're the best!"

"T-Thank you f-for carrying m-my bag."

"No! It was my pleasure since you are so cute!"

Ok...I will just go with it just this once. I then go upstairs to get changed into my jersey. Once getting changed, I went downstairs to see that everyone besides Ise-kun is there. Even Obaa-san is here.

"Well my grandson. Ready for torture...training?"

Did she say torture?

"Amaya-sama...I appreciate you helping him train, but please try and not to kill him."

"Hohoho, as if I'd kill my grandson~ But, you don't learn through being pampered. Blood, sweat and tears is the best way for him to learn."

Everyone freezes. When hearing something like that from a sweet old woman, you don't like it, I know I don't like it at all. I'm going to seriously die!

"Blood..."

"Sweat..."

"...And tears."

Buchou, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan said. I cry to myself. I've been attacked by Obaa-san before, and it is never pretty. She stands up and heads outside. Everyone gives me a pity look before I go outside also. Today, is the day I'm going to die. I just know it.

I make it outside, and see Obaa-san in training gear. Geez, I feel scared already. She gestures me over and I do just that, hesitantly.

"Right. Not only am I going to teach you the Izumi style of magic. I'm also going to help you learn how to increase the power of your body, through magic. Example being, me punching a tree. Usually, that would hurt an old woman like myself. But, if I'm to do this..." A magical pattern appears on her arms. She then, punches the tree and destroys the entire tree! "You see? Its all well and good learning magic that fights from afar. But, what if you are attacked in close combat? You will need to learn how to fight with your fists also. If only to get them away so you can launch an attack from afar."

That's awesome. I hope I get to learn how to do that. That would be cool. Punching a tree, and obliterating it like she did. I want to do something like that Obaa-san! Teach me how to punch things like that and have them be destroyed!

"I-I see."

"Also. I will teach you how to do different things. Not to worry my grandson. By the end of this training, you will be able to fight on par, if not better than Rias-sans peerage. With my training, you will become amazing!"

I sweatdrop and nod at her. If she wants me to do that, then I can't fail! Suddenly, a magic circle appears infront of her...

"Time to start! Raging winds!"

The magic circle glows green, and a tornado comes from it! Ooh shit. I run away! If I'm hit by that thing, I will seriously die! I run into the forest but the winds are cutting through the trees as if they are nothing! Uwah! That's horrid! I can't fight against something like that!

"Makoto! Combat my attacks!"

"I-I can't!"

"Don't be a coward! Do what I say! If I'm using wind, use something that opposes wind! Its all basic countering! What counters wind!?"

What counters wind...water smothers fire so that's its weakness...so, if wind has an opposing force...it would have to be fire! Yes fire! Fire is it! Flames are fuelled by air, so my attack would only be powered by her own, and reverse itself and head straight for her! I stop in my tracks and I make a magic circle appear infront of me!

"F-Fire torrent!"

Fire comes from the circle, and heads towards Obaa-sans attack in a stream of fire. Obaa-san's attack and mine clash. As I thought it would, the fire is beating the wind because wind makes fire stronger. It is basic for anyone to know simple things like this.

However, since Obaa-san is stronger than myself, she could pour more power into the attack than I ever could at this moment in time. But the reason I'm winning is because Obaa-san wants me too. That's the only reason. She wants me to learn from these experiences and use my head effectively.

...The day goes and I almost died like one thousand times. Nearly all the time, I had to dodge, or just basically run away. I was scared of dying that's for sure. But, I do feel like that maybe I am feeling a little stronger physically. I guess that's a weakness for me. I have magical skills sure, but I have a frail body.

I'm not going to lie when it is the truth. My body is that on the weak side. But, Obaa-san is helping me learn how to improve my bodies performance with magic. And, I'm going to learn how to heal faster and make it cost less mana wise.

If I can do that, I can heal the members of Buchou's peerage so they can fight longer. And, I'm going to learn how to restore stamina also. That's my goals from this trip. Whatever else I learn will be a bonus.

* * *

><p>But now, it is the end of the day or almost the end of the day. It is meal time now. And, everyone bar Obaa-san has gathered in the dining room. She said she was tired, so she went to her room for the night.<p>

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!"

Ise-kun happy like always. We are having our dinner after finishing a day of training. We have an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs that Yuuto-kun collected earlier was used for spices. It brings out the food I would say.

The meat dish. Apparently its the boar Buchou hunted. Its my first time eating boar meat, however it tastes good because it doesn't have any strange tastes to it. The fish dish. It seems like Buchou was also the one that caught these fish. The simply cooked fish with salts sprinkled on them taste good as well.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

Akeno-san said as she gave me some rice. It is really delicious like Ise-kun said it was beforehand. Koneko-chan seems to be enjoying it, as she is eating lots of food. Hmmm, a girl of her size can really pack it away.

"A-Akeno-san. T-This f-food is amazing!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me."

Akeno-san smiles while she puts her hand on her cheek. Akeno-sans really cute like that. Even after training for the day, she still looks radiant. I can't help but notice Akeno-sans beauty each time I see her. If I was still human, I would say something like she is drawing me into the Devils side.

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

Buchou asks him. He puts down his chopsticks and replies with an honest voice.

"...I'm the weakest among us."

"Yes. That's for sure. You are weak Ise."

Ise-kun starts crying, so I rub his back to comfort him. He looks at me with a creepy expression.

"Makoto-chan is comforting me!"

"Y-Yes. D-Don't f-feel bad a-about it."

"Now Ise. Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Makoto basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Makoto's healing ability and magical powers plus your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?"

Buchou nods at my question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that! Don't worry Buchou! I will become Makoto-chan's shield so she can heal and heal with her super healing powers!"

"Oh fuck for sake. He isn't a girl, you pervert! Why don't you feel if he has any breasts!? I'm sure you wouldn't find any!"

"Buchou! It is obvious to anyone that sees her! She is a cute girl! Look at her! Pretty face, beautiful green eyes, such gorgeous long blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders! And such a small cute body! She might not have big oppai but she's still the cutest! She's the perfect example of cuteness! Just because she wears boys clothes, doesn't mean she's a guy! She's just so cute!"

Koneko-chan then stands up. She wordlessly comes over, and punches Ise-kun in the stomach! Uwah! The loli girl is strong as always!

"...Mako-senpai is a boy. ...I'm not going to tell you again."

"Koneko-chan..."

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful."

"I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun."

Yuuto-kun said with a smile. Ise-kun puts on a disgusted face.

"Idiot! D-Don't blurt it out!"

"Oh, Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath? Akeno. What do you think about that thing that haunts me always bathing with us?"

Ise-kun cries at being called a thing, but likes the fact that he might be able to bath with the girls.

"Ara ara. I don't think so Buchou~"

"I see. Yes, he is haunting, isn't he? Koneko. Not that it matters now, as Akeno said no, but what would you say if that thing that haunts me always bathed with us?"

"...Never."

"Well there you have it Ise."

"Wait Buchou! You forgot to ask Makoto-chan her opinion!"

She sighs heavily, but then gains a smirk.

"Aha yes. Makoto, would you like it if that thing that haunts me always bathed with us?"

Why does she keep calling him, that thing that haunts her always?

"W-Well I'm n-not a-a..."

"So, what's your answer?"

"I-I w-wouldn't c-care if I-I had a-a bath w-with I-Ise-kun a-as males d-do that t-to bond..."

"Makoto-chan! You can't say such things! Ugh! I'm going to have to educate you later tonight about the ways of men. I'll tell you now, men are beasts. I will tell you more later! Come to my room after your bath!"

Men are beasts? Eh? What's going on now? All I can do is nod at him.

"Great! Now, Makoto. Lets go and have a naked bath together. You bitches don't mind, do you?"

"Ara ape. Don't call us bitches. But, a naked bath with my sweet innocent kohai, I wouldn't mind ufufu."

"Don't call me an ape! But Akeno's for it...loli, are you for it?"

"...Don't refer to me as a loli Buchou."

"Whatever. But, you are for it? Since it is your senpai that isn't a pervert or that haunts me."

Koneko-chan looks at me, then looks at Ise-kun who has a clueless expression. I look to Koneko-chan again. She has a small smirk on that's barely noticeable. What's she thinking about?

"...Since its Mako-senpai, I'm fine with that."

"Splendid. Come along Makoto. Lets have a bath together. Oh Ise. You peak and I will stab out your eyes with my chopsticks."

Ooh my...she needs to seek help out, badly. But then, she stands up, comes over and drags me away with the other girls in tow! I'm going to see these three in the bath, yay!

* * *

><p>...The bath could be described as, wonderful. Akeno-san washed my back, as I watched Koneko-chan and Buchou wash one another. They covered their boobs up from me, but it was certainly an experience. But now I'm in my shared room with Ise-kun and Yuuto-kun. Ise-kun has sat me on his bed, and sat directly opposite of me.<p>

"Right. Makoto-chan. Men, are beasts. You can't get close to them or they devour pretty things like you."

"M-Men devour p-pretty things? L-Like j-jewellery?"

"That's not it, Makoto-chan. Guy's around my age…guys in their teens are very interested in girls. Its not an exaggeration if I were to say that they are always thinking about girls. Actually, we think about naughty stuff every few seconds. If there are days when we see a panty shot, then that will be a day to celebrate for us. By the way, panty shot is a phenomenon where we get a glimpse of girl's panties from under their skirt."

Whys he telling me this? I feel strange.

"I-I see. Do y-you also t-think about n-naughty stuff a-as well, I-Ise-kun?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm also perverted. You know that very well, right Makoto-chan?"

"Y-Yes."

I reply with a smile. He blushes a little. Hehe, this is weird. I look to Yuuto-kun who has a strange scared expression on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm perverted. Guys like that are really scary. That's why guys like that drag pure girls like you into a dark place and do something very bad."

"S-Something very b-bad?"

I tilt my head to the side. He gains a lewd look in his eye, before shaking his head fast.

"T-They touch your body! Then they touch your body again! Then again they touch your body! In other words they do indecent actions towards girls! Its dangerous, right? Scary, right?"

"Y-Yes I-I think t-that would b-be scary f-for girls."

"But Makoto-chan, you have to increase your awareness as a girl. I'm really scared because you don't doubt other people."

"B-But I'm n-not a..."

He cuts me off with his words.

"If some guys do something to you when I'm not looking, then I might kill those guys. I'm that worried about you, Makoto-chan."

"O-Ok..."

I don't know what else to do! He honestly thinks I'm a girl! No matter what I say, he will always think I'm a girl!

"I will talk with Buchou and Akeno-san about teaching you the dangers of men. But I will definitely protect you for life!"

He grabs both of my hands, and holds them tightly. I look to Yuuto-kun for help, but he doesn't offer me any. He instead lies down on his bed and looks away. That night, I became scared that Ise-kun will always think I'm a girl and develop feelings for me.

* * *

><p>...Today, is study day. That's it! Everyone has gathered in the living room and Yuuto-kun asks Ise-kun a question.<p>

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

I'm half of their greatest enemy. I put on a sad face at that. Buchou comes over and pats my head reassuringly. I smile up at her. She's the only one here that knows about it, besides Obaa-san that is.

"Ummm, its Seraph, right? The members are...Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and...hmm, Uriel?"

When saying their names, Obaa-sans eyes widened a little. Why, did she do that? Has she met them before? It wouldn't be impossible, right? Since I'm half Angel, she must've met my Angel parent that might be under the Seraph who is under God. God...

"Correct."

"Next is our Maou-sama. What are the names of the Yondai Maou-sama?"

"Sure! Piece of Cake! I'm planning to meet them when I get a peerage! So I remembered all their names perfectly! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! And lastly the female Maou-sama that I look up to, Leviathan-sama!"

"Correct."

"I'm definitely going to meet Leviathan-sama!"

Such a pervy pervert. But I would like to meet the Maou-sama's also.

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels."

I know the names, and they know that because I've learned this from Obaa-san but Buchou said refreshers are also apart of being a good Devil. Ise-kun then goes over the names of the Fallen Angel leaders, but needed to be corrected by Yuuto-kun on one or two of them. Then it came to the holy items that Obaa-san is teaching Ise-kun about.

"Ooh Maou..."

I look to Buchou who puts on an upset face at the holy water.

"Is there something wrong dear?"

Obaa-san asks Buchou who starts crying as Obaa-san opened the bottle of holy water. Obaa-san puts the bottle down on the table and starts explaining about it...and then takes out a cross...

"AAH! THE CROSS IS BURNING MY SOUL! AND THE HOLY WATER SMELLS LIKE DEATH! AHHHHHHHH! DOCTOR PENGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Buchou runs out of the room crying. Ok, that was a strange reaction to the cross and holy water.

"She's a fruit loop. Anyway, on with the lessons!"

...Its been a week since then. I heard about Buchou and Ise-kun talking. I found it really sweet. I watched the whole talk with Akeno-san. During this week of training, I would like to think that I have improved myself in both mind and body. But the shame of the thing was, I wasn't able to activate my light power. No matter what I tried, it wouldn't come out at all.

"Use your Boosted Gear, Ise."

Right now, I'm watching Ise-kun show some efforts of his training. I would like to see what he can do now.

"It should be okay to have Yuuto as the opponent."

"Yes."

Yuuto-kun steps forward at Buchou's command.

"Ise, activate your Sacred Gear before the mock battle. Let's see…we will start the battle two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear."

"Y-Yes."

He makes the Boosted Gear appear on his left arm just like Buchou ordered him to.

"Boost!"

[Boost!]

So this is it huh. I look on as I hear another Boost comes ten seconds later. So it has doubled his power again. After Boosting for a few times, Buchou tells him to stop.

"Let's do this, Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

"Ise, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state. Yuuto, I will ask you to be his opponent."

"Yes, Buchou."

Yuuto-kun points his wooden sword at Ise-kun.

"Ise, do you want to use a sword? Or do you want to fight with bare hands?"

"I will fight bare handed!"

"Very well. Now then, I'll ask the both of you to start."

As soon as she said that, Yuuto-kun moved fast. I can just about keep up with him with my eyes. Even then, it is a little hard to do. Yuuto-kun makes his way to Ise-kun and swings his wooden sword down, but surprising us all, Ise-kun was able to block with his Boosted Gear.

Ise-kun tries a punch at Yuuto-kun, who dodges it and uses his speed to disappear again. I can sense where Yuuto-kun is by my magic. But Ise-kun can't and is looking around for him quite desperately.

BANG!

Ooh, Yuuto-kun hit Ise-kun on the back of his head. By the banging sound, I bet it hurt a little. Ise-kun attempts a kick, but Yuuto-kun again dodges it effortlessly.

"Ise! Shoot with block of demonic-power! When you form a block of demonic-power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most!"

Buchou shouted out from besides me. Ise-kun gathers demonic power in his hand, it is quite small. But appearances can be deceiving. After gathering the power, Ise-kun fires the ball at Yuuto-kun.

The small ball turned huge. It is quite big if I do say so myself. He goes towards Yuuto-kun who has no choice but to dodge it. He dodged it and the attack keeps going. It hits a mountain, and it has been blown away...hmmm, cool.

[Reset]

That came from Ise-kun's Sacred Gear. So, does that mean he has lost all that power?

"I'll have both of you stop it there."

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Yuuto, how was it?"

Yuuto-kun answers Buchou's question.

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike. But I couldn't break through Ise-kun's guard. I was focused into breaking through it. I also tried to knock him down in my second strike by hitting his head from above the air, but that failed as well. I strengthened the wooden sword with demonic-power, but it couldn't give that much damage to Ise-kun because his body was too hard. If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because I wouldn't have my weapon."

"Thank you, Yuuto. That's how it is, Ise. Ise. You said to me that you were the weakest and have no talent, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"That's half correct. You, who hasn't activated your Sacred Gear, is weak. However, you become a totally different person if you use the power of the Boosted Gear."

Buchou points at the mountain that was blown away.

"That attack is one of a high class Devil. If that hits, most people will be blown away."

I'm confident that I would be able to block that, thanks to Obaa-sans defensive magic she has taught me. She then talks about how we are all going to be fighting together and all that team work stuff. After that, it was decided that we would have a break. Well, everyone did well, I believe everyone did well enough. I believe I'm ready to fight now.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the training chapter done. Next chapter is the Rating Game part one. Until next time! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Ophis.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rias vs Raiser part one**

**Issei P.O.V**

I'm ready. Buchou and everyone is counting on me. Today, we were able to do anything we wanted, as long as it wasn't something that tired us out. So, Makoto-chan and I spent the day together. I think we get along well! She's really cute and nice! I just don't see why people think she's a boy. She's sweet and always nice to me, unless she's pissed off with me.

Makoto-chan and I are in my room, just sitting on my bed, alone. I believe we had fun today. I had fun at least.

"I-Ise-kun..."

"Y-Yeah, what is it?"

"Erm...I-I...am...a...little...n-nervous."

"You're nervous? Why? I'm going to protect you Makoto-chan!"

I say strongly! Makoto-chan wont get hurt! Even I realize the fact that since she is the healer of the group, she's way more important than anyone else in the group. If she goes down, then everyone else will. Buchou even said that she's a main part of the team.

"Ise-kun. I-I am n-not a g-girl. Please s-stop re-referring t-to me a-as a girl."

"Eh? But, you are so nice! You can't be a boy, right?"

"I-I am one. I-I just l-look like t-this. I-It makes m-me feel s-sad when y-you think I-I'm a g-girl. I-I want t-to be a-a man w-who protects p-people a-also."

...Is she really a he? Is it possible? I've, hurt...him so badly. Damn it! I didn't mean too! I honestly thought that he was a she! I've never seen a guy that looks cute before. I best apologize to...him. I still find that strange, but I guess that she is really a he after all. Makoto-chan is actually Makoto-kun.

Dreams shattered. No, I have a new dream! Protect the healing boy! We will be best friends instead! I still like him more than Kiba. For one, Makoto doesn't flirt with me. And doesn't creep me out like Kiba does.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you for a girl. I am sorry. Start over?"

He nods and takes my hand...eh? Whys he holding my hand all of a sudden? Well, at least it is someone who's a trap. If it was Kiba, he'd be across the room right now. But I'm still finding it hard to believe that this cute looking thing is actually a boy.

"I-Ise-kun...t-thank you f-for...b-being my f-friend."

"Eh? Why'd you say that all of a sudden? Of course I'm your friend! Lets be best friends forever!"

"B-Best friends? My b-best f-friends a-always e-end up l-leaving me."

"Leave you? Your friends...leave you?"

"Y-Yes. E-Either leave t-the country or j-just d-d-d-die."

Die? Someone's died that he knows? Should I ask him about it? Or, should I leave him alone? Hmmmmm, no, I shouldn't ask about it...

"A-Are you t-thinking a-about what I-I said?"

"Umm...yes, sorry. Ah, it doesn't matter! We should be going soon anyway."

"Y-Yes, I-I guess s-so. But. I-I will tell y-you a-about it...Ise-k-kun. My f-friend w-was...shot...in f-front of m-me w-when I was e-eight years o-old...and I-I screamed a-and cried a-as his b-blood went a-all over m-me...then ever s-since that d-day. I-I can't s-stop stuttering."

His friend...was shot infront of him when he was eight? Wait, if he was eight...that happened around eight years ago? I think Makoto is 16 so, that happened eight years ago. I think I remember it being on the news.

A boy, 8 was shot in a cross fire with the police and someone who...erm...I can't remember who the other person was but it was at a park, and a child died...I believe. It was a tragic accident.

"That's...the reason?"

"Y-Yes. T-That's w-why I don't l-like being c-called s-stutter boy. S-Since it m-makes me f-feel like t-they a-are making f-fun of m-my friend d-dying. D-Don't tell a-anyone. Y-You said y-you was m-my f-friend right?"

"I see...I understand. Yeah, of course I wont tell anyone! Haha! Don't worry! Lets do our best, for Buchou! Lets win, together!"

"Y-Yes! F-For Buchou!"

We hit our knuckles together! Ok, this is it! The birth of the Pawn/Bishop friendship duo!

* * *

><p>...At 11.40 pm, the other members and I are in the clubroom. Everyone is wearing their school uniform, on Buchou's orders.<p>

Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armour on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall.

Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. Its one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a loli face wears it.

Akeno-san and Buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-sama's, they sure are calm...

Lastly, Makoto and I are just sat together in the corner, quietly.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia-san appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? Its ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia-san confirms us. Grayfia-san then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. Its a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

I see. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well.

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another Bishop, right? Where is that person?"

She makes a sigh at me.

"I killed the other Bishop. They annoyed me, and I had to take action. You know, you annoy me, and I will murder you." I'm scared at her comment. She took action and killed her other Bishop. Seeing my face, Buchou laughs. "I was kidding. The other Bishop can't participate. I will talk about it more in the future."

Grayfia-san then speaks under this weird atmosphere.

"This Rating Game battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast. Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama Onii-sama…? Did I hear wrong?"

But Kiba answers me straight away.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama."

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?"

"Yes."

Buchou confirms it straight away.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-sama's?"

Kiba guesses what I'm thinking. It's a bummer but he has it correct.

"Yeah, that's it."

Kiba starts to explain after I admit it reluctantly.

"In the previous Great War, the Maou-sama's was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-sama's. That's why..."

The Devils decided to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maous are the Ultimate class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-sama's has a power equal to the previous Maou-sama's."

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate class Devils then?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer...who is also known as the Crimson Satan. He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

"Its about time. Everyone, please head to the magic circle."

We gather to the magic circle after Grayfia-san urges us to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

So we can only return here after the outcome. As I'm thinking that, the light covers our bodies, and we disappear.

...When I next opened my eyes, we have...not gone anywhere. Everyone doesn't seem shocked. Not even Makoto seems shocked at all.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex.]

School broadcast? Its Grayfia-san's voice.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

What! T-Then this clubroom is a replica? Its exactly the same! The location of the furniture and even the scratches on the wall is the exact same so it really has a high reproduction of the real thing!

Oh, hold on. If I look out of the window, the sky is white. It's supposed to be very dark since it's midnight. So did they make a replica of the school in this world of white?

[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

That's me! So I can't promote unless I go to the enemy's base.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Buchou says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

RING RING

The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match huh.

Like this, our first Rating Game begins!

"First we have to take down Raiser's Pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen."

Buchou says it while sitting on the sofa.

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Ise, the battle just started. The Rating Game is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a blitz, but mostly its a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game. The Rating Game has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Buchou urges him. Wow, the whole map of our school.

Buchou draws a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen. Oh, I see. She marked our base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. Its safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So its dangerous to pass through here."

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Buchou chuckles at my question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. …He'll have his Knight or Rook positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with mobility. So he'll have one Knight and three Pawns, a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba says his thoughts.

"Buchou, its about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Buchou nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his Rook positioned there. Since its inside a building, it would be better to use the Rook with destructive power over Knight with mobility. …Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirms. The strategy has already begun. But, what are Makoto and I supposed to do?

* * *

><p>"Makoto. Remember what we discussed the other day?"<p>

"Y-Yes Buchou."

"Are you able to do it?"

"I-I am. B-But it d-doesn't h-heal as m-much a-as I would l-like."

"I see. Well, any healing is better than nothing. So, will you please apply the runes?"

He nods at Buchou. Right, he's going to do what exactly? Apply the runes?

"Buchou..."

"Aha yes. Makoto, being the little genius that he is, has found away to apply healing runes onto people. And, he has found away for Devils to make them react with demonic power. From what he has told me, he can apply a single use rune onto someone so that once activated, it will heal you, or at least heal you as much as it can."

Makoto nods at Buchou as he takes my wrist and then he makes his finger glow bright red. He then draws some kind of weird symbols on my wrist.

"I-I can only a-apply o-one and it w-will only h-help r-recover from m-minor injuries. I-I couldn't e-ever m-make it s-so it could h-heal big injuries. P-Please come to m-me if y-you have a m-major injury."

"Still, a minor injury could be a hindrance out there. Even you Ise, who doesn't have good demonic power can use these. See? My cute Bishop is able to do things like this. Combing Rune symbols and the healing formula. It is said that it is extremely hard to do and it requires a special kind of talent. And only Amaya-sama and her child are able to do this. And well, now Makoto can do it also."

"I-I can't d-do much but I-I can at l-least do this."

After he finishes doing what he is doing, the symbol disappears! What happened? Did I do something wrong? Didn't it work because of me?

"Whats wrong Ise?"

Buchou asks as Makoto goes over to her and starts drawing on her wrist also.

"T-The thing disappeared."

"Yes, that's supposed to happen. When you need it, just concentrate demonic power in your left wrist. Remember, left wrist. If you do that, it will heal what it can. Any injury, as long as it is minor. Now, sit here." She pats her side. I go over and sit next to her. "Lay down here."

W-Wait, is that…the legendary lap pillow!?

"I-I will be in your care!"

I unconsciously bow my head to Buchou politely. I place my head on her nice thighs while crying to myself happily.

"Fuck sake. Why are you crying?"

"Sob, getting a lap pillow from Buchou, I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Sob, I'm happy that I was born."

"If its just lap pillow, then I will give it to you again. You seriously are an overreacting bastard that haunts me all the time."

Why does she say I haunt her? Have I ever said anything about haunting her? Buchou then puts her hand on my forehead.

"…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

The moment I say out the doubt I had, there is a big change in my body.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my eight pieces of Pawns to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a Pawn. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of eight pieces of Pawns. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

Unsealing it. Then this power that is flowing within my body is my natural power.

"That training was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the Pawn. Though there are areas you still lack in."

So there was actually a meaning to that harsh training! I'm glad that I went through that training by training hard!

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you because they might think you will haunt them all the time."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

"That's a good haunter. Use the promotion to change into Queen. The battle will change if you promote into the Queen that possess the strongest power."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a Queen."

"For the love of Maou. Why are you against me? Just promote! You wont turn into a girl, you will just have a boost in power! Is that ok with you? When I say do it, you do it!"

Uwah, she's scaring me again.

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!"

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise."

I then hear an adorable noise coming from the other side of Buchou. When I looked, I saw Makoto pouting cutely. Hey, even if he is a guy, he's still got the trap look. So, he still looks cute when pouting!

"Whats wrong my adorable Bishop?"

"Uu, B-Buchou...I-I will d-do my b-best also."

"I know you will, since you are my cute Bishop. Is it, you want a hug good luck Otouto?"

"...Y-Yes Onee-s-sama."

Aha! He wants attention off Buchou! That's so sweet! Otouto! Onee-sama! That's the best relationship between those two! Because he can't steal Buchou from me! He can't! He can have the loli!

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, everyone's ready to go! Koneko-chan and I head out of the school building. Everyone else has already gone, to do what they are doing. Our target, is the gym.<p>

"Alright!"

I went towards the gym along with Koneko-chan.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, we can't enter from there. That's because our intrusion will be caught by them.

We need to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. We went there and turn the door knob. It's opened. It's not locked.

But this gym, even the appearance of it looks like the actual thing. It's the same with the old school building where it looks like the real thing. I will believe it if they tell me afterwards that the stage took place at the real Kuou academy.

We come into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible.

I try to look at the court from the corner of the platform, but then Koneko-chan mutters.

"…Presence. Enemy."

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

The voice of a woman. Raiser's servants! So they saw us coming inside! We show ourselves.

There are four female Devils standing at the court. If I remember right, the woman with the china dress is the Rook. The twins are the Pawns. And the small girl is also a Pawn. I know it because we were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to us at the clubroom before we came here.

"Boosted Gear, standby."

[Boost!]

"…I will leave the Pawns to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the Rook."

"Yeah!"

Both Koneko-chan and I stand in front of our opponent. The china dress woman makes a kung fu stance and the small girl makes a stance with her stick.

Lastly, the twin girls grabs their chainsaws with a smile, hey, a chainsaw!? The chainsaws starts while making a dangerous sound.

""Disassembling time~""

Both of the twins say that happily! Don't be happy about such things!

BANG! BANG!

Koneko-chan and the china dress woman have already begun their fight a bit further away from us.

It looks like a martial arts match because of all the punches they are throwing at each other! Each hit looks powerful since both of them are Rooks. I think Koneko-chan is at an advantage because of her small build, which allows her to move more freely. But the china dress woman is also moving swiftly while doing tricky attacks.

The Pawn girl spins the stick professionally while making a sound. If my memory is right, I think her name is Mira.

""Hey Pawn-kun!""

The twins shouts to me. Ugh, what do they want!? We are about to fight here!

"W-What?"

""Your Bishop is totally cute~ Is he single~?""

Eh? They want...eh? Makoto now? Uwah. They want to date him!?

"He's single!"

"...Don't say that Ise-senpai."

I look to Koneko-chan who is giving me a death glare...uwah, that's not good. She's going to kill me! I'm going to die if I don't refute what I just said!

"He's not single!"

"...Good senpai."

I somehow avoided death by loli. I turn back to the twins.

""Split, split, split, split, split!""

The twins come right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws are making sparkles and they swing them at me!

I tackle one of the twins with my shoulder and put some distance between us. If it's a simple move like this, then the Boosted Gear won't reset. If I get too carried away and attack them, the power will return to the original state!

SWISH!

A sound of something being pointed at me from behind.

"Wow!"

I also dodge this attack by a margin as well. The stick passes through my armpit sharply! It's an attack from the girl called Mira! I dodged it this time!

When I showed some confidence, the chainsaw grazes my cheek! From the pain I felt, it's certainly bleeding. When I look carefully, my uniform is cut in different places. Ugh, looks like I'm in a pretty dangerous situation.

[Boost!]

The second power up! They don't hesitate to attack... I dodge the attacks that are coming from above me by moving my body to the side, and I dodge the attacks coming from the side by jumping and ducking down! I guard the attacks of the stick that is coming from the front by crossing my arms!

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The chainsaw twins seem pissed so they start to step on the floor violently.

"…I can't break through his guard."

Looks like the stick girl is also irritated that her attacks aren't hitting me effectively.

Too bad. I also trained like hell as well. I won't be able to face Buchou and the others if I lose instantly!

[Boost!]

Here it is! My third boost! It's here!

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!"

[Explosion!]

I will fight them in this state! My whole body is getting overflowed with power! A powered-up state for a temporarily time! I won't waste it even for a bit!

"I will take care of you two first!"

I run towards one of the twins. Fast! It may be weird coming from me but that's a good dash!

The opponents can't react to my movements for a slight moment. She swings her chainsaw after she realises the situation she is in, but my fist has already reached her!

BANG!

One of the twin Pawns went flying with my hit.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan!"

The little sister of the girl I just hit aims her chainsaw towards me, but I twist my body and hit the girl! The younger sister of the chainsaw twin falls down to the floor.

"Haa!"

The stick girl with a childish face thrust her stick towards me! I will make sure it works this time!

"Daa!"

BREAK!

I cut down her stick with my karate chop. Ouch! The stick is harder than I thought!

I hit away the girl who just lost her weapon without a moment to spare!

"Kyaaah!"

The young girl rolls on the floor while making a scream.

"Ku!"

The sound of the china dress woman. When I look, the china dress woman has her hands on the floor and Koneko-chan is still maintaining her fighting stance.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixes her position and makes a negative comment.

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!"

The twin turns on their chainsaws once again.

Fufufu, you won't be able to act in such way any longer. I already accomplished the necessary conditions for activating my ultimate technique.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

Click! At the same time I click my fingers, the chainsaw twins and the stick girl's clothes gets blown away.

Yes, even their underclothes are blown to pieces! The white curvy bodies of the girls are exposed right in front of me.

Wow, all three of them still need some growth, but this is also wonderful in its own way!

[N-Noooooooooooooooooo!]

Their scream echoes within the gym. All three of them ducks down to the floor and are trying to hide their private parts.

"Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is Dress Break! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!"

"You are the worst! You are the enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

The chainsaw twins starts to bad mouth me while having tears in their eyes. I will gladly accept those words.

"...Mako-senpai protect me from the predator."

[Ise, the thing that haunts me. Koneko, the loli. Can you hear me? Its me. Its lovely Buchou!]

Lovely Buchou! She's amazing as always!

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like we are doing well right now!"

[That's super good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan! Move your buns out of there! Buchou style!]

Buchou's order! I nod after exchanging a glance with Koneko-chan.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!"

Raiser's servants become shocked by our actions.

Yeah, you are right. This certainly is a crucial place. A location that connects the old school building with the new school building. In chess, it will be the centre. Its apparently very important. That's why both sides came here! To obtain this place!

That's why there is a meaning to this! To make this place as our decoy!

Koneko-chan and I leaves from the central entrance.

* * *

><p>DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<p>

A huge lightning falls down onto the gym with a sound.

When the lightning stops, the gym that is supposed to be in front of us gets wiped out.

"Mako-kun owes me four now~"

Akeno-san's voice. When I turn around, I can see Akeno-san with a smiley face that is flying through the air with her black wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards. And her hand is sparkling with electricity. But, what did she mean by, Makoto owes her four? Owes her four what?

[Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires.]

Grayfia-san's voice who is the arbiter echoes through the battlefield. Akeno-san took them out with one attack! Akeno-san is amazing!

"We did it, Koneko-chan."

I try to put my hand on her shoulder, but she avoids me.

"...Horrible..."

She says that with a scorn voice and she's glaring at me.

"Hahaha, don't worry. I won't use it on my comrades."

"…Even so, it is a very low technique."

[Everyone, can you hear me? Its lovely Buchou! Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it! With this, the first phase of our plan is completed! Be proud of yourselves!]

I can hear Buchou's voice from the transceiver I have in my ears. She sounds really happy.

Buchou's plan has succeeded! To throw aside the important location and use it to attack is something to be reckoned with! Defeating one Rook and three Pawns was a big plus! We still haven't lost any of our members, so we started off with a good start!

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Yes!"

So Buchou and Makoto are heading out!

Me and Koneko-chan's next move is…to regroup with Kiba and defeat the enemy located at the sports court!

It happens then.

BANG!

A sudden explosive sound is made nearby. When I look at where the sound came from...

"…K-Koneko-chan!"

Koneko-chan is lying on the floor a bit away from me while smokes arise from her. I went to her quickly and hold her!

"K-Koneko-chan! Use that healing thing that Makoto placed on you!"

"...I already have...too much damage...it hurts less...thanks to...Mako-senpai."

"Take."

An unknown voice. When I look up, there is a shadow up in the air flying with its wings spread. It's a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. It's Raiser's servant! So Raiser's servant did this to Koneko-chan! I'm sure that is Raiser's Queen! The sudden appearance of the strongest servant!

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. Its enough for us to sacrifice many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. Its useless to resist."

The magician woman laughs as if she finds it amusing. Then it happened, Koneko-chan's body got covered in lights. And then she disappeared from here.

[Rias Gremory-sama's Rook retries.]

A cruel announcement.

Buchou explained it to me before. When we take a certain amount of damage and get into a condition where we can no longer fight, we retire and get teleported out of the battlefield by force. The destination is a place with medical equipment.

My body shakes with anger.

"Come down heeeeeere! I'll be your opponent!"

I ignored about the next plan and started provoking the enemy who defeated Koneko-chan. Even I know it's a foolish act.

"Fufufu. What a noisy Pawn boy. Do you want to explode like that girl from before?"

The mage put her hands towards me! I'm going to get shot!

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phenex-sama's Queen, Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the Bomb Queen?"

Akeno-san comes between us as if she is trying to protect me.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, Priestess of Thunder. Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Ise-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"B-But!"

"Ise-kun. You have your own role, correct? Go then. This matter here is my job. Besides, if I defeat this Queen, Mako-kun will just have to treat me to something good~"

A golden aura covers Akeno-san's body! I can tell how powerful she is just by looking at it. Akeno-sans demonic power that is. The strongest person in our group, our Queen!

"Akeno-san! I will leave this place to you!"

After I say that, I turn around and head towards the sports court where Kiba is waiting for after that, a violent roar of lightning and explosions echoes from behind me. The battle changes from the opening to the mid game.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was canon but next chapter is where Makoto shows what he's got. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Ophis.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rias vs Raiser part two**

**Issei P.O.V**

It happens during my way to the sports court where Kiba is waiting for me.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns retires.]

Who did it? I'm still on my way to the destination, Akeno-san is battling the Queen, and Buchou and Makoto are on their way here…so it must be Kiba! With this, seven of their pieces have been defeated. With this, they have nine members left including Raiser. We only have five members left with Koneko-chan gone. Its a situation where we still can't let our guard down!

Someone grabs my arm while I'm on my way to the court! An enemy!? I make my stance, but the one who is holding my arm is Kiba. He's putting on a refreshing smile like always.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yup."

Kiba is observing the sports court from behind the storage room which is a blind spot from the court.

"Sorry, Kiba. Koneko-chan is…"

"I know it since I heard the announcement as well. She must be feeling regrets. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but she was really pumped for this match. She was working hard when we were setting the traps in the forest."

"...Let's win."

"Of course, Ise-kun."

We hit our knuckles together. Kiba pisses me off during our normal school life, but he is the most dependable ally in terms of battle.

"Also, was it you who defeated the enemy Pawns?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So its natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the Pawns that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the Pawns to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Kiba is smiling, but his eyes aren't.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are one Knight, one Rook, and one Bishop. Three pieces in total."

"…That's a severe defence."

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

The two routes that were seen as a path to the bases. The route from the gym and the route from the sports court that is behind the new school building. Buchou chose to destroy one path, so the only place they need to guard is this sports court.

"Are you nervous?"

Kiba asks me with a smile. It makes my face red.

"O-Of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you who is full of battle experience."

I have the powerful Boosted Gear. That will be enough for me to be a threat.

"Look."

While I try to make my determination strong, Kiba shows me his hand.

Kiba's hands are shaking.

"Ise-kun, you said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. Let's become stronger together, Ise-kun."

I nod at him.

Then I hear a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phenex-sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!"

At the baseball court. There is a woman clad in armour who is standing at the centre of it daringly.

What a bold female Knight! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back!

Fu. Kiba who is standing next to me laughs.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a Knight and as a swordsman."

After he mutters that out, he leaves from behind the storage room. He then walks straight to the baseball court.

"That idiot."

Even though I'm complaining, I also follow after Kiba by heading there from the front.

"I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei!"

Kiba and I named ourselves to Raiser's Knight, Karlamine. The female Knight then makes a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

So we don't have normal sanity, huh.

"But I love idiots like you two. Now then, let's begin."

Karlamine draws her sword out from the sheath. Kiba also gets ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba's aggressive words. Oh my, Kiba is making a really lively smile!

"Well said! Rias Gremory's Knight!"

Karlamine starts to slash as if she is dancing. The swords hit each other making sparks! They both have god speed because they are Knights! They started their battle! Exchanges of swords that I can't follow with my eyes. They both keep on appearing and disappearing due to their high speed!

* * *

><p>"You seem bored."<p>

When I look at the direction where the voice came from, there is a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face. I'm certain that she is a Rook.

Then another person came while complaining. A girl in a Princess type of dress with a drill like hairstyle.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Karlamine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her King? Furthermore, why isn't that cute boy here? The trap Bishop. And now I'm left with sword freaks and the ape...Rias-sama's creepy perverted Pawn."

"Don't call Buchou an ape!"

"Ufufu, she is though. She's insane. She's not normal. I'm not joking. She is actually a nutcase. She needs professional help."

I don't like the way she speaks about Buchou!

"Boosted Gear standby!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear power up starts. I have to leave the Knight to Kiba, and take care of these two! But the Bishop girl just sighs.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabela, why don't you be his opponent?"

The masked woman who is called Isabela nods obediently. The girl wearing a dress moves away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and is looking at us from a distance.

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that Bishop going to fight?"

Its my question to her. That's because this is supposed to be an important fight, right? Even I don't know how to react if she decides to withdraw from a fight like this. Hearing that question, Isabela-san the mask woman, put her hand on her forehead and make a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"W-What the hell is that!?"

"She is...No, that person is Ravel Phenex. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

Eh!? When I heard, Onii-sama that time, I thought he was into that type of thing, but this girl is actually the little sister of that sicko!? She waves at me like it is a normal thing!? What normal thing is this!?

"Hey, Pawn of the ape."

"Don't call me Pawn of the ape! And, what?"

"Hmmmm, that Bishop boy. What's his name? I heard the ape say Makoto something?"

She's getting on my last nerve! She can't keep calling Buchou an ape! Only we the Gremory group can refer to her as an ape! Wait, that didn't sound right. Buchou would go on a rampage if she heard me call her, the ape. She's a very sensitive girl.

"Why should I tell you? Go and ask him yourself!"

"I'm asking you, idiot. But if you are unwilling to tell me, I suppose I will go and ask him. But, that will have to wait. Isabela, please explain why my Onii-sama is a huge pervert."

Isabela-san nods with a sigh.

"According to Raiser-sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion." That's what he said."

So, she is his sister after all...strange person. Although I totally get why he'd want her in his harem.

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

When I thought that the Rook Isabela came forward, a really sharp punch passes through my cheek!

Uwah! Lucky I dodged the attack by instinct!

"I see. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear, no, I will increase by two gears then!"

She starts to attack from unpredictable angles and places! Wow! When I thought that I dodged her attack which she did by bending her arm, it came back again like a whip! Is this one of those flicker jabs you see in boxing!? It will definitely hurt if I get hit by it! I can't attack unless I have my Boosted Gear to a certain degree! For now I have to dodge! I dodge the attacks like mad and then...

KICK!

"…Gah!"

I suddenly feel an intense pain in my stomach. A kick. I was kicked! I was too focused on her punches so I didn't pay attention to her legs…! I became unbalanced, and more punches came at my face!

Lots of her flicker jabs hits my face. It hurts! This is seriously bad!

[Boost!]

Ku! I'm sure that was my fifth boost! This will be enough if my opponent is a Pawn, but this isn't enough to defeat a Rook! In terms of piece value, Rook is the next highest after Queen! I won't be able to take her down with half assed attacks!

I step back when she withdrew her fist!

The enemy's attack stops. But she is still moving. I won't know when she will attack again.

I'm glad that I sparred with Kiba and Koneko-chan. That proved to be very useful. That's because it gave me the sense to know when the opponent will stop attacking. Buchou also told me how to run so I was able to dodge the attacks just now. Then the Rook Isabela smiles.

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my kick hit you… Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

Stamina…? Did I do something amazing?

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

My heart becomes full. The bitter training. The shouts which made Buchou seem like a Devil.

"…Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

"Rook Isabela. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!"

It happens when I made my resolve.

BUZZ!

I heard the sound of the wind. When I look, I witness Kiba's darkness sword dispersing. Kiba told me about it when I asked him during the training. A Sacred Gear where a darkness sword devours light and its blade is engulfed by darkness. Its Kiba's Sacred Gear, but it looks like a part of it was blown away by the enemy Knight.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Karlamine's sword is covered in flames. A flame sword? So the darkness sword got beaten by that huh. But Kiba doesn't seem bothered by it, and instead makes a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. Knight of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"Freeze."

After Kiba says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the blade-less sword.

Huh? It feels like it has gotten cold… Chills starts to gather around here. When I was feeling something like that, Kiba's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword. At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword forms into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, Flame Delete, all types of fire will disappear."

Everyone except Kiba has a shocked expression. That's obvious. Is it even possible!?

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Karlamine swings her flame sword to the side! She has an impatient look.

The instant Karlamine's sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid. Then it makes a sound and breaks. Then it disappears. But she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phenex that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Karlamine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind is burning my skin.

"That Karlamine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabela comments, while using her arm to guard her face. Kiba's ice sword starts to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so, Kiba still doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Kiba puts his blade-less sword in front of him. He then says it with a strong voice.

"Stop."

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stops within few seconds, and the baseball ground becomes silent.

"Replenish Calm. Its been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There is a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There is a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade. The winds were sucked in there?

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes his head at Karlamine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. Sword Birth. I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when he put his hand downwards! There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different! From Kiba's words, all of them must be demonic swords!

[Boost!]

Here it comes! One hundred and fifty seconds exact! Now I'm also ready! When you form a block of demonic-power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most.

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!]

A massive load of energy waves gathers on both my hands. I spread my arms across and put them together! I imagine how I will shoot it, and then shoot it out by feeling the energy flowing within me!

But I need to hold back. The power that destroyed the mountain is bad. It may affect Buchou's strategy if I destroy the school building. I shoot it while holding back. My special move!

Dragon Shot!

I scream the name of my special move inside myself since the enemy may predict what I'm about to do by hearing it.

DON!

A mass of demonic power gets released from my hands.

"Guwah!"

I get pushed back because of its power. I continue to look at the Dragon Shot even though I get myself pushed back!

"Isabela! Don't take it! Dodge!"

Raiser's Knight, Karlamine shouts. Isabela who was trying to take the attack before changes her action by evading it. Isabella just dodges my attack. My Dragon Shot that misses the target went far away. Its heading for the tennis court.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The sound of the ground rumbling! A red glow of light and whirlwind hit us!

I look at the Dragon Shot that had hit the tennis court and I can't believe what I am seeing. Its gone! The tennis court along with the surrounding sports grounds is gone!

Did it get blown away!? With my attack!? Even if it is a replica, the school looks totally different from before! There isn't even a trace left of the tennis court! Instead there is a huge crater! I hold back, yet this destructive power!?

I realise it once again. My Sacred Gear is abnormal!

"Isabela! Defeat that Pawn! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

By following the shouts of Karlamine, Raiser's Rook Isabela locked-on at me.

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use promotion! I will take him down before that happens!"

The enemy came rushing in at me, starting to kick and punch. I guard them, and put strength in my left arm!

"Daa!"

My knuckle went towards Isabela. She crosses her arms and guards, but…

BANG!

My heavy blow breaks the guard and sends the masked Rook flying! Yes! I touched her! I can use it now!

"Burst! Dress Break!"

POP! That moment, Isabela's clothes gets blown away. Her naked body becomes visible. Wow, those are huge oppai's! Its really good since her body is tight! I have saved it in my brain's memory!

"What! What is this!?"

Isabela reacts by hiding her private parts. Well of course you will react that way!

Here it is! Without wasting anytime, I put forward the small block of demonic power that I created with my right hand! What I imagine is a block of demonic power launching from my hand! I shoot it towards the enemy!

"Goooooo!"

SHOOOOOT!

The mass of demonic power that has been powered up significantly with the gauntlet went forward!

"Ku! With a move like this!"

The waves of demonic power cover the naked Isabela's body.

A big shockwave spread throughout the area. When it calms down, Isabela who is on the ground starts to get covered with light. She starts to fade away and disappears from this place.

[Reset]

The effect of Boosted Gear runs out. Then...

[Raiser Phenex-sama's Rook retires.]

I heard the announcement of Grayfia-san.

"Hell yeaaaaaah!"

I shout with joy because I defeated a Rook.

I used quite a lot of stamina and demonic-power. In terms of demonic-power, I used my potential energy within me, so the stronger the attack the more exhausted I will get.

I guess it will be good if I can release two more shots of demonic power which has the same strength is the one I just shot. No, after my second shot, there's a threat that my demonic power will run out and I may faint due to it. I need to think that I only have one more shot left.

Raiser's Knight, Karlamine, smirks after losing Isabela.

"Apparently both Isabela and I have been taking that Pawn and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary Pawn. But it's an awful attack. No, I should say its a scary attack. B-Blowing away a woman's clothes…"

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry. I will apologise as well. I'm sorry for our Ise-kun being a lecher."

Like that, Kiba apologises to Karlamine. …Why are you apologising? I feel complicated.

Karlamine says it while holding the short sword with the other hand.

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba seems quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

Everyone here realises how Kiba's expression changes after hearing that. Instantly there is a load of killing intent coming out from Kiba. Wow. What killing intent! It feels really cold. My whole body feels cold. Kiba asks with a low voice while having cold eyes.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder."

Holy sword? What does that have to do with Kiba?

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

Someone approaches me while I'm feeling nervous at Kiba's change.

"So its here."

"Huh? Where's Isabela-Nee-san?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

Lots of Raiser's servant girls starts to gather.

I remember their faces. There are two Pawns, one Bishop, and one Knight here…hey, its the gathering of the remaining servants!

What the. Are they trying to pull off a massive battle here!? There are only me and Kiba from our group!?

Akeno-san is probably still fighting the enemy Queen. There are still lightning in the sky.

Buchou and Makoto are… Yeah, what happened to those two? They should be moving ahead from the base according to the plan…

"Hey, the Pawn-kun over there."

Raiser's girl calls me. What is it?

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your Princess one-on-one. See there."

The girl points very high at the sky. When I look in that direction, there is a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings above the rooftop of the new school building.

No matter how I look at it, the person with black wings clearly has a crimson hair! That is Buchou!

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him."

His sister starts laughing by putting her hand on her mouth.

"Buchou is strong! Akeno-san will also come here as soon as she defeats the Queen! Kiba will also defeat all of the servants here with his demonic swords combo! I will also use my Boosted Gear and…"

"The Crimson-hair Ruin-princess, Priestess of Thunder, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear. Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the immortal bird. No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the Phenex also has weak points!"

As we are having an argument, I hear a crackling noise.

[Ise.]

Buchou? That was Buchou! She's ok!

"B-Buchou?"

[Listen to me. Somehow get all the opponents to attack you at once, or at least most of them. Do you understand? Just get them all in your area, now!]

She wants me to get them all to attack me...? How am I supposed to do something like that? I'm supposed to get them all to attack. She wants me to sacrifice myself? Is that what Buchou wants? Is this apart of the plan I didn't know about? Well, Buchou wants me to sacrifice myself. I will do as she asks. This is too win, and even if it hurts, Buchou wants me to do this, and I wont fail!

Hey Red Dragon Emperor-san. Answer me if you can hear me. If I'm going out, I'm taking some of them with me!

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!"

[Dragon Booster!]

My Sacred Gear makes a red light. Its not enough. This isn't enough! I want more strength!

"More! I need more to beat these bunch of weak ass bitches! I'm going to beat them all because I'm Buchou's ultimate Pawn! I wont lose to these weak inferior people!"

[Dragon Booster second Liberation!]

The gauntlet makes a sound that I have never heard before, and there is a change to my left arm.

The red aura covers my left arm, and it shapes into something. The gauntlet starts to change its shape and form.

When the aura disappears, the Boosted Gear...

"...It changed?"

The gauntlet, which was said to be a crystallisation of insane power, changed into a new form. The jewel that is on the hand part of the gauntlet also shows up on my arm. Therefore it has changed the overlook of it.

"Now! I'm stronger than ever! Raiser's servant girls! Come on! Come on! Take me on! I'm going to destroy you all!"

I bait them into attacking. I don't understand Buchou's reasoning's, but if it is to win the game, then that's all that matters. She wants me to fight, and I intend to fight until I can't fight anymore.

"Haha, you destroy us? That's a laugh. But, if you want to be done with quickly, that's your provocative. Its a shame. I was hoping to be entertained more, but that's it, isn't it. Alright girls, everyone! Converge on the Pawn and show him the power of the Phenex clan!"

[Yes! Die Pawn!]

Ooh crap! This is it! I get into a fighting stance as they all charge at me. This is it damn it! Buchou! This is for yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!

* * *

><p>DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!<p>

...Eh? ... What happened? Where am I? I can't see anything, the lights too bright. Something sounded like an explosion. I don't know where I am! This place!

"Ise. Its fine. You're with me now."

Buchou's voice! It rings in my ears! Am I dead? Is this light, the other side? I died from the girls attacking me, didn't I? Geez, I died. It didn't hurt. The light, finally starts dying down...Buchou is here! Makoto is here also! Where the hell...

[Raiser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires.]

Grayfia-sans voice as the announcement. Did I do something? Did I beat them?

"It seems your plan worked, Makoto."

"Y-Yes Buchou."

Plan? What plan? I wasn't aware of this plan at all! What am I being used for now!? Some kind of plan! Ugh! It has to be something they need to tell me!

"Buchou...?"

"Ise, my cute Bishop pulled through for us. Speaking of, you could activate that magic rune now. To heal your minor injuries."

Eh? Ooh right! I concentrate on sending demonic power to my left wrist...as I did, the small cuts and other things disappeared instantly. Wow, I'm feeling fully refreshed.

"Rias! You crafty bitch! What did you do!? How did he get here!?"

Raiser's disgusting voice rang in my ears. How dare he call Buchou a crafty bitch!? I'm going to pummel him for calling Buchou a crafty bitch! But, as I stepped forward, Buchou placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright Raiser. We used something, called our brain. Do you know what that is?"

"Don't toy around with me you bitch!"

"Fine. My Bishop here, did something called using magic. You see that missing tile on this roof?"

Buchou pointed to the flooring below her. True to her word, a tile is missing. But what's that got to do with anything? Buchou, explain yourself! Please! For people like me, I don't understand at all!

[Boost!]

I Boosted! Good! That means we can fight even more! More power!

"Well, my cute Bishop, being the cutie he is, used a Transfer Rune spell. You see, my Bishop is gifted in using magic's and he just so happened to tell me about this special ability of his. He, transferred Ise with the tile. He applied a Transfer spell on Ise before this battle even began. We anticipated this outcome together. Once getting down to it, we are an effective team after all."

"Wait! When did you, place this spell on me? Was it when you put that healing rune on me?"

"N-No. W-When I-I held your h-hand b-before coming h-here."

So, he placed it on me, back in my room!? Before even going to meet Buchou and the others!?

"Don't be angry with him Ise. I asked that you not be told. This was just between myself and Makoto. You see, if you knew, you might've acted differently to what you have been acting like. And the enemy might've found out."

"But Buchou. I don't understand. How did the enemy be defeated?"

"Yeah Rias! What he said! If you just transferred his location, there's no way my pieces would be defeated!"

Buchou puts on a smirk and points at Makoto who gains an embarrassed face.

"My Bishop, placed a delayed explosion spell on the tile. A spell, that can defeat anything below high class Devil. He's, talented right? You see, he did all this, for me. And, he isn't even done yet. He's got one more surprise for you. Makoto, do it."

"Y-Yes Buchou!"

Makoto stepped forward, and placed out a hand. A buzzing noise came from Makoto's outstretched hand. What formed there, brought shock to my, and Raiser's eyes, but not to Buchou's eyes. It was, a spear made of light! Is that magic? No, if it was magic, it would have those equations around his hand, but there's none there. How's that possible!?

"W-What!? L-L-Light!? He's using...light!? W-What the hell is he!? Fallen Angel!?"

Rias-Buchou put on a daring smirk.

"Is it alright my cute Bishop?"

"Y-Yes Buchou."

"Right. My Bishop isn't a Fallen Angel, or a Fallen Angel hybrid. But, before becoming my Bishop. He, was, before becoming a Devil, an Angel/human hybrid. This is actually pretty new to him also. The light power I mean. He only unlocked when he found its trigger after the training ironically. The trigger, is to protect rather than attack. Makoto's desire to protect his comrades came through and this light happened."

...What!? Makoto, was a half breed!? Half Angel, half human!? He was half Angel!? Our enemy!? Raiser is shocked, and looking at Makoto with anger and fear at the same time!

"No way, he can't be! He'd be dead if he was a half breed of an Angel!"

Just then, an announcement was heard.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's Queen, retires. Rias-sama's Knight, retires.]

Buchou's Knight...that means Kiba! Kiba's been retired! He's gone! Kiba's actually been beaten! But, Grayfia-san said, Raiser's Queen also. That means, Akeno-san is still here!

[Boost!]

Another one! Yes, more power is building up within me. I can feel it!

"Raiser. You're out of moves. All your pieces bar your Bishop is gone. And, I have my Bishop, Pawn, and Queen left. So, either quit, or we fight. What's it going to be?"

"You bitch! As if you'll win! I'm a Phenex! I wont lose to yooooooooooooooou!"

"Have it your way. Makoto, please if you would."

"R-Right away B-Buchou."

Raiser tried gathering his fire and wind powers in the palm of his hand, but Makoto threw his light spear at Raiser...it penetrates him! He is stabbed through the abdomen! He spits out blood...as new information comes through to me. Yes, with this, Makoto will be able to deal more damage! I grab his hand. He looks at me in mild surprise.

"Trust me!"

"Y-Yes Ise-k-kun!"

"Promotion, Queen!" I feel the power rise within me! With this, added to what I'm going to do! "Boosted Gear! The second ability! Boosted Gear, Gift!"

[Transfer!]

The power that was build up within me, was passed onto Makoto. His power, skyrockets. The light spear he summoned has also changed. It has gotten denser and bigger. Yes! It is stronger than before!

"Ise..."

"Buchou! Makoto can do this!"

"Right. Makoto, Ise. Lets fight together! Pawn, Bishop, and King together! We will beat Raiser into submission!"

"Ara, don't forget me Buchou."

I looked to the sky...Akeno-san! Akeno-san is here! She's with us also! With the Queen here, we can't lose, yes! We will win!

"Akeno...you can continue?"

"Yes. I can fight also."

"Alright. Makoto, Ise, Akeno. Lets go! Lets show Raiser what it means to be a family! A family that stays together through thick and thin! We will win!"

We all make stances and attack Raiser with everything we have! Buchou fires her power of destruction! Akeno-san fires her lightning! Makoto fires light spears! I don't want to get messed up it that, so I hang back. I'm pretty low on stamina now. Those three can handle it now!

"Go Buchou! Go Akeno-san! Go Makoto!"

[Thank you Ise/kun!]

Hehe, they shouted thanks to me for my oral support. As the attacks with Raiser, he lets out cry after cry in pain. From what I remember, light is poisonous to Devils. Even Devils like Raiser can't withstand the light from Makoto, and the attacks provided by Akeno-san and Buchou are connecting with him. His regeneration is slow. By the time, the wounds heal, Buchou and the others make fresh ones.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Raiser starts to writhe with the effect of the light powers. About five minutes of attacking Raiser, he falls to the ground with smoke coming out of him. Akeno-san had to stop attacking as she was tired, but Makoto and Buchou kept it up. Also, Raiser's sister came and watched on in horror as her brother got beaten by Buchou and Makoto.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! Rias you'll ruin the future of your clan if you do this!"

Raiser's desperate cries, fell on deaf ears with Buchou. Raiser who is on the floor looks up to Buchou who stands over him.

"Raiser. I wont ruin the future of my clan. Now, blow away!"

She launches an attack which makes him fall unconscious. Buchou, has won, hasn't she? She's done it! She's won! Lights appear around Raiser's body, he disappears.

[Raiser Phenex-sama has tired. It is victory for Rias Gremory-sama.]

"...I won. I won! Ise! Akeno! Makoto! I won! We won together! Everyone together!"

As Buchou is cheering, that girl Ravel comes over and looks at Makoto who looks at her shyly.

"I-I'm..."

"No need to apologize. Onii-sama deserved it. I must say, you are quite cleaver to do what you did. I know it was you, I heard from afar. I thought I would introduce myself properly. My name is Ravel Phenex. Its a pleasure."

She stuck out her hand, he took it shyly and shook hit.

"M-My name is I-Izumi M-Makoto. P-Pleasured t-to meet y-you."

"Izumi Makoto-sama...hmmmm, I will call you, Mako-sama. Since the wedding is off, why don't we have a little talk for awhile."

"O-Ok!"

Wait...in the Rating Game, he somehow pulls!? How does that happen!? Damn it! Its the Angel in him! That explains his cuteness!

Buchou out of nowhere grabs my face, and kisses me on the lips! Buchou kissed me on the lips! Buchou's warm soft lips! She's actually kissing me on the liiiiiiiiiiiiiips! Buchooooooooooooooou!

"Ise...that was my first kiss. Its something japanese girls treasure right?"

"Eh? Y-Yes, it certainly is! Huh!? Your first kissssss!? I'm really surprised! T-That's because a first kiss is really important to girls! A-Are you okay with it!? T-That it was me?"

"You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's a reward. Everyone tried very hard, and you tried ultra hard for me Ise. Thank you. Obviously Akeno, I'm not giving you a kiss because I'm not a lesbian like Sona. And Makoto, I'm sure there's someone who would rather kiss you instead?"

Someone who'd rather kiss him instead? Who's that?

"W-Who?"

"The ape, is referring to me of course."

We all turn to Akeno-san in shock. Akeno-san, wants to kiss Makoto!?

"Don't call me an ape Akeno!"

"Ufufu, while the ape is going insane, come here Mako-kun~"

Then, just like Buchou did to me, Akeno-san grabs Makoto's face, and kisses him straight on the lips! Wow, Akeno-san has a thing for Makoto. Who knew? They share a kiss, as that Ravel grinds her teeth in annoyance. Geez, what's her problem? After the kiss, he smiles, then faints with swirls for eyes and a huge mega sized blush.

"Ara, so innocent~ I'm going to have fun with this boy~"

"Hehe you're a dirty girl Akeno. Well, that's the end of that. Koneko, Yuuto, Akeno, Makoto, Ise. Thank you, for everything."

Buchou thanked us all! Thanks to everyone, we were able to win against Raiser!

"Oh yeah Ise. Want to take my virginity?" I do a spit take and nod furiously! Buchou's virginity! She laughs a little. "Sorry. You will have to talk with my pet shoe about it. I promised him my virginity."

Her pet shoe? What's a pet shoe? She has a shoe, as a pet? Is she going to have sex with a shoe?

"The ape is insane."

"Doctor! Tell her! She's hurting me with her words!"

Akeno-san laughed at Buchou who cried to herself. So that's the end of Raiser. Well, we all did it together! We won for Buchou!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Raiser's been defeated by the combined efforts of everyone. Next chapter, is an eye opener for Makoto. I've had a review, and a few pm's about adding Ophis to Makoto rather than Ise. And, personally I have an idea either way, so what does everyone else think? Please let me know. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Ophis.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tragedy strikes**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Well Buchou is out of that engagement to Raiser-san! Everyone did their best! Koneko-chan, Yuuto-kun, Akeno-san, Ise-kun and Buchou. And I would like to think I did something awesome also! Its been a week and half since then. During that time, Akeno-san kissed me, hehe. She actually kissed me on the lips. I didn't think she would, but she did.

And, a strange turn of events, I had talked with Ravel-san, Raiser-sans little sister for at least 12 hours. It might've been more, but it was for at least that amount of time. It was fun to say the least. I certainly had fun talking to her! I liked it very much! We even exchanged magic circles which allow us to contact one another! I even got to meet Maou-sama Sirzechs-sama like the rest of us! That was amazing. He even thanked me personally!

I felt so honoured by that. A Maou-sama, thanking me, a stuttering boy. I was so honoured. And the best part was, when he shook my hand. That was amazing. I never thought I would meet anyone important like a Maou-sama.

But right now, I'm in my bed, about to get up. This is a little strange, even though it is a little late, Obaa-san hasn't called me. She always calls me. Yet, she hasn't called me this morning. Hmmmm, I find that strange.

I get dressed and get out of bed. If she's still in bed, she's lazier than I am, haha! I go towards her bedroom and open the door.

"O-Obaa-san! T-Time to g-get up l-lazy...eh?"

She's not in her bedroom. Hmmm, she must be downstairs. Yes, that's where she is. Downstairs. I close the door to her bedroom and head downstairs. I get downstairs and see her in her chair. Geez.

"O-Obaa-san! Why d-didn't you c-call for m-me?" She didn't answer me. "O-Obaa-san? Are y-you a-asleep?"

I go over and go infront of her. She's got her eyes open. She's looking at the wall.

"O-Obaa-san? H-Hello! Stop s-staring into s-space!"

When I called her name, she didn't respond. She didn't move and anything. Obaa-san? I went to touch her...she's ice cold...no...she can't be...she's just cold. I start shaking her by the shoulders.

"Obaa-s-san! O-Obaa-san! P-Please! T-This is n-not f-funny!"

She doesn't respond...no. Please. Don't be. I quickly check for a pulse...there isn't one. She's ice cold, and no pulse...no. Please. Don't be gone. Please. You can't be gone. I need you. Please don't be dead. Tell me this is a joke. This is a joke she's playing on me. No, this is real...

"O-Obaa-san...p-please...N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O-OBAA-S-S-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Issei P.O.V<strong>

"Geez, where is he? He's never late for these morning meetings."

Buchou let out a sigh. Makoto is late. Like Buchou said, he's never late. We decided to meet in the clubroom this morning for a usual fun time, but this morning, Makoto didn't show up. He's usually one of the first here, but he's at least 30 minutes late.

"Ara Buchou. Don't be so sighing this early. Why don't you call him?"

"Good idea my naughty Queen."

So, Buchou makes a phone call. It rings and rings, but he doesn't pick up. It was sent to voice mail, that's what she told us. She tries to ring him a few more times without success.

"Something's wrong. He always answers. Come on everyone. We're going to his house."

So Buchou gathers us beside Akeno-san who makes a magic circle appear. Once preparations are complete, we teleport away to Makoto's place! Once the light dies down, we find ourselves in his living room.

"Sorry to barge in."

Buchou says, no one responds. We all look around. This is eerie. There's no sounds. Shouldn't there be at least a t.v on or something. As I'm looking around, I notice vomit on the floor. Someone's been vomiting. What's happened here?

Finally, my eyes capture the figure on the floor in the corner. Makoto! He's sat there...with his knees to his chest, not looking at anything, just staring into space.

"Makoto? What's wrong?"

He looks at Buchou with hollow eyes. There's no life behind those eyes. That's, scary.

"S-Someone's c-coming."

"Someone...what do you..." Buchou's eyes go to something else. I look to what she's looking at. Amaya-san! She's on the floor! "Amaya-sama!" Buchou goes over and shakes Amaya-san. "Amaya-sama! Amaya-sama! Are you alright!?"

"Y-You're not s-supposed t-to touch t-the body!"

The body? He clasps a hand over his mouth, as if he said something so vile. He grips his chest and starts breathing uneasy. Buchou goes over and hugs him tightly. He sobs as she hugs him. She realized it before myself. Amaya-san, is dead. She's dead. She's actually gone. I feel faint. I knew her. Granted not well, but I knew her.

"Shhh, Makoto. Its alright."

"N-No...s-she's gone. She d-died w-when I w-was asleep. Th-This is a-all my fault!"

"No, this isn't your fault at all."

He breaths become more rapid, before he suddenly stops altogether. He breaks the hug with Buchou and goes over to the phone.

"I-I need t-to make a-a call."

He then goes into a different room with the phone. I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now. We, knew her and she's dead right there.

"...Mako-senpai..."

Koneko-chan muttered to herself. Everyone has sad expressions on. This is sad. What am I supposed to do? Make him feel better? How would you do that? I feel useless right now. Making him feel better about a death, that can't be done right away.

"Amaya-sama...alright. This is a sad and tragic yet we have to be strong, each of us, for Makoto in there. You might be sad, but you all need to be strong. Since Makoto can't think straight, we will need to do it. Amaya-sama told me once, that when she goes, we will be his new family."

We all nod strongly at Buchou. If we, his friends can do anything, then we will! He comes back a few minutes later, and wordlessly goes into the kitchen. Maybe he's hungry? Or wants something to drink? I don't know if I could think clearly if something happened to either of my parents.

He comes back into the living room with paper towels. Eh? What's he going to do with those? He goes to a certain section on the floor. The place where the vomit is, he starts cleaning it up, with no emotional expression on his face. A blank face.

"Makoto...what are you doing? Let me do that."

"I'm f-fine."

He denied Buchou's request and continued doing what he is doing. I've never seen anyone like this before. Hollow no emotion eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"N-No."

He continues cleaning up, until it was all gone. We, the Occult Research club look on as Makoto just goes to sit down in a chair, staying silent. What, do I do now? Is there anything we can do? Is there? No. I haven't experienced something like this, so there's no way I could do something for him.

"Makoto, who did you call?"

"O-Obaa-sans f-friend."

"Oh, I see. When you said, someone is coming, did you mean this friend?"

"N-No. T-The coroner. Sudden d-death."

Right...even I know about that. Yes, you have to do things like this when someone dies. But to do it alone like Makoto is, no he isn't alone! He's got Buchou, myself, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san.

"I see. Why don't you let me handle all that business. Please, let me do this for you. You can go and lie down, or anything you want."

"A-Anything I w-want? I...w-want...nothing. N-Nothing matters a-anymore."

"Makoto..."

As she said that, a light shines in the room, a persons silhouette appears. It is a woman. An old woman. Maybe around her 60's or 70's? She looks at Makoto, and goes over. She looks at Amaya-sans body, she lets out silent tears, then hugs Makoto.

"Dear. Its alright. I'm here now."

"A-Ayaka-san. She's g-gone."

"I know. Let me handle everything now. Amaya has already told me what she wanted. The coroner has been called?" He nods. "Ok. Allow me to handle this now. You Devils can leave now. I've got everything under control."

"With all due respect, Makoto is in my family now. We have to stay, for him."

They stay quiet as Buchou said that. This...Ayaka-san makes a little nod in acceptance. We all sit down and wait for whatever to happen.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, everything had been done. The coroner came and took Amaya-sans body. Ayaka-san went to sort out some details, and now we are left alone with Makoto, who's closed off. Buchou said we should stay with him, just incase he needs something.<p>

"Makoto. Is there anything you want?"

"...No."

"My cute Bishop..."

"I-I want her b-back. I'd g-give an-anything t-to have h-her back. Please t-tell me t-this isn't r-real. Please t-tell me. Buchou, t-tell me, p-please. I c-can't live w-without her. S-She was a-always w-with me. And n-now she's d-dead. I-I'm all a-alone."

He starts sobbing to himself. Surprisingly, before Buchou could do anything, Koneko-chan went over and hugged him tightly.

"...You aren't alone now."

"K-Koneko-chan..."

"She's right Mako-kun. Myself, Koneko-chan and the others are here for you now. Its ok, its fine. It might seem bad, but it will get better, trust me."

Akeno-san went over and hugged him also.

"W-What am I-I supposed t-to do n-now?"

"Whatever you want. Makoto, whatever you want to do. If you want to sing, then sing. If you want to sleep, then sleep. If you want to go shopping, then Ise will buy you things. If you want food, then Ise will cook you something. If you want Ise to jump, then he will jump. Just, whatever you want will happen."

Eh? I never agreed to that! Uwah! Last time we did that, he empted my wallet for anime! Uwah! I'm going to be broke again. But, its totally fine. But, I don't know about that jumping thing. Why does she want me to jump? And, jump where? On the spot? She shakes her fist at me...eh? I'm scared. She mouths something to me. 'You want some of this?' I believe she mouthed that to me.

Why is she doing this to me!? Does she hate me!? I'm scared of Buchou-sama! She scares me more than life! Uwah! Someone help me! Buchou-sama is going to murder me!

"I-I want...to s-sleep."

"Then, go to bed. Don't worry. Everyone will be here once you wake up. If you want, Akeno and Koneko will sleep next to you. Yuuto, would try it but I don't think the gay Knight is something you want right now."

"Buchou! Please stop saying that!"

"Fuck off Yuuto! You hurt me everyday with your words. Anyway, Makoto. You go to bed, alright?"

"O-Ok."

He, then disappears up the stairs, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan follow up after him. When I turned to Buchou...shit! She's right in my face! She's shaking her fist! Uwah! Help me! Someone help me!

"B-Buchou..."

"Ise. You hurt me everyday with your body. Anyway, my pervy Pawn. My gay Knight. This is going to be a hard few weeks, at least. No telling how long he will be feeling like this. But, it doesn't matter right now. You, me, and the gay Knight will be the people who will support him. Oh, I will tell Sona. I'm sure she will want to comfort him with her loli breasts...no, I shouldn't say that right now."

"Yes Buchou!"

"Y-Yes Buchou."

Myself and Kiba reply strongly. That's it, isn't it? Doing what we can for our friend! Makoto is also apart of the Gremory group. That's the best thing we can do right now. Be there for him. Whatever we can do to help, we will do. No matter what it is. No matter what he wants, we will do. It doesn't matter what he wants, because we will do it for him instantly.

* * *

><p>...Its the next day. Everyone is in the kitchen about to eat breakfast that Buchou made. I, don't want to touch it. Its supposed to be cereal but its moving. It has a purple aura around it, and it is actually moving.<p>

"Please eat. I made this with the help of mister shoe."

Her pet shoe helped her make this? That's a strange and wonderful thing, I suppose.

"Erm...whys it moving?"

...The air became cold at Kiba's question. Buchou radiates lots of KI at him.

"Yuuto...why are you doing this to me? I make breakfast with mister shoes help, and you attack me like this? Why are you hurting me everyday, with your words? I tried my best, and you are attacking me!? Fucking bastard!"

Kiba cried as Buchou made lots of comments about him being gay. She threatened to kill him numerous times. When she wasn't looking, we all put the food in the trash. It wasn't edible.

"Buchou, please calm down. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why...say such horrible things? I'm beautiful. And you attack me like this? I hope you jump off a cliff! I tried to make food, and all I get is assaulted by your words. Words, that hurt me so very much. They cut deep in my heart Yuuto."

"Buchou...I'm...sorry."

"Yeah, you should be sorry. You hurt me all the time, with your fucking words. You are almost as worse as that thing, Ise. He haunts me all the time! Look at him! He's a monster! He's a serious fucking monster!"

I'm a monster? I'm a serious fucking monster? That's what Buchou said. Good thing I know she's only joking about it, I hope. As we are talking, a magic circle I don't recognize appears on the floor. But, without minding us, Makoto stands up and goes to the magic circle.

"H-Hello, its b-been along t-time."

Hello? Who's he talking to? No ones there, right? But, then two silhouettes. One of a woman, and one of a little girl. I can't tell who they are as the lights are still around them. Eventually, the lights die down...aaaah! The woman, is a real woman! Wow! Those oppai are huge! So massive! Aha! She's a bombshell! Those oppai and that figure! She has golden blonde hair with matching eyes! She's dressed in a shrine maidens outfit! The little girl, appears to be dressed in a miko's outfit. She has the same hair and eye colour as the woman standing their. But, she has nine fox tails and matching ears! What is she!? That's cute!

"Makoto...you know these Youkai, yes?"

Youkai? These, females are Youkai? That's what Buchou said. Wait, Buchou has told me a little about Youkai. So, these girls much be...Kyuubi Youkai, right? Since the little girl has nine tails.

"I-I do. Don't w-worry."

"Mako-chan!"

The little girl shoots into Makoto's arms. He picks her up and holds her on the left side of his hips with one arm as she hugs him from that side.

"Y-You've g-grown Kunou-san."

"Mako-chan! I'm so so so so sorry about Amaya-sama!"

"T-Thank you. Y-Yasaka-sama. It h-has been y-years."

"Ah, it has been years. Makoto-kun, I'm so sorry about Amaya-chan. When I heard, I came straight away. Besides, Kunou has been missing you, a lot, haven't you, Kunou?"

The little girl blushed brightly. I'm totally lost right now. I look to the others. Koneko-chan has a dangerous glint in her eye. Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes aren't. Kiba is being his usual smiley self, and as for Buchou. She's looking at the woman, Yasaka-san I believe with wide eyes. She turns to me briefly, shakes her fist and then looks back Yasaka-san. Why did she shake her fist at me?

"D-Don't be so embarrassing Okaa-sama! I don't like to be embarrassed!"

Okaa-sama!? That beauty is that girls mother!? Wow! She looks so young! How's that possible!? Buchou grabs my hand, and squeezes tightly. Ow Buchou-sama!

"Hehe, Kunou. Don't be a weird girl."

"I'm not weird! You're weird!"

"If you say so my dear. Makoto-kun. Come and give me a hug."

"O-Ok."

Uwah. I cry for two reasons. One, his head is in her massive pillows. And the second reason, Buchou punched me in the arm! She's very violent today.

"H-How long c-can you s-stay?"

"Until after the funeral. Ayaka-san told me all about it. And I had to come and see you. I'm, no. We are sorry for not visiting in all these years. You know, things come up, and then other things. It has been a tough few years. But, it isn't anything nearly as tough as what you are going through now."

"Y-Yasaka-sama. I-I became..."

"I already know. Amaya-chan and I talked just last week via hologram. Its strange. She was here just last week. And now she's gone. I-I don't have the right to cry over such things as you was her grandson, but I-I just..."

Tears came from the Kyuubi woman's eyes, but Makoto wiped them away.

"Yasaka-s-sama. I-Its ok. I-I heard from A-Ayaka-san t-that she passed a-away painlessly."

"I-I see. That's something. Anyway, I'm glad to see you are alright. Kunou has been talking about you, for years now. Mako-chan! I love Mako-chan! I can't wait to marry Mako-chan!"

M-Marry!? The air, once again today became cold. But it wasn't Buchou this time. It was Akeno-san, and Koneko-chan.

"Okaa-sama!? D-Don't embarrass me like this!"

"Hohoho, I love embarrassing Kunou though~ And, it wasn't like I was lying either."

Eh? She wasn't lying...wait. That means, Makoto has a fiancee!? Ooh, that's not going to go down well with some people.

"B-But that's...!"

"Yes, true. Remember Kunou?"

"I-I do remember..."

"Alright. What's going on? You, are engaged to this loli Kyuubi?"

Buchou bluntly asks Makoto. He looks away shyly.

"T-That's b-between Kunou-s-san and m-myself."

That's pretty much a confession written in blood. Koneko-chan and Akeno-san wordlessly walk out of the room. Eh? What's wrong with them all of a sudden? He didn't actually say, yes this is my fiancee. But, it does sound like that.

"Hehe, it seems we've caused Devils to already be upset Kunou. This is all your fault."

"Okaa-sama! This isn't Kunou's fault!"

Yasaka-san giggles to herself.

"It is. Everything that goes wrong in life is your fault."

"Uwah! Mako-chan! Tell Okaa-sama that it isn't Kunou's fault!"

"K-Kunou-san..."

"I knew Mako-chan would understand me!"

That's strange. But as I'm thinking about the strangeness of their interactions, there's a knock at the door. Buchou goes to the door, and comes back a minute later with Kaichou. Kaichou from the student council is here.

"Izumi-kun...I'm...sorry for your loss."

"T-Thank you K-Kaichou-san."

Without warning, Kaichou throws her arms around his neck! Wow. The strict Kaichou, is hugging Makoto tightly.

"...Whore..."

Buchou muttered something that I didn't quite catch. It must be something bad as it was directed at Kaichou. But, it seems Kaichou caught it as she is glaring at Buchou with a hostile aura.

"Say that again ape and I will throw you out the window."

"I would like to see you try!"

"Ooh, if I wasn't comforting Izumi-kun. I would be throwing you out of the window, like the trash you are!"

"That's it!"

Buchou went over, and started pulling Kaichou's hair! Kaichou then started pulling Buchou's hair! They are pulling one another's hair! That's some awesome cat fight. I'm so turned by this fight! Look at them go! Buchou is on top of Kaichou and they are both pulling one another's hair!

"Ape! Ape!"

Buchou shouted ape in a rough voice! Why did she shout out ape!? I look to the others. Then, I hear the little girl Kunou make a sigh.

"You have some weird friends Mako-chan."

"Y-Yes. B-But they a-are very g-good people."

"If you say so! But, wow. Look Mako-chan! There's these lights coming from the ceiling!"

Lights from the ceiling? When I looked up, their are lots of pretty lights coming towards the ground, where we are. Buchou and Kaichou stop their fighting and stand up and look around as Akeno-san and Koneko-chan come into the living room again, looking around.

"Whats going on?"

"I don't know Rias. This seems to be...Angels doing."

"Yes. I was thinking something similar."

Angels? Angels are doing this? Does that mean, they are attacking!?

"Relax everyone. Angels wouldn't attack one of their own. This, must be something nice for Makoto-kun here."

Something nice for him? What could be nice for him? That's what Yasaka-san said. The lights swirl around the living room, and what appears are countless flowers. Wreathes and other things like that. Wow. They are really pretty. There's flowery headbands and ones that can be worn around the neck in a long, very long necklace. The whole room is filled with beauty. The flowers are all beautiful. There's every flower accessory here that you could imagine.

"Very pretty~ Mako-chan! These are pretty!"

"Y-Yes. I gu-guess so."

He guesses so? What...oh. Maybe, he doesn't want to think about such things right now. Like the wreathes. They have, Izumi Amaya on a sign in the middle of each of the big ones.

"Look! I'm a Princess!"

Buchou! She put a flowery headband that has ribbons on the back of it. She looks perfect!

"Princess of the apes maybe."

Buchou went for Kaichou and started strangling her comically!

"You can't let one of them go, can you bitch!?"

"G-Get off m-me ape!"

Buchou let out a howl, as everyone else started trying on different flowery stuff. Even I try on a cool looking bracelet. It has cool colours decorating it and it looks pretty cool if I do say so myself.

"Mako-chan! Don't I look cute like this!?"

"Y-Yes. Very c-cute indeed."

As I'm looking around, a letter catches my eye. It is attached to one of the wreathes. Its addressed to Makoto. I take it off and go over to the guy to give it him.

"Hey, this was on one of the wreathes."

I hand it to him. He opens it, reads it, and then leaves the room once letting it drop to the floor. Eh? What's wrong with him?

* * *

><p>"What the hell have you done now Ise!?"<p>

"I-I haven't done anything! I only handed him this letter!"

I point to the letter, Buchou goes over and starts reading it! Buchou! That's private!

"Ape! You are so nosy! If that's addressed to Izumi-kun, then you shouldn't be reading it."

"Fuck off Sona. Something in this letter made him feel upset, and I want to know what it was. Hmmmmm. "I'm so sorry for your loss my son. Amaya-san was a great woman and she wont ever be forgotten. I can't be there for you now. But remember that I always love you and I'm always thinking about you." Hmmm, it doesn't even say who it is from. Hmmm, maybe the reason, he left the room, is because this mysterious sender, didn't put on who sent it. I think I would like to know, which of my parents sent these."

That's, what it said. Even I would like to know, who sent me such things. If someone sent me a letter like that, and didn't even say who it was who sent it, when it says, son I would be upset also. I would like to know which one of my parents sent it also.

"Either way. Rias, you shouldn't of read it. That's private and you read it."

"Yes, I should've. My Bishop is in pain Sona. Do you understand that? When he became my servant, I promised him that he wouldn't be alone. And, I don't know what to do. He's in pain, because fate decided to be a bitch and take the one living relative that child had."

Buchou makes a serious face before continuing what she was saying.

"Well, I've had enough of what fate wants. Even if fate took his Obaa-sama away, I'm not letting it mess with him again. This time, I will help him through pain, like he helped me through my own pain with Raiser. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of won that game. That child is amazing, and I hate seeing him in pain."

With that, Buchou left the room. She must've gone to Makoto now. Buchou does care about her servants deeply. I think she has a special spot for him though. He and she are like brother and sister, I believe.

"Mako-chan! Uwah! Kunou is coming!"

Hehe, the little girl ran up the stairs, and then so did pretty much everyone save for Kiba and myself. Ugh, being left alone with him, ugh. He's a creepy person.

"Ise-kun..."

"What?"

"Makoto-kun is, upset. I don't know what to do. Maybe, we can plan something soon. To maybe go out as friends."

"Erm...yeah! Maybe! We can all go out with others also! You, Makoto, me, some girls! Everyone can go out and cheer him up! After the...funeral."

"Yes. After the funeral."

After that, there was another knock at the door. Seriously? All these people? But, the feeling isn't of a Devil. It is...Fallen Angel! I feel Fallen Angel! Kiba goes to the door, with a sword ready. Where did he get that? Oh yeah, his Sacred Gear! Duh! I go and activate my Boosted Gear, just incase.

Kiba opens the door. What appears to be there, is three Fallen Angels. A girl in a lolita gothic dress with a black bow in her hair! She's quite cute! A woman with a trench coat type top and a mini skirt! She looks hot! And lastly, there's a girl around my age with a short black dress with a small light purple top on! She's got a great set of oppai on her!

"Fallen Angels. Is there something we can help you with?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes as he asked. He gripped his sword tightly. The Fallen Angel in the dress, steps forward.

"Yes. My name is Raynare. This is Kalawarner and this is Mittelt. Before you get sword happy, we've been sent here by our leader, Azazel-sama. You see, we are looking for a boy named Izumi Makoto. He said, Izumi Makoto lives here."

"What is it you want with Makoto-kun exactly? You know, he's been through something terrible, and he's still going through it now. So, what is it you Fallen Angels want with him?"

"We've, come to offer condolences. Azazel-sama and Amaya-sama were great friends. And, he can't come right now. And, he sent us. Since this is a special occasion, Azazel-sama said it would be fine if we come in his place to this place of residence. And, we have gifts also."

Gifts? What kind of gifts?

"Gifts?"

"Yes. Gifts. Not to worry. They are all good gifts. So, may we come inside?"

Kiba and I look to one another. But then I hear footsteps behind us. Turning, I see Makoto standing there. He looks over everyone, even the Fallen Angel girls.

"C-Come in."

"Thank you!"

The little girl Fallen Angel girl said. So, he's fine with them coming in? W-Well if he's fine with it, Kiba and I step aside to let them in, which they do. They start having a chat with him.

"I-I see. Y-Yes Obaa-s-san did s-say Azazel-s-san is a-a great friend o-of hers."

"Yes. Azazel-sama and Amaya-sama were great friends. Even if he did annoy her sometimes. Sorry about your loss by the way. Amaya-sama is, or rather was a great woman. She will be missed among the Fallen Angels, Devils and Angels and Youkai and other factions also. She will be missed by everyone."

The Fallen Angel, Kalawarner said. Makoto nods at them. Wow, I just thought. There's lots of different species in this house right now. Fallen Angels, Angel in the form of Makoto, Devils, and Youkai. Lots of people must've loved Amaya-san. She was loved by lots of people.

"Y-Yes. She w-will be."

"Exactly. That's why, Azazel-sama sent these gifts for you personally."

The Fallen Angel, Raynare waved her hand. A magic circle appeared on the floor, that must be a Fallen Angel spell. Suddenly, lots of different things appeared! Jewellery! Expensive looking items! Lots of them! Gold! Wow, this Azazel and Amaya-san must've had a strong relationship to give all these to Makoto. These would keep you wealthy for life! Ooh shit!

"W-Well...t-these are v-very generous..."

"Oh, we aren't done yet. He also sent these."

Kalawarner clicked her fingers. Books appeared. Eh? I don't understand it, but Makoto is looking at them with wide eyes.

"T-They are m-magical...texts..."

"That's right. Azazel-sama said, that Amaya-sama never had the chance to give you these. So, he gave you them instead. There's also books on light control. You know, how to use your light based powers and different weapons they can be formed into and other imaginative ways to use it. Also, a final gift is...these anime things."

"A-Anime?"

"Yes. Azazel-sama said that you were...I mean you love anime things. So, we all got some for you. Here, look."

Mittelt clicked her fingers...the room filled with anime! Ranging from DVD's to figurines and other things like that! Wow, he has lots of stuff right now. He is smiling, but I can see his eyes aren't smiling at all. In fact, his eyes look on the brink of tears.

"T-Thank you."

He thanked them. They all smiled as the others came down to join us. I thought they would've come down before, but I guess not. But its good everyone is here for him. It means, everyone cares about him. Well, we all do care about the blonde haired boy.

* * *

><p><strong>And, his Obaa-san is dead. A few characters introduced this chapter. It seems Makoto x Ophis is popular, so Ophis is with Makoto now. I've also decided to add Mira, from Raiser's peerage and Seekvaira to Ise's harem. Thanks for reading! Until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Farewell, Obaa-san**

**Issei P.O.V**

A few days since everyone came, is a school day. Another person came after the Fallen Angel girls. I don't know how she found out about it, but Ravel came also. She is back at the house right now. Buchou thought it might be a good idea if Makoto went to school like normal, to get his mind occupied on other things. I thought it was a good idea also. That is, before we got to school. Today it was me, Buchou, Kaichou and Makoto himself walking to school. The others had gone ahead to do stuff.

When we got to school...this happened.

[Stutter boy! Going to stutter today? Stutter! Stutter! Stutter!]

Chanting, for him to stutter over and over again. How cruel. To say things like this when he's lost someone important. Or to say it at all. It isn't his fault he stutters. He told me about it. He suffered a traumatic experience and that's the reason he stutters.

I look at Makoto, who just turns around and walks away. Where's he going?

"Izumi-kun? Where are you going?"

Kaichou questions the question on my mind, and I'm sure it is on Buchou's mind also if the look on her face is any indication.

"H-Home."

His voice sounded so broken and defeated. As he disappeared, I hear people laughing at the departed Makoto.

[Hahaha! We drove him home today! Such a crybaby! Stuttering crybaby!]

My anger boiled up inside of me. Of course he's going to be sad. Calling him that, reminds him of his dead friend, and plus his Obaa-san just died. That's doubly cruel. I look to Buchou who has clenched her fists in anger. She's angry and has increased her KI to maximum! But before either myself or Buchou could say anything. The usually calm and collected Kaichou lets her rage explode!

"What is wrong with you people!? You, are all sick! You all pick on him for something he has no control over!? What you are doing is plain cruel and sadistic! Want to know something you brainless animals? His Obaa-sama, died just the other day! I hope you are proud of yourselves! You've made him feel worse than he already did! If he does something because of your relentless merciless bullying, it will be on your consciences. Can you live with that? Because I certainly couldn't."

Wow, Kaichou go! She's doing great! She's telling them what's what! I'm shocked by her doing this! They all hang their heads in shame as she continues!

"Quite frankly, I thought we lived in a society where we had passed singling out others for differences. But, no. You, are all disgusting creatures. Not worth being called human for what I've seen over this last year. I'm ashamed that I go to the same school as bullies like all of you. Think about this. If you had a stutter, would you like it if he and everyone else picked on you? Every single day? I've seen it, and I'm not tolerating it anymore. If I ever see it again, expect to be expelled at least. And you better start being nicer to him. Is that understood!?"

They all...nod quickly before leaving. Damn, she's awesome! Kaichou was amazing with her words! I don't think I could've said it like that. I would've said that they will fucking die. Buchou might've killed them.

"Fucking hell Sona. I never knew you could be so bitchy. Well I did but you get the point."

"Of course I can be bitchy ape. I have to tolerate your constant attacks."

"Don't call me an ape! And I don't attack you!"

That's not what I've seen. She does attack Kaichou. She's very violent with her words, and her actions are bigger than the words she does. I've seen her threaten Kaichou with a knife.

"Yes you do ape!"

"Stop calling me an ape! You lesbian bitch!"

She called Kaichou a lesbian bitch! Kaichou just rolls her eyes at Buchou, which makes her glare harshly.

"Whatever Rias. I've just had enough of mindless animals doing that to him. He's smarter than these people. The only reason he doesn't fight back, is because he's too damn good natured. I didn't know why before, but now I know. It must be the Angel in him. He doesn't like fighting back. Conflict is something he wants to avoid so he just takes it. So, if he wont fight back, I will do it for him."

"Sona...what happened? Don't tell me, the great and smart Sona has actually done it."

Done it? Done what? Kaichou makes a sigh at Buchou.

"What I've done is none of your business."

"But Sona. Tell me, have you? Please tell me! I will give you a kiss."

"Don't threaten me with your lips. But if you have to know, I have. Make fun of me, and I will verbally attack you, is that clear? It isn't a big deal Rias. I'm sure you have with someone also."

"I have yes. But that's fine. You will be happy with Makoto. He's quite the smarty and he's cute. So yes Sona. Be happy with him."

"Thank you Rias. But, I will still need him to beat me in chess for it to fully bloom. Although, I'm sure that wont be a problem, since I've seen his test scores. A 100 on everyone of his tests since entering this school."

Buchou gave a little laugh at Kaichou who looks confused.

"That's naughty Sona. You shouldn't be going through personal records like that."

"Oh shut up. Like you've never done anything bad before. Like I don't know, stealing your Onii-sama's wedding ring!"

"No! Shut up you little bitch! Great now fucking Ise knows. Do you know what he does to me? He haunts me Sona. I'm not fucking joking either. He actually haunts me."

Why does she seriously keep saying I haunt her? Does she think I'm a ghost? Kaichou snickers at Buchou who narrows her eyes in anger. Kaichou then asks Buchou the obvious one worded question.

"What?"

"Sona. I'm scared that he will haunt me in my dreams."

"You are messed up, you are. Anyway, I'm going back to Izumi-kun's house, to see if he is alright."

"Great idea from loli breasts. Come on then loli breasts, thing that haunts me always. We should go to Makoto's home."

"Don't call me loli breasts! You have a unique way of pissing people off, do you know that?"

"I know loli breasts. Now lets go. Coming thing that haunts me always?"

I sigh and nod. I'm something that haunts her always apparently. But me, Buchou and loli breasts...oops, I mean Kaichou head out of the school gates and towards Makoto's home!

Getting there, we go inside without knocking. I'm sure he will be fine with us just coming in like this. I hear the sound of metal shuffling around in the kitchen. We go to the kitchen...he's holding a knife! Ah! He's going to kill himself!

"Makoto don't! They aren't worth it!"

He gives me a blank look before putting the knife in the sink. He goes to the kitchen counter...a sandwich? Oh, ok. That makes a lot of sense. Better than my, he's going to kill himself theory. Geez, don't do that to me! Uwah! I actually thought he was suicidal.

"Thanks Mako-chan!"

Eh? He made the sandwich for Kunou? Right that makes sense also. Well as long as he's fine, that's all that matters right now. Stupid jerk people at school. They can go and die! They pick on me because I'm a pervert! That's just as bad as why they pick on him! I can't help being a pervert!

* * *

><p>...Today is the day of the funeral. The funeral is being held outside of a Church. That's a good thing. We Devils can't enter a Church. But it is being held in a graveyard, which is a little spooky, but that's fine. We can go to a graveyard.<p>

We, as in the Gremory group are dressed for the occasion. Well, all for accept one. The one person who isn't dressed, is the one person who needs to be there the most. But, he refuses to get dressed. Everyone else, the Youkai girls, the Fallen Angel girls, Ravel and Kaichou have gone ahead to the graveyard. We hanged back because someone is refusing to get ready.

"I-I'm not g-going."

"Makoto. Don't be silly. If you don't go, you wont forgive yourself later on."

Buchou's right of course. If he doesn't go, he will hate himself for it later on. Even if he can't do it now, he will have to do it.

"I-I can't f-face it. If I-I go...it w-will be l-like a-admitting s-she's d-dead."

"Makoto, she is dead. I'm sorry, and that's reality. Look, Amaya-sama would want you there, above everyone else. So, come on. Get dressed. Please, for me?"

"O-Ok, Buchou."

So we leave so he can get dressed. Somehow, I feel like this day will bring tears yet happiness also. Buchou said, it is to celebrate her life, no mourn her death. That's what this funeral is for. If Buchou says it, then it must be true.

"Buchou. What do we do after?"

"What do you mean, after? You mean, after the funeral?"

I nod strongly at her. I mean, what does one do after a funeral? Simply come home and do nothing?

"Well, we will come back here I suppose. I don't know what else to do. We just need to get through today, everyone. Tomorrow, we will deal with it tomorrow. Today however, is about remembering Amaya-sama. It isn't about me, or you, or anyone else, other than Amaya-sama's memory. That's the only thing that matters. Even not knowing her long, she had a big impact on us, I believe. And we have her legacy to look after also."

We all nod at her. That's what we have to do now. Sometime later, Makoto comes down, dressed for the occasion. He looks at us blankly.

"I'm...r-ready."

"Great. Lets get going. It starts soon."

Buchou spoke. So, we as in the Gremory group left Makoto's home and headed for the graveyard. It sounds weird, and scary but that's the place we are going, a graveyard. A graveyard is our destination. Along the way to the graveyard, Makoto tried to head back home a few times, but was stopped by each of us.

It must be hard. He's about to bury his only family. He doesn't have another relative, that is here. I don't know anything about his family. I haven't got a clue whatsoever. Buchou and the others don't know anything either.

We make it to the graveyard, to see lots of people. I see, that old woman Ayaka-san at the front of the chairs, where a little stage has been set up. A place for people to offer their words for Amaya-san. There's also lots of those flowers the Angels sent. Decorating the whole graveyard area we are at. But, there's no Angels here. I think that's a little depressing for him. Even though Fallen Angels, and Devils are enemies. Amaya-san was neither of them, and Buchou told me the three factions all cared for Amaya-sama.

The Fallen Angel girls are at the left hand side near the front. They said, they would attend because Amaya-san and Azazel were close, so they are showing support for the Fallen Angels side. No one minds today. It isn't about pointless fighting right now. And the Youkai girls, are sat on the right hand side at the front. They are the Youkai support. Kaichou, she's sat near to the Youkai girls at the front row with Ravel next to her.

"Makoto. Dear. You're here."

Ayaka-san came over, and hugged him tightly.

"A-Ayaka-san."

"Don't worry. The priest was someone Amaya knew. And, he wont say anything that will set off the alerts for Devils. Today, isn't about the factions war, or anything stupid like that. Today is to send Amaya off."

"I-I know. Ayaka-s-san...I-I'm so n-nervous."

"I know. So am I. But Amaya would want us to be here. We, and especially you. Her darling grandson. She was so proud of you. She loved you, more than life itself. Every talk we had, you was always the topic of most of the things she had to say. Hehe, Amaya...she was amazing. Anyway, it will be starting soon. You're at the front, next to Yasaka-san and her daughter. You Devils, are sat behind them."

We all nod. So we go to our seats. Makoto sits between Yasaka-san and Kaichou. And we Devils sit in the row behind them. With Buchou at the beginning, me next to her, Kiba next to me and then it goes Koneko-chan and finally Akeno-san at the end.

I feel strange being here at a funeral. I've never been to one before, and I didn't plan to go to one for along time.

The funeral starts about ten minutes later. True to Ayaka-sans words, the priest didn't mention anything like praying to God or anything. But what he did say was stuff that is usually said at funerals. As it went on, I notice that Kaichou has grabbed Makoto's hand, and is stroking it comfortingly. Buchou was the one to point it out to me.

When it came to people to say stuff about her. The people who spoke were Ayaka-san, Yasaka-san, and some people I don't know. But there's one person, who hasn't been up yet, despite people urging him to go.

"Makoto dear. You should go up and say something. She would've wanted you too."

"I-I can't. I-I will b-break down. I-I don't k-know what t-to say."

"Dear...Amaya would want you too. It doesn't matter what you say, as long as you say what's in your heart. Please, if not for yourself, then for her. You loved her dearly. Then, you should tell everyone how much you loved her. Go on dear. Tell everyone what that crazy Amaya was really like."

"...O-Ok. F-For Obaa-s-san."

He stands up and goes towards the front. He's doing something I don't think I would like to ever do. He faces everyone...and closes his eyes, while taking deep breaths. I look towards Buchou, who is smiling.

"Go ahead my cute Bishop. I know you can do it."

Buchou's words. She believes in him, and so do I! I believe that he can do this! He opens his eyes. He takes a breath, then starts speaking.

"My O-Obaa-san. W-What c-can I s-say about h-her? She d-drove m-me insane. E-Everyday s-she was d-defiant. I-I had t-to m-make f-food for h-her. Make s-sure she t-took her m-medication. M-Make sure s-she went t-to bed. It f-felt like I-I was w-with a c-child and I-I was the a-adult."

We all laugh. I guess she was childlike. When I saw her, she did act like a big kid.

"B-But. She w-was amazing. I-I couldn't a-ask for a-a better O-Obaa-san. In m-many ways, s-she was my O-Okaa-san. S-She, raised m-me on h-her own. She d-did everything t-to make m-me smile. She s-said t-that I was l-like a-a son, r-rather than a-a grandson."

With tears streaming down his face, he continues on.

"I l-loved her s-so very m-much. E-Even though s-she was in p-pain, s-she smiled e-everyday. E-Every single d-day she h-had a s-smile for m-me. I-I'll never f-forget her. B-But what s-she is m-making m-me do n-now, is s-something I-I would k-kill her f-for. E-Even in d-death, s-she is m-making me e-embarrass m-myself. S-She asked m-me to s-sing this s-song a-at her funeral. A-And n-now that s-she's dead, its k-kind of h-hard to ar-argue with h-her. So p-please enjoy a-and don't l-laugh!"

Eh? He, has to sing? Is that why he didn't want to come? He grabs a microphone, it glows briefly before backing music comes on. Can he sing? Because of the stutter I mean?

* * *

><p>[You tell me you're in love me. Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me. Its not that I don't want to stay. But every time you come to close I move away. I wanna believe in everything that you say. Cause it sounds so good. But if you really want me, move slow. There's things about me you just have to know.]<p>

I didn't know he could sing, so well. I look to the others who are all smiling happily.

[Sometimes I run. Sometimes I hide. Sometimes I'm scared of you. But all I really want is to hold you tight. Treat you right, be with you day and night. Baby all I need is time.]

"Come on you whore! Lets go and back him up!"

"W-Wait ape!"

"I will help Mako-sama also!"

Buchou sprang up from her seat, and dragged Kaichou to the front of the stage with Ravel following! Kaichou, Makoto, Ravel and Buchou start singing into the microphone. Although Kaichou looks reluctant.

[I don't want to be so shy. Every time I'm alone I wonder why. Hope that you will wait for me. You'll see that you're the only one for me. I wanna believe in everything that you say. Cause it sounds so good. But if you really want me, move slow. There's things about me you just have to know.]

"Ara, Koneko-chan. Lets go also. We will support Mako-kun also."

"...For Mako-senpai!"

"Mako-chan! I'm coming also!"

Akeno-san, Koneko-chan surprisingly and Kunou all stand up and then, they all start singing into the microphone with the others!

[Sometimes I run (sometimes). Sometimes I hide. Sometimes I'm scared of you. But all I really want is to hold you tight. Treat you right, be with you day and night. All I want to do is hold you tight. Treat you right, be with you day and night. Baby all I need is time.]

"Kalawarner! Mittelt! Lets join in for the last bit!"

"Yes!"

"Lets go!"

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt went to the front and started singing with the others.

[Just hang around and you'll see. There's nowhere I'd rather be. If you love me, trust in me. The way I trust in you.]

They all get into a giant hug with Makoto at the centre and continue. Makes me a little jealous. All those girls hugging him tightly. But today is about him so, I will let it slide just this once. I'm just glad Kiba hasn't gone up there. Wouldn't want Buchou to start calling him gay at a funeral. Although she might be right. He makes comments about us boys way too often.

[Sometimes I run (sometimes). Sometimes I hide. Sometimes I'm scared of you (oh). But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold you tight). Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night).]

As they are singing, I look to the left as something caught my attention...Amaya-san!? Amaya-san!? No, a transparent Amaya-san. A ghost?

[All I really want is to hold you tight. Be with you day and night. Sometimes I run (sometimes). Sometimes I hide. Sometimes I'm scared of you. But all I really want is to hold you tight.]

As they finished the song, I see Amaya-san smiling. Amaya-sans ghost should freak me out, but it isn't. She really is there right now. She watched her grandson sing, one last time. I look to Makoto and the others. He looks to Amaya-san, as if sensing her presence. He looks on with wide eyes. The ghost form of Amaya-san waves and mouths something, which I don't catch.

"I-I love you t-too, Obaa-s-san. Thank y-you for e-everything. G-Goodbye."

The ghost Amaya-san then starts disappearing, and within seconds, she's gone. She came to see him, one last time. I don't understand it myself, but she came to see him one last time. It doesn't matter how it happened, but she came to see him. She came to see her grandson sing, one last time.

"O-Obaa-san..."

I smile a little. He cares for that woman greatly. She knew it also. The way she smiled then, showed how much she cared, and how proud she actually was.

...Sometime later, Amaya-sans body, was buried. She's been buried. Everyone came to offer their condolences to Makoto who smiled but didn't say anything. I still think he is dealing with the idea of being, without his Obaa-sama. I don't know how I'm going to cope without my parents. Since I'm a Devil, I will outlive them. They will be long gone one day. Even without being a Devil, they will still be gone one day.

"Makoto-kun. We best be getting back to Kyoto. You never know what's going to happen when you're away."

"I-I see. T-Thank y-you for c-coming."

The Kyuubi woman Yasaka-san shakes her head.

"Of course. Next time, come to Kyoto, alright?"

"Y-Yes Yasaka-s-sama."

"Mako-chan! I don't want to leave Mako-chan! Mako-chan! Can't I stay with you instead?"

The little girl wants to stay with Makoto? That's sweet! Aww, Kunou wants to stay with her...fiancee, I think. That's never actually been confirmed.

"I-I don't th-think Yasaka-s-sama would l-like that. Next t-time I-I play w-with everyone, y-you can c-come along a-also."

"Yay! A date with Mako-chan! Mako-chan! Stay in contact with me, ok? When you go and play with the others, come and get me!"

Hehe, he's got a date with a loli, while another loli looks on with annoyed eyes.

"Y-Yasaka-sama. I-Is that f-fine? I k-know as a-a Devil t-that..."

"It would be fine. But, tell me when this, little date is and I will send Kunou to your house via magic circle. I'm sure you'll be able to keep her safe."

"I-I will Yasaka-s-sama."

"That's what I like to hear. Kunou, say goodbye."

"Uu, can't I stay a few nights at least? You can send a guard or something to get me next week on Monday morning maybe."

Yasaka-san sighs at her daughter, but turns to Makoto.

"Is it fine? It seems she's not going to back down. If its too much trouble, then I could force her home."

"I-I don't m-mind. I-I wont be in s-school until n-next week a-anyway. So I-I don't mind l-looking after K-Kunou-san."

"I see. Hear that Kunou? You can stay with your fiancee for nearly a week!"

The little girl Kunou started jumping up and down.

"Yay! Thanks Okaa-sama! Now go away!"

"How cruel. You are horrid to me Kunou. Don't come back. I don't want you anymore."

"Ok! Kunou will stay with Mako-chan forever and ever!"

Yasaka-san makes a louder sigh than before.

"For the love of...I should've seen that coming. But Kunou, be a good girl. And, I will see you next week."

"Ok Okaa-sama! Bye bye!"

After that, they say goodbye, and Yasaka-san leaves. Ravel comes over, and wordlessly hugs Makoto.

"I'm sorry about your Obaa-sama. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. If you want, I can stay for a few days also? I know we don't know one another but, I wouldn't feel right about leaving so suddenly."

"I-I would l-like it if y-you stayed R-Ravel-san."

"Then, I will."

She smiled, as I sense KI being leaked by a certain white haired loli. W-Whoa Koneko-chan. Calm down that KI! You can't kill Ravel! Even if she is Raiser's sister. She seems nice enough.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Makoto-kun! Everyone else!"<p>

The Fallen Angel girl, Mittelt came over with her Fallen Angel friends. Right now, I don't mind them being here.

"H-Hello."

"Again, we've come to offer our condolences. I, rather we hope you feel better soon, but me personally."

Mittelt said with a little blush. I hear growls come from Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Ravel and Kunou.

"Hmph, Mittelt. She's a bit of a nutcase."

"I'm not a nutcase Kalawarner!"

"Whatever you say. Anyway. This might sound weird, and we would understand if you and the other Devils wouldn't want us around, but we were wondering if we could perhaps stay a few nights? Azazel-sama said that we should always bond with other races."

When saying that, this Kalawarner sent me a wink. My face heats up slightly as I look at her oppai! Those things are big! Buchou grabs my hand and places it on her breast! Buchou-sama! Your oppai are great as always!

"I-I think y-you should. T-The races sh-should be g-getting along. Devils F-Fallen Angels, Y-Youkai's, and A-Angels like m-myself."

"Yes! I mean, yes, that's right Makoto-kun, hehe. Races coming together is always a good thing. Wouldn't you agree, Raynare, Kalawarner?"

They both nod with smiles in my direction. Fallen Angel girls are hot! Both of those two beauties are beautiful! They certainly are very beautiful! Two big boobed girls smiling in my direction is the best! I look to the others to see their reactions to the Fallen Angel girls staying at Makoto for a few days...they all seem fine with it, but we still need to be on edge. Even if hoping for peace, they are still our sexy enemies...enemies. But then, I think of something.

"Hey, did everyone see the ghost of Amaya-san also? During the song I mean."

They all, besides Makoto look at me with a little weird gaze.

"Ise, what are you on about? Ghost? There weren't any ghosts here."

What? Did I imagine it? No. Makoto saw it right? As I was about to speak, he secretly put a finger to his lips. He wants me to keep quiet about it? I nod secretly as Buchou speaks up.

"Ignoring Ise's weird dreams. Makoto...I know you have had a hard day, and maybe it isn't something you might be up for..."

"W-What is it B-Buchou?"

Yes, what is Buchou thinking about? She said something about a hard day, but what is she thinking about?

"Alright. I was thinking. Why don't we have a little party sleepover? You shouldn't be alone right now. I was just thinking, since it was a bad day, you could use cheering up with a party. But now thinking about it...this isn't a day to have a party at all..."

"I-I think it is a-a wonderful id-idea!"

"R-Really? Then, lets go and party! Sona, you aren't invited!"

"I knew you would say that. I'm still going to attend the sleepover."

"Oh no you're not! Whores aren't allowed to go!"

"Then why are you going?"

I want to say something, but Buchou did kind of fall into that one. Buchou as expected bursts out crying!

"I hate you Sona!"

"I'm sure you do. Anyway, we should be going."

"Whatever Sona. You hurt me everyday with your words."

"How do I hurt you everyday? I don't see you everyday."

Buchou makes an upset face, sticks up her middle finger at Kaichou, then runs off crying.

"She's insane. She actually is. Anyhow, Izumi-kun. Lets get out of here."

"P-Please give m-me a minute. I-I will ca-catch up. I j-just need t-to say, some f-final words."

"We understand. Come on everyone. Lets go to Izumi-kun's house."

[Yes!]

We all reply strongly! I'm sure Buchou ran off there! So, we all start making our way away from the graveyard...or that was my plan. As I went to leave, I felt a small hand take my own...its Makoto. Does he want me to stay? Complying with his silent request, I stay behind. Once everyone is gone, he turns to me.

"O-Obaa-san w-was here. She c-came to s-see me o-one last t-time. I-I don't know w-why no o-one else saw, b-but since y-you did, it w-wasn't me j-just seeing things."

"Yes, I saw her. She was definitely here. She was, no. She is proud of you, Makoto."

"I-I tried to b-be strong. I-I promised m-myself I-I wouldn't cry. B-But, I even f-failed t-to do t-that. I-Ise-kun. S-She's always with m-me in h-here." He points to his heart. I smile a little as he continues."D-Do you t-think, s-she's in H-Heaven now? With O-Ojii-san?"

His grandfather? I guess he must've died also. Wow, this guy really has no family left at all. No parents, no grandparents. No siblings. No nothing.

"I'm sure she is."

"I-I hope so. S-She missed O-Ojii-san. Now s-she can b-be happy w-with him. But t-the sad th-thing is, no A-Angels turned u-up. No o-one. A-Azazel-san s-sent F-Fallen Angels. R-Ravel-san s-showed up d-despite not k-knowing me long. Y-Yasaka-sama a-and Kunou-s-san showed up. Obaa-s-sans s-students s-showed up. Y-Yet no Angels s-showed up. W-Was it b-because of me? Is t-that why m-my parents a-aren't w-with me? They l-left me w-with Obaa-s-san, because t-they didn't w-want me. And n-now, I'll n-never know w-who they are. Obaa-s-san never t-told me b-before she d-died. I-I was j-just a m-mistake after a-all."

He thinks he's a mistake? His parents...made him feel like this?

"Your parents...are idiots."

"H-Huh?"

"They are idiots if they don't want you! Look what you've done already. You saved Buchou. If you wasn't there, even I know we would've lost. And now, your Obaa-sama is gone. Honestly, if I was where you are, I don't think I would be able to get out of bed. If it was my parents, I wouldn't be able to think clearly. You aren't a failure, you aren't a mistake. Clearly, your parents better have a pretty damn good reason not to be with you. When you meet them, give them a piece of your mind. Tell them, what they have done to you. And even if they say they don't want you, it doesn't matter. Because, Buchou, and everyone else on her peerage care about you very much."

I suddenly feel a pressure on my chest...he's hugging me.

"T-Thank you I-Ise-kun. I-I can s-see why B-Buchou l-loves you. I-Ise-kun. W-Will you b-be my b-best friend? I-I could u-use a best f-friend r-right now."

"Well, why are you saying something so stupid? We are best friends! You, trap boy and me, pervy boy! Together we are incredible! Say, can I ask how you sung, without stuttering?"

"I-I was stuttering. B-But, I-I placed a-a spell o-on the m-microphone s-so it s-sounded like I-I wasn't s-s-stuttering."

"I see. Well, I've decided something! I'm taking you on as a student!"

"S-Student?"

I smirk a little.

"Exactly! Look, you are very cute. Girls, are drawn to cuteness. Now, all you need is the confidence and the perverseness to put what you were born with to practice. With me around, you'll become Harem Prince!"

"H-Harem P-Prince?"

He tilted his head to the side cutely. Damn him and his trap looks! I wish he was a girl damn it!

"Hehe, yeah. Harem Prince. Not to worry my student. Once I'm through with you, you'll be a great partner for me in the ways of perversion! You, draw the girls in then we can do ecchi things with them! Think about it! Girls flock to your cuteness, then while they're distracted, we can both touch their oppai! Together, we'll get all the oppai together! Big and small, whatever you prefer but I prefer big! As Harem King and Harem Prince! What'd you say?"

His eyes gain stars! Yes! Even an Angel boy has to have a little perversion in him! Go Angel boy!

"P-Please t-teach me Ise-s-sensei!"

Ise-sensei! I love it! Ise-sensei! It warms my heart! Hehehe, I'm going to make this boy from stuttering shy cute boy, to grade A harem builder! Then, we will sit next to one another as the girls flock to us! That's my new dream! Harem King and Prince are starting from today!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Amaya gone. Next chapter starts volume three with some surprises. Also, is there any characters that should be gender bended? If so, who, and who should they be with? Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life without Obaa-san**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its been exactly five days since the funeral. I'm...still upset, but I'm coping. I really am coping. I will never forget Obaa-san, and I know she will watch me from Heaven now. Although, I hope she doesn't watch me when I'm doing private stuff. Then again, knowing Obaa-san, she would do that just to hurt me everyday. Even though it is a Sunday, everyone from the club is gathered at my house, even Kaichou-san is here. The Fallen Angel girls went back to, Azazel-san. Although, I did get to know Mittelt-san very well, and Ise-kun got to know Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san quite well.

Ravel-san, she went home also. She stayed for a few days, and did things for me. She is a great friend. She did things for me, without asking anything in return. Kunou-san is still here, but she's going home tomorrow.

Its...my, house now. Obaa-san left it to me. Since I'm her only living relative, I own everything she did. Apparently, Obaa-san had quite a lot of money stashed away.

Yeah, when I asked for a t.v a month or so ago, she said she was hard up. But, she has enough money to keep me living for quite a few years on my own. She always did stuff like that to me. Lie. I'm sure she got off on it. Hehe, I can't be angry with her, as she's dead. There's no way I can ever be angry at a dead person. Especially someone I love.

I still can't get used to the fact that she's actually gone. Its strange. Each morning, I expect Obaa-san to shout to me to get my lazy butt out of bed or to hurry up and make her breakfast.

Everyone here is helping me move things around. Like putting unnecessary stuff in boxes to go into the attic or placing treasured items around the house. Or moving the furniture around to my liking. Obaa-san never let me change anything around, and I would never say it to her, but the way she had it before just wasn't right in my opinion. But she was Obaa-san so, I wouldn't question her. I'm really thankful to them all, as it would take me ages to do it on my own.

"Where do I put this again?"

"Over there Rias. Geez, Izumi-kun said where things should go."

Ooh here we go. I find it quite funny when they fight. Although it gets out of hand quickly.

"Oh fuck off Sona! Do this Rias! Do that Rias! You are not my fucking boss!"

"That's funny, because Izumi-kun put me in charge of this."

"No he fucking didn't! You, being Queen bitch just assumed the role. When in fact, your presence here is actually unwelcome."

"No it isn't ape. Izumi-kun actually asked me to be here. If any presence is unwelcome, then its the apes."

Kaichou-san played the ape card.

"Fuck off Sona! Don't call me an ape! I seriously hate you! Bitch!"

"Hehe, I love how you fly off the handle at the smallest of things."

"Die you slut! Go and have sex with your dildo named Makoto~"

Kaichou-san lets out a cry and throws a box at her! She as in Buchou lets out a cry as it hits her, she regains her composure and then picks up the box to throw it back at Kaichou-san!

"Whore!"

"Don't call me a whore Sona! That's you! You're the biggest whore around! You suck off anyone that gives you the tiniest bit of money!"

"Ape! Ape! Mega ultra ape!"

"Argggggggggggggh! That's it! You are dead!"

Buchou pounces on Kaichou-san. They have a little fight on the floor.

"...Where should I put this Mako-senpai?"

I turn to Koneko-chan...to see her carrying lots and lots and lots of rubbish bags.

"O-Oh...erm, o-outside please."

"...Ok."

So, Koneko-chan goes outside with lots and lots and lots of rubbish. Akeno-san, she's helping by cleaning up the kitchen for me. When she asked what she could do, I said the kitchen was dirty so she took that as I meant for her to do it on her own. I didn't mean it to sound like that, and now she wont let anyone in the kitchen.

Yuuto-kun, and Ise-kun are cleaning around the living room for me, while I sort out personal items with Kunou-san. I really am grateful to them to do this for me. I look to the fighting senpai's and hear them shouting insults at one another.

"What does Sona stand for!? Secretly Overwhelming Narcissistic Asshole!"

"Wow ape. I'm shocked you know what a narcissist is. Actually, do you know what a narcissist is?"

Buchou goes quiet, then sobs to herself.

"Fuck you Sona!"

Kaichou-san giggled loudly.

"I thought so. Ape want to know what your name stands for in terms you'll understand? Rias, is an acronym for, Really Into Anal Sex."

Kaichou-san giggled as Buchou roared and growled, then cried, then glared with a howl then cried again. She did all that within seconds. That's kind of strange. As they are fighting, Kunou-san comes across something.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mako-chan! Look! This is a book about you!"<p>

A book about me? When I looked, it was a photo album. Wow, I've not seen that in years. Damn, there's lots of memories in there.

"Y-Yes. H-Have a l-look if y-you want."

"Thanks Mako-chan! Hey, maybe I might be in here!"

I smile as she goes through it. As she's going through it, I notice others crowding around the book also. Eh? This isn't look at Makoto's past! Uwah! Everyone is looking at it now!

"...Mako-senpai's naked past."

My naked past?...Eh? Eh!? That's me naked! I hear a slurping noise...Buchou. She has a huge blush on her face, and she's drooling quite heavily with a little nose bleed.

"Oh Maou..."

"Whats wrong ape?"

"L-Look at him! Damn, he's sexy...I mean, he looked cute as a cute sexy child."

She just called me sexy, as a child? She said it twice. Is she a shotacon? Well, I'm a Shota now, so does that mean she finds me sexy now? Or is it that she finds children sexy? Either way, if she finds children sexy, that's creepy.

"There's a special place in prison for your kind."

"Oh, fuck you, dirty whore! I'm not a pedophile! I just have an appreciation for Makoto's sexy young body..."

"Yeah, pedophile."

Buchou cried a little. Kunou-san then flipped the page. I might as well look also, since this is my past. I guess it is good remembering the past sometimes. But I'm looking towards the future now, but never forgetting the past.

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan! Look! Its me and you together!"

Hehe, she's grown from back then. Still on the small side, but she's still cute. I always found Kunou-san to be a cutie. I pet her head, she smiles up at me brightly.

"Do y-you remember t-this day K-Kunou-s-san?"

"Of course! Its the day when we got engaged!"

Everyone does a spit take. Hehe, well engaged is a strong word. It was more like, Obaa-san having a joke around and announcing that I'm marrying the Princess of Kyoto. Of course she was joking, or at least I think she was. I'll never know if she was being serious that day. I just went along with it. But, looking at Kunou-san now, I wonder if I ever would marry her? Maybe I would. But, there's also another girl out there, I promised to marry long ago...even written it out. I still have that upstairs. I also have the, engagement present, hehe.

"E-Engaged? Are you actually engaged?"

Kaichou-san asks with a worried tone.

"W-Well..."

"Yep! Mako-chan is going to become the Prince of Kyoto when he marries me! W-Well, he's already my Prince..."

Kunou-san proceeded to blush heavily. I again pet her head lovingly. She, then jumps onto my lap! I've got a loli on my lap! Hehe, a loli on my lap...no naughty thoughts! Koneko-chan then comes over to me, stands in front of me, not speaking.

"I-Is something t-the matter?"

"...That's my spot."

That's her spot? What's her spot? Koneko-chan lifts a hand and points to something. She points...at Kunou-san? Is Kunou-san her spot? No, that's silly. Ok. Kunou-san is sat on my lap...so is my lap her spot!?

"M-My lap?"

"...Yes. ...I've decided...that I'm sitting there...from now on."

Eh? She wants to sit on my lap also? Kunou-san makes an upset face.

"N-No! This is my spot! Kunou sits here!"

"...Don't play games with me. ...I'm claiming that area as my personal property."

Her personal property? That sounds so dirty. Especially the area she is talking about.

"Never! This is Kunou's spot! It has been my spot forever! I'm never giving it up! Especially to a loli!"

"...I'm done messing around."

Koneko-chan pushes Kunou-san off my lap, and jumps on instead!

"Mako-chan! Tell her! I sit there! Kunou sits there!"

"Erm...I-I..."

"...Don't say anything, Mako-senpai. ...Just accept it."

I nod without knowing why I'm nodding.

"Mako-chan...let your favourite fox sit there also. Kunou is a good girl Mako-chan. I love love love you very much! Please let Kunou sit in that special area!"

"I-I..."

"Please! I'll even share it with her! Just pretty please let Kunou sit there also!"

I sigh and nod. Koneko-chan sends me a little look before shuffling slightly to the side. Then Kunou-san sits on my lap. I have two loli's on my lap! Hehe, that's something good! Two cute loli's on my lap!

"Hey, who's that little boy next to you?"

Akeno-san questions. When I looked, I let out a pained sigh before answering.

"H-He was m-my f-friend w-who died y-years ago. H-He got s-shot in f-front of m-me and w-well...t-that's t-the reason I-I stutter. His n-name w-was S-Shinobu."

Everyone becomes silent. I didn't meant to bring everyone down!

"I-Its f-fine. It h-happened y-years ago. A-Anyway, k-keep going K-Kunou-san."

"R-Right. Ok Mako-chan! I'll keep going and going!"

I smile as the atmosphere becomes more relaxed. As she is flipping through the pages and looking at awe at different images of me and various people like Yasaka-sama, people I don't even remember and me with Obaa-san...no, I can look at images without feeling sad. I have to for her, and for myself. I saw her one last time, back at the funeral. She said I love you, and I'm proud of you.

She loves me, and is proud of me. Me. I'm surprised she's proud of someone like me. When Kunou-san stopped at one image, I froze slightly. Damn, its her. I've not, seen her in years, Iri-chan. She's, somewhere in England or something.

"Mako-chan. Who's that boy?"

"S-She is a-a girl."

"He is? Or, she is? Wow, she looks like a little boy. Are you sure she's a little girl?"

"Y-Yes I'm s-sure. She w-was my f-first...n-never mind."

Everyone raises an eyebrow at that.

"She was your first...what?"

Kaichou-san asks with a semi demanding tone. I smile sheepishly.

"F-Friend. S-She was m-my first f-f-friend."

Its a good thing I stutter naturally, as if I didn't, I would've been stuttering then. They seem to accept that, but then Yuuto-kun snatches the book away from Kunou-san!

"Hey! I was looking at that!"

"Sorry. But, Makoto-kun. This sword, you remember about it?"

When he showed it me, I gave it a brief once over, before nodding.

"I-Its a H-Holy sword. I-I can't r-remember if it h-had a n-name or not."

"...To think I would see one here..."

See one here? Does he, know about Holy swords? I know about them, because Obaa-san taught me about them. But, Yuuto-kun has shallow eyes right now. Hmm? What's wrong with him? He hands the book back to Kunou-san, and goes all quiet. I wonder what's going on with him?

* * *

><p>...Its the next day, and Kunou-san is about to go home.<p>

"Uu, that went by so very quickly. Next time, I hope we spend longer together Mako-chan!"

"Y-Yes. But I-I will t-tell you w-when we a-all go o-out together."

Kunou-san rushes me into a hug. The guard Yasaka-sama sent is a Youkai also. Well, obviously the guard is going to be a Youkai since she is the Queen of the Youkai in Kyoto.

"Kunou-sama. We must go."

"Yes, I'm coming now! You know, this is my fiancee I'm talking too!?"

Uu, I wish she wouldn't say such embarrassing things. After giving me lots of hugs, she goes on her way with the guard. And, I head to school. School, I just hope no one has a stuttering boy comment for me today. I don't think I want to be called that again for awhile. I'm still feeling sadness in the form, of Obaa-san. The people I'm walking to school with are, Buchou, Ise-kun and Kaichou-san. Actually, Kaichou-san has rarely left my side since Obaa-san died.

"Ise. Do you want me, a Russian prostitute?"

Did she just call herself a Russian prostitute? Why say something like that? Everyone did a spit take, but it is Kaichou-san who spoke.

"Ape, you aren't Russian."

"Shut up Sona for a change! I said does he want me or a Russian prostitute. You, animal."

You animal? Well, I guess that's better than the words she usually uses.

"No you didn't. You said...Do you want me, a Russian prostitute?"

Buchou thinks to herself, before shedding tears.

"Leave me alone! Is there a day you don't pick on me!? I'm beautiful!"

"Hehehe, if you say so."

"I'm telling pooh bear and mister shoe about this infraction!"

"You didn't use...no, never mind. You think what you want ape. Incidentally, Izumi-kun...erm, maybe...would you like to...maybe...eat...lunch together? Of course you don't have to, but I thought that maybe we could...eat together?"

E-Eat lunch with Kaichou-san? Eat lunch with her? She wants me to eat lunch with her? I don't really mind eating lunch with her, so I think I will eat lunch with her.

"O-Ok."

"Really? I, yes. That's great. Please come to the student council room after morning periods end."

"Sona..."

"Oh shut up ape!"

SMACK!

Buchou slapped Kaichou-san on the back of her head! Oo, I bet that hurt.

"What'd hit me for ape!?"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

Then, after Buchou said that, we had got to school. I take a deep breath and go towards the school. If anyone has a comment about me, I'm going to ignore it today. I'm not going to think about it. They can hurt me with sticks and stones, but their words can never hurt me.

"Good morning Makoto!"

"Hey Izumi!"

"Hello Makoto-kun!"

"Morning Izumi-kun!"

Eh? What's going on? Whys everyone being nice to me? Alright, I'm asleep, aren't I? Yeah, this isn't real. No one at school is nice to me.

"Wow. Sona you work miracles."

Kaichou-san? What's Kaichou-san done?

"W-Well...it wasn't anything too big..."

Wasn't too big? What wasn't too big?

"Don't be modest Sona."

"W-What do y-you mean B-Buchou?"

"Remember the day, before your Obaa-sama's funeral when I thought it would be a good idea to come to school? Then, those people said those words?" I nod, not knowing where she is going with this. "Well, Sona. She, after you left, exploded in her pants. She made a huge mess of herself."

I do a little spit take at that! Kaichou-san did that?

"Ape!"

"Sorry, I had to do that. Anyway. She did explode, verbally. She told everyone what's what with you. She, was actually very strong and compassionate about it. She, told everyone what they were doing wrong, and threatened them to change their ways basically. She was awesome for a change."

Kaichou-san did all that, just for me? Really? She told everyone off, for me? Why would she do such things? I don't understand why Kaichou-san would do that for me. But, she did it for me?

"For a change? I'm always awesome."

"She certainly had the stones."

Had the stones? She does know, that means testicles, right? Kaichou-san makes an annoyed face.

"Don't say I have the stones."

"Why? Isn't that a good thing?"

Kaichou-san shakes her head with a groan. I bet she doesn't want to be compared to a man, by saying, have you got the stones? Kaichou-san, is a real girl, a cute girl at that.

"Never mind ape. I'm going to class. See you at lunch, Izumi-kun."

"G-Goodbye."

With a wave, Kaichou-san heads for class.

"My cute Bishop. The thing that haunts me always. I'm going to class also. Don't haunt me Ise."

With that strange sentence, she leaves the area.

"Why does she keep saying that? Makoto, do you have any idea?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I-I don't k-know."

"Well, lets go to class. We are going to be late if we don't."

"Y-Yes!"

So we head to class, and people keep saying nice things to me. I can't help but feel better about school now. And, I really will need to thank Kaichou-san for this. She, has done so much for me, and I didn't even know it. Getting to class, Ise-kun and I spilt to our respective seats. His pervy friends go and talk to him. I don't have anyone in class to talk to...

"Makoto-sama!"

"Hey hey!"

Uwah! I'm glomped from both sides by some girls! Eh? What's going on? When I looked, I saw a girl with pink hair, and a girl with brown hair. Erm...I can...erm...sense...something from them...is that...

"H-Hmmmm..."

""So cute~""

Ummm...what's going on? I'm, a little nervous right now.

"W-Whats..."

"Aah right! We want you!"

"That's right! Makoto-sama is so cute~"

The pink haired girl, and the brown haired girl stopped talking, and faced me. They both take a hand of mine each...what's going to happen to me?

""Please be our boyfriend!""

Eh...? W-What? Be their...BOYFRIEND!? What are they saying all of a sudden!?

"E-Excuse...m-me?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Date me!"

"And me bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch Murayama-chan! I meant us, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid bitch!"

Wow, is it me or do I know lots of people that use naughty words a lot? Well, I don't even know these two and they are asking me out? Why? Playing a trick on me?

"Oh fuck off you slag!"

"Don't call me a slag Katase-chan! And don't tell me to fuck off!"

"Whatever. You are scaring Makoto-sama, bitch."

"Stop it! You are the bitch around here!"

Well, I do have away to find out their true intentions, yet I don't think they'd want me to do it, or maybe they would. I'm not completely sure.

"S-So why d-do you w-want me..."

"Because you are so cute!"

"Because you're dreamy!"

""Because you are our Angelic Prince~""

They have no idea how right they are. Well, the angelic part at least.

"W-Well I-I'm f-flattered a-and you b-both a-are very p-p-pretty b-but I don't e-even know y-your names..."

"Sorry! I'm Katase, this bitch is Murayama!"

"Stop it with the bitch! Anyway's, Makoto-sama...please! We are yours! So cute and shy and helpful and adorable and everything good about this world!"

"She's right! You are all that and more! We've watched from afar, and can't take it anymore! Please consider us! We don't mind being in a threeway...relationship! Murayama-chan and I share everything because we are besties! So, sharing the Angelic Prince is a given, right?"

I don't know how to answer that. They are, besties? That means, best friends, right? I look to Ise-kun for help, but all he does is give me a thumps up. Hehe, that's not helpful.

"Erm..."

"Say, yes!"

"We will do anything!"

"W-Why...do y-you want m-me to d-date y-you...r-really?"

They look sheepish at me.

""Because we like you.""

It sounded truthful to me. But, I just don't go into a relationship like that. I couldn't just go into a relationship like that with people I don't know.

"W-Well...w-we could g-get to k-know one a-another I-I suppose."

""Cool! Lunch!?""

"I-I'm b-busy a-at lunch...m-maybe w-we could w-walk h-home t-together s-sometime?"

""Sounds great! See you later Makoto-sama!""

They, then both kiss each of my cheeks! I blush furiously. They go and sit down, hehe, they kissed my cheeks. Throughout that lesson, I couldn't stop blushing. At the end of it, I walked to the student council. Making it to the student council room, I knock lightly.

"Izumi-kun? Is that you? Come in."

* * *

><p>I open the door, and see various people around, doing student council duties. I know some of them, like Hanakai-san, Nimura-san, Kusaka-san, Yura-san, Meguri-san, Shinra-senpai, and obviously Kaichou-san. The male member here, is...erm...I forget.<p>

"Come over here, Izumi-kun."

I nod, and go over.

"Sorry about how hectic this place is. Its just we have lots of things to do right now."

"O-Oh, w-would you w-want me t-to leave?"

"Oh no. Its fine. I invited you after all. Please, stay."

"O-Ok."

So, I get out my lunch, while everyone runs around, sorting, whatever they sort out. As they are doing what they are doing, I can't help but notice Meguri-san is staring at me. I give a timid smile at her. She nose bleeds.

"W-Whats w-wrong with h-her?"

I whisper to Kaichou, she looks at Meguri-san, before shrugging her shoulders.

"No idea. Anyway, I was being a little deceptive before in my reasoning's for you coming here. You see, it wasn't just to eat lunch together. I want to issue you a challenge which I hope you accept."

"A-A challenge?"

"Precisely. Ever played, chess?"

I don't know why she wants to know, but I will nod at her.

"Y-Yes. I-I played w-with Obaa-s-san."

"I see. Then, since you know the rules. I propose the challenge. And, we could make it interesting, if you like?"

Interesting? What does she mean by, interesting? I will question her about it.

"I-Interesting?"

"Yes. Normally, I wouldn't do this. But, if you win, you can have anything that's within my power, and if I win, well, I can ask you something."

"O-Ok. S-So a-anything?"

She smiles at me and nods, which makes my face heat up a little. Kaichou-san can always make me blush. She has a nice smile. She doesn't smile much, but I think she should smile more often. I do admit that I like smart women. Its just that I like talking with smart people and getting insight into what they are thinking.

As that happened, Meguri-san came over and sat next to me, giving me a creepy look. Why is she looking at me like that? Kaichou-san, notices and gives Meguri-san a strange look.

"Alright Meguri. What are you doing?"

"Kaichou! I'm just...looking at Makoto-kun."

We are on a first name basis now? Since when? This is the first time that I've seen her, or anything really. Of course I've seen her in the halls, but I've not seen her up close like this.

"Excuse me? That's, strange Meguri."

"...You are strange..."

"What was that, Meguri?"

Meguri-san waved her hands in front of her face and spluttered a little.

"O-Oh, nothing! Please enjoy your game of chess!"

"Fine. Don't be weird."

"...You are weird..."

"Meguri?"

Once again, Meguri-san waved her hands in front of her face fast.

"N-Nothing! Please, just enjoy your chess game Kaichou!"

"Ok."

So, Kaichou-san sets up a chess board. The last time I played chess, Obaa-san was still here. She played with me, because we couldn't do much that would over exhaust her. So, once finishing setting up the chess board, and setting the pieces, we start playing and eating our food at the same time!

After awhile of playing, I see now that she is highly intellectual. Every move I made, she countered with something just as good. But, I'm not through yet. She's certainly a great chess player. I can see why she is the schools number one.

"I-I...did it!"

"I...lost? Izumi-kun...you...beat me?"

"I-I played a-a lot with O-Obaa-san s-so d-don't feel b-bad about it. S-She was s-smart a-also s-so I-I have e-experience with d-dealing w-with players o-of your caliber."

I waved off her defeat, but she seems adamant about talking about it.

"No, don't discredit yourself. You played remarkably. I've not had a challenge like that...ever. No one has ever beaten me, or even come close. Although the ape has tried numerous times. And when she loses, she throws a fit and then throws chess pieces at me. It isn't my fault that she does such things."

"I-I suppose."

"Now, since I lost. I said that I would do you anything within my power. So, is there something you would like? Maybe, I don't know...anything you can think of."

I blush a little. I would like to get to know her better, but I wouldn't know how to word it.

"M-Maybe...w-we could...g-go...out s-sometime?"

"G-Go out sometime? Like a, date?"

My red cheeks turn brighter. A date with Kaichou? A date with someone as smart and cute as Kaichou?

"I-I-I-I..."

"Ok, lets go out together sometime. Please tell me your next convenient time."

"Kaichou really has the stones!"

Meguri-san suddenly said. Why would she say that about Kaichou-san?

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me? First the ape, then it was some people in the hall, and now Meguri? Why do people keep saying I have the stones?"

Meguri-san hands Kaichou a piece of paper from a folder located directly in front of her. Kaichou-san goes over it, before frowning.

"That ape..."

"W-What has s-she d-done Kaichou-s-san?"

Kaichou-san makes a sigh before looking at me.

"That ape, has said...anyone that says "Kaichou has got the stones" or something similar will get a hug off Akeno, or a hug off you with proof..."

Meguri-san then hugged me tightly! Uwah! This is too close Meguri-san!

"See? I said it Makoto-kun, so I get to hug you! Yay for Makoto-kun hug! I love your small body! So angelic, which is a good thing since you're half Angel."

"Kaichou." Hanakai-san got Kaichou-sans attention. "You have got the stones."

Hanakai-san then came over and hugged me tightly!

"I've always wondered what hugging you would be like."

"Kaichou has the stones!"

Kusaka-san called out before glomping me into a hug also!

"Ooh~ Your small body is great after all~"

"Kaichou, you have the stones!"

Nimura-san then came over and hugged me also! Uwah! Student council attack! Kaichou-san looks angry at the people who said, she has the stones.

"Hugging senpai's body is amazing~ Momo-senpai, Reya-senpai. Maybe one of you should move to Gremory-senpai's peerage so we can have Makoto-senpai instead?"

Hanakai-san puts a finger to her chin, before nodding to what Nimura-san said.

"Good idea Ruruko-chan. Reya-chan, you move to Gremory-senpai's peerage. She's insane, and you are, also a nutter, you'd get along great."

"Why don't you go and join her peerage? She likes bitches."

"What are you implying exactly?"

Hanakai-san asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not implying anything Momo-chan. I'm just saying, why don't you go so we can have the cute Bishop."

"No, you go and we will have the cute Bishop all to ourselves. Kaichou wanted Makoto-kun in her peerage anyway."

That is true. I remember Kaichou-san saying stuff like that.

"Anyway, it is getting a little late. So, everyone time to go to class."

[Ok Kaichou!]

* * *

><p>Everyone bar myself shouted out, I just smiled and nodded. So, I go back to class. By the end of the day, I feel tired and Buchou said that I could skip today's club activities, which were practicing for the ball tournament. I walk out of the school gates and head towards home. I would use a magic circle, but the fresh air could do me good.<p>

"Wait up!"

Huh? A voice behind me. When I turned, the person standing there was, Akeno-san? What does she want? She comes up next to me, and grabs my hand!

"U-Ummmmm..."

"Ara, I'm walking home with my cute kohai."

Home? She's walking home? Actually, I don't even know where Akeno-san actually lives.

"Y-You are?"

"I am, lets go home."

"O-Ok."

So, Akeno-san and I go home, together. Although, I don't know which home she is referring too.

"Ara Mako-kun. Can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Lots of people came up to me today and said Kaichou has got the stones, before hugging me, then running off. I was wondering if you went through something similar?"

I nod and start explaining what happened with regards to it. By the end of it, Akeno-san nods.

"I should've known the ape would be involved."

We continue onwards. As we are walking, Akeno-san suddenly stops walking, and I stop also.

"I-Is something w-wrong?"

"I just want to say, I know you might still be feeling sad about, Amaya-sama dying, but I'm going to be here for you. Do you understand?"

"B-Be here f-for m-me?"

"Ara, yes. Because, we aren't that different."

We aren't that different? Before I could say anything, Akeno-san grabs my face, and kisses me again! Akeno-san is kissing me again! I remember the first time she kissed me, I fainted. But this time, I'm not going to faint. I love the feel of Akeno-sans lips. Akeno-san moves her hand down my back, and then...she squeezes my butt! Uu, Akeno-san! She's groping my butt! Pervert! After the kiss, it is taking everything I have, not to faint again.

"Ara, not fainting?"

"N-No."

"Ara ara. It seems, you are coming along better with your fainting. That's my cute kohai~ Now, lets go my cute kohai~ Also, your butt is cute! So tight and small! Hehe, lets go~"

Without being able to reply, Akeno-san drags me away and we head off home! Obaa-san, if you are watching, don't worry about me. I've got great friends now. I've got people who care about me now. And, even girls who want to kiss me. I'm, so happy about that. Akeno-san, and the others are amazing. Thank you, for everything Obaa-san. Enjoy Heaven with Ojii-san. I love you, and I always will.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Irina and Xenovia and one more person comes into play. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Church trio comes to town**

Today, we are practicing for the ball tournament. Buchou is shouting at Ise-kun, who is crying. Looking at Ise-kun, he's crying. Koneko-chan and I are sat to the side, as I notice Yuuto-kun looks into space. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been acting weird since looking at that photo of Iri-chan and I and that sword.

"Fuck sake! Ise! Fucking get the ball you bastard! Doctor! Tell him to stop being a bastard to me! Doctor Penguin! Help me! He's hurting me everyday with his words!"

"S-Shit! Buchou calm down!"

"No I fucking wont calm down! Move your ass and get me the fucking ball! Or the ball will be shoved up your ass! Now move your ass and get the ball! If you cost me this ball tournament, then don't bother showing your face around me anymore!"

She's being aggressive as ever. Hehe, silly me. She's always aggressive.

"Y-Yes Buchou! I wont cost the tournament! I'm going to get the ball! Again, sorry Buchou."

"You hurt me all the time. Whether it is your words, or your body. Everything you do hurts me. Uwah. I want Doctor Penguin! Save me from this monster!"

"Buchou! I'm sorry for being a monster!"

"No. You're never sorry. You hurt me everyday. Leave me alone Ise! Go and get the ball!"

She's more insane today than usual! Koneko-chan nudges me. I turn to her, and see her offering me a sweet.

"T-Thank you."

I take one after saying thanks to her.

"...Buchou is going more crazy than usual."

"H-Hehe. Y-Yes. She's r-really c-competitive."

"...That's Buchou for you."

"ISE! GET ME THE BALL! STOP WALKING SLOWLY AND GET ME THAT FUCKING BALL, NOW!"

Hehe, she's going to kill him, I'm sure she is actually going to kill him. I shake my head of the thoughts, and turn my attention to Yuuto-kun. Looking at him now, he seems to be in his own little world. Poor Yuuto-kun. I wonder if it has anything to do with holy swords? But what would Yuuto-kun and holy swords have in...he couldn't of been apart of, that project, right?

* * *

><p>...Its the next day, and Ise-kun and I are in the clubroom. We aren't the only ones here. Kaichou-san, and that male guy...erm, I still can't remember his name!<p>

"My Ise. My Makoto. This bitch Sona has come to show us her porn."

"Wait, ape. What spelling are you using?"

"Hmph, p-o-r-n. Porn!"

"Ape! Saji isn't my porn, because I don't watch porn, unlike you. Izumi-kun, Hyoudou-kun. This boy here, is Saji, my Pawn spelt p-a-w-n. Rias would use any chance to hurt me."

"Kaichou! What did you call, Makoto-chan, Izumi-kun? Something has been bothering me since she came to the student council room. Kun, is used for boys, and clearly, Makoto-chan is a girl. A cute girl at that."

Oh for the love of, another mistaken identity!?

"Saji..."

"You can't touch Makoto-chan! Bastard!"

Ise-kun wraps an arm around me and pulls me close! Uwah! Don't be so weird Ise-kun! Wait, he called me Makoto-chan again. Don't tell me he has regressed to a time where he called me, Makoto-chan and thought I was a pretty girl. This, Saji-san makes a sigh at Ise-kun.

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's Pawn."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same Pawn as me!"

Ise-kun seems happy. He was upset a second ago, and now he's happy.

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same Pawn as me…."

"W-What did you say!?"

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a Pawn that consumed 4 pieces of Pawns. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

Saji-san made a provoking comment against me, but Kaichou-san glared at him sharply.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…But Kaichou!"

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He consumed 8 Pawn pieces. It isn't just for show."

"He, consumed 8 Pawn pieces!? He did, really?"

Kaichou-san then bowed to us.

"I am sorry Hyoudou Issei-kun, Izumi Makoto-kun. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If its okay, can you please get along with him? Saji."

"Eh? Ye…Yes! Please get along with me..."

He bowed to Ise-kun, who made an eye roll. Hehe, clearly there's going to be animosity between the two.

"L-Lets get a-along S-Saji-san!"

"Yes yes! If its Makoto-chan, then lets get along!"

He takes my hands and shakes then tightly, while blushing. Ooh geez. I attract the wrong kind of attention from boys. I smile weakly as Ise-kun takes Saji-sans hands and shakes them tightly.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Makoto-chan. Okay, Saji-kun!?"

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the blond Bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

Hehe, this is awkward. Buchou makes a hugging motion...she wants me to hug her? I go over as those two have a stare down. I sit next to her, she hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry they tried to do naughty things to you. I'll kick Ise's ass later. He shouldn't hurt you, should he Makoto? He really is a demon. Uwah! Just the thought of him touching my cute Bishop makes my skin crawl. Oh Sona, ready to lose in the tournament? Have you got the stones to face me?"

"Will you stop saying, have I got the stones? Thanks to you. I'm getting that quite a lot lately."

"Good. Because you have the stones."

"No I don't have stones, ape!"

"Stop calling me an ape! Doctor! Help me!"

She called for her doctor! Kaichou stands up and goes over to Saji-san, they have words, then they walk to the door.

"See you in the games, Rias."

"I hope you have the stones to face me."

SMACK!

Kaichou-san threw a pencil at Buchou! It bounced off her head!

"Ow! You psychotic slut! Don't throw things at me!"

"Stop saying I have the stones then!"

"You do! You have a shenis! Now get the fuck out of my clubroom!"

"Ape."

With that, Kaichou-san and Saji-san left the room. Buchou made silent tears. She cries a lot. I make a complicated expression as Buchou cries.

* * *

><p>...Today is the day of the ball tournament. Everyone is preparing their own way. Like Ise-kun is sitting on the ground reading something. I'm stretching with the help of Akeno-san. Koneko-chan was sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rule book for ball games. Yuuto-kun…was still thinking about something. He had been staring at the sky. Buchou went to check the category sports for the club matches… Oh she came back. Buchou, who just came back, was smiling fearlessly.<p>

"Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Buchou, so what is the sports we are playing then?"

"Dodgeball! Now, its time to meet that bitch on the tennis court. I'm going to fuck her up."

I can only have a bad feeling about this. But we all make our way to the tennis court. Getting there, I see Kaichou-san on the tennis court. Buchou goes into the tennis court.

[Kaichou-sama! Kaichou-sama!]

Kaichou-san seems to be ignoring the screams from some girls.

[Kaichou-sama! Kaichou-samaaaaaa! You have got the stonessssssss!]

Kaichou-san cringes at that. She's going to get that for awhile now.

[Did you hear us Kaichou-samaaaaaaaaaa!?]

"Yes I heard!"

Kaichou-san snaps at them. They all giggle and rush around towards where we, the Occult Research club is standing. They get around here, and then all jump me! Uwah! I'm not used to something like this!

"Akeno-s-san!"

"Ara ara. Need help Mako-kun?"

"Y-Yes! P-Please h-help m-me!"

Akeno-san then gets all these girls off me, and hugs me into her chest. Thank you Akeno-san! You are the best! Thank you for rescuing me Akeno-san!

"Ara, naughty girls jumping you. Not to worry, I'll keep you safe."

I smile in appreciation. Then Buchou and Kaichou-san start playing the match!

"Have you got the stones Sona!?"

"Stop saying that!"

D-Damn, even just starting, they are putting their all into it, while calling one another names. As I see them hitting the ball back and forth, I notice that both of them are adding demonic power to the ball! That's dangerous! You can't do such things!

HIT!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Geez! I knew this would happen! Buchou has been hit in the head with the ball! Instead of looking concerned, Kaichou-san smirks a little.

"Have you got the stones ape?"

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

Buchou hits her racket onto the ground, and makes it break. What's left, looks like a sharp piece of wood. She goes for Kaichou-san with the wood in hand!

"TIME TO DIE BITCH!"

"APE! STOP!"

The chase between Kaichou-san and Buchou is going on heated! Its going to be a close call!

"DIE YOU VAMPIRE BITCH!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, BUFFY NOW!?"

That was a pretty good comeback. But, it does kind of look like that old t.v show from America about a Vampire slayer. So, Buchou is Buffy and Kaichou-san is the Vampire?

Buchou closes the distance between them, and somehow gets Kaichou-san on the floor! Buchou makes a stab at Kaichou-sans heart! Kaichou-san grabs her wrist with the weapon in, and holds back Buchou!

"TIME TO STAKE YOU GOOD AND PROPER!"

"HELP ME! SHIT! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

KICK!

Kaichou-san kicked Buchou off her, and ran away after getting up. Good move. I don't know if I could deal with Buchou trying to kill me. Buchou lets out a howl as Kaichou-san runs off. After that, we head to our last destination of the day. We are going to play dodgeball!

"I-Ise-kun...a-are you g-going to h-hand out t-those?"

"Everyone! Let's put this as a team!"

What he got out, was a headband, which had an embroidery Occult Research club imprinted on it. It was handmade by Ise-kun. I thought it was really sweet of him.

"Wow Ise. You haunted these? You did a passable job."

Buchou took one as she made a comment about him haunting.

"Hehehe. I was secretly practicing."

He practiced it. I think Ise-kun is a nice guy. Even if he is a little naughty.

"T-Thank you I-Ise-kun."

"Hehehe. Well if you say it Makoto-chan, I can't help but be happy!"

He thinks I'm a girl again, doesn't he? Or he is doing this for a joke?

"…Its unexpectedly good."

"Thank you Koneko-chan!"

"Ara ara. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolise the team. Like uniforms and caps."

"That's right Akeno-san! That's why I also made it!"

Everyone took one from Ise-kun and placed it on their heads, besides Yuuto-kun who's off in his little world again. Ise-kun goes over and hands him one.

"Here Kiba."

"…Ye…Yeah. Thanks."

"…Let's concentrate on winning now."

"…Win, huh. Yeah… Winning is important."

Winning is important. We are then called to the area where we will be playing dodgeball. Once getting there, everyone immediately looked at Ise-kun who is crying anime tears. Then, after speaking briefly, the match starts!

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"

"Uoooooo! Screw you guys!"

Poor Ise-kun. He's getting attacked because...I don't even know why actually. Everyone seems to be ignoring everyone else. Must be because everyone is popular in one way or another. Even I have a fanclub now! I didn't know until I was told by Buchou. So, people like me now. Its strange really. People liking me now, when everyone has picked on me since I started school. Then, after five minutes of trying to kill Ise-kun, a guy who is big built steps forward, and aims at Yuuto-kun.

"Shit! I don't care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!"

"What are you doing gazing around for!?"

Ise-kun shouted. Yuuto-kun just looks up briefly before looking back down. Hmm, the ball is heading for the clueless Yuuto-kun. So, I look at it intently, so I can make it stop with a basic telekinetic spell. It stops in its tracks and comes to me.

"Buchou! H-Here's t-the ball!"

"Well done my cute Makoto! Now, everyone! Time to fuck up some shit!"

I throw lightly to Buchou. She catches the ball and we start attacking the opposing team! In the end, we won the match. It was fun, but the one person I couldn't stop thinking about, was Yuuto-kun. He seems so...melancholic right now. After the game, everyone clears off, Buchou goes over and slaps Yuuto-kun across the face! Hey, isn't that a bit far?

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"Its none of your concern."

He replied to Ise-kun like that. I go over and pull on his shirt. He turns to me.

"W-Whats wrong Makoto-kun?"

"I-I'm w-worried about y-you."

His face turns a little red at my words. Did I say something weird?

"N-No. Please don't worry. I'm fine, honestly. I'm just...remembering basic things."

"B-Basic things?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

The reason he fights? I hold his hand tightly as he blushes harder. Hehe, I really do have the power to make boys blush. That would be a good thing if I was into males, but I'm not so it doesn't really help me.

"W-Whys t-that?"

"I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

The Excalibur. So he was apart of that project. Poor Yuuto-kun. I heard about it from Obaa-san, she knew about it because, well she's well connected. She told me about it, and from what I heard, it was a horrid crime.

"I-I'm sorry Y-Yuuto-kun."

"W-What are you sorry for? You don't have to be sorry about anything. Besides, it isn't your problem."

With that, he walks away. I feel sad feelings for him. After that, it was decided that everyone go home. Well, I didn't go home, I secretly followed Yuuto-kun. I placed a tracking spell on him. I want to make sure he's safe. I don't know why, but I feel like he will do something foolish.

* * *

><p>As we are walking in the rain, with me following behind and masking my presence, I sense something. This feeling, I've never sensed something so strong before. But, it feels...holy in nature. I can tell different types of senses since Obaa-san taught me how. It feels like an incredible amount of holy power, but tainted also. Wait, who's that in front of Yuuto-kun? A priest? He has the clothes of a priest. He has a bloody patch on his body.<p>

As I was about to go forward, a shadow emerges from the shadows, its a person! Its that guy, that boy priest from that house that time!

GIN!

The boy priest attacks Yuuto-kun who parried the priests holy blade with his own demonic blade.

"Yahooo. It's been a while."

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today."

Yuuto-kun said with anger, but the priest laughs it off.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you! I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

That's Excalibur? No, that's a fragment, although I don't know which one. But, he wants to try and kill Yuuto-kun does he? He makes a mad slash at Yuuto-kun who uses his speed to dodge the blade, then he tries for a cut at the priest also.

The priest dodges the attack like it was nothing, and makes a slash at Yuuto-kun. The slash, was able to make a cut on him! No! As a Devil, a holy blade like an Excalibur fragment will damage him immensely! The boy priest laughs as Yuuto-kun falls to the floor coughing up blood.

"Hyayayayaya! Weak! Weak assed Devil! Time to dieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He attempts to make a stab at the downed Yuuto-kun, but I raise a defensive barrier, between those two. The sword connects with my barrier, but doesn't break it. Hey, I'm not the grandson of Izumi Amaya for nothing! An Excalibur doesn't break through a barrier I create!

"Huh!? Who did it!?"

I rush to Yuuto-kun's side and step between them.

"I-If you a-attack Yuuto-k-kun then I-I will k-kill you!"

"Hahaha! To be told that by you!? Ah, I remember you! You're that Otouto from before! How cute! Protecting your boyfriend Devil huh!? Come on then lover boy! Lets dance!"

"F-Fine! Earth S-Spires!"

I make the earth literally shoot out of the ground all around us, I know alone I can't fight and protect Yuuto-kun at the same time. I'm not stupid, so while he has to jump back from the earth spires, I make a circle to take myself and Yuuto-kun to my home.

The priest who jumped away, starts cutting through my earth spires as if they are nothing. Well, that's not the only trick I have. By concentrating on the water flowing on the ground, I make them take the form of daggers. Then, I summon a little lightning magic and add that to the water. So, I make lightning water daggers.

"Huh? You a magician Otouto? Well, it doesn't matter! Die boy!"

"D-Die!"

I thrust my arms forward and let my water lightning attacks head straight for him. Even I realize that it wouldn't be enough to take an Excalibur. If I wanted to take an Excalibur, then I would use some of the more stronger spells Obaa-san taught me. But right now, my main priority is to get Yuuto-kun out of here. The priest cuts through my attacks as expected. My circle finishes getting ready. I'm ready to teleport away from here.

"U-Until next t-time!"

"Damn bastards!"

The priest tries to close the distance, but before he could get to us, I teleport Yuuto-kun and I to safety! Once getting out of that dangerous situation, I take a breath and look to Yuuto-kun, who looks angry at me. What did I do?

"Why...did you get involved? It was my fight."

"F-From what I-I s-saw, y-you was a-about to d-die."

"It was my right. If I was to die this day, then so be it. You shouldn't of, aah!"

He holds where he was cut in pain. I come down to his level and start healing him.

"Makoto-kun...you shouldn't of done anything."

"I-I was co-concerned."

"Even so, no one else came. It was you just butting into someone else's business. You really need to stop being so nosy!"

When am I ever nosy?

"W-What are y-y-you s-s-saying?"

"This is my problem! I don't want you, or anyone else getting involved!"

"B-B-B-B-B..."

"Ever going to get that out!?"

...I make a sad face as I finish healing him. Ever going to get that out. I feel tears stinging my eyes. I never thought I'd hear that from someone I care about very much. I've heard it from people nearly all my life now, but I never thought I would hear that from someone I call a friend.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-my way o-of speaking is s-something y-you d-don't like. You c-can g-go now. If y-you w-want to d-d-die then g-g-go."

"Makoto-kun...I didn't mean to say that. I'm...just working things out, and took out my own anger on your kindness. I really like the way you speak, its cute...I didn't mean to say cute! Hehe, I meant...no, can't recover. Yes, I think the way you speak is cute, and I am sorry for saying a hurtful thing like that. Can you forgive me?"

"I-If you s-stay here f-for the n-night, t-then I-I forgive you."

He adopts a little smile.

"Alright. I will stay here for the night. Is that to keep an eye on me? If you didn't come, I might've died. I made a slipup that nearly cost me my life. I let my anger cloud my thoughts and he, that bastard got the chance to cut me. And, you saved me. Hehe, its funny really. You saved me, from dying. Yet, I'm the Knight and you are the Bishop. Isn't it the other way around? Shouldn't the Knight protect the Bishop?"

"M-Maybe. B-But r-rely on o-others Y-Yuuto-kun. I-I know a-about t-the r-reason. Obaa-s-san told m-me years a-ago. A-And, I-I'm sorry y-you w-went th-through that."

"Y-You know about it? Makoto-kun I..."

"I-I'm sorry Y-Yuuto-kun. You s-shouldn't o-of g-gone th-through that."

I told him what I thought. He makes a sad face. I hug his head and hold it to my chest. Obaa-san always did it to me when I was younger so if I do it to Yuuto-kun, who is blushing quite hardly, he will feel better.

Why does he blush whenever I'm around? I'm being serious. For awhile now, I've noticed that he blushes whenever I talk to him, or touch him accidentally. Hmmm, strange.

"A-Anyway. You a-are staying h-here."

"Yes, I know. In the same bed right?"

I do a spit take at that! Why say such things!? I like girls! Maybe he is into boys after all. Or maybe, he's into me! Uwah! That would be a strange thing, wouldn't it? Well, no it wouldn't be. Anyone has the right to fall for anyone they want to.

"D-Don't be w-weird!"

"U-Ugh, I didn't say anything weird."

"Y-You did! D-Don't be w-weird, o-or I will k-kick your b-butt!"

"You and what army?"

He really wants to go there? I could summon Rai-kun if he wants? He can deal with a Raiju beast.

"D-Don't test m-me."

"Hehe. Couldn't resist. Anyway, thank you Makoto-kun, for saving me."

He smiles, which makes me feel a little good inside. Hehe, I actually saved someone. That night, even though I didn't convince Yuuto-kun to stop hating the Excalibur's, I felt like we gained a stronger relationship. And that's something I always like.

* * *

><p>...The next day after school, I walk home with Katase-san and Murayama-san. I promised them sometime ago that I would walk home with them, and since I'm not busy, and the others are busy, I decided to walk home with them. I'm confident Yuuto-kun is ok. I'm going to make sure he stays ok also. We talked last night, and he knows not to let his anger cloud him, but even saying that, he might not be able to stop himself, so I will just have to be there to save his butt.<p>

"I'm sooooo glad you decided to walk home with us today~"

"Yeah Makoto-sama~ The entire school is envious~"

"R-Really?"

When I questioned the girls, they nodded while holding one of my arms tightly each. So the school is envious of them?

"Right!"

"Righty right!"

Hehe, these two sure are different to the usual people I hang out with. As we near my house, I sense three presences. Two have a holy sword with them, I can sense that much from here. Hmmm, two holy swords, and an unidentified person. Three potential enemies. Hmmmm, and I have two girls with me that don't know anything about the current situation.

Then three figures appear from the shadows...three girls, more like three cute girls! A girl in nun clothes, with long blonde hair, and green eyes like my own. A girl with blue hair and a green fringe, and finally a girl with chestnut coloured hair tied in twin side ponytails.

"Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

I had to cover my ears, as Katase-san and Murayama-san got in front of me!

"You girls aren't touching the Angelic Prince!"

"Katase-chan is right! We will beat you if you come closer!"

Geez! They say that, even though I, who is a great magician if do I say so myself, would have trouble dealing with three people at once. Wait, that girl called me, Ma-chan. No one calls me Ma-chan besides one special person. And this girl...might look like a teen version of Iri-chan so...

"I-Iri-chan?"

"Ma-chan! Its me! You remember! Geez, I thought you might've forgotten about me, since it has been along time."

"A-A long t-time...yes."

"Hmmm? What's with that tone? I thought you'd throw your arms around me and say "Iri-chan! I've missed you so very very much! I like prayed everyday for you to return to me!" But then I thought you might say something like "Iri-chan, you've been gone along time. I didn't know you'd look so cute and pretty and everything. Hmmm, I really did miss you a lot Iri-chan." Or something like that."

She's eccentric, like always.

"T-Tea?"

I offer them. They blink in confusion but take me up on my offer. So the four of us head to my house. Katase-san and Murayama-san refused to leave me alone with these, harpies as they called them but eventually I was able to convince them that I will be fine and that I will make it up to them another time. We make it to my home, and I unlock the door, and let them in. I don't sense hostility from any of them.

"W-Wait here."

I tell them to wait in the living room while I go into the kitchen. They wouldn't attack humans like Katase-san or Murayama-san if they were here. If anything, they'd attack me for being a Devil. Or maybe not as I'm half Angel also. Who knows.

"Ma-chan." Iri-chan calls my name, I turn and see her looking around. "Where's Obaa-sama? I thought she might be here. I wanted to say hello!"

"Y-You haven't h-heard?"

"Heard what? And why do you keep stuttering? You never did that when you was younger. Although it does give you more cuteness, and you know I love cuteness. Are you trying to make me fall for you again? Because I'm already yours...ehehe, never mind. So, where's Obaa-sama?"

"...She's d-dead."

Instantly, Iri-chan shook with sadness and cried heavy tears. She slunk to the floor in sorrow.

"D-Dead? She is...dead? When? How?"

"S-She's been ill f-for along t-time. S-She died a-a few w-weeks a-ago."

"Ma-chan...I'm so sorry. I didn't know. She died...I'm so sorry. Ma-chan, please forgive me. I never knew and if I did, I would've come and helped you through the pain. I would've come. Obaa-sama...why aren't you crying about it? If she died a few weeks ago, wouldn't you be sad?"

"I-I'm more sad t-than anyone c-could tell by l-looking. B-But I d-don't want t-to burden a-anyone w-with my f-feelings. I've c-cried enough."

"Oh...Ma-chan. This was supposed to be a happy reunion. Yet, it is met with sadness. I brought it up, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She stood up and bowed as she dried her tears. I shake my head at her.

"N-No. Its f-fine. You d-didn't know."

"But still...I'm sorry about it. I never thought she would be ill. But, anyway! Lets cheer up and talk and another things like old times! Oh by the way, I know you're a Devil, I can feel it, but I don't mind. It doesn't mean I'm going to attack you. God would forgive me if its someone I'm going to marry! Or, was going to marry anyway...one day perhaps...if the powers come together...I would still...I wear it all the time, you know? Our special heart. Do you, wear yours?"

I nod and go into my shirt, to reveal a necklace with half a heart. She goes into her top and produces an identical one to my own, but in the opposite manner. Its two sides of a heart. Our special promise to one another.

"Hehe, even after all these years huh. Lets connect them together."

I nod and connect our half hearts to become a full one.

"Ma-chan...hehe, it became connected after all these years."

"Y-Yes."

"I always missed you...you know? I always thought about you...even though, it was long ago. Well, I suppose we should get back to the others!"

"R-Right."

I finish making the tea and we go into the living room. Getting there, I hand tea to the blue haired girl, and blonde haired girl. Noticing Iri-chan's sad expression, the blonde haired girl speaks up.

"Irina-san. What's wrong?"

"O-Oh, Ma-chan's Obaa-sama is dead. I just couldn't control my emotions."

"I see. So the rumours of Izumi Amaya-sama dying proved to be true after all."

I turn to the blue haired girl who made that little comment bowed her head. Did she say a silent prayer? Wait, how did she know Obaa-san? Did she guess? Or did Iri-chan tell her?

"E-Excuse me?"

"Ah, right. My name is Xenovia, no surname. The rumours of Amaya-sama dying, it truly a great loss. Even if she did turn into a heretic."

...What did she say?

"H-Heretic?"

"Right, heretic. She was a heretic. Abandoning God to do her own thing. Such heresy. It is sad really. She was renowned in the world as a great magician. And her grandchild, you, would've been a great asset to the Church. But, you became a Devil. Hmph, heresy must run in your family."

"Xenovia, that's enough. Amaya-sama was a great person. Even if she did abandon God, it doesn't mean anything about Ma-chan."

This newly named Xenovia-san clicked her tongue in annoyance. The blonde girl then makes a happy squeal.

"Erm...its nice to meet you! My name is Asia Argento. When Irina-san told me about her childhood friend, I became a little happy to meet you. Even if you are a Devil. You seem really nice."

"T-Thank you. Y-You seem n-nice also."

The girl smiles brightly. It makes me blush a little. She's really cute. But I don't understand what a nun, is doing with two exorcists, that's what they are.

"Well, thank you for the tea Ma-chan!"

I smile as everyone starts drinking tea. Sometime later, they all leave. We talked for a little while, although I don't like the tone Xenovia-san used when she was talking about Obaa-san. It made me feel anger towards her. But, that was Iri-chan grown up huh. I didn't expect that at all. She looked cute, but it brought lots of old feelings to the surface, and I can't deal with that right now. I'm still trying to get my head around Obaa-san not being here anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>And the Church trio are introduced together. I know Asia isn't an exorcist but I thought the Church might've sent Asia also just incase Xenovia and Irina needed her healing power. Well, until next chapter, thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Painful words**

**Issei P.O.V**

We, the members of Gremory group, were gathered in the clubroom. On the sofa, Buchou with Akeno-san and the thee guests were sitting. The other members of our group including myself were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the club room, we couldn't stop but feel something. Our instincts as devils were telling us that they were dangerous. Buchou and Akeno-san were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them grudgingly.

If something were to happen… No. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Kiba hates. If you knew his past, then you would know that he was brimming with hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was a Shidou Irina, that's what Makoto told me her name was. He also told me about the other two. Asia Argento the nun and Xenovia the blue haired girl.

"Recently the Holy swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur was stolen? And Catholic, and Protestant…? If I remember correctly, I was told in a lecture at school that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? It's in one location isn't it?

"E-Excalibur b-broke in t-the war a-along time a-ago Ise-k-kun."

The one to answer my unspoken doubt was Makoto, who's sat next to me.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a Devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Shidou Irina nodded at Buchou's request. Then the blue haired girl, called Xenovia got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt something really cold running through my body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. I became really scared from a single sword. This is dangerous. It is seriously dangerous. Even I understood that a devil would die instantly just from its touch! Is this a holy sword? Is this the ultimate weapon to kill Devils?

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Then this Excalibur wasn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards.

"The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction. Its one of the 7 holy swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each Excalibur has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. I could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to us Devils.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are Devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the Devils here."

"...H-How confident..."

Makoto muttered from besides me. Mmmm?

"Before we go on, may I ask something?"

They all turn to me. Buchou is glaring at me.

"What Ise?"

"That nun there. Does she have an Excalibur with her also?"

When I raised my doubt, Irina shook her head.

"Nope! She's healing support for us! She's a nun, but she has amazing healing power in the form of a Sacred Gear."

"Will you shut up Irina!?"

"Squirrel!"

"Argh! No! I'll kill it!"

The girl Xenovia ran out of the room...eh? What's going on? Irina and the nun giggle to one another. Seriously. What just happened? The girl Xenovia ran away because they...said something about a squirrel?

"No! The crazy bit is mine! Doctor! Help me! They are attacking me with their words that cut deep within my perfect body! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Wait, Buchou is actually fighting to stay on top in craziness? That's not normal. Buchou burst out crying while shaking heavily. Wow, this is already not normal. And we haven't really started yet. Sometime later, the girl Xenovia comes back and sits back down. Buchou stops crying and becomes serious again. But there's a person here who is leaking KI. It was Kiba. He's glaring at the Excalibur wields with such KI that it isn't even funny.

"Y-Yuuto-kun..."

"What is it, Makoto-kun?"

"P-Please sit n-next to me."

Eh? He wants Kiba to sit next to him? Doing as he asks, Kiba sits next to Makoto. Makoto, then grabs his hand and holds it tightly. I guess even he realizes it. Kiba causing a problem between these Excalibur wielders and us would be problematic. Kiba, is blushing quite furiously. Geez, maybe Buchou is right. He is gay after all. You know, if Kiba is going to fall for anyone, I'm glad it wasn't me. Makoto can deal with the gay Knight as Buchou calls him.

* * *

><p>"…So what does the stolen Excalibur's have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"<p>

Buchou continued to talk with the same attitude. As expected from our Onee-sama. She isn't backing down even if it's an Excalibur in front of her! She is holding her ground! Xenovia continues talking.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur's including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Buchou also put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excalibur's?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Buchou widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy swords were taken by the Fallen Angel organisation? Its not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the Fallen Angels when it comes to stealing them. For the Devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excalibur's. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Are you serious? There were violent incidents like that occurring and we didn't know about it…? Then is it a request for cooperation? Did they come to ask for the help of the high class Devil who is in charge of this territory? But what the three women said clearly betrayed my guesses.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Buchou's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

"The higher ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as If the holy swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Buchou's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Buchou softened her expression and took a breath. Ngggggh. They had been talking about complicated stuff that I couldn't follow.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Buchou's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina, Asia and I fail."

"So its just the three of you? You are going to retrieve the Excalibur's from the leader of the Fallen Angel with just the three of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Buchou said it with an amazed voice. But Shidou Irina, Asia Argento and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I-I will die for God."

"I have the same view as these two, but if its possible I don't want to die."

"Y-You are a-all insane."

...Makoto spoke out. Everyone turned to him. But Irina was the one who spoke.

"Ma-chan? Why say we are insane?"

"D-Dying for s-something so f-foolish. It w-would be a-a meaningless d-death. Dying...f-for something s-so meaningless. God, w-wants you t-to die. I-I thought God m-might want his f-followers t-to live."

He has a point. God, wouldn't want his followers to sacrifice themselves for such a thing. But Xenovia breathed through her nose and answered.

"Talking about wanting to live? Hmph, living is something that is meaningless if you don't put all your faith into God. I'm sure you know what that's like? Oh wait, no you don't because your family is a bunch of heretics. Wild, reckless and foolish."

KI from Makoto became quite extreme, but Buchou talks instead.

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Asia? Xenovia?"

"T-That's right Irina-san!"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excalibur's rather than letting them get used by the Fallen Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excalibur's away from the Fallen Angels. To accomplish that, its okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excalibur's are Excalibur's."

Wow, they really go all out for the Church huh.

"Is it possible with only the three of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Buchou's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina, Asia Argento and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina, Asia."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Buchou's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologised with her hand.

"Thank you for everything."

Asia Argento smiled and bowed to everyone. They didn't try to accept Buchou's offer, and the three of them tried to leave but Xenovia stopped and looked in Makoto's direction.

"I wanted to say this beforehand, but you really are the lowest I've ever seen. You, the last known living Izumi fell to become a servant of a Devil. Don't you care about your families reputation? You've done something irresponsible. Becoming a Devil. It sickens me really."

Makoto staying silent raised his KI to maximum levels! Shit! Something is going to go down!

"Xenovia! You say something like that now!? You really are horrible!"

"Xenovia-san! Irina-san is right. You can't say things like that to Makoto-san."

Irina and Asia defended Makoto but Xenovia makes a sigh.

"I'm sickened to be in your company, and you have shamed your family. I still can't believe you believe in God."

Believe in God? Makoto believes in God? I never knew that. Is it because he is half Angel? Do they even know of that fact? Would they say things like that if they knew what he really is?

"I-I don't believe in G-God. He a-abandoned our f-family l-long ago."

"Ma-chan? God wouldn't abandon your family. Why would you think something like that?"

"B-Because O-Obaa-san is d-dead. T-That's why."

"Its because you didn't believe hard enough. God would've saved Amaya-sama if you and her believed harder. But don't pretend you don't believe in God. I can smell it all over you. It might be an abstract way of saying it, but you believe just as much as Asia or Irina or myself. Yet, you became a Devil anyway."

...The air turned ice cold at that! Makoto, his eyes have turned red with anger! He's really going to do something if someone doesn't stop this soon! This Xenovia better start shutting up or I will shut her up!

"If y-you believe t-that, t-then you a-are very f-foolish. I d-don't b-believe in G-God at all."

"Maybe, just maybe. If I cut you down, your families sins will be purified."

Families sins will be purified if she cuts him down!? Don't talk shit bitch! Cutting him down for stupid reasons! She's really getting on my nerves now!

"Xenovia! That's enough! Even if Ma-chan does or doesn't believe in God, you are not threatening him like that! If you try, I will not stay silent!"

"I-Irina-san is right Xenovia-san. I-If Makoto-san believes in God, then that's a wonderful thing. Even after becoming a Devil, Makoto-san still believes. I think that's a beautiful thing."

Irina and Asia once again defend Makoto from Xenovia. Xenovia moves forward and points her blade at him! Is she going to attack!?

"You two aren't thinking straight. He might have a beautiful face, but what is beneath that is anything but beautiful. Amaya-sama would be spinning in her grave if she saw how pathetic you really are."

GRAB!

"Gyak!"

In the instant Xenovia said that hurtful comment, Makoto went from sitting on the couch and grabbed Xenovia by the throat! He lifts her off the ground. Damn, I didn't know he was so physically strong.

"P-Pathetic? T-The only p-pathetic person I-I see is y-you."

"G-Get off!"

"N-No. Y-You want t-to d-die so b-badly f-for G-God? Allow m-me to h-help you w-with that s-so you c-can meet G-God."

Xenovia unsealed her sword from the cloth, and swings horizontally at Makoto! He simply covers his hands in some kind of magic and grabs the blade as if it was nothing! He rips the blade from her grasp and holds it in his hand. Hey, doesn't that hurt you? His eyes, then glow all the colours of the rainbow! That's beautiful, but then Xenovia starts crying uncontrollably a minute later! What did he do to her?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She let out a scream. He drops her to the ground and holds his head slightly. She is on the ground letting tears flow from her eyes, and she even looks a little sick.

"What did you do, Makoto?"

Buchou questioned. He simply sat down and held Excalibur in his hand. How is he able to do that? He hasn't got any magic there now.

"I s-showed her, h-her own d-death."

He showed her, her death? I can't believe the sweet and innocent Makoto did something like that. Maybe she pushed him too far. Someone can only handle so much before snapping like that. The girl Asia goes over and tries to heal her, but to no avail. That must be her Sacred Gear, the one that heals. But as she is healing, nothing is happening.

"I-Its useless. O-Only I c-can r-reverse the c-curse. If s-she can't h-handle m-me then s-she wont be a-able to h-handle Kokabiel."

He cursed her? He cursed her to live through seeing her death. That's something truly scary and awesome at the same time. As long as he does it to the enemy I mean. If he did it to one of us, I would be scared more than in awe.

"Ma-chan...I know what Xenovia did was hurtful and cruel, but if you let this continue, you will be proving her right. Look at her, she has had more than enough punishment."

"N-No she h-hasn't. W-What she s-said a-about me b-believing in G-God, is t-true. E-Even after h-he let O-Obaa-san d-die, I can't s-stop f-from believing, e-even t-though he t-took away O-Obaa-san. What s-she said a-about Obaa-s-san is unforgivable. She's d-dead and t-that bitch is t-talking crap a-about her. How d-dare she? N-No one k-knew w-what Obaa-s-san has d-done for me. And s-she says t-things l-like that? I've h-had enough o-of her t-talking about O-Obaa-san l-like that. S-She was a-a great w-woman and X-Xenovia-san was s-spitting on h-her memory."

"I...agree with you. Xenovia shouldn't of said that about Obaa-sama or you. But, you aren't like this. The Ma-chan I knew and love...knew was someone who would be disgusted by this punishment. So, if the Ma-chan I knew is still there, then please reverse what you did to her, please? For me? For Iri-chan?"

He makes a sigh and goes over to Xenovia-san. He places a hand on her head, it glows like his eyes did a minute or so ago. The light dies down, and then she springs up back to life. She looks around and dries her eyes. He goes over to Irina, and hugs her. She hugs him back.

"I-I'm sorry. S-So many t-things have h-happened...a-and I d-don't know w-what's g-going on a-anymore. I-I can't b-believe I-I did t-that. I-I just w-was taken o-over by m-my anger." He turned to Xenovia who seems dazed. "It w-was c-cruel...Xenovia-s-san...I-I'm sorry f-for doing that."

Xenovia stands up without a word. I think she is in shock about what happened. It was her own fault. If I could've done something like that if she had said stuff about me and my family, then I would've done it also. But now I know not to piss off Makoto.

"I knew the Ma-chan I knew was still there! Just needed me to come out, right?"

"I-I guess. I-I wont e-ever l-let my a-anger t-take control l-like that a-again."

"That's my Ma-chan! And Xenovia did kind of deserve it for being mean and downright spiteful like that."

"Irina-san, you are right about that. And I hope God forgives her for being mean to Makoto-san like that."

So Xenovia's own comrades are on his side. Hehe, I didn't see that coming.

"...Excalibur. You, hand me Excalibur back."

She demanded weakly from Makoto who is still got a hold of Excalibur. He hands it back to her and she just looks at him, with a little bit of fear. Damn, he's scared her. She brought it upon herself though.

"I-I'm sorry X-Xenovia-san."

"...Sorry."

Xenovia muttered out. Did she apologize also? It sounded like that to me. They then start to leave also. But then Kiba steps forward.

"No way. I'm not letting Excalibur walk out of here like this. I'm going to be your opponent."

"...Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic swords appeared in the club room.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai."

Xenovia accepted Kiba's challenge. And we all make our way to the schools sports field for us to fight against one another. Apparently, I have to fight Irina now. I don't see why, but Buchou said that if I didn't, she would become upset at me and then she would make me call myself a monster. So I did as she asks. The nun Asia doesn't fight so she isn't going to be fighting against anyone.

* * *

><p>So standing opposite me in the barrier that Akeno-san has crafted is Irina. Kiba is opposite Xenovia who still seems a little shaken up by the whole, seeing her own death thing. But Kiba, he's laughing.<p>

"…Are you laughing?"

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, powers would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"…Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. Its unique among the demonic sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a subject that avoided from being disposed by the Holy sword Project… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her. Hey, hey. Killing is prohibited, you know?

"Shidou Irina, can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I personally don't have anything against you..."

"But we have too! I came here expecting to meet Ma-chan again and I met him but he became a Devil but that doesn't mean a thing to me as Ma-chan is still Ma-chan from back then even though he did get a bit lost, Ma-chan will always be the Ma-chan that I remember from long ago. So we have to fight Hyoudou-kun because I am still upset at Xenovia for being a naughty girl towards my Ma-chan who will always be my Ma-chan forever and ever!"

How many times can she say Ma-chan in a sentence? I don't know anymore. Uwah.

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

It made a red glow and a gauntlet appeared on my left arm. It also made a sound at the same time and increased my power. My Sacred Gear has the ability to double my power every 10 seconds. It's also possible to transfer the boosted power to someone or something. I just have to activate my Sacred Gear beforehand. If she did something before that then I couldn't have done a thing. Irina and Xenovia seemed shocked after seeing my Sacred Gear.

"…Longinus."

"Is that a Boosted Gear? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Hyoudou-kun!"

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear Sword Birth and Boosted Gear. Both of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a Devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

So Kiba also vowed the revenge of the test subjects that were killed by that project.

"Here I come, Hyoudou-kun!"

Irina rushed in slashing towards me. Dangerous! She came slashing at me seriously! If I get cut by that, a devil like me would receive a critical damage, wouldn't it? A direct hit is bad. Seriously bad!

"I'm not done yet!"

I was increasing my power while evading her katana.

[Boost!]

The power went through my body. Now my power was doubled again. But it seemed like I was still lacking power to fight her! How much should I boost? Shit! I don't have much experience and it's my first time fighting against a holy-sword! I will just keep on evading, and attack after I've boosted my power as much as I can! If it turns out like this, then I have to use it! If I don't I can't calm myself!

No, if I don't it will be a waste of this battle! I will use Dress Break if I see a chance. One of my ultimate techniques. A power to blow away clothes, girls limited, by using the magical power that I increased. Irina made a suspicious face.

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

Fufufu. I will be seeing you naked soon.

"…Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

Koneko-chan!? Why are you revealing my move to the enemy!? Koneko-chan said it while looking at me with rebellious eyes.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst."

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a Devil that has such strong greed."

Xenovia said it while making a sigh. But she was looking at me with scornful eyes!

"I'm sorry."

I don't know why but Kiba apologised to her. There's no need for you to apologise you dipshit! Why am I the only one being treated like this? Kiba created a demonic sword where he stood and held it. He now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!"

One of the demonic swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a Knight. Knights traits are their speed. He was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The Knights swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naive!"

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing. What destructive power! So that's the holy-sword!

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Kyaaa!"

Suddenly the place where I was standing shook and the ground was rumbling! I lost my balance and kneeled on the ground. I couldn't stand! There were clouds of dust in the surroundings! There was even dirt flying towards me. And it went onto my face. I wiped the dirt off my face while spitting out the dirt inside my mouth. The scream came from the nun Asia who almost fell to the ground, but was caught by Makoto.

"A-Are you o-ok?"

"Y-Yes, thank y-you Makoto-san."

"N-No its f-fine."

Her cheeks went red, as did his! Koneko-chan looks on with scary eyes. Akeno-san however is outright glaring at Asia.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called Excalibur for nothing."

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. Kiba was trying to break all 7 of them! A single sword is that strong you know. I think breaking it would be hard even for Kiba. Seriously, I was getting sick of this world because there are so many people stronger than us.

[Boost!]

The third boost!

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. Its about time to settle this now!

She pointed her sword at me and dashed towards me! Fast! She closed our distance instantly! Even if she wasn't as fast as Kiba, she was definitely faster than me! What should I do? Should I stop my boost here and start attacking? Even if she doesn't have the intent to kill me, I will just keep on losing my stamina just by evading her attacks!

I at least have the power to react to my opponent's movement! But I'm still not sure if it's enough to defeat her! I can't activate my Sacred Gear for the second time! Because she won't give me any time for it! I should be vigilant of that Excalibur, and attack her who is a normal human! Even if her weapon is deadly, she herself isn't! It might be a bad way of thinking, but I have to bet on this!

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your ap...Master trained you well!"

What did she say? My ap...ape? She called Buchou an ape, didn't she!? Buchou burst out crying!

"Yeah! My Master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this! And don't call her an ape!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean too! She kind of does look like one though...never mind! I didn't mean that!"

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

I stopped my boost and made it so that I could fight with the power I had increased till now! If I don't stop like this, then the power will get unbalanced and the power might start from zero.

There was power surging throughout my body. It was my fourth boost, but I could probably take her on with this! If that was the case then I would blow her clothes away! Yeah, I don't care if it's a lowly technique! I haven't gone through the training of hell and the battle against the Phenex for nothing! I mean I am definitely going to strip her down! I think that I definitely need to use Dress Break. I went towards Irina while having enough magic power to strip her clothes.

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina avoided my tackle as if she just protected herself from a molester. Chi! She's fast! But I'm not giving up! I don't care even if I am a pervert! I'm going to live strong!

"It's not over yet!"

I started to keep up with Irina's movement. Right! No left! I could somehow see where she would escape to because of my desire of wanting to use my technique!

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual."

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan's comments. And finally I moved to the part where Irina escaped to!

"What! You caught up with me!?"

Irina looked surprised. Fufufu. Don't look down on my power of lecher! I caught you now! I'm going to strip you down now! I'm going to have a look at your oppai! I shortened the distance while moving all my fingers and by putting on a lecherous face. I jumped towards her as if I were diving!

But. Before I reached Irina she ducked down. Wh…What… I couldn't stop my body and I went passed Irina, and went through the barrier heading towards where Asia and Koneko-chan were...but instead of touching them...someone got in the way...I touched his shoulder...and his clothes blew off!

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

He doesn't say anything, but his eyes turn red with rage! Ooh no! Please don't curse me Makoto-sama! I don't want to see my death! Please! Have mercy Makoto-sama! But, the place I'm looking at is his chest. I'm imagining him having boobs right now. Its wrong, but I can't get over the fact that this beautiful person is actually a dude.

I can't look below the chest area as that would so break my dream. I think he's covering up his private area anyway. But still, if he had some sort of breast size, he would be a very very cute girl! If I told him that, would he kill me?

"Ma-chan's...aah! God forgive me! Looking at Ma-chan in a lewd way! Please forgive me!"

"S-So that's a boys...Makoto-sans...ehehehe."

Both Irina and Asia pass out from nose bleeds and huge blushes! I guess being from the Church, this is a new experience. Does that mean I win the fight? I win! Yay!

"Holy..."

"S-So that's Makoto-kun's..."

The shock voices came from Xenovia and Kiba. When I looked in their direction, Xenovia had a little nose bleed and a blush. Kiba had a huge blush and a huge nose bleed! Pervert! Maybe Buchou is right! He has to be gay! He has a crush on Makoto!

But I could totally see why. Before I knew he was a he, and when I though he was a she, I was developing feelings for him, but that stopped when I found out the truth. It broke my heart.

"Ara ara. So, that's Mako-kun's tool? I hadn't seen it yet, but I guess it is thanks to Ise-kun that I can see it now."

Akeno-san thanked me for stripping him! Koneko-chan looks on with an emotionless face, but with the biggest blush here!

"Oh Maou...Shota body!"

Buchou! She passed out from a nose bleed and a crazy look in her eye! Shota body!? She really is a shotacon after all! Makoto clicks his fingers, a magic circle goes all over his body...his school uniform materializes! Ooh! He looks pissed. He comes over and kneels down next to me.

"Have mercy?"

"I-Ise-kun..."

"Please?"

"B-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

KICK! FREEZE!

Uwah! He kicked me, I hit a tree and he froze me to the tree! Uwah! This is cruel! I'm cold! Help me! Someone save me from this coldness!

[Reset!]

The time for the Boosted Gear activation was finished. I also lost the boosted power within my body. My power returned to normal. Damn it, its no use. Even though I won, I don't feel right about it. I didn't win because of my own skills, I won because I stripped my own teammate!

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised his spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Kiba's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"Its a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy sword hit deep into Kiba's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!"

Kiba fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if its not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…Wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno-san unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over. Irina and Asia woke up and joined Xenovia.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Kiba glared at Xenovia with hatred. Xenovia then looked at me.

"I will tell you one thing. Vanishing Dragon has already awakened."

…What did she just say?

"You will meet eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia! Goodbye Ma-chan, hope to see you again soon!"

"T-Thank you for everything everyone! Thank you for talking to me Makoto-san! Goodbye!"

Irina and Asia ran off after Xenovia. Soon, everyone comes over, and Makoto starts healing Kiba. Wait, I'm still on the tree!

"Makoto! Let me down!"

"...N-No."

He rejected me! Uwah! I'm stuck! He's angry and his looking at me with painful eyes! Don't leave me here! I'm cold! And its spreading to my special area! I don't want it to freeeeeeeeeeze!

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

I heard Buchou's voice. When I looked, there was Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Buchou. What the? Is Kiba going somewhere?

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the Knight of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an exiled. Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic swords…"

That time, he left but Makoto went chasing after him. Fuck sake! Get me down already! I can't take this much longer! I'm freezing! He comes back a few minutes later and looks white as a sheet. What's wrong with him.

"My cute Bishop? What's wrong?"

"...N-Nothing. I-I...just f-found s-something out."

"Oh? What's that my cute Bishop?"

"...Y-You are r-right."

She is right? About what? I don't know what she's right about. Well, whatever! I guess he'll tell us when he's not dazed!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that chapter. Soon, it will be revealed which parent is Makoto's Angel parent. I have decided to add Gasper to Makoto so it is the bishop duo! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mission, destroy Excalibur!**

**Issei P.O.V**

The next day off, I had called Saji, and Makoto to the train station. And along the way, Koneko-chan somehow found her way here also, by following me.

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?"

"…He's right. What were you three trying to do?"

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina, Asia Argento and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy sword Excalibur's."

They all became shocked, besides our Bishop who seems to nod at what I said. Maybe he had planned to do the same thing as what I had thought. Great minds think alike after all!

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko-chan held onto him and didn't let him go. She is all up for it. She had said so just after Saji screamed.

"...Since its Yuuto-senpai."

That's what she said. So, I couldn't argue with her. But the resistant one is Saji!

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

"L-Leave this t-to me I-Ise-kun." After saying that, Makoto took Saji's hand and made such an adorable expression. "S-Saji-san. W-Will you p-please help u-us?"

He blushes at Makoto. Hehe, yeah he thinks Makoto is a girl. A trap I've fallen for many times. Even to this day, I can't help but think that something went wrong during the sex deciding process. Its like he was made male, but also got the cuteness of females.

"W-Well Makoto-chan that is...its your groups problem! Why do I have to be here!?"

"Y-You have t-to protect m-me. I-I'm fragile...p-please p-protect me, Saji-s-san."

His blush intensifies. Yeah! If Makoto-chan...Makoto said that to me, then I wouldn't be able to resist her...him! Damn it! I really need to get over the fact that she's a he now! Uwah, fate is cruel. It really is cruel. Fate! I don't want to be your bitch anymore! Make Makoto a Makoto-chan! Come on!

"T-To protect you..."

"P-Please? I-I will h-hug you."

Saji that pervert actually nods bleeds! Geez, its a hug, not a kiss or anything.

"Damn it! Fine! I'll stay! I will protect Makoto-chan with my body!"

"T-Thank you!"

Saji then attacks Makoto into a hug! Hehe, wait until that bubble is burst. It doesn't feel sweet at all. Makoto sends me a thumps up which I return! He's awesome! Using his trap looks like that!? That's something not many can pull off! He's amazingly cute right now!

"S-So we are l-looking f-for those t-three right?"

"Yes, that's right. You know where they are?"

When I asked, he briefly looks to the sky, before nodding in my direction.

"T-They are t-that way."

"You can tell that from here!? Can you tell where anyone is!?"

"A-As long a-as I p-place a-a tracking s-spell on t-them. B-But it o-only lasts a-a few d-days at m-most."

"Great! Then lets go!"

So we four set off to where Makoto tells us to go! As we are walking, I notice Saji can't take his eyes off Makoto. Hehe, I want to see how long this can last for...

"...Hand."

"H-Hmmm?"

Koneko-chan said hand, to our Bishop who makes a clueless face.

"...Hand. ...Holding hands."

Holding hands. She wants to hold his hand!? Saji nose bleeds! This is beautiful! This is really beautiful! Look at this!? Makoto takes Koneko-chan's hand, Saji's nose bleeds even harder!

"W-Wait, so are you in that kind of relationship!?"

"W-What kind of r-relationship?"

"Makoto-chan! You are with Koneko-san!? So, you are in a yuri relationship!?"

That is gold! Come on Makoto! Say you are in a yuri relationship! I want Makoto to say it! But, he puts on a clueless face.

"W-Whats yuri?"

Everyone face faults! He doesn't know what yuri is!? Its girl on girl action! Ooh, he really is so innocent!

"...Mako-senpai and I are...in a yuri relationship."

I do a spit take as Saji faints of a nose bleed! Koneko-chan!? She actually said something like that!? If I looked closely, I could see that she has a little smirk on her face!

"K-Koneko-chan...w-what is y-yuri?"

"...You don't need to know Mako-senpai."

"O-Oh, ok."

She's not going to tell him! That's so gold! He will say "I'm in a yuri relationship with Koneko-chan!" I hope he seriously does! He looks at me for answers since Koneko-chan didn't give him any. I shake my head, he pouts and just nods! Damn you Makoto-chan! Ugh, I mean Makoto. Don't be so adorable!

Sometime later, Saji wakes up and we continue on our path to the three girls. Saji keeps making comments about Makoto and Koneko-chan being lesbians. Koneko-chan just keeps smirking at Saji secretly.

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

It would be the end if that happened. I would have to do something even if I had to risk my life. Uoooo. I might die then…

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-chan. Makoto. Saji. You can also run away if it gets dangerous."

"I want to run nowwwwwwwwwwww! But, I promised to protect Makoto-chan, even if she is a lesbian."

"L-Lesbian? I-I'm not a..."

I cover his mouth! He can't reveal it now! He looks at with confused eyes! Hehe, this is going to be good if it goes for along time! Maybe even Saji would develop something for Makoto, and then when it would be revealed that Makoto is a boy, he would finally feel how I did when I realized the truth.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, we come across the three...<p>

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb."

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in Heaven!"

"Please help us kind strangers!"

We found them easily. There were three girls wearing white robes and in Asia's case, her nun garb, praying on the road. Wow. They were standing out. It was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck was that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition?

"I-It is kind of your fault Irina-san. The painting doesn't look real..."

"What are you both saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think its…Saint…Peter…?"

"I-Is she s-stoned?"

I giggle at Makoto's comment. Irina being stoned. Yeah, Irina must be stoned if she thinks that's real! So wait, he knows what drugs are, but he didn't know what yuri is? How does that work?

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Please don't fight about a simple painting."

""Don't get involved!""

They snap at Asia who backs down sadly. Xenovia then continues the argument.

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two shout at one another as Asia cries in the corner. Xenovia picked up the fake picture, Irina let out a howl and tackled her! Wow. Look at them go! Irina is on top of Xenovia trying to grab the picture!

"Get off it! Please get off it you ape!"

"Don't you call me Rias Gremory!"

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! If Buchou heard that...actually, my phone just got a message. When I looked...its from Buchou. It said that she felt like someone has just called her an ape with a sad crying face image attached. Hehe, how the hell did she do that? Makoto and Koneko-chan are also looking at their phones, did they get the same message? Scary.

Makoto goes over with Koneko-chan so we as in Saji and I go over also.

"Ma-chan! Help me! Xenovia is saying things that aren't true!"

"What things Irina!? That you are stupid? Or the fact that you bought fake pictures!?"

"It isn't fake! Your fake!"

"How does that work?"

Irina burst out crying and hugs Makoto tightly! Again, Saji nose bleeds! Gold! Now he thinks a big boobed girl is after Makoto also! Hehe, Makoto's yuri harem!

"Ma-chan! Tell her! Maybe he should've left you in that state after all."

"Heretic. You w-would say something like that. Let him put me under something so scary."

"I-I wont d-do it a-again."

"...Of course you wouldn't."

She still seems scared of him. He's scared her good and proper. I don't think she will be talking shit about Amaya-san anymore.

"Iri-c-chan, Asia-s-san, Xen-Xenovia-san. Y-You are hungry, r-right? Please a-allow us t-to treat yo-you to food."

They agreed immediately. But like that, we all go to a family restaurant nearby. Once getting there, Makoto and I paid for the three. Well, I paid for Xenovia since he still hasn't forgiven her for saying such things about Amaya-san. But he paid for the other two, to the ire of Koneko-chan.

* * *

><p>"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"<p>

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

"I am blessed to eat such delicious looking food!"

Xenovia, Irina and Asia filled their stomachs. Damn they all can eat a lot. After feeding their faces, they turn to us.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

I said it while holding down my emotions. I couldn't talk to them with strong words. Otherwise we couldn't negotiate.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross.

[Auu!]

At that moment I got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko-chan and Saji so they were touching their head as well. Seems like us Devils received some damage because she used her cross. Wait, why didn't Makoto get a headache? That's strange.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

I never thought she would get right to it. Well, it didn't look like we met them by coincidence.

"You three came to this country to retrieve the Excalibur's, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

All of them didn't seem like they were giving us hostile intent because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling us in this family restaurant, and even if we did battle they were confident that they could beat us with ease.

"We want to help you destroy the Excalibur's."

I swallowed my saliva and waited for their decision. Wow, it's scary. Scary! If they reject us then we are in deep shit. It might turn into a battle between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils! To think about it, the Excalibur's are supposed to be quite an important thing. And to destroy that together with Devils like us might be an insult to them, perhaps? I was getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our higher ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

…I just opened my mouth because I didn't expect that she would give us permission like that. Is it alright? Are you serious? For real?

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if its Ma-chan, he's still a Devil, you know?"

"S-She's right Xenovia-san. Even though they are kind people, they are still Devils."

Well, it is only natural to say things like that.

"Irina, Asia. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excalibur's and to battle Kokabiel with only the three of us and one of us doesn't fight."

Asia made a complicated expression at that.

"I-Its ok A-Asia-san. I-I am o-our teams h-healer a-also. H-Healers a-are more im-important than f-fighters in m-my opinion."

"Really? Then, I feel better about it!"

Makoto cheered up the crestfallen Asia. Then, Irina makes some noise.

"I know that Xenovia. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excalibur's or take them back. If our Excalibur's are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

Makoto at that shakes his head. Yeah, I bet he wouldn't want to here that from someone he cares about very much.

"Yeah. The higher ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. Its almost self sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

Her beliefs are flexible? She certainly is a strange character.

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The higher ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

Xenovia then looked at me. Dragon… She was talking about me. The being that is residing in my left arm… Sekiryuutei.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the Dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excalibur's without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But Irina. Isn't...he also your childhood friend? Couldn't you trust in that?"

She pointed at Makoto hesitantly. Damn, I seriously don't want to know what kind of spell he used on her. She seems frightened out of her mind. Irina stayed quiet at that. But both Irina and Asia seem to be ok with it.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

I got my phone out and called Kiba. Once explaining the situation to him, he came immediately. Once getting here, he got coffee and listened again to us.

* * *

><p>"…I understand the situation."<p>

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a Stray Devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

"S-Stop that no-now!"

We all became shocked at the little blondes outburst. Xenovia shook and nodded. Kiba nodded also with a slight blush. Geez, make it anymore obvious Kiba!

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the Holy sword Project. Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is cruel. It's too cruel. I think that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

"V-Valper Galilei."

Makoto said. He knew the name? So that's the name of Kiba's enemy. Irina makes a confused face.

"Ma-chan, how'd you know?"

"O-Obaa-san t-told me a-all about t-this. S-Sorry for n-not saying a-anything Yuuto-k-kun."

He apologized to Kiba who shook his head.

"No its fine Makoto-kun. Honestly it is fine but…if I go after Fallen Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the colour of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation. But I was saved by Makoto-kun, thankfully."

So wait, he's been involved way before the girls came to the school then!? Geez, thanks for sharing information! No, I can't be angry at him, he saved Kiba so that makes it fine.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Freed! That shit priest! I remember him very well. He's the crazy priest from the previous incident! He was still in this town!? Xenovia, Asia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"He's that priest who..."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts. But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time."

Xenovia said it with hatred. Freed sure is hated by lots of people. Well obviously.

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"I-I already g-gave Iri-chan our c-contact d-details."

Damn he's sharp and on the ball.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal Ma-chan! Since it was you who paid, God will forgive me!"

Irina got up and winked.

"Thank you for the meal Makoto-san! It was the best!"

Asia got up and bowed politely. After that, they left.

"...Why did you do this, everyone?"

Kiba asks us quietly. I was the first one to speak.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an exiled, right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied. Ummm, he's quite hard to deal with. Then Koneko-chan spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko-chan put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the guys here.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go. ...Even if you are gay, it doesn't matter to me."

Kiba and everyone does a spit take at that! Why would she come out with someone so weird all of a sudden!?

"W-What are you saying Koneko-chan? Why would you think I'm gay?"

"...Mako-senpai already told me what you did. ...We don't have secrets."

Kiba looked horrified and looked straight at Makoto who makes a sheepish smile. But, what was that comment about them not having secrets? Are they together now? Ugh! So many secrets are being kept from me!

"Makoto-kun!"

"S-Sorry. B-But you d-did it."

"Alright, what did you do Kiba!? I can't stand being out of the loop!"

Kiba blushes and looks away. I look to Koneko-chan who makes an emotionless face. I look to Makoto who makes an embarrassed face and turns away! Uwah! They are keeping secrets from me and I don't like it at all!

"Ugh! Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"N-No Ise-kun! You can't know! I didn't mean to...oops."

He didn't mean to do what?

"W-What did you do?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow. He blushes harder and shakes his head. For fuck sake! I want to know what he did!

"H-He k-kissed m-me."

I do a spit take! He kissed Makoto!? Holy shit! I make a disgusted face at that.

"You sick bastard! I knew you had a thing for him! I just knew it! Well, you can't take him away from Koneko-chan! Even the loli needs some love also!"

"...Shut up Ise-senpai or I will punch you."

I shake and nod at Koneko-chan. Kiba then makes an outburst.

"I didn't kiss you Makoto-kun!"

"Y-You d-did on t-the forehead w-when y-you r-rested y-your head o-on my h-head."

"But I-I..."

"H-Hehe, j-just kidding!"

Kiba goes quiet. So, he did it, right? I don't know anymore. Hey, is that why Makoto was pale white at that time at school? Hey, that's why he said Buchou was right! Hahaha! Kiba is after the trap! Makes sense if one thinks about it. But then Kiba and everyone becomes serious.

"But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

I was all pumped! Okay! We are going to go like this! I think we can do it if its me, Makoto, Kiba and Koneko-chan! No, we can do it! Wait for us Excalibur, Freed! But there was one guy who wasn't that eager to do it.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

"...T-This is w-why I don't b-b-believe in God..."

Makoto muttered after Kiba finished his words.

Saji took Kiba's hand and said.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

Oooh. Look at how Saji is talking.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

Well this guy is suddenly full of energy.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Saji seemed a bit shy, then said it with glittering eyes.

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

After hearing Saji's confession, there was something inside me that was coming out. Then there were loads of tear drops flowing out of my eyes. Of course. Of course idiot! This guy! Saji! He's the same as me! He's the same kind as me! He has the same understanding of the world as me… I almost cried out because I was moved. But I put my hands on my mouth to stop it. I took Saji's hand and said it straight at him,

"Saji! Listen to me! My aim is to grope Buchou's oppai…and then suck it!"

"…!"

"Hyoudouuuu! Do you know what you are saying? Do you understand how hard that dream is, to touch the high class Devils oppai… To touch the oppai of your master?"

"Saji. You can touch it. You can touch the high class Devils oppai… You can touch your Masters oppai! I actually groped Buchou's oppai with this hand."

I said it while moving my hands. Saji looked at my hand with a shocked face.

"Impossible!? Something like that is possible!? You are not lying, right!?"

"It's not a lie. Master's oppai is far away. But it's not like you can't reach it."

"Sucking it…!? Sucking Ka…Kaichou's oppai… You are talking about the nipple right…? The place where you can suck is the nipple right…?"

"Dumb ass! If you are going to suck oppai, then the nipple is the only thing you can suck! Yes! I'm going to suck the nipple!"

"Y-You are b-both sick. A-And y-you need h-help."

Makoto! Don't look at us with disgusted eyes! No! Don't look at us like that!

"...This is why I prefer Mako-senpai to you Ise-senpai."

Koneko-chan gave off a cold expression.

"Hehehe..."

Kiba gave off a unhappy laugh. Everyone is judging me! I don't like being judged!

* * *

><p>...After school on a certain day. We've been looking for awhile now, with little succession. But at least, we've decided that at the weekend, we are all going out together!<p>

We gathered in the park and changed to the priests and sisters clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then we would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.

Though I was thinking that, time went by quickly and now it was already evening… We would get in trouble if we didn't return soon. This action was kept secret from Buchou and the others, and it would also be troublesome if we got caught by the student council.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji said as if he lost interest. Saji was the one who was most eager to do this. This guy is truly a nice guy. Our first meeting was the worst, but it seems like we can get along. He's perverted at the same level as me. You can say that he's the Sitri group's version of me. I was thinking like that, but Kiba who was walking in front of us stopped his feet.

"…Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko-chan also seemed like she felt something, That instant I felt chills in my body. This was a killing intent? Was it aimed at us?

"Look up!"

Saji shouted. When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

Kiba took his demonic sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. We took off the priest clothes, revealing our usual uniform. Koneko-chan also took off her sister's outfit. Well, a small sister also looked cute though.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

My power increased. My duty this time was to support. I transferred my power boost to Kiba. I wanted Kiba to fight as much as he could, but I would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So its not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple demonic swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was still a crazy battle freak like always!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…my Excalibur-chan."

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined my support. It seemed he was quite ticked off. Well that was to be expected. Kiba already lost to Xenovia's Excalibur once already. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to lose this second time as well.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped! Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But...

KACHIN!

The holy sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow! Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare! That was bad! Kiba was going to get killed!

"P-Protect!"

A magic circle appeared in front of Kiba, a defence circle! I see the sword bounce off the circle, that's some defence Makoto can do!

"Oh, Otouto! I'm happy to see you are here! Ready to dance again!?"

"P-Please try y-your best!"

He puts of a daring smirk and charges Makoto! Before he could react he slices through Makoto! Aha! Shit!

"Mako-senpai!"

Koneko-chan cried out...but the space around him distorted, and Makoto disappeared? Eh? What's going on? Then, out of my eye, I see a figure...no make that figures! Eh? Lots of Makoto's?

"Here Freed! Look!"

"No here Freed!"

"No no! Come and get me!"

"Hyahahahahaha! Lots of boys to cut! Cut cut cut!"

Freed, goes for lots of the Makoto's, but to no avail. Right, they are only illusions, and Freed can't tell which one is real, neither can I actually.

DON!

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

An explosion! Freed screamed like a girl as he was hit by an explosion!

"I-Ise-kun! G-Give your p-power to Y-Yuuto-kun!"

Eh? Ooh right! Huh? I feel weird...I'm being lifted by Koneko-chan!

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yuuto-senpai."

I then got thrown by Koneko-chan! Uwah! Koneko-chan! Don't throw me around like a rag doll!

"Uooooooooo! Koneko-chaaaaaaaan!"

I got closer to Kiba as I screamed. Shit! It can't be helped then!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

I activated my Sacred Gear as I approached Kiba.

[Transfer!]

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba! There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering his body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

Kiba disappeared with his demonic-sword as soon as he found an opening. He used the demonic swords as a platform and moved around freely! Wow! With my eyes, I could only see something moving left and right! That's to be expected from the Knight with speed! Freed was following Kiba's movement with his eyes!

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic sword heading towards Freed! Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when he was using the demonic swords as a foot path! No! It's not just one demonic sword! There were several demonic swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic-swords one after another with an expression of excitement!

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

KACHIN!

"Its not working!"

The demonic swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba…Freed was pulled back and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

It was Saji! The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance! At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

Absorbing!? Did that tongue that was coming out of Saji have some kind of special ability?

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Sacred Gear! I see! So Saji is a Sacred Gear possessor as well!

"…Dragon type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Saji suggested a plan. It was a good plan indeed. I also thought that was the best method. This guy was seriously dangerous. It was better to finish him here. But Kiba put on a complicated expression.

Kiba created a demonic sword as if he had made his determination.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excalibur's that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you five beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a disgusting smile. Kiba's eyes also changed after hearing that. Nggggg. He was such a nuisance! This Freed was!

"Hmmm. Sword Birth huh? Its a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old man Valper?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word. That's Valper!

"…Valper Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy sword perfectly yet. Use the element I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This was bad! He was going to escape!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Yahoo! Ma-chan.

"Iri-c-chan!"

Irina was also here as well. Asia comes up looking tired out also. Ooooh! The partner's of our cooperation were here!

"Freed Zelzan. Valper Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. That was!? The item used for escaping!

"Old man Valper! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Valper were gone. Shit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here. They left Asia behind...hehe, she looks upset. But Makoto goes over and rubs her back gently which seems to cheer her up.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Valper Galilei!"

"He…Hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like! The ones who stayed behind were me, Koneko-chan, Makoto, Asia and Saji.

Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain. Now you bastard!"

Buchou and Kaichou were standing there with serious faces. I turned blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Its getting closer and closer to revealing which Angel parent Makoto has! Next chapter, is part 1 of the Kokabiel fight. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem).**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm the son of who!? Part 1**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"For fuck sake! Ise! Koneko! Makoto! Why are you doing this to me!? Please tell me!"

Buchou is telling us off. Buchou we acted like this, we are getting punished for it by her yelling and making death threats to Ise-kun. I feel complicated. I wanted to help Yuuto-kun, yet I feel bad about betraying Buchou like this.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…"

Kaichou-san was also talking to Saji-san with a cold expression. Saji-sans face became so blue that it was dangerous. He must have been truly scared.

"So Yuuto went after that bastard called Valper?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… I think that he's going to call us if something happens…"

Ise-kun said, but Buchou shook her head.

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?"

We shake our heads. For sure Yuuto-kun wouldn't contact us. Even I realize that, but I'm a little tired, so I couldn't track him now. I need to at least rest for a little while.

Buchou then looked at Koneko-chan.

"Fuck sake. Koneko."

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away…"

Koneko-chan told her true feelings. Buchou looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

"Fuck sake. My little Angel. Why did you do this?"

"Y-Yuuto-kun is s-someone I-I care for v-very much."

Buchou nods at us all. She seems to be calming down somewhat.

"I'm sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou."

"I-I'm sorry B-Buchou."

We all bowed our heads at her. I heard a slapping sound. When I looked...I wish I hadn't.

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behaviour."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings."

"Hey everyone. Don't look away. I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

We all nod at Buchou.

"Yes."

"…Yes."

"Y-Yes."

We all replied to Buchou. Buchou then hugged us all! I'm happy Buchou is hugging us.

"…You three really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…"

Buchou's hug is something I love. I just like the feeling of her comfort.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us."

Kaichou-san is really strict huh. Well, I guess that's who Kaichou-san is after all.

"Now Ise. Show me your ass. Because I'm going to destroy it."

Destroy his butt? Hehe, Ise-kun is going to be in pain. Ise-kun paled and tried to run, but Buchou grabbed him by the hair and started spanking him! Uuu, I bet that hurts. After Buchou...destroyed Ise-kun's butt, I went over to Asia-san who seems lost on what to do.

"A-Are you a-alright?"

"Y-Yes, thank you very much. But...since Irina-san and Xenovia-san left...I don't know what I should do now. If I went on my own, I would most likely die as I don't know how to fight. I don't know what I should do..."

"Y-You can c-come h-home with m-me? I-I have a s-spare bedroom."

"O-Oh, really? That's so kind! Maybe it is for the best for now...since everyone has gone...is it really ok? Is this a pact with a Devil?" I shake my head at her. "Ok then! Thank you very much Makoto-san! Irina-san was right, you are very kind. Thank you!"

"Y-You don't h-have to t-thank me. I-I'm doing it b-because you y-yourself is v-very kind. I-I can t-tell you a-are very k-kind..."

She smiles cutely at me. So, while Buchou is dealing with Ise-kun, I slip away with Asia-san. Hehe, I think Buchou wouldn't slap my butt like she is too Ise-kun, but better to be safe than sorry. Once we get to my home, I open the door, and let Asia-san inside.

"Did I say, this was a nice place last time I was here? Makoto-san, do you live here on your own?"

"Y-Yes. I-It is j-just me n-now. I-I sometimes h-have g-guests but it is u-usually just m-me."

I go over to the couch, Asia-san sits next to me politely.

"I see. Erm...maybe this isn't something I should ask because we don't really know one another that well but...why did you choose to become a Devil? Or, did you die and got chosen by Gremory-san to become a Devil?"

She wants to know why I became a Devil? Well, I don't have any issues on telling her. I guess it would be a fair question to ask as she knows I believe in God, even if I want to refuse that I do.

"I-I chose of m-my own a-accord. It m-might sound l-like a s-stupid r-reason but I-I wanted f-friends. T-That's t-the reason I-I became a D-Devil. A-And I couldn't b-be on my o-own anymore. M-My Obaa-s-san w-was dying a-and e-everyone a-always b-bullied m-me for t-this stutter...Buchou w-was someone w-who welcomed m-me with o-open arms."

"I don't think it is a stupid reason. I can see why you might want friends...even I want friends. People to go out with, to pick flowers with, just to be with someone who would want to be with a clumsy nun like me..."

"W-Well, I-I'm your f-friend. E-Even if t-this is t-the only t-time w-we've b-been alone t-together. I-I think w-we get a-along quite w-well."

"We do! I believe we do. Irina-san was always talking about her, Ma-chan. She said she missed you very much and wanted to be with you. And, as she was talking about you, I felt like when I met the real thing, I would be let down...but I wasn't at all. You are as kind as she had described."

So, Iri-chan has been saying lots and lots about me huh. Silly Iri-chan. Being like that now.

"A-Asia-san. D-Does Iri-c-chan k-know a-about m-me?"

"Know about you what?"

Ah, of course. I didn't specify.

"A-About me b-being h-half A-Angel?"

Asia-san lets out a gasp. I guess she didn't know, and maybe Iri-chan doesn't know either.

"Makoto-san, y-you are half A-Angel?"

"Y-Yes. I-I am h-half A-Angel."

"I-I didn't know. And, if Xenovia-san knew, I doubt she would've said bad things to you. Since, you are from Heaven. Makoto-san, an Angel. I can see it actually. Maybe it would explain why you are so nice."

Hehe, is that how she sees it? She thinks I'm nice because I'm an Angel?

"A-Are you s-sure y-you aren't a-an Angel then? B-By your l-logic, y-you would h-have t-to be an Angel a-also."

"Hehe, nope! I'm 100% pure human! But I would like to be an Angel one day. Or maybe half Angel like you Makoto-san. Is it nice, being half Angel?"

"I-I don't k-know. My p-parents a-abandoned m-me l-long a-ago. S-So if I-I had t-to answer, I-I would s-say no. I-I would r-rather be n-normal w-with parents t-than be h-half Angel w-with n-no parents."

"I-I see."

She sounded sad then, she doesn't need to be! I didn't mean to make her sad!

"D-Don't f-feel sad. I-I have o-others a-around me s-so I'm f-fine. A-Asia-san. I-If I-I had t-the power t-to make y-you an Angel t-then I-I would in a-a heartbeat s-since you a-are someone w-who deserves t-to be a-an Angel."

"I-I'll hold you to that Makoto-san!"

We share a laugh together. What I said, I was honest. If I did have the power, then I would make Asia-san and Iri-chan Angels, as they both seem to be the Angel type. Xenovia-san on the other hand...I'm kind of upset still with her.

"O-Ok!"

Just then, I heard her stomach rumble. Is she hungry? She must be hungry. She blushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry..."

"N-No. D-Don't be s-sorry. I-I will make u-us food."

"Oh no you don't have too..."

"I-I insist. W-We need t-to be a-at full s-strength if s-something h-happens, right?"

"Exactly! Ok, thank you for making me some food Makoto-san!"

Silly girl, I haven't made her anything yet. But I go into the kitchen with Asia-san following me. I guess she doesn't want to be alone. We both talk as I make some food. She offered to help, but since she is the guest, I rejected her off kindly.

* * *

><p>...That night, I was lying in my bed, when I felt something off. I can sense it coming from Ise-kun's houses direction. A something I don't like in the least. Asia-san came into my room, and looked at me with a little fear. I guess she feels it also. I sit up in bed and start getting dressed.<p>

"D-Don't worry, I w-will protect y-you. W-We should g-go. I-Ise-kun a-and the o-others m-might need us f-for healing."

She comes over and hugs my arm while trembling after I finished getting dressed. I can't believe the Church sent someone like Asia-san to combat someone like Kokabiel.

"Thank you...it is scary...but the Church asked me to...help Irina-san and Xenovia-san so...I must also be strong."

"W-Well, w-we should g-go."

"Yes! Lets go!"

I stand up together with Asia-san, and make a circle appear on the ground. It takes me a few seconds to make it work like it should. After getting teleported, the first thing I notice...was Iri-chan on the ground!

"I-Iri-chan!"

I rush over together with Asia-san and we together start healing her. Please don't die Iri-chan! There's still things I need you to know, like how I've loved you since back then. How I always wanted to marry you. How I wanted a family with you. How I was happy about you kissing me back then. About me being half Angel. You need to know Iri-chan, I never abandoned the faith. I still believe strongly.

With our combined healing efforts, Iri-chan's pained expression softened within seconds. Hey, we make a pretty good team! Healing duo power! She's going to be fine. I can feel it. Geez, Iri-chan. Don't make me so worried.

"Makoto! Asia-san!"

Buchou called for us. We turn and see her standing there with Ise-kun. I don't see any other enemy.

"W-What h-happened Buchou?"

"Kokabiel is going to start a war. We need to stop him. He's at the school. Finish healing Irina-san here, and then we need to go."

We nod and finish healing Iri-chan. She opens her eyes slowly, she looks into my own eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...about everything...Obaa-sama...Xenovia...everything that has happened when...I wasn't here for you...please forgive me."

"N-No, p-please d-don't be s-sorry. Y-You haven't d-done a-anything t-to be s-sorry for. Just r-rest, l-let me h-handle t-the rest, my A-Angel Iri-c-chan."

"I'm...still your...Angel? Even...after everything that has...happened?"

"S-Silly, of c-course you are. Y-You always w-will be. I-I've...loved y-you f-for along t-time Iri-chan. A-And I-I always will. I-I will always b-believe in G-God also, n-no matter what I-I might say. I n-never forgot God. A-And I n-never f-forgot my A-Angel."

Tears came out of her eyes, but they weren't sad, they were happy. I take her hand softly in my own, and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I knew you never...forgot about God. No matter w-what...Xenovia says...Obaa-sama is very proud...of you...and you aren't...someone who is...setting a bad reputation for your family...Ma-chan."

"...I love you...Iri-chan."

I said it, without stuttering! I can do it! That's the first sentence I've said in so long without stuttering on any of the words! She gains a wide smile at my proclamation.

"I love you, always."

"Me too...please rest."

I'm so happy that I can do it. Its very hard, but I can actually speak without stuttering! Maybe she makes so I can talk normally. Iri-chan closes her eyes, she's fallen asleep. She's going to be fine. She just needs rest. We need to find a place for her to rest.

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, we arrive at the school. Iri-chan was transported to Kaichou-sans house to let her rest. Thanks to Asia-san and I, she is going to be fine. Right now, Saji-san is explaining about the barrier around the school.<p>

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Kaichou-san is most likely right in that regard. Kokabiel is a high ranked Fallen Angel. So, I wouldn't be shocked if he just doesn't toy with us for awhile.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… Its hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen Angels who is moving."

Kaichou-san made sharp eyes at the school. No, she is most likely looking at Kokabiel, even if he can't be seen from our location.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Buchou shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"Way to dodge a question Sona."

"I dodged the question!? What about you!? You did the same thing ape!"

"Watch your fucking language! I'm about to go and face that crack smoking twat in the school, and you are trying to hurt me!? Why? Why!? You seriously are a whore! If we lose, it is on your head!"

Even now they fight? But Akeno-san clears her throat.

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

"You slag!"

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But its a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou. Oh yeah. Don't call me a slag either. Ape."

Buchou cried but nodded at Akeno-san.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Buchou seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou-sans decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

We replied to her with energetic voices! Asia-san came next to me, looking determined.

"Y-You can w-wait out h-here Asia-s-san."

"B-But, if I did and someone needs healing and you was taken out...I need to go also Makoto-san. I can't just sit here while everyone else risks their lives. Please don't ask me to sit this one out, when I know others will be in danger also."

I sigh and nod. If she's this determined, I can't stop her.

"A-Alright. Just s-stay next t-to me a-at all t-times."

"Yes!"

Good. If she stays by my side, I can keep her safe like this. But, this is it, isn't it? An actual battle. Besides the Phenex fight, I've not been in a full scale battle like this. My heart is beating a little faster than usual. It is literally beating so fast in my chest, I can't make it stop. Kaichou-san came over to me.

"Izumi-kun...don't die. Whatever you do, don't die. Because, I wont forgive you if you die."

"R-Right!"

"Hmmm, maybe after this whole deal...we could go out together, like you wanted. Remember? Before all this started?"

I nod a little with a slight blush. Even though I shouldn't be thinking about that, I can't help but think about it because, well this is Kaichou-san after all.

"Y-Yes. L-Lets go out t-together n-next time."

"Y-Yes. Anyway, give Kokabiel hell."

I nod strongly. Then, we all head for the school gate. Asia-san clings to my arm so tightly. She doesn't belong on a battle field. She isn't a fighter. But, she does have healing power. And two healers are better than one. Even if she can't defend herself, I've taken it upon myself to be her shield.

I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene once coming into the school. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old man located in the middle of the magic circle. Valper Galilei? What was he planning to do by using the magic circle? Wait, I've seen a magic circle like that before. Isn't that, to combine objects? He's going to combine those four swords! They are Excalibur's! But the coding seems a little different...hmmmm...that's suspicious...

"What is this…?"

Ise-kun spoke out his doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excalibur's into one."

Valper said it as if he found it amusing.

"Valper. How much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge?"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members and Asia-san looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… He was crossing his legs confidently! I can feel the nun shaking next to me, so I take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. She smiles in appreciation.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Valper to Buchou.

"Hello...ape."

"Kokabiel! Don't call me that you crack head! Have you smoked your drugs today!?"

"No, you haven't supplied me with any."

Ooooooooooooooooo! He just implied that Buchou is a crack head! Buchou's eyes turn red with lots of rage! She's angry right now! She's going to kill!

"I don't do drugs! I'm anti drugs! Your pro drugs! You have your own line of heroin! Its called, Coke heads cocaine! Get it from Kokabiel, the biggest Coke head around! Now, don't fuck with me!"

"Ape. Answer me this question. Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"Damn shit. In the places of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!?

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

Where the gym once stood, is now a big pillar of light. That's a light spear!? Compared to what I can do, mine looks like a toothpick! Seriously! I couldn't make something so big!

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out.

"C-Cerberus."

"T-That's Cerberus?"

Asia-san asks, I nod.

"T-The guard d-dog of h-hell."

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Two roars!? There's two of them here. The first roar came for the Cerberus in front of us, and the other one...came from the side of us! There's two Cerberus'!

"...Two of them. We could take one...but two at the same time is..."

"B-Buchou."

I get her attention. She turns to me.

"What is it?"

"I-I could s-summon R-Rai-kun. H-He w-will be a-able to t-take a C-Cerberus."

Buchou puts a finger to her chin, but eventually she nods.

"Alright. If you believe he can take Cerberus, then summon him here."

I nod and make the circle for him to appear. I chant and a few seconds later, Rai-kun comes. I'm so glad Obaa-san let me have one of these. He is my eternal partner.

"R-Rai-kun! T-Take t-that C-Cerberus!"

"Yes, Master!"

Everyone becomes astonished as Rai-kun grows and grows, until he is at least as tall as Cerberus now! Lightning that is the colour of black shoots all around him. He isn't called the Thunder beast for nothing! His kind rules thunder and lightning! He's my Rai-kun! And he wont be beaten by a simple Cerberus!

"Wait hold the phone! That thing can talk!?"

Ise-kun asks me, I nod. Obviously he can talk, he just did. I don't get why he asked me that question.

"Y-Yes but n-now isn't t-the time f-for that."

"Y-Yeah...but he looks totally cool. Introduce me to him properly later!"

I sigh and nod. Even though it isn't the time for that, Ise-kun seems to think it is.

"Ise...we need to fight! Not ogle the Raiju, although I didn't know it could talk either...anyway, we need to go! Ise!"

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

I turn to Asia-san and craft a barrier around her. She needs to keep safe during this. After Rai-kun is done with his enemy, he can become a guard for Asia-san, until then, this barrier will have to do!

"S-Stay here A-Asia-san!"

"Y-Yes! Please be careful Makoto-san! Don't die, ok!?"

I nod at her. I wont die here. I'm not ready to join Obaa-san in Heaven yet. I'm here for a reason, and it is to kick butt! Buchou turned to Ise-kun.

"Ise. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

Buchou shook her head at my question.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

That's right. Ise-kun can power others up. Like he did during the Phenex incident with me. I felt the power back then, and I have to say that I don't hate it at all.

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. So we can't waste it."

Poor Ise-kun. He makes an upset face.

"Akeno!"

Buchou got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Buchou who was flying and breathed out fire! Wow!

"Too naive."

Akeno-san stood in front of Buchou and froze the fire instantly. Just to be expected from our Queen! Akeno-san is really amazing after all!

"Take this!"

Buchou jumped from behind Akeno-san and released an enormous black block of demonic-power. The blow from the power of destruction. Buchou's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches.

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Buchou's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Buchou's strike! The strength of fire increased and it started to push Buchou's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one! If it did another one, then even if it was Buchou…

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko-chan who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound! I don't want to get hit by that, Koneko-chan!

"A-And this!"

STAB!

I conjured up some ice spires and launched them at the enemy with pierced the side of its head! Well, that's something alright! Go me!

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno-san pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno-san gave an extra special lightning to the doggy! Buchou's blow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks?

I look to Rai-kun. The enemy Cerberus he has been facing, is on the ground, and with a flash of lightning from his mouth, he erases the Cerberus from this place. Well done my pet! I call him over to me!

"Master."

"R-Rai-kun. P-Protect A-Asia-san, t-that girl t-there. D-Don't leave h-her s-side, ok?"

"Yes Master. I shall protect this girl for you."

"T-Thank you m-my loyal b-beast."

Rai-kun jumps over to Asia-san, and creates a dome of lightning after shrinking to a cub size. Even in cub size, his power doesn't deplete. It is merely it is easier to create a dome while small rather than big. That's my Rai-kun! You protect Asia-san! Thank you my Rai-kun! I'll definitely find you a girlfriend one day!

GARUUUUUUUU.

Erm...another one appeared...yeah. From the shadows of the first defeated Cerberus, another one stands. It makes a howl and goes for Ise-kun! I get inbetween them and raise a wall between us! My defence should be able to hold against a Cerberus!

"Good Makoto! You protect Ise as he boosts his power! Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Those are Buchou's orders. If Buchou orders it, then I will follow it! I'm happy that Rai-kun is protecting Asia-san. She's as safe as safe can be with him here.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Yuuto-kun? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia-san. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust. Even if she has upset me, I'm still glad she is here.

"I have come to back you up."

After saying that, Xenovia-san went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy sword.

"The strike of the holy sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia-san thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared. Wow, that's the power of Excalibur huh. It is pretty cool if I do say so myself.

Ise-kun's gauntlet started to flash. Eh? Does that mean it is ready? I wouldn't know, but then I hear a voice.

[Its telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory, Izumi Makoto or Himejima Akeno.]

Even me? Wait, is that Ddraig-san? But, I don't think I should be the one to fight the Cerberus, I want to save power for Kokabiel.

"I-Ise-kun, w-was that y-your Dragon-s-san, D-Ddraig-san?"

"Right. But, h-how did you hear? And when did it get such a convenient system?"

I shrug my shoulders at both questions. I don't know why I can hear it. But then I hear the voice of the Dragon-san.

[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]

That's pretty useful to have. Ise-kun and his Sacred Gear. A Sacred Gear is a useful thing to have after all.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to us at the same time since I'm standing right next to Ise-kun.

"Ise, is it possible to increase the power of Akeno and I? Makoto, you save your power, incase we need healing, alright?"

I nodded at Buchou. Along with Asia-san, I'm also a healer. That's my role, and that's something I'm fine with, but I would like to kick butt every once in awhile.

Ise-kun then went silent. Maybe he's talking to Ddraig-san in his mind? I wonder what its like to have a voice inside your head? I bet it would be weird. Something could talk to you whenever and it might spy on you! Eww, that would be creepy, I'm glad I don't have things talking to me inside my head, besides the monsters, hehe!

[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]

How is it I can hear this? Buchou and Akeno-san seem to not be able to hear it, but I can. Certainly is a strange phenomenon. Ise-kun then explains what they didn't hear, and they seem fine with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

""PLEASE!""

Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. He put his hands on Buchou's and Akeno-san's shoulders, then his Sacred Gear glowed.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our Knight! It was Yuuto-kun's Sword Birth! That guy came at a good time! Thank you Yuuto-kun!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Buchou's hand!

"Its huge!"

Ise-kun said from beside me.

It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen Angels who was sitting up in the sky. The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel. Get him Buchou! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

* * *

><p>"…Its complete."<p>

Valper's voice. So, he's completed the merging of the four Excalibur's.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Ooh, damn it. Only 20 minutes? If we don't beat him, the town I've lived in, will be destroyed? That's it! He placed a spell like that on the ground as he combined the Excalibur's! Bastard!

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excalibur's."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! Its like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Valper. Xenovia-san then spoke to Yuuto-kun.

"Rias Gremory's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia-san laughed fearlessly at Yuuto-kun's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the fragment of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy sword but it isn't a holy sword. Even if its a holy sword, its the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Valper. Whys he laughing, damn idiot!

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy sword Project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Yuuto-kun said calmly to Valper. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Valper's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Valper suddenly started talking about his life. I don't want to listen to your past, weirdo.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Yuuto-kun lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. Ooh, he isn't going to like what happens next...

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the factors to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the elements but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia-san seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Yeah, the truth is something I didn't think they'd like.

"That's right holy sword wielder girl. We take out the holy elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb.

"With this, the research on holy sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well its that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Michael-sama huh...hmmmmm...Michael-sama...

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy swords?"

Yuuto-kun asked Valper with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Yuuto-kun's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Valper teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Yuuto-kun's foot. Yuuto-kun leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Yuuto-kun's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Yuuto-kun held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue white lights and they were surrounding Yuuto-kun...

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic swords, holy swords, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. It certainly is...huh? Three lights, come my way. The lights are in the shape of a woman, a man and a boy. The woman, is Obaa-san! The man, is Ojii-san! And the boy...Shinobu-kun. W-Why are they here? How are they here?

"O-Obaa-san? O-Ojii-san? S-Shinobu-kun?"

[Geez, yes its us! Bakato!]

I loathe that name Shinobu-kun! Even in death, he pisses me off.

[Now now, Shinobu. Don't be rude.]

Ojii-san said. I've not seen him since...I was young. I barely remember him, but he's here with Obaa-san and Shinobu-kun.

[Makoto...my, how you have, grown up, personally. Even only being gone for not that long, I can already see your maturity.]

Geez Obaa-san, don't be so soppy now.

"H-How is it y-you are h-here?"

I asked as I hear a song, the Sacred song at that. I remember hearing it, when I was younger.

"Kukuku, looks like a reunion between Izumi's."

Kokabiel smirked out. He can get lost! Obaa-san turned to him, and put up her middle finger! Geez! She might be dead and impervious to harm, but I'm still alive and I can be killed quite easily!

[Wanker! I never liked you Kokabiel-chan!]

[Dear, don't aggravate the Fallen Angel. Remember, we are just ghosts. We can't fight him.]

[Yeah whatever Shinya. You hurt me all the time, even in death.]

I sweatdrop. This is supposed to be a happy reunion yet they are, arguing. They turn back to me.

[If you say so. My, Makoto you have grown. I remember when you was small...er.]

"O-Ojii-s-san!"

[Haha, couldn't resist. But, Amaya and I had to come this one last time. You, are doing us proud. Always be the kind hearted boy I remember that always made me pictures whenever I came home from hunting Stray Devils.]

Yeah, Ojii-san used to be an exorcist. A very good one if I remember correctly.

[Makoto...we are proud to be your grandparents. And when you find out who your parents are, try and not hate them. Please for me.]

[And for me, Makoto. Remember, you're never alone now. Because Amaya, and I are in your heart. We will always be watching you, but not in private times.]

He sent me a pervy wink! Geez! This is weird! I don't know what I should do with this information! But, I can't promise something like that. When I find out my parents origins, I will decide whether to hate them or not.

[You sick old bastard. Makoto, we have to go. You and Shinobu can talk together, one last time. Also, don't be afraid to show your true power. We love you, forever.]

Obaa-san touched me, then disappeared! Ojii-san did the same thing! Don't go! Please! Stay for a little while longer! Obaa-san! Ojii-san! Stay with me, for a little longer.

[Hey hey! Bakato!]

Shinobu-chan got my attention, I look down at him with a glare. I really do hate that nickname.

"D-Don't call m-me that!"

[Yeah, whatever. But wow, you are finally taller than I am. It took along time, and for me dying for you to get taller than I am.]

"...S-Shinobu-kun. Y-You died b-because o-of me. If I-I didn't s-suggest t-that we g-go to t-the park, t-then y-you would b-be here. Its a-all my f-fault you a-are gone. I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I really a-am s-sorry."

Tears slipped out of my eyes. It was all my fault. If I didn't say "Lets go to the park Shinobu-kun!" then he would still be here right now. He would be with me, and we would still be best friends.

[Nah, its fine. Sure, I had things I wanted to do, but you'll just have to do them, wont you? If you do them, then it will feel like I will be doing them also. Besides, Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama are looking out for me in Heaven.]

"I-Is it n-nice?"

[Cant complain. But, I can't stay. Sorry Bakato, but it looks like my time is running out. However, there's one last thing I can do for you, thanks for Obaa-sama and Ojii-sama. What once was mine, I offer up to share with you. The only thing I can give you, is something I was blessed with, now its yours. Its my final gift, for you. My best friend.]

"A-A gift?"

[Yeah, don't question it. Just say, thank you Shinobu-kun.]

I giggle to myself.

"T-Thank you S-Shinobu-kun, f-for everything."

[Hehe, don't forget to get cuties! Get a harem! Become a Harem King!]

"Hell yeah! I love your friend!"

Ise-kun commented from beside me. Say, if Shinobu-kun would've lived, does that mean he would be like Ise-kun? Is that why I'm drawn to Ise-kun? Because he reminds me of Shinobu-kun?

[That's right my friend! Teach Bakato how to get a great harem!]

"Will do little buddy! Will do!"

They do the thumps up to one another. Uu, I feel complicated. But then, Shinobu-kun takes my hand, and I glow. What's he doing to me? What's this gift he is going to give me? It better not be his perversion. Even as a child, he was very perverted, but he was my best friend.

[Makoto-kun! Enjoy the gift! Oh, your friend over there has reached it, Balance Breaker I mean. Oh yeah, you can overcome the stuttering. I'm sure you can, since it was kind of my fault so, yeah. Overcome it! That's an order from your best friend!]

"Y-Yes, I will t-try."

[Goodbye, Bakato. Remember Chelia.]

Huh? Who's Chelia? I make a confused face as he disappears away. I know the gift he has given me, will help me protect my friends now. Thank you, Shinobu-kun. Thank you, for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first part of Kokabiel's fight over with. Next chapter, is the reveal of Makoto's Angel parent. And Makoto has a gift, which will be revealed later on. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem).**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm the son of who!? Part 2**

**Yuuto P.O.V**

I have the best comrades now. Makoto-kun...Ise-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me.

"Valper Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur! You are the Knight of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Ise-kun, Buchou, and Akeno-san. They are cheering for me also.

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

"Please do your best!"

Koneko-chan, Argento-san also. Even not knowing me, she even cheers for me.

"Yuuto-kun! I know you can do because you are Yuuto-kun!"

Makoto-kun...said it without stuttering? I've never heard him speak so clearly before. A velvet sound reached my ears. His voice sounds so, heavenly. I hope to hear it like that more in the future. I wonder, did he do it for me? Is he able to force down the stuttering, for me? Hehe, yeah, I'm being silly. But Makoto-kun is someone...

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. Its really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Birth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… Its completed, everyone.

"Balance Breaker, Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a Knight is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of Excalibur Mimic! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of Excalibur Rapidly. If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy sword disappeared. Transparency? This is the power of Excalibur Transparency. The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks. Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Valper, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Valper became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my holy demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her Excalibur Destruction.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

I won…

We surpassed the Excalibur. I gripped the Holy demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, it felt like losing my aim was greater. It felt like the only reason I was living…the only reason I was allowed to live…disappeared.

"Ho…Holy demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Valper Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as I don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us.

"Valper Galilei. Prepare yourself."

I pointed my holy demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

* * *

><p>STAB.<p>

A spear of light pierced through Valper's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

Valper went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Valper. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Valper was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the Fallen Angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said.

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like my body would get pierced. My whole body was controlled by fear… This is the pressure of the Fallen Angel that has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. There was sweat coming from my hand that was holding onto the holy demonic sword and the cold feeling continued up to my finger tips. This shivering couldn't be compared to the one I had in the battle against the house of Phenex.

…Battle to the death. You couldn't stand in this place unless you were prepared to die and you had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be weird to lose your life. I have to change my motivation. Even if my grudge disappeared, the battle hasn't. My comrades wished for my survival. I need to live on. I will go through this battle. I will live on as a Devil, and as a part of the Gremory group! Please lend me your strength. The holy demonic sword created by me and my comrades feelings!

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

Ise answered Buchou's order.

[Boost!]

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Ise-kun's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the Fallen Angel if he let his guard down. But the Fallen Angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. I could only imagine getting countered by him if I went against him. So we couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. I could only wait for the power of Sekiryuutei to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling.

"…Its here!"

Ise-kun's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice. The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was…Buchou.

"Ise!"

"Yes!"

Ise-kun started to transfer the power at Buchou's call. Both of them held onto each other's hand. From their clasped hands, I could feel the aura of trust and the unspoken love they had towards each other. The light on the jewel passed onto Buchou, and the red aura that covered her body increased drastically.

I felt the great amount of aura from her with my skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hand. An amount that seemed like it wouldn't even leave a single speck of dust. If you were hit by that, the majority of people would perish. But her opponent was…

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate class Devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!"

The Fallen Angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was coloured in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for War!

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

From Buchou's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction!

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the Fallen Angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!"

Buchou's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic-power!? But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Buchou's breathing was ragged. It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack.

Also, because of the amount of demonic power she just used, shooting another one would be… What was left was for Ise-kun to boost his powers again and transfer it to another person, but who could beat Kokabiel? Akeno-san? Makoto-kun? Xenovia who held the Durandal? Even I, who had reached Balance Breaker could only give him a minor injury. It might have been a different story if I was used to this Balance Breaker a bit more. But for me who just achieved Balance Breaker… No. Its not the time to say that. I cannot allow Buchou or any of my comrades to die! I will fight till my body perishes!

"Lightning!"

Akeno-san sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Barakiel is the leader of the fallen-angels. A thunder user who has the alias Holy Lightning. In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno-san's…

"B-Barakiel...A-Akeno-san is...half...F-Fallen A-Angel..."

Akeno-san seemed down when Makoto-kun said that. Kokabiel laughed as Buchou's attack dissipated.

"For you to become a Devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left over of the Holy sword project who reached Balance Breaker! The daughter of Barakiel! And him! The one I most despise from your group! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

Hey, that's not nice, bastard! What's Makoto-kun ever done to you? Sure, he's half Angel, but that doesn't mean anything. He's actually...adorable.

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of Welsh Dragon! Crimson hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch enemy of the Devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Kokabiel. I don't know how much my holy demonic sword can go against him, but I have to do it!

It seemed like Xenovia, who was behind me, moved. When she went past me, she muttered.

"We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, I also moved ahead. I put strength into my sword, and went on slashing at Kokabiel with Xenovia! The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

BOOOOOOM!

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. I also continued slashing towards him at the same time!

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my holy demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a holy sword and a holy demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with our swords! My holy demonic sword. Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on our attacks as if it was nothing. Ku! Even in terms of swords, Kokabiel was above us!

"There!"

Koneko-chan thrust her punch from behind him…

"Naive!"

His black wings caught her! She's wrapped up in his wings!

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

I let my guard down because of Koneko-chan getting captured, and Kokabiel's sword of light came at me.

GIIIIN!

"Wha…!"

A crack appeared on my holy demonic sword! Ku! The strength of the solidness depended on my thinking. If I lost my concentration for a moment, then for that period of time, the hardness of my sword will go down as well. He grasped into that slight instant.

DON!

Xenovia and I were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent us flying. I somehow fixed my stance… But Xenovia and I were breathing hard. He has grabbed Koneko-chan by the throat, and has made a sword of light!

"I'll start with the runt!"

"Koneko!"

Buchou called! Kokabiel thrusted his sword of light at her! No! She's going to die!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A light shined, then an explosion happened. Koneko-chan!? Did he explode her!? Is she dead!?

"A-And another o-one!"

BUZZ!

A blade of wind came past me at a velocity that could be compared to my speed. The wind went to the dust cloud that formed when that explosion accorded. But, what about Koneko-chan? I hear a little cry out from the dust cloud. The dust cloud dissipates with Kokabiel standing there, with a scratch on his cheek! But, no Koneko-chan!

"...Mako-senpai."

Her voice, from behind us. When I turned, I saw a great sight. Koneko-chan in Makoto-kun's arms. He protected her. He, must've transferred her with something and placed an explosion spell on something else. She is blushing quite immensely.

"Damn bastard! This is why I despise Angels! All are filth!"

"Don't call Makoto-kun filth!"

I let my rage at him go. He's been sending different comments about him now. And, it has annoyed me greatly.

"Hmph, protecting something like him? Hahaha, it really is funny. Considering who..."

"Shut up Kokabiel! This isn't over yet!"

I put strength into my holy demonic sword and stood up again! The crack on my sword disappeared and I went forward slashing towards him with no flaws!

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy demonic sword."

ZAN!

I surrounded the fallen-angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura. With this I made my opponent stuck in that position. The only thing left was to attack then!

"You think you've captured me with this?"

The 10 wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease. Ku! It didn't work! I went forward slashing at him from the front. But the Fallen Angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped my holy demonic sword with just two fingers!

"Is this it?"

Kokabiel sighed. My holy demonic sword that had been stopped couldn't be moved at all! I created another holy demonic sword but that was also stopped with his other two fingers… Its not over yet! I opened my mouth wide, and imagined to create a holy demonic sword around my mouth. The third one! I held the grip with my teeth, and moved my neck to the side roughly! It seemed like he didn't think of the third strike. He let go of my swords and stepped back.

Did he receive damage from that attack just then? When I checked Kokabiel, there was a single scratch on his cheek. There was a bit of blood coming out of it. Even with that attack, I could only give him that much damage. So this was the power of one of the top echelons of Fallen Angels… Everyone here was making expressions of despair and breathed violently. Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai Maou but also God died."

* * *

><p>…Wh…What… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.<p>

"Its normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can also increase if the Angels fall. But pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God easily. The best they can hope for is half Angels like that thing there. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…its a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "There is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! Its hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-sans doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the Angels and humans. Well, if the system used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That holy demonic sword brat over there was able to create the holy demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon's occur."

Asia-san dropped to the floor, Makoto-kun hugged her tightly even though he looks so shocked also. Xenovia did once say that he believed just as much as she and Asia-san and Irina-san did. Even if he suppresses it, this must be a big shock to him.

"A-Asia-san! A-Asia-san! I-It is o-ok!"

It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Kokabiel raised a hand.

"We've been talking about God, God, God! Yet, we haven't mentioned his descendant yet? Hahahahaha! Silly me! I should've said this before! Gods cute little grandson! He's within our midst's!"

Gods cute grandson is here? What does he...Angel...Gods children, Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama...Gods grandson...would have to be at least half Angel...

"K-Kokabiel! What do you mean, Gods grandson!? God, having a grandson would mean Michael-sama or Gabriel-sama would've had to have a child! And, I haven't heard of this supposed grandson of God!"

Xenovia asked, but most of us are figuring it out already. The only half Angel here...is Makoto-kun! He's...Gods grandson! No way! That's...he's the son of either Michael-sama or Gabriel-sama...

"Oh my, I let it slip. The big secret. Hehe, even I had to uncover this. Only four people in the world that I know of now knows about that child. Michael, Gabriel and Azazel, and myself through looking through Azazel's private stuff. For the grandson of God, is none other than Izumi Makoto! That child who stands with us, is actually Gods cute grandson! And his mother, is none other than the Strongest Woman in Heaven, Gabriel!"

...Gabriel-sama!? That's, Makoto-kun's mother!? He, opens his eyes wide at the revelation that Gabriel-sama is his mother.

"...L-Lies..."

He muttered to himself. He's in a state of total shock. He can't believe his mother is Gabriel-sama. I don't know what's going to happen now. He's lost Amaya-san, and now found out his mother is actually the sister of the current God. And that makes him, related to the current God, and the God recorded in the bible. He is going to have lots of power right? Since he is the son of the Seraph Gabriel-sama, nephew to Michael-sama the current God and the grandson of the deceased God.

"Knew it. I fucking knew he was special! No wonder the Bishop mutated!"

Buchou cheered out happily! Is now the time to be happy?

"Mako-kun is actually...Gabriel-sama's son..."

"...Mako-senpai is..."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan mutter out. Yeah, I'm surprised like them also. I don't even know what to say. Asia-san is looking at Makoto-kun with starry eyes. That's kind of creepy. Ise-kun is acting like Buchou and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Master..."

Rai-kun, the Raiju just spoke! I didn't know it could speak! Wow, that's something interesting...

"Oh damn..."

Xenovia stood up fast, and ran to his side comically! She grasps his hands tightly and looks into his beautiful green eyes! Eh? What is she going to do?

"I've always felt that we've had a connection."

What the hell is she doing!? Is she, hitting on him now!?

"W-What?"

"You, and I. I thought we had a special connection. We just click together, don't you think?"

She's insane! She's actually saying things like that!?

"Y-You threatened t-to kill m-me."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it."

What the hell? Yeah, I threatened to kill you, but I didn't mean it. Is she normal? Is she? Someone please tell that she is actually normal. She comes out with things like that, after finding out about his mother and grandfather? And before, she was saying things about his Obaa-sama and him? She is a strange person.

"X-Xenovia-san...s-stand back."

"W-Why? What are you going to do? Kill me?"

She asks as she moves away.

"N-No. I'm g-going t-to kill K-Kokabiel f-for lying. Gabriel-s-sama isn't m-my Okaa-s-sama. H-He's l-lying. H-He's LYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

SHATTER!

Argh! Makoto-kun in his rage made all the windows of the school building shatter! The glass, circulates Makoto-kun. All those shards of glass, what's he going to do? Glass shards wouldn't hurt Kokabiel. Kokabiel himself laughs as if he's heard something funny.

"Hahaha, what you going to do boy? You maybe the son of a Seraph, but don't think you can beat me in a single fight. One-on-one isn't going to be your friend."

"You wont beat me. You will pay for everything. Hurting my friends. Lying about my Okaa-sama. You will die. You will die. YOU WILL DIE!"

The glass suddenly stops in its tracks from spinning around. A light shines around him, the glass gets covered in this light and it turns into sharp light weapons! He's added light to the sharpness of the glass. The glass then starts spinning at a velocity that is actually cutting the wind around him! I also notice that he didn't stutter at all. Must be his rage coming through strongly.

"Take this!"

Makoto-kun thrusted his hands forward, the fast moving shards of glass all head towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel let out a little smirk before his wings turned into blade-like objects and went towards the shards! The shards and feathers

"Haha, cheap tricks like this wont win against me boy! Did Amaya not teach you anything useful!?"

"Obaa-san...don't mention her in my presence. You want me to release power. Then, how about this!"

Power erupted from Makoto-kun! Elements gathered around him! Wind, water, fire, lightning, ice, earth. Lots of elements circulate around him as if he is preparing for something strong. Then, wings shoot out of his back. Not Devil wings, but Angel wings instead! One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Ten. Ten!? He has ten wings!? Ten white pure wings! They are beautiful. That might be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen before.

"Hmph, this it, boy?"

"Really, this isn't anything. Hehehehehehehehe! Kokabiel-chan! You are weak! Bow down before me you piece of shit! No one is above me in power! Bow down!"

Eh? That isn't like Makoto-kun at all. What's going on with him? He wouldn't say things like this. A scary aura is being released from Makoto-kun. I feel cold, inside. The aura, is making me feel cold. He has a crazy look in his eye.

"Bring it!"

Kokabiel makes a strong charge at Makoto-kun, light sword in hand. The elements all combine together into a sword. Kokabiel closes the distance and swings his sword down at Makoto-kun. Makoto-kun swings his elemental blade upwards at Kokabiel's own light sword! The swords meet, and create a massive whirl of energy! The very ground beneath them cracks! The cracks turn into craters and pretty soon, we all have to step back.

They push one another back and then they start having a sword fight. I never knew Makoto-kun was adept at swordsmanship. He seems to be matching Kokabiel's swordsmanship with his own.

Powerful shockwave's come off Makoto-kun's and Kokabiel's swords. Each time they meet, another shockwave destroys part of the ground and surrounding area. If I wasn't seeing it, I wouldn't believe Makoto-kun had this kind of power, but he does.

Their attacks eventually cancel one another out. Kokabiel jumps back and launches light spears at Makoto-kun. Makoto-kun dodges them effortlessly. And the ones he doesn't dodge, are stopped by a defensive magic circle that is in front of him.

Makoto-kun rushes Kokabiel who creates a light sword. Closing the distance, Kokabiel swings his sword at Makoto-kun horizontally. He makes a sigh and creates a defensive barrier to defend against the sword. Makoto-kun then grabs Kokabiel by the throat and stares into his eyes.

"Want to see what I'm going to do to you? Well, you don't have a choice!"

His eyes glow with every colour of the rainbow. If I'm remembering correctly, he did something similar to Xenovia that time in the clubroom! Kokabiel turns white and starts producing tears. He must be seeing his own death, like Xenovia did.

"That spell, is forbidden for a reason. Kokabiel-chan, you can't stand against greatness like me. I'm stronger than you. You, are nothing in my presence. Just something that is on the path that has been set for me."

He drops Kokabiel to the floor, Kokabiel looks on with unfocused eyes. Makoto-kun creates a light sword. A light sword that is covered in demonic power also. He's combined his light power and demonic power together!

"D-Don't..."

"Don't? Don't what Kokabiel-chan? Don't kill you? Why? I can do what I want. Thinking you can take me on. Nothing can touch me. For I am Izumi Makoto!"

STAB!

Makoto-kun, stabbed Kokabiel in the heart. Blood escaped Kokabiel's mouth, then Makoto-kun put his hands on Kokabiel, and some weird energy left Kokabiel and went into Makoto-kun. The energy stops a minute later, then he attacked Kokabiel with some explosion spells. When he finally stops blowing up Kokabiel, there's nothing left. Kokabiel has been obliterated.

"More...need more power...more..."

He looks at all of us...then at Ise-kun. Eh? What's he going to do to Ise-kun? Ise-kun shivers at the look Makoto-kun is giving him.

"Your...power...I'm going to drain your powerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

In speeds comparable to my own, he rushes towards Ise-kun!

"Stop this instant!"

Makoto-kun stopped at the voice. A female voice. It came from the sky. We all looked up.

"Hmmmmmm...Power...I can sense lots of power from you...stronger than him...you, I sense Dragon...Longinus...Divine Dividing! I'm going to take your power!"

Makoto-kun shot up into the air and went towards the stranger! The stranger is wearing some kind of armour. The armoured stranger and Makoto-kun are in the air, looking at one another intently. Makoto-kun suddenly went forward, and punched a hole in that persons armour! A weird energy suddenly transferring itself from the stranger to Makoto-kun. The weird energy has equations, so it is magic. Makoto-kun is absorbing this persons power!

BANG!

"Guah!"

The person punched Makoto-kun in the stomach, and he fell unconscious! What the hell is that person doing!? I felt uneasy as this stranger caught Makoto-kun in their arms. The figure descends to the ground, and places Makoto-kun on the ground gently. Makoto-kun said Divine Dividing. So, that makes this person the Hakuryuukou. And that must be the Balance Breaker.

"Rest."

The person is female. I thought female before, but now I know she is female. She looks to Freed on the ground, and picks him up.

"W-Wait you! What did you do to him!?"

Buchou desperately cried out. She must be worried. I'm worried. What if, she's killed him?

"He's fine. He became drunk on his own magical power. Such an idiot. He'll be fine."

Makoto-kun became drunk on his own magical power? He must've lost control when he found out the truth about his mother.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white one.]

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Ise-kun. His gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red one.]

The Hakuryuukou's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. Its our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell, but Ise-kun stepped up and seemed unsatisfied.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!?"

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

She turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

I rush over to Makoto-kun to see if he's ok. Since I'm the Knight, I thought I would've gotten there first, but Xenovia is the one who got there first!

"Don't be dead! Come on! Grandson of God! Don't die on me now!"

She's panicking which makes Asia-san panic. She comes rushing over and tries to heal Makoto-kun, but it doesn't do anything. I check on him, he's still breathing...just asleep?

"...C-Cheese pelicans...a-are cool..."

Eh? He is having a...strange dream, about cheese pelicans. He looks cute when asleep. Damn him and his adorable looks. Now, I know why he's so adorable. His mother is Gabriel-sama, the Strongest Woman in Heaven. And also the most Beautiful Woman in Heaven. So it isn't out of the ordinary that he's also going to get her looks.

"...Yuuto-c-chan..."

Yuuto-chan? Why did he call me Yuuto-chan? He's...blushing? Whys he blushing? In his sleep, he's blushing.

Everyone comes over to us. Its over. Kokabiel is dead, thanks to a drunken Makoto-kun. He became drunk on his own power. I never thought I would see a Makoto-kun like that. A power thirsty one. The one I know, is kind and caring and gentle and just so good. A Makoto-kun like that is someone who is...someone I...

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a holy demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

He was looking at my holy demonic sword with interested eyes.

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

At that moment, Makoto-kun sat up. He placed his hands to his head as if in pain.

"Are you alright!?"

Xenovia cried out! Geez, she's turned quickly.

"Y-Yes...I-I...g-got lost..."

He got lost? Got lost, on magic? He taps my shoulder, I blush a little as he looks at me cutely.

"Y-You aren't l-leaving?"

"U-Uh, no. I'm not leaving."

That instant, he throws his arms around me! Makoto-kun! Don't be so cute! You can't do things like this without me blushing. I hug him back.

"S-Stay here w-with us."

"Y-Yeah, I'm not going now. I'll be here with yo...everyone now."

"Yuuto."

Buchou called my name. Buchou welcomed me with a smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?"

When I looked, Ise-kun was glaring at me with eyes filled with jealousy.

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a Knight! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's Knight other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

"Yeah, I know Ise-kun."

"Now. Yuuto. I'm going to destroy your ass."

Destroy my butt...? Buchou! Please don't destroy my butt! She foams at the mouth as she looks at Makoto-kun and I hugging. Oh yeah, I had forgotten, she keeps telling me to make a move on Makoto-kun. But, I couldn't. He's not into guys, he's made that very clear...Yuuto-chan...hmmmmm...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Kokabiel. Makoto's mother is Gabriel! I wonder how many thought I would go with Gabriel? Anyway, yes I have made Vali, Vali-chan as the she is the descendant of Lucifer and Makoto is a descendant of God, forbidden love.<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem).**


	17. Chapter 17

**A new start**

**Makoto P.O.V**

A few day after Kokabiel, I feel uneasy. I found out, my Okaa-sama is actually Gabriel, the Seraph. How is that normal? I don't know what to think right now. No matter what, I just can't think straight at the moment. I finally understand why Obaa-san didn't tell me. She didn't want me knowing my Okaa-sama abandoned me for Heaven. I don't know how to feel about that. Angry, upset, betrayed. Do I feel negative about it? Or positive about it? I can't feel one way or the other. I honestly don't know what to feel right now.

"Once again, thank you for letting me stay with you Makoto-san."

The girl, Asia-san thanked me yet again. Since finding out about God, being dead. She has been cut off from the Church. They have abandoned her now. Since she told me that when she mentioned the absence of God, they became quiet, and basically turned her into a heretic.

"N-Not a p-problem."

She has nowhere else to go. She is literally someone who was thrown out for no reason other than knowing the truth. She knows about it, and now she's been thrown out. Hmph, sounds like something the Church would do.

"But it is a problem! I'm staying here for free..."

"I-I don't m-mind. H-Honestly I-I would l-like the c-company. Since O-Obaa-san d-died, t-this house h-has been t-too quiet a-and I would l-like it t-to be f-filled with noise a-again."

"I-Is that so? Then, thank you for letting me live here! I promise not to be a burden! And I will clean and other things!"

Geez! She's making it sound like I let her stay here because she's my maid!

"N-No! W-We can c-clean t-together."

"Right! S-Sorry, I'm not used to this. It is like my whole world has turned upside down...since God is gone..."

I cut her off here. She doesn't have to think about such things. God is gone, but it doesn't mean life stops. Even if it feels like it does.

"I-I know t-the f-feeling. B-But it isn't t-the e-end of e-everything."

"Y-Yes, you are right!"

I smile as we continue breakfast. Asia-san and I are eating together. And since Asia-san has left the Church now, she said she would like to experience a school life, so I asked Buchou if she could get Asia-san into our school. She said it wouldn't be a problem since I had asked her.

But sometimes, Asia-san looks at me like I'm the next saviour or something. I've told her repeatedly that I'm still the same person she knew from back before knowing that my Okaa-sama is a Seraph, the current Gods sister. She said she knows although I can tell she doesn't seem to believe it. I truly believe she thinks I'm the next coming or something. I'm just me. I'm not special. I might have a Seraph for a Okaa-sama, but that doesn't reflect on me at all. I'm nothing special.

After breakfast, we head to the clubroom. Buchou had something to tell us, and since Asia-san didn't want to be alone, I brought her along with me. Yeah, Asia-san pretty much follows me everywhere. It is like she is attached to me by the hip. Not that I mind of course.

"Makoto-san...about Xenovia-san. What are you going to do about her?"

Good question. She is seriously scaring me. She threatens to kill me, then she wants to be my best friend? I find her strange as hell.

"I-I don't k-know."

"Well, if it helps at all, she is frightened of squirrels."

She's frightened of squirrels? Hehe, I could use that to my advantage.

"I-Is that s-so?"

"Y-Yep! She said they are enemies of the lord. And, it is her mission in life to destroy them. Although, I've seen her cry because of a squirrel once. I thought it was quite funny like Irina-san did...ooh, I'm sorry."

"W-Why are y-you sorry?"

I cock an eyebrow up in confusion.

"I mentioned Irina-sans name. I know she has gone now, and she didn't learn the truth about God. I guess she was lucky in that regard. Although, it is kind of freeing also, if that makes sense? I'm free to have a normal life. But I will still pray to God, even if he doesn't exist."

"M-Maybe it is f-for the b-best."

"About Irina-san? Or about me?"

"B-Both."

I reply to her with a far off look. I couldn't say goodbye to her in the end. I didn't want her to know about God being dead. She has a bigger faith that I did...do. So if she found out, it just might kill her.

* * *

><p>We get to the clubroom sometime later...ooh no. She's here. She's wearing the schools uniform...don't tell me she's joining the school also? I feel scared if she is.<p>

"Makoto-sama. Please sit down. I will prepare you some tea!"

I shudder and nod. She's very scary. I go and sit down with Asia-san. Xenovia-san then makes black bat wings appear out of her back! Ooh no. That means she's...Ise-kun comes in. He notices Xenovia-san with her black bat wings. She starts explaining about it.

"I found out that God is gone and his grandson is in Rias Gremory's peerage. So I turned into a Devil as a self abandonment. I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a Devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research club. Makoto-sama, here's your tea!"

She comes over and hands me a cup of...I don't know what that is. I look to Asia-san for help, she looks as shocked as I do. It doesn't look like tea. It looks like something found in a sewer. I cry a little as I take the cup from her. What am I supposed to do with this? Drink it? I'll die!

"D-Drink it Makoto-sama! I'm sure it isn't up to spec with the things Grandsons of God should be drinking, but it is the best I can do."

She gives me the puppy dog look! Did she learn that from Iri-chan!? Don't do that! Its adorable! I cry as I take a sip to appease her. I feel like I'm going to die. I resist the urge to throw up. I shed silent tears.

"H-How is it!?"

"...G-Great."

I reply weakly. She gains a happy face and sits next to me, while glaring at Asia-san who is holding my hand. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it all right to use such a valuable piece?"

"Well the thing that haunts me always. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto."

Buchou seems like she is enjoying it. It is true however that the Durandal wielder would be a huge asset to anyone's team.

Yes. I'm a Devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. I can make that up by tending to the needs of his grandson. But serving under a Devil who was once my enemy is... Even if she is a sister of a Maou…"

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed. Silly Xenovia-san. While she was doing that, Asia-san took the cup of tea, and emptied it into the sink. Thank you Asia-san. You are awesome. Before Xenovia-san could realize, Asia-san comes back with another cup of tea. Asia-sans tea is always amazing!

"By the way, where's Irina?"

Ise-kun asks. Iri-chan is gone now. I don't know if I will see her again, but she knows I love her, and maybe that's enough for now. Is it enough? I never got to kiss her again. I kissed her years ago. But it isn't the same. I would've liked to kiss her again, to show her my true feelings for her.

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Valper and the 5 Excalibur's including mine. The fragments that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy swords again."

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. The same thing happened to Asia Argento but she chose to stay human."

She laughed at herself, but it was an uneasy laugh.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

That's what Asia-san and I said before. She would've been devastated finding out. That's why I don't want her to find out, ever.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a Devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia-san said with narrowed eyes. I guess they might be enemies the next time they meet. But I believe that someday, the powers will come together and make peace. Is that the Angel in me? The optimistic side of me? Buchou confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us Devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the Fallen Angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Valper because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

So they feel unsatisfied. Well, we are enemies anyway. Well maybe we should feel satisfied because at least they apologised about Valper.

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school."

Xenovia-san says it while making a sigh. Yeah, Kaichou-san told me, her sister is Serafall Leviathan-sama. I wonder if I could meet Kaichou-sans sister? I wonder if she is similar to Kaichou-san? Or is she someone completely different? Well if she is Kaichou-sans sister, then she must be pretty.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the Gods side and the Devils side by the viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. But thanks to Makoto, we don't have to worry about Kokabiel again, since he killed him dead."

Well, yeah. I killed him, because I lost control of my power.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the Angels, Devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise."

Angels...Angels are going to be there...of course they are. Michael-sama is going to be there at least, and he is my Oji-san, my uncle. Oji-san...

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Are you serious!?"

Ise-kun wasn't the only one who got surprised by Buchou's words. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. But, if...Okaa-sama...is going to be there, then I'm not going. If Michael-sama is going to be their, then I don't think I want to go either. But since he is the new God, I guess at least he will be there. Yes, he will be there, like I just thought.

"The Vanishing Dragon belongs to the side of the Fallen Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a Longinus. I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The Vanishing Dragon is the top fighter among them. I heard that she is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, she is far stronger than you, who is her rival."

Things are going to get complicated, that's for sure. Xenovia-san then stands up and bows to me...

"Ah, that's right. Makoto-sama. Since your Ojii-sama didn't exist, he didn't have any love to show you or Amaya-sama in her time of need. I was completely out of line. Hit me as much as you want."

Time to test out Asia-sans squirrel fearing theory.

"...S-Squirrel."

"Oh no! Where is it!?"

Hehe, Asia-san is right. Xenovia-san is looking around for the squirrel that is going to attack her. A squirrel that is going to kill her, maybe.

"Makoto-sama! Where is the squirrel!? Please tell me!"

I giggle and shake my head.

"I-I must of b-been s-seeing things."

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought it was going to kill me."

She's a strange person. But then she makes sharp eyes.

"So only we three are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now Makoto-sama. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

"It was the same for me..."

Asia-san made sad eyes. I pet her head comfortingly. She smiles in my direction.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia-san tries to leave the room.

"U...Umm!"

Asia-san stops Xenovia-san.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone since Makoto-san invited me. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia-san says it with a smile. Xenovia-san had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"I'm not interested this time. Next time, you and I could be shown around the school by Makoto-sama."

"Yes!"

I really wish Xenovia-san would stop adding, sama to my name. I'm not above anyone. I never want to be above anyone. That's not something I want.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Yuuto-kun gave a smile to us all. I'm glad he's feeling better about everything.

"See you at home Makoto-sama."

With that, Xenovia-san left the room. What did she mean by that?

"Why did Xenovia-san say that?"

Asia-san asks with a head tilt. I shrug my shoulders at her.

"I-I don't k-know."

Buchou then clapped.

"Alright. Since she's left, we can continue club activities!"

[Yes!]

Everyone replied happily! That day, we all laughed together again. It was fun. When the day ended, Asia-san and I went home. When we got home, we entered the house.

* * *

><p>"Hmmmmm..."<p>

Asia-san makes a hungry cry. Even I'm hungry.

"I-I will c-cook us some f-food Asia-s-san."

"Ok! I will help you!"

"Make that for three!"

Eh!? I didn't sense it until now, but Xenovia-san is sat in my living room with her feet up while watching t.v!? Ooh yeah, make yourself at home Xenovia-san! Busting into someone's house is illegal you know!? She waves at us as if she is totally fine with breaking and entering!

"Xenovia-san!? W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, as Makoto-sama's loyal servant, I have to be by his side at all times."

She's my loyal servant now? Why is she my servant? Is that why she calls me Makoto-sama?

"But that doesn't explain why you are here."

"Asia. Are you perhaps trying to keep Makoto-sama all to yourself? Don't be so selfish. He's Makoto-sama, and I have to become his Knight. So, that's why I am here. I wont leave."

So, that's pretty much it. She wont leave. Asia-san pouts and looks away with that same pouty look! Don't be so adorable! That's really cute Asia-san!

"...Well that doesn't mean you have to live here..."

"It does. What if someone attacked? I need to be here to defend him. Why are you so against me living here anyway?"

"N-No reason. But this is Makoto-sans house. You can't just invite yourself over."

Asia-san does have a point Xenovia-san.

"Isn't that what you did?"

"No! Makoto-san offered me a place to stay since he was so kind to me. And I took the offer because Makoto-san is the only person I know well in this town, and he is half Angel so...even then, Makoto-san is very kind to me."

"Oh, well. I will ask directly." She turns to me with that puppy dog look! Uwah don't! "Makoto-sama. As your loyal servant, allow me the pleasure to stay in your company."

A time ago, she said being in my company sickened her. And now she is saying things like this. If she wants to be my friend, I want her to be my friend because of me, not because of my Okaa-sama.

"O-Ok."

"Fantastic. Please allow me to cook."

""No!""

Asia-san and I said at the same time. She can't cook! She seriously can't! She will kill us with her cooking! Xenovia-san puts on a complicated expression.

"But, as your loyal servant, I have to make food."

"I-Its fine. A-Asia-san a-and I c-can cook t-together."

"That's right Xenovia-san. Please relax while Makoto-san and I go and cook some food."

Xenovia-san makes a conflicted expression as Asia-san and I enter the kitchen. Asia-san and I look to one another. Xenovia-san is going to be staying here.

"Hehehe, this is going to be..."

Even Asia-san doesn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Asia-s-san. W-We should g-go shopping a-at the w-weekend. Y-You know, f-for clothes f-for you. U-Unless y-you want t-to always g-go around a-as a n-nun."

"Go shopping? Ok! That will be fun!"

"I will attend also."

Aah! She needs to stop sneaking up on people! Xenovia-san came into the kitchen. I've got a stalker. Xenovia-san is my stalker. Asia-san then denies Xenovia-sans attempts to come with us.

"No, you can't go!"

"Why can't I go?"

Xenovia-san asks with a raised eyebrow.

"B-Because...you said there are things you need to learn before attending school."

"Yes, and shopping is one of those things. Even I need clothes. All I have is this school uniform and my battle outfit. And, I can't go around in these forever. So, I will have to go also. For clothes and to keep naughty people from touching Makoto-sama."

From touching me? Who's going to touch me? She is a strange character.

"Like who Xenovia-san?"

"You, Asia. You so want him. And his children."

Geez! Asia-san did a spit take! I can see why! Who comes out with things like that!?

"W-What are you saying!? D-Don't be so silly!"

"Whatever. I'm still going."

So, that's it, isn't it? She's made up her mind. She's coming and I can't say anything about it. She's too scary right now. Asia-san and I continue making the food. After making the food, we set the table for everyone and we start eating.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, I retire to my room, and so does Asia-san and Xenovia-san. We had shown her, the guest bedroom. Asia-san has the room next to mine, and Xenovia-san has the room on the ground floor. My Obaa-sans room is left alone. I've not even been able to go into the room since she...died. Its been left untouched.<p>

Once getting into my room...

"Hello, Makoto-sama."

Geez! She's in my bedroom now!? Uwah! How the hell did she do that!? She was downstairs before! So, how is it that she is upstairs now!? She's in my bed, with nothing but bra and panties! Even someone like me can't help but blush when I see a cute girl like Xenovia-san dressed like that!

"X-Xenovia-san..."

"Yes, Makoto-sama?"

"T-This is m-my room."

"I know it is."

I cry anime tears. She does know where I'm going with it, right?

"A-And your r-room is d-downstairs."

"I believe it is yes."

Is she clueless? Or just like this to annoy me? Or is someone out there trying to hurt me?

"Y-You know w-where I-I am going w-with this r-right?"

"Uh...you want me naked?"

I do a spit take! How did she get that, from what I said!? Who is seriously against me right now!? I don't know who is against me! Someone is against me! Just then, the door bursts open. It reveals an Asia-san with teary eyes! Asia-san! Don't be upset!

"Makoto-san...and Xenovia-san are sharing a bed together?"

"N-No..."

"That we are Asia."

Xenovia-san talked over me. So Asia-san heard her say we are sharing a bed!

"W-Well...I'm joining in also! I don't want to be left out!"

Left out? Asia-san comes over and hugs me tightly! Asia-san! Even if she isn't the most developed, she has a nice set of oppai...I've been hanging out with Ise-kun for too long.

"Asia...you naughty child. Even if you aren't a Devil, you are still lewd like one."

"I'm not lewd! You are the lewd one! Getting into Makoto-sans bed dressed in nothing but your b-bra and panties."

"But, what am I supposed to sleep in if I don't sleep in this?"

Asia-san glares briefly, before she started taking off her pyjamas! Asia-san! Don't follow her example! She's crazy! She is flippant! She is seriously not normal! I can say that about lots of people I know actually. Asia-san finishes taking off her pyjamas and blushes at me cutely.

"I-I...can't let Xenovia-san...win."

Let Xenovia-san win? As I'm thinking that, Asia-san leads me to the bed! She practically pushes me onto the bed, and gets in next to me! Asia-san! I've never shared a bed...no. That isn't true. I have shared a bed before with some people. But that was when I was depressed, and I couldn't enjoy it.

"Now it is time to sleep yes? I-I've never slept in the same bed as a boy before, b-but if it is Gods g-grandson, then I don't mind."

"Asia, lewdness. Are you sure you don't want to be a Devil?"

"I-I don't want to stop praying."

"I understand. That's something I regret also..."

So, she regrets it also. I suppose I might miss it a little, but knowing who's up there, praying doesn't make sense. I would be praying to my own Oji-san. That doesn't make sense.

"L-Lets just g-go to s-sleep."

"Yes, of course Makoto-sama is right."

I really, really wish she wouldn't call me Makoto-sama. I close my eyes, as I feel heads leaning against my chest. Ooo, these girls are cute. But, even though I let Xenovia-san stay here, I don't know whether to forgive her or not. Well, for now I can at least say we are on speaking terms. It might be awhile before I can say, friend.

* * *

><p>...Lights hit my eyes. It must be the morning. I can still feel a head on my chest, I don't know who's. When I opened my eyes, it was Asia-sans head. Yeah, she slept in here last night. But, didn't someone else...<p>

"Makoto-sama. You're awake?"

I nod groggily. That voice was...ooh no. Its Xenovia-san.

"Y-Yes."

"I will prepare breakfast."

Before I could refute it, she had gone. I know she means well, I really do, but her food is disgusting. I feel like dying each time I eat it. Whatever she comes up with, I will just have to force it down so I don't hurt her feelings. Even if she has hurt mine before, I don't intend to do the same to her. I did curse her, when losing control of my anger. Doing that curse is forbidden, or at least I forbade myself from using it on others unless they truly deserved it.

"...Uu...morning?"

A cute noise came from my chest. Of course it is, Asia-san. She lifts her head up, her hair falls perfectly in shape. How's that possible? She looks around the room, as if looking for something, or someone. When she couldn't find it, she asked me straight out.

"W-Where is Xenovia-san?"

"F-Food."

She pales. Yes, even Asia-san should know it. Food equals death with Xenovia-san behind the stove. I don't know how we are going to survive if she insists on cooking.

"Please...say you are joking."

"I-I wish I w-was."

I burst her bubble. She then asks a question that I am thinking.

"Uu...are we going to die?"

"I-I hope n-not."

"I don't want to die."

"N-Neither do I."

We cling to one another! We need to protect one another from Xenovia-sans cooking! A few minutes later, she comes back...whys it moving? It has an ominous aura around it. Its moving...I'm scared.

"Here's a special breakfast for a special guy. And your breakfast is special also Asia."

"...What makes it special?"

Asia-san boldly asks. Xenovia-san gains a happy face.

"I added my secret ingredient."

"W-Whats t-the secret in-ingredient?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow, my brow is sweating because I'm so nervous. I hope she didn't add poison or something by mistake.

"Ah, that would be telling. Then it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"

"Please Xenovia-san. Tell us."

"Why? You will love it, trust me."

Trust her she says. Trust her! She's been giving me weird concoctions for a few days now! I don't want to eat it! Please! Someone help me! Help Asia-san also! Don't let us die this day! We are too young to die! Someone help us!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ooh thank you merciful Maou! A knock at the door! Someone somewhere loves us!

"I-I'll g-go and g-get that!"

"I will help you Makoto-san! It really is a two person job!"

Asia-san and I bolt out of bed and downstairs! Thank you whoever is at the door! I asked and you delivered! Thank you Maou! You are amazing! Whoever is it, I don't care right now! They saved us from dying! We get to the door, and open it!

"Ara. I didn't know you both walked around in your underwear."

The person at the door is Akeno-san, with Koneko-chan. What do they want? Not that I mind them being here...wait, walk around in our underwear...ooh...damn.

"Kyaaaa!"

Asia-san let out a cute cry and attempted to cover her body! I just blush furiously. Yeah, being saved from death only to be embarrassed to death. Yes, either way it is horrid.

"...Why are you both like that?"

""...""

We both couldn't form words to Koneko-chan's question. We just looked at one another and blushed.

"Because we slept together last night."

I do a spit take! Xenovia-san, who just came down the stairs said something that could be taken in a completely different way! Akeno-san narrows her eyes, as Koneko-chan closes her by half! Please don't kill me! Asia-san just smiles happily. I guess she doesn't know what other way that could be taken.

"Ara ara. So, Mako-kun lost it to two girls at once?"

"...Indecent."

"W-Wait!"

"Makoto-san, what did you lose to us?"

Asia-sans so sweet, yet clueless. I can be clueless but at least I know what they are talking about!

"Ara, Asia-chan. Xenovia-chan is saying you had sex with Mako-kun here. Is it true?"

"S-S-S-S-S-SEX!?"

Asia-sans face lit up like a christmas tree before fainting! Oh great, they've killed Asia-san!

"Sex? Makoto-sama and I haven't consummated anything yet."

Consummated? Why did she say consummated? Consummate what?

"Ara ara. What do you mean, consummated?"

"Well, that's between Makoto-sama and myself. Now Makoto-sama, breakfast is getting cold."

Breakfast...it wasn't breakfast! Cold or hot, it would kill me!

"E-Erm..."

"Xenovia-chan. We've brought breakfast with us. Koneko-chan and I thought we could have a breakfast date with Mako-kun here."

A breakfast date? I've never heard of such a thing before.

"But I made breakfast."

"You eat it! Ara ara. I mean, you could eat it and see if it needs improvements."

Hehe, Akeno-san doesn't know it, but she's saving our lives right now, literally. Thank you Akeno-san! You are the greatest! Save me from myself! I would eat it, just to keep Xenovia-san smiling!

"...I suppose a taste test to see if I can improve in certain areas so..."

"Yes, you do that Xenovia-chan~ Now, Mako-kun~ Breakfast time~"

Breakfast! An actual breakfast! Maybe today wont kill me after all! I can actually live another day!

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to add except Xenovia is going full force! Expect more in the future! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem).**


	18. Chapter 18

**My family?**

Hehe, today. Today Kunou-san has come over. I promised that she could come out the next time we go out together, and we are going out together. Since the Kokabiel incident is over with, Kunou-san has come to play for the weekend. But, something right now is making me feel a little frustrated.

"T-This is s-silly."

"No it isn't. Come on. Say it Mako-kun."

"I-I c-can't Akeno-s-san."

"Yes you can. You can say it clearly. Say "Good morning Akeno-san" Mako-kun."

She wants me to do something I find difficult. Since Kokabiel, Akeno-san has taken it upon herself to help me talk, normally without the stutter. I don't know what to do. I can't do it! Well, I have done it once or twice, but it is hard to do, very hard to do. I'm alone with her, and she's trying to help me talk normally.

"I-I can't."

"Yes, you can Mako-kun. I know you can. If you say it I will give you a kiss~"

"A-A kiss?"

"Ara yes. If you say it without stuttering, I will give you a kiss. Call it an incentive."

I force down what makes me stutter.

"...Good morning...Akeno-san."

As those words left my lips, hers captured my own! As she is kissing me, I feel her hand stroke my face. She's so nice, and I love her kisses.

"Ara, I knew you could do it! Now. Each time you are able to say "Good morning Akeno-san" or "Hello Akeno-san" without the stutter then I will give you a kiss! Then one day, I'm sure you will be able to speak without even thinking about it. Your friend told you to get over your stutter right?"

"S-Shinobu-kun d-did say t-that."

"So, what was it like, seeing your friend again?"

"I-I expected h-him t-to hate m-me because o-of his d-death. B-But he didn't h-hate me. Why d-didn't h-he hate me?"

"Because you are best friends. Mako-kun, even after all these years, he still called you his best friend. Even if he died, he clearly still thought of you above everyone else."

I smile and nod. That was Shinobu-kun though. He was a huge pervert, but the best friend you could ever want. He's...gone, but he left me with something that's priceless. He left me a gift, that I will never forget. Something that I will use if I ever learn how to use it that is.

"Y-Yes. It is g-great to have a-a best f-friend."

"Yes, like the ape is my best friend."

"Akeno-s-san. W-Why does e-everyone c-call Buchou a-an ape a-anyway?"

Akeno-san smirked a little devilishly and replied to me in an upbeat tone.

"She used to act like an ape when she was younger. And I'm talking about jumping around, swinging her arms, making ape sounds and calls and other things like an ape does. She even ate bananas every chance she got. She's just insane. And Kaichou was the one to actually start calling Rias, ape ufufu."

So that's the reason. Buchou used to act like an ape, and Kaichou was the one to start the ape trend. But others call her an ape also? Does that mean, she just looks like one? I wouldn't know about that, but it seems to me that she just brings out the words in people. Ape. Apezilla. King Kong. These are some of the words I've heard various people call Buchou.

"I-Is that s-so?"

"Yes, ufufu. It really was Kaichou. Even before I came to Rias, Kaichou was calling Rias, ape. I guess they've always had a rocky relationship."

"T-That's an un-understatement."

We share a laugh, but then Akeno-san looks at her phone.

"Oops, I'm going to be late, for a date, with the ape."

"I-I see. H-Have fun w-with Buchou."

"I'll try and have fun with her. She usually just cries and screams at me when we get together. Or she tells me to have a breast reduction because mine her bigger than hers."

She only does those things? Its not very nice of her at all. After Akeno-san says goodbye, she leaves. So, since I am in my room, I exit my room. I go downstairs, and see Asia-san playing with Kunou-san. As for Xenovia-san, she's looking at me with a creepy look in her eye.

"W-Whats w-wrong?"

When I asked Xenovia-san, she guided me to the couch. No, she's pointing at something else. She's pointing at Kunou-san? Whys she pointing at Kunou-san?

"W-What about K-Kunou-san?"

"I heard distressing news. This Youkai is proclaiming that she, is your fiancee. How ridiculous. This Youkai proclaiming such a thing."

"S-She's t-the Princess of K-Kyoto."

She looks at Kunou-san briefly who does a peace sign to her. Then she looks back at me.

"Even so. It doesn't matter at all. She, took something that is my right alone!"

What's her right alone? Even Asia-san and Kunou-san make puzzled faces. I don't know what her right alone is. I shake my head of those thoughts and sit down.

"Should we go, everyone?"

Asia-san asks. She's been excited for this. Since we are all going out tomorrow, besides Xenovia-san who doesn't want to go, she wants to get new clothes. Of course since she doesn't have any money, I will be paying for her. I don't mind paying for her because we are friends and she doesn't have anyone else. Asia-san is an orphan. I don't really have the right to complain because she was raised in the Church. She told me all about her life, and how she was praised as the Holy Maiden but even if she was the Holy Maiden, she was still kicked out.

It is too cruel for someone like Asia-san. But, that doesn't mean she is going to have a horrid life. I'm going to make she has a happy life. One full of fun and adventure.

"Yes! Mako-chan! Lets go shopping!"

She's excited about it also. Kunou-san the weird little Kyuubi. She's just as nuts as I remember she was when we were younger. She's just a mental Kyuubi!

"We s-should be m-making t-tracks."

Xenovia-san nodded her head in agreement with what I had said. So I dressed causally and Kunou-san the same, Asia-san is in her nun outfit because she doesn't have anything else, and Xenovia-san is in her school outfit because she doesn't have anything.

"Right! Lets get going!"

So with that, we all get going for a fun day!

That day was interesting to say the least. Going shopping with girls is way different than going on my own. I had even had a chance to go food shopping. It will save me going tomorrow. And I had to get stuff the other girls like also. Since they live here now, besides Kunou-san who's going back Monday.

Asia-san lives with me, but Xenovia-san invited herself over practically. But, it isn't like she is unwelcome. I don't mind having her around. It is quite funny watching her and Asia-san bicker about things. I never thought the girls that came here for Excalibur where actually normal. Well, I had a feeling about Asia-san, but Xenovia-san being somewhat normal is something I didn't know.

* * *

><p>We had returned home, when I felt an overwhelming amount of holy power around. Xenovia-san also felt it, that's why she brought out Durandal. Something is in my house right now, and it is very strong. It is something I've not felt before. It is very strong, and could be very dangerous.<p>

"Makoto-sama..."

"I-I know. Asia-s-san, Kunou-s-san, stay b-behind Xenovia-s-san. Xenovia-s-san, I'm p-placing them in y-your care."

"Yes, understood."

Xenovia-san followed my orders. Asia-san and Kunou-san can't fight. So, Xenovia-san is their guard.

"I-I'll go in f-first."

"Right. Be careful. This power is something I would compare to Kokabiel, no even stronger. Hopefully it isn't hostile."

I nod and unlock my door. Xenovia-san and I nod to one another before I open it. Asia-san has a troubled expression as does Kunou-san. I wont let anything happen to them. Nothing is going to be touching these girls while I'm around. The presence I'm sensing is coming from the living room, so we make our way their. I open the living room door!

"Hello."

A woman. A woman with long blonde hair addressed me. I became confused. But, I don't sense a hostile aura coming from this mysterious stranger.

"Y-You are?"

"Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Gabriel."

...Gabriel...no...it couldn't be...

"As in, Gabriel-sama, the Seraph?"

Xenovia-san asks from behind me. When this woman nodded, I felt numb. I hear something being dropped onto the ground, I turned and saw Asia-san passed out on the floor. Geez, it should be me doing that. This woman, is my Okaa-sama. If I believe what she is saying to be true.

"X-Xenovia-san. Please t-take Asia-s-san and Kunou-s-san upstairs."

"R-Right. Ok Makoto-sama. If that's your wish."

So Xenovia-san and the rest went upstairs. I saw Xenovia-san carry Asia-san. Thank you Xenovia-san for understanding. I look to this woman. I feel lots of different emotions right now. Rage, sadness, confusion, fear. All these emotions are going around in my head, and I can't make sense of any of them. What am I supposed to do in this situation? I've imagined this in my head lots of times, yet I've never been able to think about what I would say to her.

"..."

I couldn't make a noise. I haven't moved a muscle since she said her name. She smiles at me, I make an emotionless face.

"Makoto...I'm so happy to see you."

"..."

Again, I couldn't say anything. I'm trying to hold my emotions back. She's someone I don't even know what to say to. She comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder, I brush it off mercilessly. She makes an upset expression, but I don't care right now. If anyone is supposed to make a face like that, then it is me.

"P-Prove w-who you c-claim to b-be. Sh-Show me y-your wings. If y-you are G-Gabriel, then y-you would h-have 10 A-Angel wings, a-am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. I can prove my claim by showing my wings yes? Then, please look at my wings. Touch them if you don't believe them to be real. Cast anti spells on yourself so you believe what you are seeing."

I nod as I do just that. I want to know what I see is real. So, I cast the spells on myself. If I do that, everything around me and what I see will be reality. After confirming that I had done that, she brings out her wings, and a halo appears. Ok, so she has ten wings. I can't see any deception and I don't feel anything has happened to me.

"W-What do y-you want?"

"...Cant a mother come to see her baby boy?"

"...What m-mother? I-I don't s-see one h-here."

She makes teary eyes. She can't just come here, and expect everything to be alright. She has lots of things to answer to. And I'm not going to let her just come into my life without paying for what she did.

"Makoto I...am so sorry."

"N-No you're n-not."

"I am!"

She made a desperate cry, but it didn't even register with me. She's not sorry. She's not sorry at all. She just wants something. I know it for a fact. If she was sorry, she would've come when Obaa-san died, not now. Its funny, I find out who my Okaa-sama is and she suddenly turns up? Yeah, I don't see that happening unless she wants something.

"Y-You want s-something, d-don't you?"

She looks away. I'm right. She didn't come here to see me. She came to ask me of something. But I don't know what it is that she could want me for. I haven't gotten anything she wants.

"Makoto...it isn't just that. I wanted to see you. My little boy is all grown up."

"D-Don't say t-things like t-that. I'm n-not y-your little b-boy. You a-are nothing t-to me. Now g-get out."

"I will leave in a minute, if that's what you want. But I want to tell you something first."

"M-Make it qu-quick. T-Then don't s-show your f-face around me a-again."

She nods, and sits down in a chair, I sit as far away as I can. My feelings are hurt right now. I can't express what I want to say. I just can't say the words.

"I...want to say to you, my son, I love you."

"No y-you don't. Y-You don't l-love me. You l-left me a-all a-alone."

"No, I didn't! I never left you! I always watched. I, wanted to be with you. Everyday, I think about you. I think about you so much. Please, believe me when I say, I love you."

...How can I believe that? How can I believe such words? I can't. I can't believe things like this. I just can't believe anything she says. She left me, and only came back because she wants something from me.

"Y-You watched O-Obaa-san d-die. You c-could've d-done something. Y-You could've s-saved her. You s-should've done s-something!"

"I couldn't. Even I'm not almighty, and neither is Onii-sama, your Oji-san. Even if we are Seraph, and Gods children, we can't do everything. I'm sorry Amaya-san died, I truly am. But, she's happy in Heaven. Believe me when I say that."

She keeps saying I should believe her, when I don't believe the words coming out of her mouth. I don't believe a single word coming from her. I seriously don't.

"N-No. You s-should've d-done something! She's g-gone now."

"...I know she is. And you don't know how sorry I am about that. Please, don't ever think something like I abandoned you. I never did."

"T-Then why d-do I f-feel like t-this? You h-help the n-new God l-look a-after the w-world, yet y-you can't l-look after me? When I-I needed y-you, you n-never came. I d-don't want t-to hear a-anything f-from you a-anymore. J-Just leave m-my property a-and don't c-come back."

"Makoto...please don't say that. I know I've done wrong. I'm not perfect. No one is perfect, but don't cut me out of your life, please. I couldn't take it if you hated me."

"I c-couldn't c-cut you o-out of my l-life, because y-you are n-not a-apart of it. You n-never have b-been a-and you n-never w-will be. Y-You're a-a stranger t-to me. Now g-get out, a-and don't c-come back!"

She releases tears. I don't care. She can cry for all I care! She just can't come back and expect everything to be fine! I had to grow up at age 11! I had to do everything for Obaa-san and take crap from everyone because my friend died and I developed this fucking stutter! If she was here for me, like a caring parent would be, then I wouldn't be like this now.

"P-Please..."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN MY HOME! OBAA-SAN LEFT ME THIS HOUSE, AND I SAY WHO AND WHO ISN'T ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE! AND YOU, WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED HERE AGAIN! I WILL CREATE SOMETHING TO KEEP ANGELS OUT OF MY HOUSE PERMANENTLY!"

I couldn't control myself anymore! I just couldn't control myself. I had to yell. Even if the others upstairs heard it, it isn't a priority right now. Nothing about this is normal. Her, the woman in front of me makes a sad face, and nods at me sadly.

"Ok, I'll leave, if that's what you truly want. If you want me to go, then I will go, and I wont bother you again, if that's what you want. If you don't want me around, then I wont be around. But, there's someone who wants to be here with you. She wants it just as much as I do. I want to be with you, forever. But, right now seems not to be the time."

She? Who's she? I fight down the anger raising inside of me and ask the question.

"W-Who wants to b-be here with m-me?"

"Your little sister."

Sister? I don't have a sister. What kind of sick joke is she playing now? Attempting to stay longer? Because, it isn't going to work with me.

"I-I don't h-have one."

"You do. You have a sister. A little sister. Chelia dear. You can come now."

Chelia? Shinobu-kun told me to remember Chelia. I, didn't know what he meant but apparently this Chelia is my...sister? A light shines in my living room. A magic circle appeared on the floor. A magic circle I recognize. Its the Izumi style magic circle. I would recognize that style anywhere. But, I thought I was the only one alive who knew that style now. Does this prove to me that this person coming through the magic circle is actually my sister?

* * *

><p>Once the light died down, a girl stood there. A girl with waist length blonde hair which has a pink ribbon tied at both sides of her head and green eyes. Both the same shade as my own. She is wearing what appears to be a japanese high school uniform. She appears to be a year or so younger than I am. And she is smaller than I am also. She's the cute type. Very adorable if I do say so myself. But now isn't the time for this.<p>

"Onii-sama?"

The girl asks. I had to look away.

"I-I don't k-know you. I-I'm sorry."

I hear a little sniffling. I look at her, she is shedding a few tears. I didn't mean to make her cry, but I told the truth. I don't know her yet as she is crying, it hurts my heart. My heart knows someone my head doesn't know.

"Okaa-sama..."

"I know Chelia. Makoto...can I touch your head?"

"N-No. Don't c-come n-near me."

I say strongly, yet weakly at the same time. I want her near me, yet I don't want her near me. I'm so confused right now.

"But, I could help you remember her. If you want to remember her, then let me touch your head."

Remember her? I don't know her from the next person. She could be a stranger for all I know. Someone I haven't met is my sister?

"W-Why have I-I forgotten? If s-she is m-my sister, t-then why d-don't I r-remember?"

"...Because your memory of her has been sealed off."

She sealed my memories? That's sick. She took my memories from me?

"Y-You are s-sick. If y-you are t-telling t-the truth t-then, y-you sealed o-off m-my memories. T-That's d-disgusting. Y-You r-really a-are horrible. E-Erasing s-something t-that was mine. W-Why did y-you do it?"

"Because it was easier for you not to remember her, that's why. Truthfully, your memories were sealed off, because Amaya-san couldn't look after you both. You were old enough to look after your Obaa-san, but Chelia wasn't. Amaya-san has been ill for along time, and we all made the decision to keep that memory from you. You were inconsolable. You didn't want her to leave, but Amaya-san couldn't look after you both. And, you were too young to look after both of them. So, we made the horrible choice."

God how could this be. They played with my whole mind. I'm like a puppet to these people. They do what they want with me, and I don't have a choice in the matter. I feel hot tears go down my face. This is it, isn't it? People playing God with my life, and I don't have any choice in the matter.

"You p-played w-with my m-memories. Y-You know I've b-been through h-hell. T-There'll be n-nothing left o-of me s-soon. You c-can't p-play w-with my mind l-like that."

She looks away from me. Don't look away! Damn it! Don't look away from me! Face up to what you have done!

"T-Tell me, where w-was she? I-If she w-wasn't w-with m-me, then w-where w-was she?"

"Your Obaa-san, Amaya-san had a sister. She, sorry I mean Chelia went to live with her until about a year ago. Then, she died suddenly. It was tragic also. Then, she was staying with a close personal friend of mine. I've already unsealed her memories of you."

Obaa-san had a sister? I never knew. I thought I could trust Obaa-san, yet she lied to me. Why has everyone been lying to me? Why does everyone lie to me?

"I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take everything I've done back. I'm so sorry. I've done wrong, I realize it. Like I've said, I'm not perfect. Angels aren't perfect. No one is perfect. But please, let me give you your memories. Its the least I can do for you now."

"D-Do what y-you want. Y-You d-do anyway."

She comes over, and places a hand to my forehead. Her hand, glows a pale white. For a few seconds, I don't feel anything...until a rush comes to me! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My head hurts! W-What has she done to me!? T-Things...owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Things a-are coming...back...Chelia...is my Imouto...

"C-Chelia..."

"Onii-sama? You remember me now?"

"Yes, I-I remember you."

She sobs uncontrollably then jumps into my arms! Silly girl. I can't believe I ever forgot her. I was made to forget this girl. I was made to forget someone I care about more than anything.

"Onii-sama! I don't want to leave you ever again! Can I stay with you, forever now? I want to stay with Onii-sama forever and ever."

"F-Forever now."

I pet the back of her head. My life, has been a lie. Everyone I thought I could trust, has betrayed me. Obaa-san, her in front of me, Ojii-san. Everyone has betrayed me, and they are supposed to be my family.

"Wh-Where's m-my father?"

I asked the question I've wanted to know for years now.

"Truthfully, I don't know. He went missing years ago, and I don't know where he is. I've been looking for him, but I don't know where he is. Trust that. I wouldn't lie about such a thing. I love your father more than anything besides you two."

He went missing? He went missing? He disappeared?

"L-Leave."

"I don't..."

"Leave, n-now. You've c-caused enough d-damage. A-Angels make m-me sick."

She adopts a sad look.

"Don't say that. You are half Angel, and my child. Since you are my child, you are entitled to have Bra..."

"I-I don't w-want anything f-from you! L-Leave m-me alone. You t-took Chelia a-away from m-me. I w-would've l-looked a-after her. You j-just gave a-a stupid e-excuse. I-I could've l-looked after Chelia a-and Obaa-san. I w-would've f-found away. Now g-get out!"

I point to the door, with a stern look on my face. She can leave now. I don't want to be in her company anymore. She's sick. She really is sick. She stands up and walks towards the door.

"I wont stop. I wont stop until you forgive me. I will love you always. Both of you. Even if you deny me Makoto, I am your mother, and that will never change. I will always love you."

"I-I don't love y-you."

She makes a noise and leaves my house. I can feel her leave with a magic circle. She's gone, and I don't want her to come back anymore. She's done more things than I thought. She's a real monster disguised as an Angel.

"Onii-sama..."

I let heavy hot tears roll down my face. I met my mother, and she was exactly what I imagined. Someone who would abandon someone, and she even took my memories away from me. She took everything away from me.

"Onii-sama! Don't cry! Chelia is back now!"

"Y-Yes, I know. I'm s-sorry a-about everything."

"No. It wasn't you Onii-sama. Chelia never blamed you at all! Okaa-sama was naughty for doing that. But, don't you see why she did it? She was looking for Otou-sama. She had to leave."

"S-She could've s-seen us. S-She didn't h-have to abandon us. Now y-you can m-meet some o-of my f-friends."

"Ok Onii-sama! Chelia can't wait to meet your friends!"

I smile and call everyone down and as they come in, they look at Chelia a little before looking at me. I dry my face and speak.

"T-This g-girl is m-my sister."

"Sister? Makoto-sama has a sister? That means, Gabriel-sama had two offspring..."

"It is nice to meet you! My name is Asia Argento!"

"N-Nice to meet you. My name is Izumi Chelia!"

Asia-san and Chelia shake hands happily.

"Hey hey! That means, you are my sister in law? My names Kunou!"

"Sister in law? You married Onii-sama? No! You can't be married to Onii-sama! That's my right alone! Onii-sama is Chelia's husband!"

I shake my head a little. This girls too attached to me, even after all these years. My head hurts a little thinking about it, but this girl is actually my cute Imouto.

"But Mako-chan is my fiancee!"

"Well, you'll just have to get another one, wont you?"

"Muu! You are mean!"

"You are a loli!"

"So are you!"

They glare harshly at one another. I get in between them.

"N-Now now g-girls. D-Don't fight."

"S-Sorry Mako-chan."

"Sorry Onii-sama."

I pet both of their heads softly. Then Xenovia-san comes forward.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness Chelia-sama. My name is Izumi Xenovia."

She doesn't have a last name, and even if she does, it isn't Izumi!

"Izumi? We have the same surname? Well, that's ok! My name is Izumi Chelia! Lets be friends!"

"Yes, of course Chelia-sama. You know, Makoto-sama is my husband."

What? We aren't married!

"You what!? Onii-sama isn't married to anyone but me! No one may marry my Onii-sama!"

I shake my head again. This is going to be along night, isn't it?

* * *

><p>...At night, I went to bed. I showed Chelia a guest bedroom, well she can have the room now. She made her stuff appear already. Everyone has gone to bed. I wanted to be alone tonight, so I asked the others to sleep in another bed. I can't get my head around things right now. Onii-sama, that's what I am now. I didn't even know about her, until this afternoon. But now, I've got an Imouto. And her, Gabriel came and made me feel shit. She destroyed everything I thought to be true. She robbed me of my own memories.<p>

"Onii-sama."

That came from my door. When I looked, it was Chelia standing in her pyjamas.

"W-What is it?"

"Can I, sleep in here? I heard you wanted to be alone but..."

"C-Come in t-then."

"Thank you Onii-sama!"

She comes over, gets under the covers and hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry Onii-sama. I'm so...childish, aren't I?"

"I-It doesn't m-matter."

"It doesn't? Then, I'm going to stay with Onii-sama forever! We were apart once, but we wont be apart again, right?"

I shake my head to calm her fears.

"N-Never again."

"Thank you, Onii-sama. I just want to be Onii-sama's bride...hehe, I mean Imouto."

She's a strange girl. I continually pet her head until I feel my eyes close. Today's been too hard, on me.

...Its the next day! And I'm about to show off my cute Imouto to everyone! They will be so jealous! Anyone having a sweet girl like Chelia as a sister would be happy! I'm with Asia-san and Kunou-san. Once getting to our meeting place, we wait for the others to arrive.

Sometime later, Koneko-chan, Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun and his pervy friends and Kiryuu-san come. I notice that Kiryuu-san is blushing at Ise-kun. Ise-kun however is looking at Chelia with a pervy look. He tries anything and I will kill him. I don't care if he's pervy with Buchou or anyone I don't have feelings for, but if he's pervy to my Chelia, then he's getting his butt kicked.

"W-Who are you cutie!?"

"I'm Izumi Chelia. Pleased to make your acquaintances. I'm Onii-sama's bride also."

Everyone does a spit take at her! Hey she said it, so she will have to deal with it.

"B-Bride? You mean...is Makoto your Onii-sama?"

"Yep! He's my amazing Onii-sama! I love love love Onii-sama! I'm going to marry Onii-sama and do everything married couples do! We are the ultimate team! Onii-sama is my Onii-sama and I love Onii-sama so very much!"

Everyone became a little weirded out as Chelia went onto to say stuff about us doing things that would be called incest. That day, we went bowling and karaoke. I also talked with Yuuto-kun. We had an interesting conversation to say the least. And, everyone welcomed Chelia. I'm happy she can blend in well with others. She's more socially adept than I am.

I don't know whether I can forgive Gabriel for what she has done to me. She's done things, she doesn't even know about. She's hurt me more than I thought she could. She played with my memories. She made a fool of me. She did things like mess with my own memories. I just don't know if I can forgive her for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that! Makoto's little sister has been introduced. And she's a brocon! Now, there's one of two ways I could use with her. She could either a) Be with Makoto and have an incestuous relationship or, b) Be with Ise and have Makoto as an overprotective brother. I will let everyone decide on this as I can't decide on my own.<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Maou-sama and God come to visit**

It has been a few weeks since Chelia came back into my life. Kunou-san has gone home to Kyoto after that weekend. Gabriel hasn't dared to show her face around me again. I don't know what to do with that anymore. I've also gone out with Kaichou-san, I mean Kaichou. She told me not to add san anymore. So, I just call her Kaichou now. Hehe, strange.

"Piss off Sona!"

"I will not piss off ape!"

Aaaaaaaaaaand, another fight ensues. Chelia has quickly learned about these type of fights. She is also aware that I'm a Devil. She said it doesn't bother her in the slightest.

"Don't call me an ape! Ape!"

"Whatever ape. Don't come near me, or I will get your dodgy diseases."

Buchou cries, again. The people walking to school with us is Buchou, Kaichou, Chelia, Asia-san, Ise-kun and myself. Xenovia-san went ahead this morning, and I don't know where Akeno-san and the others are. Yes, I got Chelia into school also. She's a 1st year, although she kept protesting that she should be in the second year. Yeah, don't try and pull the wool over Onii-sans eyes my cute Imouto.

"Onii-sama! Tell Hyoudou-senpai to stop looking at me pervy like! Only you can look at me with naughty lewd eyes!"

"Ise! Stop looking at Chelia-san you bastard! Go and haunt someone else!"

Buchou said before I could. Buchou and the others have pretty much accepted Chelia as apart of the group, even if she isn't. Well she is as she is my cute Imouto.

"I don't haunt people ape...Buchou!"

Oooooooooooo! He called Buchou the ape! You don't call Buchou, an ape and get away with it! She's going to go insane! Buchou turns to him with a murderous glare in her eyes. She's scary. Asia-san clings to me tightly as does my cute Imouto! Even Kaichou has backed off slightly.

"What did you say?"

Buchou asks rather calmly. Ise-kun cries as he shakes his head.

"I-I didn't say anything Buchou!"

"Lies! Secrets and lies! Its always secrets and lies with you! It isn't my fault ghosts haunt my clothes!"

Did she say ghosts live in her clothes? No she said haunts her clothes? Or is that the same thing as living in her clothes? I didn't know ghosts could haunt peoples clothes. The kind Asia-san goes over to Buchou and hugs her to all our confusions.

"I'm so sorry Buchou-san! Ghosts shouldn't live in your clothes!"

"Asia...I love you. You believe me when I say ghosts live in my clothes. They do, you know? They really do. Ghosts live in my clothes. They haunt me all the time, like Ise. Will you tell him off for me Asia? He shouldn't haunt me, should he? Or hurt me everyday with his words?"

Does she believe her? Does Asia-san actually believe her?

"No Buchou-san! He shouldn't haunt you or hurt you everyday with his words. Would you like me tell him off Buchou-san?"

"Please do Asia. He hurts me all the time."

Asia-san nods in understanding, then she turns to Ise-kun with an adorable mad expression.

"I-Ise-san. You shouldn't hurt Buchou-san everyday with your words. And you shouldn't haunt her either. It isn't very nice. Buchou-san is a beautiful soul. A-And I don't think you are being very nice to her right now. She's very upset. Please apologize to her."

What the hell is this? Has Buchou brainwashed Asia-san? Buchou is nodding at what Asia-san is saying. Ise-kun is crying while Kaichou, Chelia and I just back off a little. This isn't normal.

"Buchou...I'm sorry."

Buchou smirks and nods.

"Good. You should be. Thank you Asia. You are great. Do you want to be super best friends?"

"O-Ok! I would like to be super best friends with you Buchou-san!"

"Thank you Asia! Also, will you tell off Sona also? She's been telling the ghosts to haunt my clothes. She always attacks me. She hurts me Asia. I'm frightened she will finish me off someday soon."

"F-Finish you off?"

Asia-san asks, Buchou nods with a glare at Kaichou who looks freaked out.

"Yes, it means kill. She wants to kill me."

"She does? Buchou-san? Why would she want to kill you?"

Buchou sighs dramatically then explains to Asia-san her warped version of events.

"Well, she hits me. She makes fun of my big breasts. Just because she wasn't gifted with huge breasts, doesn't mean she has to take the piss out of me. She has loli breasts, and she thinks the world has to have the same sized breasts as her. I mean, I'm beautiful, and she doesn't like that fact."

"I'm so sorry Buchou-san. Kaichou-san shouldn't hurt you like this."

"I know. But she doesn't stop. In school, she has all the power. She makes me do things to others. She slapped me. She has made me take off my clothes and run around naked for her sexual pleasure. She is just an evil spirit. She is the perfect example of a monster. She's an ape."

She's making Kaichou sound like a sexual deviant!

"Don't call me an ape, King Kong."

Buchou bursts out crying. Asia-san tries to console her. Asia-san really is the kindest soul I know.

"You see Asia!? She's attacking me!"

"Buchou-san! It is ok! Don't listen to her words if she is trying to hurt you."

"Asia! Thank you my Asia!"

Her Asia? She isn't Buchou's. We soon get to school, and I see Akeno-san. She comes over with a smile.

"Say it~"

"...Good morning Akeno-san."

"Ara, well done my cute kohai~ I knew you'd do it for me, ufufu. So, here's your reward~"

Akeno-san then grabs my face and kisses me! Hehe, I can't get over how nice these kisses are! As we are kissing, I hear teeth grinding together. When I looked...it was my cute Imouto! She's glaring at Akeno-san harshly! Don't be so naughty cute Imouto! Then I notice the teary eyes of Asia-san! No! You can't have teary eyes! Then I notice the annoyed face of Kaichou! Ehehe! She doesn't look happy at all! If I look closely, I believe I see sadness also. I don't understand why she is sad.

"Hey! Get off Onii-sama!"

"Ara, what's wrong Chelia-chan?"

"Uwah! He's my Onii-sama!"

"Yes, he is certainly your Onii-sama~"

"Uu! Don't be so...uu! Akeno-senpai! Uu!"

I shake my head as I walk onto class. Chelia can make her own way to class. Along the way, Asia-san, Ise-kun and I make normal conversation. When I get to class, I see...uu, its Xenovia-san. She always does something weird.

* * *

><p>"Makoto-sama. I wasn't able to make breakfast this morning, regrettably."<p>

Yes, that's very regrettable. I wish she could be normal sometimes.

"I-Its f-fine."

"No it isn't! But the sensei made me come early to clean the classroom. Classroom duties. Tomorrow, I will make twice the size of normal breakfast."

Why does she keep insisting on making breakfast!? Is she trying to kill me? I go towards my seat and sit down. Asia-sans seat is next to mine. Xenovia-sans seat is directly in front of mine. Asia-sans seat was chosen by the sensei. Xenovia-sans seat was chosen by her. To explain it. She wanted to sit next to me, but since Asia-san had taken that seat and I sit by the window at the back, she chose to sit in front of me. However, someone else already sat there.

"I'm not having this, I'm sitting there! I need to be by Makoto-sama's side at all times!"

That's what she said. And she made me change the entire seating arrangements of this person and her. I had to hypnotize the sensei to allow Xenovia-san to sit where she wants. The person herself turns around and looks at me with a weird gaze.

"W-Whats w-wrong?"

I ask hesitantly. Her eyes turn wide briefly.

"Tonight, shall I cook?"

"N-No. I-It is f-fine."

When I said that, she looked down briefly.

"Xenovia-san...it is my turn to cook tonight."

Asia-san saved me. Xenovia-san turned to Asia-san, nodded then looked down again. She takes this strongly, doesn't she?

"But if I can't cook...what should I do for Makoto-sama..."

"How about...talk with him instead?"

Asia-san offered. Xenovia-san just kept looking down.

"I do that anyway Asia."

She gets really depressed when she's down, huh.

"H-How about y-you c-could t-teach me h-how to w-wield a-a sword?"

I offer to her. She gains a confused expression.

"You don't know how to wield one? But during the Kokabiel fight, you fought on par with him."

I look away briefly, then I look back at her.

"I-I was fuelled b-by my o-own magic. I-I let it t-take control of m-me. I-I was fighting o-on instincts. I-I didn't have c-control of m-myself. S-Something e-else took c-control of m-me."

"You, really fought fuelled by magic? How is that possible?"

How is it possible? Lots of different aspects come into play, but the main one is...

"I-I let m-my magic r-run w-wild a-as I was t-taking in p-power from n-nature. Obaa-s-san said t-that I w-would have t-to be careful w-when taking in p-power from n-nature as it w-would take o-over me if I-I let it a-and at that t-time I j-just wanted K-Kokabiel to s-stop lying b-but he w-wasn't lying..."

"I see. If that's the case, then I could teach you how to wield a sword. But I thought that as Shinya-sama's grandson, you might've known how to wield a sword."

"I was y-young w-when he d-died so I-I only l-learned a little."

Xenovia-san nods her head in understanding.

"I see. Then, if I can be of assistance. Please allow me to become your sensei in swordsmanship."

I smile and nod. Obviously I know Yuuto-kun is a strong swordsman also. But Xenovia-san seemed so depressed so I thought I would ask. I can't only rely on magic.

"T-Thank you X-Xenovia-sensei!"

When I said that, her face gained a tinge of pink. Hehe, I made Xenovia-san blush. The sensei comes in a few minutes later and starts teaching the lesson.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, Ise-kun is telling Buchou about how she came into contact with Azazel-san. I would rather have met him than Gabriel. At least he hasn't done anything to my mind.<p>

"This isn't a joke!"

Buchou is angry of course.

"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business….!"

Buchou was trembling with rage. Ooh, she was scary...

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Ise, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. Its definitely because my Ise possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be all right Ise. I will definitely protect you, Ise."

"Geez, you really need to calm down. If he wanted to do something, then wouldn't he have just done it?"

Chelia does make a valid point. If Azazel-san was going to do something, then he would've done it.

"W-Well, maybe you are right. But he shouldn't of lied about his identity to us all."

"I guess. But he's Azazel-san. What do you expect? He's known as someone who is over the top, and quite possibly insane."

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

Suddenly, we heard a voice that belonged to nobody among us. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and… a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly. Everyone besides Ise-kun, Asia-san, Chelia and Xenovia-san bow to him. This is Sirzechs-sama we are looking at right now!

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!"

She let out a surprised voice.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date."

Behind Maou-sama there was the silver haired Maid, Grayfia-san as well. Ise-kun and Asia-san then bowed also. Hehe, I glare at Chelia who looks at me confused.

"Whats wrong Onii-sama?"

"B-Bow."

"Why? Who is that?"

I face palm and start telling her. After I had told her, she bows next to me. Hehe, even if she isn't a Devil, he's still a leader so he deserves respect, and even Asia-san realizes that.

"Please relax, I came for private business today."

So, he doesn't want us to bow. We all do as he asks and stand up. Chelia besides me sighs.

"What was the point in bowing?"

"S-Stop being s-so defiant."

"Uwah! Onii-sama! I'm not defiant!"

As we were speaking, Sirzechs-sama looks around the room.

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here."

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Aha that's right. Class visits from parents are soon. Heh, Chelia and I don't have anyone to come and see us. Well, I don't want her to come anyway. If she does, I wont speak to her, and I will ignore her. But she wouldn't be able to know since she's wherever the hell she is.

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?"

Wait a minute, Grayfia-san responds to the troubled looking Buchou immediately.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-san will come over as well."

Her Otou-sama is coming also? She doesn't look happy. I would be happy if I was her.

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

"…Here? Really?"

Buchou has her eyes wide open as well. Well if you hear that you'll try and confirm once more.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy demonic sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, Gabriel's children and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, its like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun the Sekiryuutei."

Wait, he said children. So, he knows about Chelia also? Did Buchou tell him? Did Buchou tell him about me?

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a Devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a Devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a Devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a Devil? But Makoto-sama is on the peerage so I don't regret such actions..."

So she still feels regret from her decision to become a Devil. Even I think about it sometimes but I know it was the right decision at the time.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

He thanked Xenovia-san and her cheeks turned red. Then, Sirzechs-sama came over to Chelia and I.

"Aha, Makoto-kun. And, you would be Chelia-san?"

"That's me Sirzechs-chan! I'm Izumi Chelia Sirzechs-chan!"

I glare at her, she smiles sheepishly.

"I meant Sirzechs-sama. It is a great deal to meet a Maou huh. I never thought I'd meet one, unless they were trying to kill me. But obviously you're not trying to kill me. If you was, I would send Onii-sama to kick your ass!"

For the love of...Muu. Is she trying to get me killed? Sirzechs-sama gave a little laugh to what Chelia said. I turn to her with an annoyed glare.

"S-Stop it C-Chelia."

"What have I done now Onii-sama? You are always yelling at me!"

"I-I'm not y-yelling!" I take a deep breath. "I-I'm not y-yelling Chelia."

"Muu...uwah."

She hugs me tightly. Silly girl. Sirzechs-sama shakes his head at us and turns back to Buchou.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

Ise-kun then raised his hand.

"Ah, if that's the case then…would you like to stay in my house?"

After thinking about it for abit, he agreed then left with him and Buchou and Grayfia-san. Everyone else retires home also. Akeno-san and Koneko-chan left the room along with Yuuto-kun. Asia-san, myself, Chelia and Xenovia-san look to one another before gathering beside myself to head home via magic circle.

* * *

><p>Once getting home, I see someone I wished I hadn't. What is she doing here? I told her not to come here again. Yet again, Asia-san faints. I wish she wouldn't faint.<p>

"Shall I?"

I nod at Xenovia-san. She takes Asia-san upstairs as I face this, woman. She smiles at us sweetly. I avoid my eyes from her.

"W-What?"

"Makoto, Chelia. How have you been?"

I roll my eyes as Chelia goes and hugs her. I don't know why she likes this woman. I hate her.

"Hello Okaa-sama! I'm fine! And so is Onii-sama!"

"I-I thought I t-told you n-not to c-come here a-again."

I gave an angry stare with crossed arms. She looks down briefly before looking back up at me.

"I know you did. But this is important. Onii-sama...rather your Oji-san would like to see you now?"

"N-No."

I denied her immediately. She hangs her head down.

"Onii-sama! We should see Oji-chan, don't you think?"

"N-No I d-don't Chelia."

"But Onii-sama..."

"I said no!"

Suddenly I snapped, I regret it immediately. I didn't mean to snap at her. She's only trying to help.

"S-Sorry."

"N-No, it is fine Onii-sama. I understand. But still I think you should at least meet Oji-chan. He's really nice. I've met him once, and he was really nice to me."

"E-Even so...h-he must b-be like h-her."

Gabriel shrinks under my gaze. I don't care if she does or not. I'm not here to fight. I've come home to rest. And eat and talk with my friends and Imouto.

"Why don't you judge for yourself if he is like me or not?"

"W-Why don't y-you leave m-me alone? That's t-the one t-thing you a-are good a-at."

"Onii-sama, that was rude. Okaa-sama is a good person, she really is. And so is Oji-chan. He's really nice. I mean he is God so he would have to be nice."

"T-Then if h-he is, w-why w-was Xenovia-s-san and A-Asia-san k-kicked out o-of the Church?"

At my question, Chelia didn't have any answers. If she doesn't have any answers, then neither do I. I look back at Gabriel with that same anger I had when she came here the first time.

"You b-broke into m-my home, a-again."

"Yes, I'm sorry. But Onii-sama would like to meet you. I came first to ask. He's very excited."

"I'm n-not. I'm d-dreading s-seeing h-him at t-the meeting. Just g-get out. D-Do the o-one thing y-you are g-good at a-and a-abandon us. W-We didn't n-need you b-back t-then and w-we don't n-need you n-now."

"But I want to get to know you."

"You've had s-seventeen years. Its t-too late n-now."

I say strongly. If she wanted to know me, then she shouldn't of walked out on me, us. If she wants to know, then she can watch like she said she did the other time she was here. She wants to know, she can just watch.

"B-But..."

"L-Leave."

"Ok. I'm sorry, I truly am. You'll never know how much I love you and Chelia. You really don't know how much I love you. Everyday I'm apart from you both, it hurts me."

"P-Practice that l-long, have y-you? W-Well done, y-your performance w-was very g-good. Y-You deserve a-a reward."

I sarcastically say and mock clap also.

"W-What are you saying? That's how I really feel. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"S-Sure. If y-you say s-so. W-Why d-don't you j-just m-mess with m-my mind? Y-You've d-done it b-before. W-Why not d-do it a-again? J-Just m-make me f-forget a-about you n-not being here f-for nearly a-all my l-life. I-Is there a-anything else y-you've m-made me f-forget? Do I-I have a b-brother out t-there also? A-Any other s-siblings? W-Well!?"

"...No, you haven't. I've only ever had two children, and they are standing in front of me. My only children are you, and Chelia. Why don't you believe me? Why do you hate me so much?"

Did she really just ask me that? She actually ask me about such things? She must know, or she's in denial. I can't understand her at all. Either she's stupid or in denial.

"A-Are you s-stupid? T-There are l-lots of r-reasons I h-hate you."

"No, maybe I am in denial. I know I've done lots of things I shouldn't have. Maybe even Otou-sama would be disappointed in me if he saw me act like this now."

As if saying that would make a difference to me.

"E-Even saying t-that, d-doesn't change w-what you d-did."

"Maybe it wouldn't. But maybe Brave Saints might?"

Chelia and I look to one another.

""B-Brave what?""

We say at the same time. I've never heard of these, Brave Saints. Certainly, I would've heard of them if they are...I don't even know what they are.

"May we sit down? And may I call Onii-sama?"

"F-Fine on b-both a-accounts. O-Only because y-you caught m-my interest. Chelia m-make some t-tea please."

"Yes Onii-sama! Okaa-sama! Don't start the conversation without me, alright?"

"Yes my dear."

So Chelia leaves the room, and I sit down. Gabriel stands after making a call to Michael.

"Y-You can s-sit."

"Oh, thank you dear."

So she tries to sit next to me, but I gesture her away. She makes a sad face and sits on another chair. A light shines in the room. When it dies down, a man with blonde hair stands their. I kind of look like him. No, he looks older than I am. He looks like an older version of me.

"Ah, Makoto?"

"M-Michael. You m-must be M-Michael."

"Yes, that's me. My, you've grown."

"Y-Yes, a-aging does t-that."

He gives off a little chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose it does. Hehe, you could pass for my son. We look so much alike."

"I-If you w-was my f-father, t-then I w-would hate y-you l-like I d-do her."

I send a sharp look to her, she looks away.

"Makoto...that's not nice. Gabriel, she's my Imouto. She's really a lovely woman."

"W-Who abandoned u-us."

"No. She didn't abandon you. Everyone has things to do. Like I'm sure you do."

How can he defend her? Really? Oh yeah, family sticks together. Or it should. But I guess that only extends to those two. Her children aren't in the frame for that.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm d-doing h-her job. L-Looking a-after Chelia. I-I couldn't d-do that f-for a-a few y-years because m-my memory w-was sealed."

"Yes. That's true. But there was good reasons for that."

"N-No, t-there weren't. I w-would've l-looked a-after b-both of t-them. N-No one k-knows w-what I've b-been through. N-None of y-you."

Just then, Chelia comes back in with the tea. She hands those two a cup as Michael sits next to her. Chelia comes over to me and hands me a cup as she sits next to me.

"Oji-chan! How are you?"

"Hehe, I'm fine. You seem to be in high spirits as always."

"Yup! I'm happy! Our family is here!"

Our family. The only one I consider family is sat next to me with an adorable smile on.

"That's sweet. To get down to business, Onii-sama. I told them about Brave Saints."

Michael nods at Gabriel.

"Yes. It is about time we told them."

"Erm...what are Brave Saints?"

Chelia asks the question on my mind. The one to answer is Michael.

"Aah. Brave Saints, are something you both are entitled to. If you think of them as Evil Pieces for Heaven. But instead of chess pieces, Brave Saints use cards. And it works a little different to the Devils Evil Piece."

"A-As in p-playing cards?"

"That's correct. From Ace to Queen. So that's 12 altogether."

"Wait. Are you saying, Angels can angelize humans and other creatures into Angels? Is that, these Brave Saints?"

When Chelia asks, Michael nods. So there's such a thing like that. I had no idea. So, it really is the Angel version of Evil Pieces. But for us to be entitled to them...

"T-There's g-got to b-be a c-catch, right?"

"A catch? What do you mean Makoto?"

"W-Well, only high c-class Devils a-and above c-can use E-Evil P-Pieces. So t-these B-Brave S-Saints could o-only b-be used b-by high c-class Angels a-and S-Seraph, r-right?"

"Correct. But, you both are children of a Seraph, the Strongest Woman in Heaven. It isn't just a title. She actually is the strongest woman in Heaven. And as her children, you've inherited her power also. Makoto, Chelia. There are suits. Fixed suits are for the Four Great Seraph. Like myself as spades, your Okaa-sama as hearts, Uriel as diamonds and Raphael as club."

"Actually. Brave Saints were created from copying the Evil Pieces of the Underworld and the Artificial Sacred Gears of the Fallen Angels."

Gabriel added. So, they copied their technology.

"B-But we are only half Angels. Even if Seraph children, how would we be able to be entitled to these things? Of course it would be lovely to have Brave Saints and to command them to do stuff for me like help me seduce Onii-sama and then we could be Onii-sama's Angel harem...ehehe, did I say that out loud?"

We all deadpan her. She gains a blush.

"Leave me alone!"

She bursts out crying! Geez! I pet her head, she smiles up at me cutely.

"Muu, Onii-sama. But doesn't it sound interesting? Having a peerage full of Angels!"

"Half Angels."

Michael corrected. Half Angels?

"W-What do you mean by, half Angels?"

"Well, you both would be in charge of them. And, we thought you might want to do...naughty things with them. So, we've been working tirelessly and found away for you both to reincarnate humans into half Angels like yourselves. Only half Angels would be able to use them due to your uniqueness. They would have the same powers as Angels do like yourselves but with the added bonus of...naughty things."

"Why do you keep saying naughty things? Do you think we would just have sex with them? Geez! Thanks Oji-chan! You make us out to be perverts!"

Michael chuckles uneasy.

"Ehehe, sorry Chelia. But, isn't that something you'd like? Wouldn't you both want a peerage to be in charge of?"

"W-Why didn't K-Kokabiel know o-of this? He s-said there w-weren't a-anyway's f-for Angels t-to increase t-their numbers of p-pure Angels."

"Well. We've been keeping it a secret from the other factions Makoto. That's why Kokabiel wouldn't of known about it."

I nod in understanding. Even if I don't like them right now, it makes sense if one thinks about it.

"W-Why do y-you keep s-saying b-both be in c-charge?"

I question aloud. The way he words it, it sounds like we'd have to, share these Brave Saints.

"So you caught onto that huh. Yes, the only way we could make it was, you'd have to share the peerage. It was the only way we could do it, and Gabriel is adamant about you having what your deserve. But, you're siblings, so sharing a peerage would be fine, wouldn't it?"

"I'd share with Onii-sama! I don't mind sharing with Onii-sama!"

"N-Not interested."

Everyone turns to me in shock, and in Chelia's case, a mad expression.

"Don't you want to share with me!?"

"I-It isn't t-that. T-This j-just feels l-like s-she is b-buying our l-love."

"Onii-sama...don't be so critical of everything! Ugh! Having half Angels as peerage members would be...wouldn't they die? Of old age I mean?"

"No Chelia. Half Angels have the same lifespan as Angels."

Gabriel calmed Chelia's fears. She nods at Gabriel.

"Onii-sama...don't you want to be the leader for a change? Instead of the ape? I mean Buchou."

"I w-wouldn't be a-a good l-leader."

"Don't be silly Onii-sama. We'd be the leader together. Cover what weak points the other has. Doesn't it work out better this way?"

"B-But still...if I-I did a-accept t-this, t-then I w-would b-be forgiving h-her. A-And I-I can't f-forgive her f-for what s-she has d-done to me."

"Onii-sama..." She turns to Gabriel. "Can we have some time to think it over, Okaa-sama? Oji-chan?"

They both nod and look at me sadly. I look away.

"Of course. They will be completed by the time of the factions meeting. So please tell us then."

"I see. Thank you Oji-chan."

They both then stand up.

"Makoto, Chelia. We will be going now. Hopefully we can see one another soon?"

I scoff at the idea. She comes and offers me servants. I feel like she's only doing it to make up for what she's done.

"Hopefully Okaa-sama! Goodbye you both!"

After saying goodbye to both of us, they leave. Chelia turns to me.

"Onii-sama. I think you should take them. How many could say they've been offered servants. And Angels on top of that? Even half Angels are better than Angels in my opinion. You could do ecchi stuff with them."

"I j-just d-don't know."

"Onii-sama, do you truly hate Okaa-sama? Or are you doing it to make her feel bad?"

"T-Truthfully? Bo-Both. D-Don't tell A-Asia-san or a-anyone about t-this, ok?"

She nods strongly. Well, I've just been offered an Angel peerage. Do I take it? Wouldn't that mean I've forgiven her?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I've had the Brave Saints being made earlier than in canon. And made it so they are half Angels instead of full Angels for Makoto and Chelia so Irina and Asia can be with Makoto without worrying about falling. Also I've made it so they share them instead of getting 12 each, as that would be 24 characters to add instead of 12. I might add a Joker for them also. And, Makoto might come off as cold towards Gabriel but he will be nicer to her soon. Finally anyone can start suggesting Brave Saint roles that can be from other series but Irina will be the Ace, like in canon. Not sure about Asia's role yet. As for Chelia, it seems lots are for the incest idea. But, Makoto will still be very overprotective over her when Ise does attempt to do ecchi things to her. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well I will answer the reviews here now.**

**tHe ultimate demon dragon lord - He will forgive Gabriel eventually and he doesn't truly hate her. It will be revealed soon why it comes off as he does.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - If I was to add Gabriel, then lots of people would have to vote for it. I hadn't thought about it before, but if I have lots of reviews about it then I could be persuaded into it.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - I love the oc, so he can become apart of the Makoto/Chelia peerage. He could be former Khaos Brigade perhaps like you want?**

**Guest - For Griselda, I think I will but for Murayama, I'm not sure yet.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Swimming might be fun?<strong>

Its been a few days since I've been offered, Brave Saints. Chelia keeps urging me to accept them, just because she wants servants also. But, I just don't know. It does sound tempting mind you. Having servants would be fun, and I did say to Asia-san once that if I had the power to make her an Angel. Then I would make her my Angel. Lately I've been having these thoughts about forgiving Gabriel, but then I shake my head of them. I just don't know what to do. She's been awful to me, and I don't know if I can forgive her.

"Pleeeeeeease!"

"I-I'm t-thinking Chelia!"

"Uu. I still think we should."

"Y-You just w-want servants."

"Maybe. But don't you? Having servants would be cool. And you can have sex with me! Them, have sex with them."

I roll my eyes at her. She's joking, I think. A joke I don't get I believe. She makes lots of those. Jokes I don't get I mean. She always does make jokes about us and thinks like that.

"C-Chelia..."

"Hmmm? What Onii-sama?"

"H-How can y-you love G-Gabriel after w-what she h-has done to us?"

"She's our Okaa-sama. That's why I love her. No matter what's happened. She's still our Okaa-sama and I will always love her. Don't say you don't love her, because I know you do. Pretend to yourself, pretend to everyone else, but you can't pretend to me. I know all about it Onii-sama. You love her. Even after what she's done. You love her very much."

I'm not going to deny or confirm it. I don't know what I feel towards her, I just don't. If I love her, it isn't a love in the traditional sense. And it isn't love like a mother, it is more like anti-love.

"A-Anyway. W-We are g-going swimming."

"Yes! I can't wait! Lets go Onii-sama!"

I smile and nod. We get out of my bedroom and go downstairs. We didn't share a bed last night, she just came in in the morning and started asking about it again. I'm just glad she doesn't mention it in front of Asia-san. I wouldn't want to get her hopes up.

"Makoto-san! Chelia-san! Pool day!"

"Morning Asia-senpai! Pool day!"

Those two get along quite well. I think it is because they are both blondes, hehe. And they are both so nice. I sit next to Xenovia-san who smiles at me.

"Good morning Makoto-sama. Ready for the pool?"

"A-Ah yes. A-Are you?"

"I am yes. I've got my swimsuit all picked out. Have you?"

"Y-Yes. A-Although it is a-a little..."

"Tight! Onii-sama is wearing tight swim wear because I made him!"

That's pretty much the reason. Although, the other reason is because she hid my normal ones and I can't find them anywhere, and I'm not buying new ones so I will wear them, no matter how tight they are.

"T-Tight? Chelia-san, you made Makoto-san wear tight ones? How tight are they? Hehe..."

Asia-san! You perverted pervert!

"Very tight! Tight enough to be able to see practically everything! He might as well go naked!"

"You are both perverts. If you want him to be naked, just strip him yourself."

Xenovia-san! Why do I live with perverts!? Ones half Angel and the other two are from the Church. I thought they'd be nice, none perverted people, yet I was wrong! We eat breakfast and head out together. Along the way, we come across Buchou and Ise-kun. Buchou keeps making weird gestures to Ise-kun who keeps getting nose bleeds.

"G-Good morning!"

I cheer out. Buchou and Ise-kun both turn from what they were doing and look in our direction.

"Ara. Good morning."

"Good morning everyone!"

Everyone greets one another happily. Before becoming Buchou's servant, I wouldn't of thought that I would be hanging out with friends like this. I never thought I would have friends, but I have a fair few now. We all then continue to the schools pool that we are allowed to use today.

As we are walking, I hear the conversation between Xenovia-san and Asia-san who are great friends.

"Asia, were you able to finish last night's homework?"

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia-san?"

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me?"

"Yes! Please leave it to me! ...But, Kanji is still a bit…"

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power."

Those two are certainly strange.

"Hey, why don't you both learn from me? I've lived in Japan my whole life, so who better to teach you Japanese?"

"I see. Thank you Chelia-sama. This is also the Lord's guidance."

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

""Amen…""

Xenovia-san then got a headache as she prayed. Asia-san looks on in worry. Chelia and Buchou just chuckle to themselves while Ise-kun and I share a laugh also.

"Alright. Lets get there and do our own thing!"

Buchou cheered happily! We all smile and go towards the pool! I can't wait to get there! It will be fun! Everyone from Buchou's peerage is going to be there, so it will be fun.

* * *

><p>Getting to the place, we all split off and go to our respective changing rooms except one person...<p>

"Ah, Xenovia. The girls changing rooms are over in that direction."

"Yes, I know Ise. But, as Makoto-sama's loyal servant. I must get dressed and undressed with him."

Ooh geez. I face palm at that. She mustn't do that. She always just does it like that. I really wish she wouldn't do that.

"P-Please go t-to the g-girls c-changing r-rooms."

"Of course Makoto-sama. If that's your wish."

With that, she leaves. Phew. She is a little weird if I think about it strongly. Inside the boys changing rooms are Yuuto-kun, myself, and Ise-kun who is giving Yuuto-kun a wary look. If I think about it, he always does give Yuuto-kun this strange look. I don't know why though.

"W-What is it Ise-kun?"

"I...don't feel right getting changed in front of you."

Yuuto-kun puts on a troubled face. Ise-kun puts on a scowl. I have the same face as Yuuto-kun.

"Then...you want me to leave?"

Yuuto-kun suggests sadly. He shouldn't have to be kicked out because of Ise-kun. I don't mind getting undressed in front of Yuuto-kun. Ise-kun is just weird.

"W-Well...yeah..."

"N-No Ise-k-kun! Yuuto-k-kun s-should be a-able to s-stay. He c-can stay. If y-you feel uncomfortable t-then you s-should l-leave."

Yuuto-kun turns to me in shock. What? Is he surprised that I defended him? I don't get it. He should be happy, but he seems like I've done someone I wouldn't do. Ise-kun's features turn into a frown.

"Ugh! Fine. Its fine if you stay, but stay over there..."

I shake my head and offer Yuuto-kun to get dressed next to me. I don't care if he dressed near me. Even if I think he might be gay, it doesn't really bother me at all. Gay straight or bi, doesn't really matter, does it? Love is love at the end of the day. And love is a glorious thing. If you have someone in life that loves you, then that's something wonderful.

"A-Are you o-ok Yuuto-k-kun?"

"A-Ah yes. I'm ok, thank you Makoto-kun. How are you today?"

"C-Cant c-complain."

He smiles at me, as I slip my pants off, then he gains a huge blush. Pervy. I slip my underwear off and I see that he is staring at my body. When he notices I'm noticing, he looks away with a huge blush. Hehe, so silly Yuuto-kun.

"I-Is something w-wrong, Yuuto-k-kun?"

I ask with a head tilt as I unbutton my shirt. Once my shirt is off, I put on my swimming costume. Although, if it can be called that is up to debate as it really is skin tight. I'm going to kill Chelia for this.

"N-Nothings wrong Makoto-kun. You just look...good today."

"T-Thank you, Yuuto-k-kun."

I say shyly. I then sit on the bench and wait for the others to change. We might as well go together, right? When Yuuto-kun looked at my costume, he blushes so brightly that I think he is about to pass out.

"I'm going on ahead. To see Buchou in her costume! Hahahaha!"

Ise-kun then runs off happily. Anything to see Buchou in a costume, right Ise-kun? I turn to Yuuto-kun who is giving me a questioning look.

"W-Whats w-wrong?"

"Oh, I thought you might've gone to see the girls in their costumes."

"W-Well, t-there's p-plenty of t-time f-for that."

"I-I guess there is. Well, I will finish getting changed then we can go...together."

"R-Right!"

So while he finishes getting changed, I keep my mind occupied on other thoughts. Mostly Gabriel and her offer. After about a minute or so, he finally finishes.

"Should we...is something wrong?"

"M-My...Gabriel...c-came to s-see me t-the other d-day."

"Oh...I see. Are you ok? Want to talk about it?"

I nod, he sits next to me.

"So...what did she say?"

So I tell him about what she wanted. Through all of it, he remained silent until I had finished.

"I-I didn't know about these Brave Saint things. Aren't you going to take them? You would have servants then. Ise-kun might be jealous but, it doesn't matter what he wants. It only matters what you want, and I presume Chelia-san is all for it?"

"T-That's not t-the problem. If I-I take t-them, it m-means I-I forgive her. A-And I d-don't know if I-I can forgive h-her. S-She left m-me alone..."

"Did she ever tell you the reason she left?"

I start thinking...she never told me the reason!

"N-No. I-I presumed it w-was too l-look for Otou-s-sama as a-according t-to her, he h-has been m-missing f-for quite a-a number o-of years. But t-that doesn't m-mean s-she couldn't o-of dropped b-by sometimes. A-And she e-erased m-my memory o-of Chelia! W-Who does that Y-Yuuto-kun? S-She's my o-only family a-and Gabriel m-made me f-forget about her."

"I admit, that it was a wrong move on her part. But she's trying to make it up to you now right?"

"I-If she w-wanted too m-make it u-up. S-She would've c-come to O-Obaa-sans funeral. S-She wouldn't o-of left m-me in t-the first p-place."

By now, I'm in tears. She made me feel like this. Her, what she has done to me, and Chelia. I don't understand why Chelia can say "I love Okaa-sama!" when she has done such things to both of us. Yuuto-kun in his kindness, hugs me and I sob onto his chest.

"W-What a-am I s-supposed t-to do, Y-Yuuto-k-kun?"

"Whatever you want. If you want to forgive her, then forgive her. If you want to hate her, then hate her. If I was you, I would find out how she truly feels about you. No dancing around it, just an honest heart to heart."

"S-She doesn't k-know how t-to do t-that. S-She says, s-she loves m-me but I-I don't f-feel it. W-Whenever s-she's a-around I-I feel numb a-and I'm h-hardly a-able to c-control m-my anger."

He strokes the back of my head comfortingly.

"...I-If only y-you w-was a g-g-girl..."

I whisper to myself. I break the hug and look down. When I looked up, he looks down at me with a blush.

"W-Would you want that?"

"W-Would I-I want w-what?"

"Erm...what you just said. About me, becoming a girl."

Is he taking that seriously? I was only musing to myself.

"I-I was just..."

"Just, what?"

"I-I...t-this is s-silly c-conversation. H-How would a-a male b-become f-female? W-We s-should be g-going."

"Y-Yes. Lets go to the others."

I smile and nod. So we walk out of the changing room and head towards the pool. I've told Yuuto-kun that he can't mention anything about Brave Saints to Asia-san or anyone else.

* * *

><p>Getting there, I see a sight that pisses me off.<p>

"Ooh! Chelia-chan's got nice proportions! So appropriately dressed for the occasion! How cute! Now this is a female Makoto! Lovely!"

"P-Pervert! Onii-sama can only look at my body! Onii-sama! Tell to leave me alone!"

Ise-kun looking at my Imouto! He can't look at her! I run over with a flying kick!

"L-Leave Chelia a-alone bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

KICK!

"Argggggggggggggggggggh!"

CRASH! SPLASH!

Ise-kun crashed into the concrete before landing in the water! I go and check on my Imouto!

"A-Are you a-alright!?"

She hugs me tightly! Geez Chelia! If you're going to dress so provocatively, then of course Ise-kun is going to leer at you.

"Onii-sama protected me from the monster pervert! By the way, like the way I'm dressed?"

She does a provoking pose, and winks at me! She's so pervy! If she was a pure bred Angel, then she would have become a Fallen Angel ages ago! She's wearing a very small bikini! It barely covers anything!

"G-Go and p-put s-something m-more appropriate on!"

"Uwah! No! I haven't gotten anything else anyway. You'll just have to put up with this. I'm sure you find me sexy like this."

"T-That would b-be incest b-baka!"

"Hehe, I'm ok with that~"

Geez! She's so weird! When did she get so weird? Oh, she's always been like this!

"Ara ara. Mako-kun. How does my swimsuit look?"

Akeno-sans voice! I turn to her direction...wow! That thing is hardly called a swimsuit! She's practically naked! The only thing covering her nipples from view is a small piece of white cloth! She really has an erotic body! I blush up a storm.

"...I like it...Akeno-san!"

"Ara, did you not stutter just because you want your reward?"

I chuckle a little. I then put on a sheepish smile and look at with a blush.

"...Maybe."

"Ara ara. Such a naughty boy. I thought Angels were supposed to be pure?"

As I was about to reply, I hear a voice.

"Makoto-san. I-I came after changing as well."

After turning around I saw Asia-san standing while fidgeting.

Asia is wearing the school swimsuit. The name 'Asia' written on her breast is wonderful. She looks really cute!

"Asia-s-san, you're l-looking c-cute! It s-suits you r-really w-well!"

Asia-san lets out a smile and is in a good mood.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Makoto-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well."

Koneko-chan is wearing the swimsuit also? I looked and saw Koneko-chan in the school swimsuit also! The name 'Koneko' is written on the breast area also! She's looking very cute!

"...Mako-senpai looking at me with lewd eyes is a good feeling."

She makes a complicated expression at me. Ehehe, I didn't want to make her feel strange.

Buchou places a hand on Koneko-chan's shoulders, and while letting out a smile says.

"Makoto, my little Angel. I want you to teach this girl how to swim. If you don't...Koneko will become upset. You wouldn't upset this loli, would you? Look at her loli face. She's adorable!"

"...Buchou...don't call me a loli."

"That's what you are, my loli."

"...Ape."

Buchou's eyes glazed over with rage! She's angry! More angry than usual! She's got anger written all over her face! She's very angry! She's very very angry!

"DON'T CALL ME AN APE! DOCTOR!"

"Ara, shut up ape."

"Stop calling me an ape! Everyone is against me!"

Buchou then runs off crying with Ise-kun chasing after her. I make a complicated expression. But like that, I help Koneko-chan and Asia-san learn how to swim. As we are swimming, I notice Chelia and Akeno-san glaring at one another. What's that about? Hmmm, I don't understand.

* * *

><p>After the swimming, Koneko-chan and Asia-san fall asleep on the poolside. Yuuto-kun and I are talking about various things like new battle strategies and how to combine our various powers. But then, Akeno-san comes over and starts rubbing her breasts into my back! Eh!? W-Whats going on!?<p>

"Get away from my Onii-sama you whore!"

Chelia! She just called Akeno-san a whore! Akeno-san continues rubbing her boobs up and down my back!

"Ara ara. Such jealously coming from you, Chelia-chan."

"I'm not jealous! B-But, if you try things with Onii-sama, then he really will become a beast."

"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it. Don't you think that boys are best when they're beasts? While Chelia-chan is hesitating….Mako-kun's chastity, I'll..."

"I won't give him to you! That isn't a joke!"

W-Wow, half Angel vs half Fallen Angel. Which will win? Akeno-sans hot breath then hits my neck delicately.

"By the way Mako-kun. Have you every sucked anyone's breasts?"

"N-No. I-I haven't A-A-Akeno-s-san."

"If that's the case, I will let you suck m-i-n-e. Since you're such a good boy."

...My mind went blank when she said that. But while I can't form words, Akeno-san continues her seduction!

"Right now, the thing that's sliding on Mako-kun's back, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Is what I said, right? Do you get it?"

Ehehe, I don't know how to respond right now! Akeno-sans being really seductive yet I can't understand what to think right now!

"While moving your tongue, rolling around the pointed tip, you can suck it like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal….. Its my first time having a boy suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen….."

Hyu! Bon!

Something passes beside me, in the back I hear something crackling to pieces. Fearfully looking back, one of the pool's diving boards had disappeared.

Taking a glance at Chelia's direction, in the palm of her projected hand is an aura of angelic power! Did you destroy it!? Facing this direction!?

"Akeno-senpai. Aren't you going too overboard? You shouldn't forget that he is my Onii-sama!"

"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled. Chelia-chan, I won't back down from you!"

Chelia and Akeno-san stand up. Chelia takes off her top and exposes her breasts! Geez! Chelia! Onii-san is right here in front of you! You can't reveal such things! And even Yuuto-kun is here, although I don't think he's interested. And for Ise-kun...

"Wow! Chelia-chan's boobs are amazing!"

DON!

"Aah! Don't throw light spears at me Makoto!"

"D-Don't l-look a-at my Imouto, o-or I w-will become u-upset!"

"Ok..."

"I-I mean it. L-Look a-away, or I-I will c-chop o-off that t-thing t-that makes y-you a-a man."

He cries anime tears and runs away. W-Well, he shouldn't look at Chelia, perverted pervert! He's so pervy! She really shouldn't look at Chelia like she's a piece of meat! He can look at the ape like that!

"I won't give you Onii-sama. Vulgar whore of thunder-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? Blonde virgin Imouto-sama."

"Aren't you a virgin yourself you hooker!?"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Mako-kun take my virginity right now."

"No! Onii-sama said he would take my virginity! Then we are getting married!"

I never said that! Chelia! Watch your language! So many naughty words I've heard from your mouth today!

"Why have you taken an interest in my Onii-sama anyway!? He's my Onii-sama and he's going to marry me! Not you! Me! I'm his bride and we are getting married and then have a family together! You can have that thing over there!"

She gestured to where Ise-kun was. I bet if he was there, he would cry.

"Ara, saying such things is naughty for Angels. Incest, wouldn't that be a little weird if you're Angels?"

"No! Because, we are only half Angels. Half Angels together become pure Angel!"

"Well, Mako-kun for me is cute. He's my cute kohai who I spoil everyday and night."

"In your fucking dreams. I'm pretty sure you're mental."

She really would be a Fallen Angel if she was born pure bred. She's got a naughty vocabulary. Chelia then summoned light power! Hey hey! This is getting dangerous!

"Shall we settle this Akeno-senpai? Lets see what will win. Half Angel, or whatever the hell you are."

Akeno-sans fingers became electrical! She's getting serious also!

"Ara ara. Chelia-chan thinks she's got game? Then. Lets have a fight. Me vs you!"

"Bring it bitch!"

DON! DON!

Aah! I'm getting out of here! They are throwing light power and lightning around the whole area! Good luck everyone! These two are going to kill you allllllllllll!

* * *

><p>After overcoming the feeling of being on the verge of death, I was breathing heavily inside the pool equipment room. I escaped death. Uwah, I wish they wouldn't fight. Chelia and Akeno-sans heated debates got really heated. Wait, someone's in here...Xenovia-san...ooh no, not again!<p>

"Oh my, it is Makoto-sama. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?"

"Y-Yes. Its b-best t-to stay in-inside here, f-for the m-moment. B-But what a-are you d-doing h-here?"

"Yeah. It's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me?"

Why didn't she go to the girls changing room? She came here to change?

"Y-You look g-great X-Xenovia-san. B-But, is t-this your f-first t-time w-wearing s-such things?"

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

I see. No matter how you see it "Fighting seems to fit my nature" she's the type to say that sort of thing.

"But, not only did my future change, even if its just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently."

Is that so? She then moves closer to the smaller me. I shrink under her. She scares me a lot.

"Makoto-sama. I want to discuss something very seriously with you."

Ooh crap no. I hope it isn't something strange.

"W-What is it?"

"Ah yes. Makoto-sama, lets make children together."

...I feel like I'm going to faint. Who says something like that!? Lets make children together! Is she insane!? I'm only 17! I don't want...I don't know if I want children at this age. I don't think I'd be a good father anyway. I wouldn't know what to do.

"A-Are you s-serious?"

"Deadly serious Makoto-sama. Lets talk in turns, ok?"

All I could do was stay frozen. I couldn't speak or move or anything. She suddenly says things like this...

"I was born and brought in the headquarters of the Church, Rome, so that the element to be able to wield holy swords would be born, from childhood, for God, for religion, I endeavoured in my training and studies."

Is that what happened when she was born? I had no idea.

"From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating Devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a Devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared."

"I-I understand b-but w-why do y-you w-want to m-m-make children?"

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a Devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present Master, Rias Buchou "Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfil greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish." That was what Buchou said. That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skilful in that."

"B-But that d-doesn't...w-why me? W-Why n-not Ise-k-kun?"

"While he might've been a candidate if you wasn't here, but you are here. Think about it. I want to satisfy the grandson of God with my body. My breasts aren't as big as Akeno-sans, but they are bigger than Asia's?"

She completely went off topic then. I still don't understand what she wants from me!

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Makoto-sama is the most suited one. The power of the legendary God from the bible. If you think about it, isn't it destiny that we met? A holy sword wielder and the grandson of God, and the grandson of Shinya-sama and Amaya-sama. Those two alone would make you ideal, but being Gabriel-sama's son and Gods grandson makes you the perfect candidate. This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance...Uh! …I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better."

Suddenly without any hesitation at all Xenovia-san starts removing her swimsuit in front of my eyes. Xenovia-san! Don't show me your breasts! I'm still a guy, and even if I'm an Angel boy, I still get vibes when beautiful girls expose themselves like this!

"I know about the birth of Devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, its difficult but luckily both you and I are reincarnated Devils. Actually, Buchou told me that you are half Devil, half Angel which makes sense actually. The base is human and human/Angel yourself. I expect if we do it every day, then within a limited time, we will conceive. I've heard male Angels are able to get women pregnant easily as they have go through a special ritual for sex without falling to occur so getting females pregnant quickly is a given right? But since you're half Angel, I'm sure we'd get pregnant very quickly, no matter if I'm a reincarnated Devil. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required."

Only at those times...

"I-If I w-were to h-have children, I-I wouldn't a-abandon t-them like G-Gabriel a-abandoned me a-and I-I wouldn't l-let you r-raise t-them alone, X-Xenovia-s-san. I-I know w-what its l-like to f-feel a-abandoned. M-My f-future children w-will never k-know s-such pain. K-Knowing y-your parents w-would r-rather be in Heaven...be s-some other p-place than w-with you. B-But Xenovia-s-san, I d-don't w-want to b-be s-someone y-you choose b-based on m-my f-family. If y-you e-ever wanted t-to be w-with me, t-then I w-would w-want it t-to be b-because of m-me, not my family."

She puts a finger to her chin and thinks intently. She must be thinking about my words.

"Hmmm, you know. I've heard about it, but seeing it is different. If it was Ise, I bet he would just push me down and say "Lets make children Xenovia!" But if its you, it is different. Makoto-sama is as kind as Irina spoke about. I really am falling for such niceness. You, basically took everything I threw at you at our first and second meetings. I deserved what happened back then. Even I realize that it is stupid and horrible to say things like that without knowing everything."

"I-I would n-never d-do that a-again, a-and I-I can't e-express h-how sorry I-I am a-about s-such things."

"No. Don't apologize for anything. If anything, it is I who needs to make it up to you. Now, allow me to make it up to you."

She pushes me down and crawls on top of me! Xenovia-san!

"W-What a-are you d-doing!?"

"I thought, since you are smaller than I am, you would like it if I took control."

"I-I am t-taking control!"

Wait, did I just say that? I didn't mean to say that!

"Is that so? Then, please dominate me Makoto-sama."

She said it in a happy upbeat tone! She's insane! She's actually insane! She's not a normal person!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!?"

It came from the door...ehehe, Chelia and the others!

"Ara ara, that's unfair, Xenovia-chan. It was planned that I would take Mako-kun's chastity?"

Akeno-san is smiling, but somehow a scary aura is surrounding her!

"Sob, Makoto-san… You're mean…. E-Even I said it…"

Asia as well seems like she wants to say something while fidgeting, she's angry!

"…No negligence nor any opportunities to attack."

Koneko-chan says that with a half opened eye!

"GET OFF HIM YOU WHORE!"

Chelia pounced on Xenovia-san! They are having a wrestle on the floor!

BITE!

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Chelia bit her! Chelia bit Xenovia-san on the neck! Shit! I go over and drag her off Xenovia-san! I hold her back! Chelia is trying to kill Xenovia-san!

"Keep that crazy bitch away from me! She bit me the psycho!"

"I WILL SHOW YOU HOW CRAZY THIS BITCH CAN BE! TOUCH ONII-SAMA AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Ooh shit! She's going to kill Xenovia-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, I headed towards the school to get something from the Occult Research club. I left a magical history book in there, and I would like to go over it, for personal reasons. But once I got to the school gates, green eyes meet blue eyes. Shoulder length dark silver hair. She comes towards me, I feel wary because I can sense great power behind her piercing blue eyes.<p>

"Hello again, Ma-kun."

Eh? I made a confused face. Does she know me? When I looked at her, she was looking directly into my eyes.

"S-Sorry?"

"You...don't remember?"

I don't remember? I don't remember what?

"R-Remember, w-what?"

"You don't remember then...we met long ago, you don't remember me, do you?"

"S-Sorry. M-Maybe s-someone e-erased m-my memory. I-It s-seems m-my memories a-are p-peoples pl-play things. S-So who a-are you?"

"...Vali, I'm the Hakuryuukou."

The...Hakuryuukou!? She's the Hakuryuukou!? I wouldn't of thought that! W-Wow, she's...actually, I can sense Dragon power now since I'm this close.

"O-Oh...a-are you g-going to k-kill me?"

"Heh, of course not. I wouldn't kill you, I couldn't kill you. You've grown, powerful."

"O-Oh, t-thank you. Y-You...s-seem s-strong. Vali-s-san, may I-I call y-you that?"

"...Of course. Call me Vali-san, if that's what you want. My, what's that I sense in you? It wasn't in you before. Have you perhaps attained..."

"I-It was a-a gift f-from m-my best f-friend."

I tell her strongly. My gift, was from my friend.

"A gift? You know how to use it?"

I stay silent. I don't know how she can sense it, but I don't know how to respond to her. She comes over to me, and strokes my face! W-Why is she stroking my face!?

"Ma-kun..."

Suddenly, two swords are thrusted at Vali-sans neck! Xenovia-san! Yuuto-kun! They've come for me! But, I don't feel like I'm in danger.

"I believe you should step away from Makoto-sama this instant, Hakuryuukou."

"If this is a joke, you're going too far. Now, step away from Makoto-kun."

When I looked, I also saw Ise-kun standing there looking a little freaked out. He must've heard Xenovia-san say something about her being the Hakuryuukou.

"It's better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking."

Like Vali-san said, Yuuto-kun's and Xenovia-sans hands were shaking. The swords which could be called tremendous, while grasping the holy demonic sword and holy sword tightly, their expressions were stiffening.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. The only person who would have a chance at winning against me is my Ma-kun who's got power he doesn't even realize he has access too yet."

She then points at Ise-kun.

"Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world? Counting from the top in your condition of not reaching Balance Breaker, it would be a 4 digit number between 1000 to 1500. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower?"

"W-What r-ranking w-would I be V-Vali-san?"

I had to know. She turns to me, her hand never leaving my face. She stroked it slightly, I feel a blush forming on my cheeks. I wonder if I know her after all? I feel like I've felt her before. I feel like I've felt this strength before.

"You'd class near my ranking if you accessed your power and your gift. However, the first place has been decided. Its a fixed existence."

"Who is this about. Are you saying you're the first?"

The fixed existence...at the top. Is it...Great Red? Is she talking about Great Red?

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

Buchou? I look behind Ise-kun, and see Buchou standing there! Along with Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Asia-san and Chelia.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the Fallen Angels then more contact than required is..."

"The Two Heavenly Dragons, the Dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up?"

Buchou didn't reply to Vali-san. Vali-san then came down to my level and looked deeply into my eyes...what's she going to do? She just stared into my eyes...

"V-Vali-s-san?"

"Ma-kun..."

Vali-san, then placed her lips to my forehead, in a comforting manner. I feel comforted right now. Yet I feel like this is something I've felt before. I blush furiously, as she turns away. She then turns back to me, and whispers something to me. What she said, was something that will stay with me. I love you Ma-kun. I don't know her, yet she said she loves me.

How can she say that to me? I don't know her...how is it possible...most likely Gabriel. She's done it before, so doing it again wouldn't be impossible. She then left. After she left, Asia-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-san, Chelia and Akeno-san rush me to see if I'm ok. But, I am ok. Of course I'm ok. I just heard someone say they love me. I feel complicated feelings. She loves me...Vali-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it was a little half Fallen Angel vs half Angel this chapter. Also Xenovia starts falling for Makoto seriously starting this chapter. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Time to answer a few review questions.**

**SharpRaven - There will be some animosity from Makoto during the meeting.**

**Anime PJ - Yes, I will post current Brave Saint list on the bottom. For the suit, I haven't decided yet, maybe I will go with hearts like Gabriel's.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - For Rias being crazy. It was something a friend of mine and myself just came up with when we were cosplaying. And, we found it extremely funny plus she seems to be the crazy type if pushed to it, so I decided to put it in the stories. And for the oc, if its fine then I will decide by next chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Parents day, at its best!<strong>

Parents day. I don't have anyone to go and see me this year. Usually it is Obaa-san and she's dead so this day is just like any other day. Chelia and I are standing with Asia-san at the school gates. Ise-kun's parents came. I suppose, everyone in Buchou's peerage bar Ise-kun doesn't have parents.

"Ise. I'll come later with Otou-san."

Ise-kun's mother is really nice. I wish mine was. Instead, she's a...ugh. She's just a...bitch. A horrible monster, who's...waving at me!? What the hell is she doing here...? And with Michael? Then it hit me. Chelia. She's the one who contacted them. I turn to Chelia with an annoyed look.

"Y-You told t-them?"

"Onii-sama...she's our Okaa-sama and he's our Oji-chan. Shouldn't they be here also?"

"N-No. She s-shouldn't. T-They both s-shouldn't."

"Onii-sama, don't be like that. Okaa-sama was very excited to see us at school."

"W-Well, you c-can have f-fun with her. I'm g-going to class."

Without minding her, I head towards class. Gabriel is just trying to...I don't even know what she's trying to do. She's an annoying woman. First she isn't here, then she's here all the time? She's trying to make amends, but I don't think I can make amends with her. She's had chance after chance to come to me on her own, and it takes someone else to come and tell her to come here. She really annoys me, and I hate her so much!

Getting to class, I just realized Asia-san followed me. Hey, she didn't faint when seeing Gabriel. That's a big achievement for Asia-san. Well done Asia-san! I go and sit down in my seat. Asia-san sits in hers. She doesn't have anyone to watch her in class. No, that's not true! I will be the one to support Asia-san in these times! Xenovia-san comes over to her seat and faces me with unfocused eyes! W-Whats with the eyes Xenovia-san?

"Y-You ok?"

"I am perfectly fine. I, just wanted to say sorry about the other day. I haven't found a perfect time to say it. When I said, lets make children, I should've considered your feelings. That's why..."

She takes something out of her skirt pocket. W-Whats that's!?

"I thought we should practice with these first. Even though I want a family straight away, lets use these condoms to get started."

...The room went silent...I'm scared. Why is she saying such things!?

"I-If you w-wanted t-to s-start a-a family t-then w-why would w-we need c-condoms?"

Why the hell am I saying this!? I look at her with a beet red face. She looks at the condoms before handing them to Asia-san!

"You make a compelling argument. Asia, you practice with these. Makoto-sama and I wont be needing them."

"W-What are they for?"

As if saying that wasn't enough. Kiryuu-san comes over and whispers something in Asia-sans ear. Asia-sans face turns bright red, and she faints! She's fainted! She really has fainted! Asia-san! Don't die on me now!

"Wow, so not only Xenovia-chi but also Asia. Wow, who knew the stuttering Angel was really a beast."

"Do not speak to Makoto-sama please."

Xenovia-san! She can talk to me if she wants! Kiryuu-san turns to Xenovia-san with a questioning look.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Hmmmm, it seems people need to remember such courtesy before addressing Makoto-sama. Kiryuu, Makoto-sama is someone I will protect with my life. He's my shining light in this darkness. He showed me the way to a brighter future."

She's like a recruiter for some weird religious cult! The Makoto-sama cult. Uwah! That's fucking weird! Kiryuu-san and everyone just looks on in amazement as Xenovia-san continues on.

"And he's even given me lodgings when I had no place to go. He even bought me new clothes when I was reduced to nothing but this school uniform. He feeds me also with delicious foods. He really is my saviour. He is everything I wish to protect. And baring his children would be the greatest pleasure."

...I'm going to die. She's saying crazy things! Only crazy people would like this! But...

CLAP! CLAP!

Everyone starts clapping!? Why is everyone clapping!? I don't understand! Is everyone in here crazy!?

[Well said Xenovia-chan!]

Everyone shouts out! Uwah! I don't understand what is happening right now! She's getting praised for sounding like a mental patient!? She stands up and bows! What's going on!? I seriously don't know what will happen when I'm with Xenovia-san!

"Thank you everyone. It is something from my heart. Makoto-sama is my new life. My old life has been discarded and now I've found a new reason in life. Makoto-sama, who is my everything, is responsible for this. So Makoto-sama, shall we make this official and get married?"

...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? MARRIED!? EVERYONE STARTS CHEERING!

[Say yes! Don't turn down Xenovia-chan's offer of marriage!]

"I-I-I..."

Xenovia-san takes my hands tightly and stares into my eyes with her own.

"Makoto-sama. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

What the fuck is going on!? Why is she suddenly asking me to marry her!? Aren't I, the man, should be doing that!? Everyone keeps cheering for me to accept the marriage proposal! I don't like the attention! I cry to myself while the cheers just keep getting louder and louder.

"Everyone is waiting for the answer Makoto-sama. Please accept the offer. I want to be Mrs Izumi Xenovia."

You say that anyway! So does it really matter if I say yes or not!? I'm going to kill myself in a minute! This is too embarrassing! Everyone is crowding around! Ise-kun is just laughing to himself! I'm going to kill him! I can you know Ise-kun!? I have access to light power! I will seriously kill you!

"...Xen-Xenovia-san..."

"Makoto-sama. Remember the first day we met, how we laugh about it now, it was something I'll never forever."

The day she threatened to kill me? Or the day she showed up at my house and said a few comments about Obaa-san? Or is she talking about when she decided to become my servant? Which one is it seriously Xenovia-san?

"And, all the moments we've shared at our house. Sleeping next to one another. Bathing together. Me cooking you a good meal like an honourable wife would. And of course how we always have something interesting to talk about. Personally, I believe that we are very well united already. Husband and wife, together, forever."

What the hell do I do? Should I just say to her, yes? Wait our house? It is my house! You barged in! I don't like these eyes on me. These eyes, are creepy.

"...I-I...a-a-a-accept."

"Joyful news. I of course am over the moon in happiness."

She's a weird person. I of course feel like I'm about to die of sadness. Why can't she leave me alone? Uwah! I just want to get this day over with! Is she my fiancee now? Does she believe that I really accepted it, or jokingly accepted it? Her face is telling me that she is taking it very seriously.

* * *

><p>But soon the sensei and other peoples parents start coming in, until I see someone who I wish wouldn't come in. Is she trying to create a scene? Is she trying to make me say things about her? Well I'm not giving her the opportunity. I stand up and start walking out of the classroom.<p>

"I-Izumi-kun. Where are you going? Class is starting!"

I wave my hand at him.

"Forget."

His eyes spin around a little as I exit the room. He will think I was in class the whole time and forget about me leaving so abruptly. The advantage of being magically inclined like myself. I just can't deal with Gabriel right now. She can just leave me alone. I don't need her in my life, and I never have done. I've gotten on fine in my life without her.

"Makoto! Wait a second!"

I hear her voice behind me, but I don't stop walking to, I don't know where. I just want to be away from her. I walk and walk, until she obstructs my path. I look up at her with annoyed eyes.

"W-What?"

"Why...did you leave? Is it, because I was there?"

"Y-Yes. If t-that's a-all, g-get out of m-my way."

"But...Chelia said you wanted me here."

"S-She lied."

Her face turns crestfallen. I go around her. If she isn't going to move, I will just move myself. Isn't it dangerous for her to be here? A school full of Devils. And I can sense great power here, and not just Sirzechs-sama either. It feels like another Maou is here. Maybe its someone who hates Gabriel also. We'd get along greatly. She gets in my way again.

"W-What now?"

"I...just wanted to ask, have you thought about the Brave Saints? And, don't think if you accept them, it means you forgive me. I know you wont forgive me easily. And I don't expect you too either. Just, please give me a chance."

Give her a chance? Yeah sure, I will in the next life.

"Y-You've had p-plenty. Just g-go back t-to Heaven. Its w-where you b-belong, r-right? I b-belong here w-with people w-who care a-about me. Y-You belong in H-Heaven."

"...No it isn't. Well, yes it is a place I belong. But, I belong here also. With my two children. You know, your name? I was the one who chose it. Because when I saw you, I knew you would be the very pinnacle of sincerity. Your father wanted to name you something completely different. I believe it was Daisuke or something like that. I think it was Daisuke. It was along time ago now..."

She thinks saying these things matters to me.

"S-Sorry to d-disappoint. B-But, I'm n-nothing like y-you believe m-me to b-be. I-I am p-part Devil n-now. Is t-that disappointing f-for you?"

"Not at all. I don't choose what you do in your life, as long as you are happy."

She thinks I'm happy? I'm far from happy. How can I be happy? Everyone who I thought loved me, turned to be bastards. They played with my mind, and took Chelia away from me. I'm supposed to look after her. Yet, they didn't even let me have the choice to or not. I could've looked after all easily yet they didn't even let me have the chance.

"I-I've not b-been happy f-for along t-time now."

"W-Whys that? Please tell me why you aren't happy. Maybe I could do something to make it better?"

"Everyone hates me! Before becoming a Devil, I had no one! Nothing! My own mother didn't even want me! You left me because you hate me like everyone else does! Do you know what its like to have people constantly pick on you!? Never letting up! Even writing letters to my home and telling me how much they hate me and wish I was dead! Writing it on my desk die stuttering bastard! Saying it to my face! Every single day ever since Shinobu-kun died I've been bullied! Everyone hates me and even my own mother didn't want anything to do with me! Do you have any idea on how much that hurts me!? My own mother doesn't even want anything to do with me!"

I calm myself by taking deep breaths and speak again.

"I-If it wasn't f-for Kaichou, t-then everyone a-at this s-school would h-hate me f-for this s-s-s-stutter. E-Everyone h-hates me for s-something t-that was a-all my fault. E-Even if Shinobu-k-kun says it w-wasn't, it w-was all m-my fault. He's d-dead because o-of me. Now l-leave me a-alone. I'm u-used to b-being alone."

I then walk away while tears flow down my face. Everytime she's near me, I cry. I don't want to cry, but I can never stop the tears from flowing.

"Makoto! I don't hate you! I love you Makoto!"

Her words don't register with me. I start running down the corridors, just trying to get away from her. Just to get away from everyone and everything. Why did Chelia make her come here? I don't want Gabriel near me again. As soon as that three factions meeting is over, she wont bother coming here again, I know it to be true. That's the only reason she's here now.

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

I crashed into someone! Oww, that hurt. Who did I crash into? When I looked, I felt great power. Such power coming from this...person. W-Who, she's really cute. B-But the intense power.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

I apologized and got up. I help her to her feet.

"Aah, thanks cutie! Say, do you know where I can find Sona-chan!?"

Sona-chan? Does she mean Kaichou? She wants to find Kaichou? Why?

"W-Well, s-she would b-be in c-class r-right now b-but I'm n-not sure w-which c-class s-she's in."

I reply truthfully. I really should ask her about that.

"Ooh~ Sona-chan didn't even tell me about today! How rude is that of Sona-chan!? Ugh! I'm going to hug her extra hard for this! But, what's with your sad face cutie?"

"W-Well...t-there's s-someone h-here I-I don't l-like a-and s-she just h-hurts me a-all the t-time w-whenever I'm n-near her."

"Ooh~ That makes me so sad for you~ Is this girl picking on you? Say, I don't even know your name cutie. I'm Serafall Leviathan!"

L-Leviathan-sama!? S-She's Serafall Leviathan-sama!? S-She's beautiful! A-And I've b-been very d-disrespectful by not bowing to her! I bow to her, she gives off a little giggle.

"You don't need to bow to me cutie~ And, you haven't even told me your name yet~"

"O-Oh! I-I'm s-so sorry! M-My name is I-Izumi M-Makoto!"

She smiles at me childlike which makes me blush.

"Izumi Makoto huh. Where have I heard that name before? Hmmmm, cutie, you aren't apart of a peerage, are you?"

"I-I'm in R-Rias G-Gremory-sama's p-peerage. I'm h-her Bishop."

"Aha! That's right! I remember now! Izumi Makoto! You're that boy with the Izumi style healing formula, right? The best in the world when perfected!?"

"Y-Yes."

"And, I'm pretty sure I remember hearing about you being part Angel cutie? Is that right?"

I could only nod at her sadly. I don't want to be an Angel. Since I have Gabriel as a mother.

"Whats wrong cutie? Don't worry! I'm not going to attack you because you're half Angel. I couldn't ever attack someone so adorable! Ooh! Look at these cheekbones! That small cute body! That cute little butt!"

Aah! She grabbed my butt! A Maou-sama grabbed my butt! Hehe, should I feel honoured about that? She then hugs me! She's really affectionate! She really is! A Maou-sama is hugging me into her chest tightly!

"Ooh! Your name is Izumi Makoto? Then, Ma-tan will be your pet name! My Ma-tan! Hehehe! I already love it! Ma-tan~ Ma-tan~...Wait, I sense something...ugh, its her. Gabriel. What the hell is she doing here!? Bitch!"

Gabriel? Does she mean...Gabriel? Or another one?

"E-Excuse me L-Leviathan-sama..."

"Sera-tan! That's what you have to call me! Its an order!"

S-She ordered me to call her Sera-tan!? T-That's something I didn't expect!

"E-Erm...Leviathan-s-sama..." She gives me a little look. "...S-Sera-tan..." She nods happily. "T-This G-Gabriel..."

"Ugh! She's that bitch from Heaven! She hurts me so much! She keeps threatening me with her words! But, I don't get why she's here. What could she want at a school that Devils attend...? Is she...trying to take us out before the conference!? That would be so like her! That bitch is evil enough to do such things! Ma-tan! Don't worry! I'll protect you from the evilness that is Gabriel!"

She then runs off with me in her arms! Uwah! I find this extremely strange, yet funny also. Leviathan...Sera-tan is a funny Maou-sama. And she doesn't even like Gabriel, hehe. I wonder what Gabriel has done to Sera-tan for her to hate her?

* * *

><p>About ten minutes of running we finally stop. Phew, I feel dizzy now. She puts me down.<p>

"Sorry about that! Got carried away! I didn't want to see Gabriel as she really annoys me so very much! Ugh! She hurts me all the time!"

"M-Me too."

She looks at me with a confused, yet happy face.

"So...it isn't just me that hates Gabriel. Ma-tan, do you feel it?"

"F-Feel it?"

"Our connection. There's someone besides me that hates that blonde haired bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else when she's really not at all! She's a terrible Angel and I'm shocked she hasn't Fallen yet! Don't you feel the same Ma-tan!?"

"I-I do S-Sera-tan."

She gains a wide smile and hugs me tightly! Again with the hugs! Hehe, I could get used to being hugged by Sera-tan...I should really say Leviathan-sama or Serafall-sama but she told me to say Sera-tan and I don't want to upset a Maou so I will do as she asks.

"Maybe we should tell Gabriel who's boss around here! Thinking she can hurt you and I like this! She goes around like she's Queen of the world, when she's really just an annoying bitch!"

I giggle a little. Sera-tan doesn't realize it, but she's badmouthing my Okaa-sama but I don't consider her my Okaa-sama. I don't consider her to be anything to me.

"M-Maybe."

"Ooooooo~ You're so adorable! Ooooooo! I already feel like we are super best friends! Gabriel, Gabs."

"G-Gabs?"

"Something said after Gabriel's name, Gabs. She really should Gabs."

What does she really should Gabs mean? Is it something I don't understand? Something Sera-tan has called Gabriel?

"S-Sera-tan..."

"Yes, my cute new super best friend?"

"W-What d-does she really s-should G-Gabs mean?"

"Ooh~ Gabs means Get Away Bitchy Slag! Shouldn't she Gabs?"

"Hehe. S-She should G-Gabs."

We share a little laugh. Then, suddenly lots of people start surrounding us! W-Whys people surrounding us? And where did they come from? Sera-tan then starts spinning her staff around happily while grabbing my butt! Why is she doing this!?

"Ooh~ Look Ma-tan~ Pictures of us are being taken~ Isn't it the best~?"

"W-Well...I-I don't know..."

"It is! Look! All these people are gathering around us and taking thousands of pictures! It is like proof of our new friendship over hating Gabriel! Everyone always says she's a nice person. But, she's really a monster in disguise!"

"W-Well y-yes but...w-why are y-you grabbing m-my butt?"

She tilts her head to the side? Doesn't she realize that she's doing it?

"I am?" She then gives my butt a little squeeze. I moan a little at the sudden squeeze. She smirks happily. "I am! Its because your butt is so squeezable! You rest your cute head on my oppai while I squeeze your butt! I will be a sign of our newly found friendship!"

Eh? I made a confused face. She then forces my head onto her oppai and started squeezing my butt tightly! As photos are taken, I see Ise-kun in the crowd, and Buchou also. I'm blushing heavily as Sera-tan keeps doing weird things with my body.

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

Who was that? I recognized the voice...Saji-san. It is Saji-san. Saji-san comes through the crowd and then gets in front of the crowd with some members of the student council.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji-sans pushing. The remaining people were our group and Saji-sans group, and Sera-tan and I.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome. W-Wait, Makoto-chan! W-What are you...doing here?"

Ooh, whys he blushing at me? Ooh yeah, he still thinks I'm a girl. He really is a baka. Thinking I'm a girl.

"Eh, but this is my uniform~"

Sera-tan said happily. She then squeezed my butt again! I let out a yelp in surprise as Sera-tan smirks dirtily at me.

"Makoto-chan..."

"W-What?"

He scratches his cheeks that have pink dusting them.

"O-Oh, you just look pretty today..."

I cry a little. I don't want male attention! Leave me alone Saji-san! How do I look pretty!? I'm dressed in my normal MALE school uniform!

"T-Thank y-you I-I guess?"

His blush intensifies. Uwah. Leave me alone. Saji-san then lowers his head upon recognizing Buchou.

"Oh, its Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."

As Saji-san turned his head towards the back, under the guidance of Kaichou, the crimson haired males approached.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely..."

As Kaichou said that, she suddenly stopped talking upon noticing Sera-tan. Sera-tan gains a happy expression.

"Sona-chan! Found you!"

Sera-tan without minding me, went over to Kaichou and brought us into a threeway hug scenario! Sirzechs-sama then spoke to Sera-tan.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

As Sirzechs-sama said that, I hear the conversation between Buchou and Ise-kun. Ise-kun then let out a scream! D-Damn it Ise-kun! Don't be so loud.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan. Long time~ Have you been doing well?"

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah~ Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Gabriel...speaking of...Ma-tan! I sense her nearby again! Prepare for battle!"

B-Battle! I don't want to fight her! I just want her to leave me alone!

"B-Battle?"

"Hell yeah. We can't let her win! She's evil to the extent that she makes children scream in horror whenever she's around!"

I smile a little. I've found someone who dislikes Gabriel just as much as I do. I could seriously fall for Sera-tan right now. Everyone is always saying that Gabriel is nice and never comments on her faults. Yet Sera-tan knows about her faults. She isn't perfect that Gabriel yet everyone treats her like she is. It really annoys me a lot. She isn't Gods gift...ok, maybe she is as she is his child but she isn't perfect! She has major faults! Kaichou then makes a noise. I look at her to see her red face.

"O-Onee-sama...w-why are you with Makoto-kun?"

"He's my new super best friend of course! We have a shared hate for a certain blonde haired prissy Angel bitch! He's my super best friend!"

"S-Super best friend? R-Really?"

"Yes~"

"DOCTORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Buchou let out a cry for a doctor? When I looked, she had rushed away from Ise-kun and is hugging a male tightly. He has half black hair and half white hair. W-Wait that's Doctor Penguin. Kaichou is now giggling happily.

"Rias. How have you been?"

"Awful Doctor Penguin. Ise, he's been haunting me all the time. Will you please tell him to stop haunting me and hurting me everyday with his words? And can I have a lollipop?"

Doctor Penguin goes into his coat pocket and hands her a lollipop! W-What the hell? The same thing happened last time also! Kaichou is now laughing openly.

"Fuck off Sona! Just because you want one! Bitches like you don't get lollipops!"

"Rias! Those words are no no's."

Buchou hangs her head in shame. I find this extremely strange.

"I'm sorry Doctor. Please forgive me?"

"Since its my favourite patient."

His favourite patient? Kaichou has now buried her head into my chest and can't stop laughing!

"What the hell are you laughing at Sona!?"

"Nothing a-ape."

"Don't call me an ape! Doctor! She said the forbidden words!"

Doctor Penguin patted Buchou's head softly.

"Its ok Rias. Just remember your coping mechanism."

"Thank you Doctor. Goosfraba~ Goosfraba~"

"She needs 24/7 help."

Kaichou whispered to me. But as I was about to laugh, I see her come. Her coming down the corridor. Ugh. She does know Devils are here right? Two Maous are here Gabriel! Gabs, hehe. She should Gabs, right Sera-tan. Sera-tan's eyes glazed over in rage! P-Please calm down! She grips onto me so tightly.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Ma-tan. With us together, she wont stand a chance."<p>

"O-Ok Sera-tan!"

Gabriel comes up to us, looking happily at me. I avoid my gaze from her. Hmph. She needs to leave me alone, permanently.

"Don't you smile at him!"

Sera-tan said to Gabriel.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard Gabriel! Why are you here anyway!? This is a school with Devils in, not you Gabriel. You really should Gabs."

Sera-tan sent me a wink which make me giggle a little.

"I-I don't know what that means. But I'm here to see my boy."

"Who the hell is your child? I feel sorry for him if he's your child. Poor boy~ I will find this child and protect him from you!"

W-Well, she already is protecting me from her. Just her arms wrapped around me is very comforting. Gabriel points to me.

"He's my son, Serafall-san."

"You are such a fucking liar. As if Ma-tan is your son! For one, he's too adorable! For second, he's just so nice while you're so horrible! Go and die Gabriel! Making up stupid lies because you are actually depressed about your weird fetish for cats."

Gabriel has a weird fetish involving cats? I don't understand that. Hmmmm, Sera-tan just said it, so it must be true, right?

"Whats a fetish?"

"Ooh Maou, you really are stupid. Ma-tan and I have made it clear that you shouldn't be near us! So leave us alone Gabriel! Go and Gabs!"

"What does that mean? A-Anyway, I wanted to see my son, and see if he wants to talk."

"Well, your pretend son isn't here. If he had common sense, then he ran away from you."

"Makoto did run away from me yes."

Sera-tan points an accusing finger at Gabriel.

"How do you know my super best friends name!? Are you...stalking him? This child isn't for you to stalk Gabriel! He's sweet and innocent and hates your guts! I've found my soul mate! And we don't like you! Now go away or I will glitter!"

She will glitter? I don't understand that part. Does that mean she will attack?

"Oh? You are my sons super best friend? I had no idea!"

"Stop saying he's your son! You are a horrible liar! Gabriel, leave us alone, immediately! Hehe, you really are annoying."

"B-But, I want to talk with my son, Makoto. He is my son Serafall-san."

Sera-tan turns to me with a shocked expression.

"Is it telling the truth super best friend?"

"...U-Unfortunately."

"So...my super best friend is the offspring of Gabriel...hmph. Well it doesn't matter to me! He's still nicer than you are! Actually, this is great! If Gabriel's son hates her...then it means I really am telling the truth! Everyone doesn't believe me about her being a horrible person, yet even her own child hates her! Hehehe! I hate Gabriel but I love Ma-tan!"

D-Did she say she loves me!? Everyone became shocked at that. She just said she loves me!? I-It is most likely something to make Gabriel upset.

"Lets go Ma-tan! Unless you want to stay with Gabriel?"

"N-No thank y-you."

"Bye Gabriel. I'll be spending time with your cute son!"

Sera-tan takes my hand and we leave the area. Hehe, Sera-tan so gets it. She really does get it. Sera-tan is giggling to herself evilly. I bet she is happy about what just happened.

"Wasn't that fun Ma-tan!? Did you see Gabriel's face when I said I love you?"

"I-I did...b-but you d-don't hate m-me right?"

"Nope! I don't hate Ma-tan as you are my super best friend! Now give me a hug new super best friend!"

She brings me into a hug! I love Sera-tans hugs! I really have found someone who is a great person! Sera-tan is amazingly cool! She doesn't even hate the fact that I'm the son of her arch rival Gabriel. Or I presume they are arch rivals. Sera-tan is my new super best friend!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Serafall and Makoto are super best friends now! And Xenovia has proposed! Also, wow about the reviews about Gabriel x Makoto. I had no idea so many people wanted the incest route. So Gabriel x Makoto will happen, despite how he feels towards her right now. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two)**


	22. Chapter 22

**And it is time to answer a review or two.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - Thank you! It really motivates me when I read such reviews like that.**

**Hime - Well, here's the update, I hope you enjoy it.**

**SharpRevan - Makoto's father will be mentioned in the story, but not for abit yet.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - Sorry, he wont be appearing until after the conference. I meant history and that. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>My little Vampire wife!<strong>

Today. Today we are going to unseal some new Bishop-san and we are all standing outside of a room with a tape on the door that says 'Keep out!'. I remember hearing about this person sometime ago. But, we finally get to meet the new Bishop-san! I can't wait to meet the Bishop-san who is like me! We are both Bishop-sans and we should get along, right!?

"Say...do you think it is ok that I'm here Makoto-san?"

Asia-san whispers from beside me. I turn to her with a smile.

"Of c-course it is f-fine. I-It isn't s-something you s-should feel u-uneasy about. Y-You are a-apart of us n-now, even w-without being a D-Devil. Y-You are m-my h-houseguest and f-friend."

"Ok! I wonder what this Bishop-san is like?"

"I-I don't k-know. I h-hope we g-get along."

"Me too!"

As we are conversing, Buchou speaks up.

"The kid is over here. All day, that Bishop lives here. For the time being, her powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, she can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that."

For some reason, she knocked on the door, and then started expanding her magic circle. She's releasing the seal? Yeah, it seems like that to me.

"I-Is the person a hikikomori?"

On Ise-kun's question Buchou nodded while letting out a sigh. A hikikomori huh. Yuuto-kun removed the tape, Akeno-san also helped out alongside Buchou in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

Akeno-san said that. But, how does this person do that? Akeno-san continues as if answering my unasked question.

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, its a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

"Now then, I am opening the door."

The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared, it became a simple door. Buchou opened the door.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

A scream! That was really loud! Chelia, Asia-san and I had to cover our ears. But without minding us, Buchou along with Akeno-san entered the room.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

Akeno-san's gentle voice. I felt like she was trying to connect with this person however...

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

Chelia and I exchanged glances as did Xenovia-san and Asia-san. We all did a head tilt along with Ise-kun. Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan knew what was happening. Yuuto-kun smiled bitterly and Koneko-chan let out a sigh.

But, I strengthen my resolve and go inside. I've always wanted to meet the Bishop-san! I look around. This is a girls room with all the cute things girls have. Even a coffin...aaaaaaaaaaah! Its a Vampire! No mistaken that flow of energy around here! Oooooo! I've always wanted to meet a Vampire that didn't want to kill me! I go past Buchou and Akeno-san. I see a platinum blonde haired girl. She's extremely cute! W-Well, she is a Vampire girl so...they always have beautiful appearances. I kneel down next to this Vampire girl and smile.

"H-Hello!"

"H-Hello...y-you are..."

"M-My name is I-Izumi Makoto! I-I'm a Bishop l-like yourself!"

"...B-Bishop like m-me?"

"Y-Yep! Y-You are s-so cute! W-Whats y-your name?"

The Bishop-san, takes my hand...eh? A magic circle has appeared below us...wait! I recognize this magic circle!

"Gasper! Don't!"

BITE!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Before I could do anything and as Buchou said don't, she bit me! B-But no! I'm not ready yet! I can't do such things yet! I've just met you! Get off! I can't do this yet! Uwah! Someone help me!

"GET OFF HIM YOU WHORE!"

Chelia appears and creates a light sword! Before she could charge, Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan hold her back!

"GET OFF ME! I'LL KILL HER!"

"W-What are you doing to Makoto-sama!? G-Get off him!"

Xenovia-sans pleas fall on deaf ears! The magic from the circle glows brightly, then it swirls around us. The magic then creates a line between us or more specifically our hearts. I know what's happening. I've read about it, and I never thought it would happen to me! Uwah! The line is connecting us together! Noooooooooooooo! Uwah...I'm upset now. Uwah. This Vampire stops biting me...I put a hand to where she bit me, and I blush heavily.

I know what she's just done. And I can feel it now. This is strange.

"W-What just happened?"

Ise-kun asks. I turn to him with uneasy eyes.

"...I-I...just...g-got...married..."

"Y-You what!? M-Married!? What do you mean married!?"

Xenovia-san asks before Ise-kun could! Yeah! I'm scared! I look at the Vampire girl, who bursts out crying! Geez! Don't cry!

"I-I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooorry! Please don't hate meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I-I don't h-hate you Bishop-s-san. I-I just d-didn't t-think y-you'd d-do that. W-Why did y-you do t-that? A-Actually I-I already k-know."

"Wow. Makoto, you're taking this very well. I thought you'd freak out more being the mate of a Vampire, and her even doing that magical marriage binding spell that Vampires are known to use to bind their mates to them."

Buchou commented. Yeah. I might be acting calm, but I'm crying a river inside. I then hear crying from behind me. Its Chelia. Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan let her go. She comes over, and then creates a light sword!

"TIME TO DIE BITCH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

* * *

><p>...Suddenly, the scenery changed. ...One second, the Vampire girl screamed, and the next second...she's gone. Where did she go? I look around and look until my eyes find her in the corner of the room.<p>

"This is strange. Something in this moment..."

"...Its certain something happened."

Xenovia-san and Asia-san commented. What the hell? Time magic? It is a pretty impressive magic if it was magic. Even I only know limited time magic. But, that was someone I would be capable of doing on my own.

"There you are..."

"C-Chelia. C-Calm down."

"B-But Onii-sama! She raped you! She raped you with magic! She used magic to rape your freedoms! I'll kill her myself! With my shanking knife!"

She has a shanking knife? A-Anyway, she can't kill anyone! I hug her and pat her head.

"I'll kill her with my Sacred Gear..."

"N-No, you a-are not g-going t-to kill h-her with y-your Sacred G-Gear."

Everyone looks at Chelia, amazed. Ooh right. They didn't know she had a Sacred Gear. Hehe, I guess they know now. Buchou then questions Chelia.

"You have a Sacred Gear?"

"Yeah! Of course I do! I was born with it, you know? A Sacred Gear. Onii-sama wasn't born with one but..."

I cover her mouth. She doesn't need to tell anyone about such things.

"S-So what j-just happened?"

I ask aloud. Akeno-san then explains.

"That kid possesses a Sacred Gear that when she's excited, the time of everything in her field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time."

So, she has the power to stop time with a Sacred Gear? Pretty cool. Epic even. Buchou then starts explaining about the Sacred Gear, also called Forbidden Balor View. And at the same time, she introduces the Vampire girl. Her name is Gasper Vladi.

"Forbidden Balor View?"

Buchou nods to Ise-kun's question.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. Its very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?"

Upon his words Buchou responds.

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and Hakuryuukou's halving power are both against the rules too, you know?"

That's true actually. Ise-kun's Sacred Gear and Vali-sans Sacred Gears could be called breaking the rules. But stopping time, I bet with the right power up, that Sacred Gear could reach Longinus easily.

"The problem is that she's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating her Sacred Gear was seen as a problem."

"However, you sure were able to make a girl with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

She obviously used a Mutation Piece. I believe she did anyway. Otherwise, Buchou wouldn't of been able to turn her into a Bishop. Buchou brings out a book from midair and shows Ise-kun about Evil Pieces.

"Its called a Mutation Piece."

"…Mutation Piece?"

Yuuto-kun answers Ise-kun's sort of question.

"Its different from the usual Evil Piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, its a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece."

That's what Akeno-san said. Yuuto-kun continues further.

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 Devils possesses a single piece. Its an irregularity born when the Evil Piece system was created, its kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-chan is the one who used that piece."

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

Ise-kun asks Buchou.

"She possess a rare ability and it seems her Sacred Gear's power increases when she's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day her power is increasing. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility she may attain Balance Breaker."

Her, attaining Balance Breaker huh. That would be...I dunno.

"Yes. Its a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Yuuto attain Balance Breaker and Makoto beat a leader of the Fallen Angels."

Aha, that. Yeah, I don't like remembering that. I don't like killing people, unless necessary. Even then, it is something of a gray area for me.

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me..."

While we were talking, Vladi-san came beside me and clung to my shirt tightly. Chelia is glaring harshly at Vladi-san but hasn't said anything, yet. Buchou then starts explaining about Vladi-sans abilities. I guess a Mutated Piece really was something necessary. She's even a Day Walker. Meaning she can go outside during the day, pretty cool.

"Since she's a half vampire, she doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for her once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems she originally didn't like drinking blood."

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"…A good-for-nothing vampire."

Koneko-chan spews out those words. As expected, she doesn't show mercy. Koneko-chan is a meanie!

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!"

"Hehe, Koneko-chan is right! She is good-for-nothing! Raping Onii-sama like that, I will kill her myself!"

Chelia spat out the words in Vladi-sans direction, which made her cry uncontrollably. I think I'd be scared of Chelia also when she's pissed off.

"For the time being, till I come back, Ise, Makoto, Chelia, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the three factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Yes, Buchou."

Everyone started saying goodbye, then Chelia gains a sadistic smirk.

"Well Vampire bitch. It seems my chance to punish you for raping Onii-sama is here. Time to start your training, **Gasper-chan**~"

The way she said Gasper-chan sent chills down my own spine. Vladi-san clings to me tightly while heavy tears flow out of her eyes! I guess she doesn't want to be killed by Chelia!

"DON'T LET HER KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Don't think Onii-sama will protect you! Come on Xenovia-senpai! Lets educate this Vampire together!"

"Right you are Chelia-sama. I've wanted to face off against a Vampire since birth. And one that thinks it is ok to rape Makoto-sama like this...it seems Durandal will come in handy now!"

Vladi-san then ran out of the room frightened! I think I would be too!

"Come on Xenovia-senpai! Lets get her together!"

"Right!"

Those two ran out of the room, while everyone head tilted.

* * *

><p>...It approached evening. Xenovia-san and Chelia have been chasing Vladi-san for quite awhile now.<p>

"Dodge these~ Muwhahahaha!"

I sweatdrop at Chelia's evil laugh. She's throwing lots of light spears at Vladi-san. She isn't aiming for her specifically, just areas very close to her. I guess she wants to scare her. And I've given up chasing after them long ago. Even Asia-san and Ise-kun gave up chasing her also. But Xenovia-san hasn't and even Koneko-chan is chasing Vladi-san. I wonder if she'd mine if I called her Gasper-san? I haven't had the chance to ask her yet.

"Don't run Gasper!"

Xenovia-san just told her, not to run? If she doesn't run, she will die!

"...Here's some garlic Gasper-chan."

Koneko-chan threatened Vladi-san...no, I will call her Gasper-san and ask her later if that's fine. She threatened Gasper-san with garlic, that's cruel Koneko-chan.

"Oh oh, they're at it."

Oh? A voice behind us. Its...Saji-san. What's he doing here?

"H-Hey, Makoto-chan. Y-You look c-cute today."

Uwah! I'm not Makoto-chan! Even Ise-kun tells me that sometimes. Even though he accepted that I was male before, his brain has reverted to a time before he knew I was a male, so sometimes I hear him call me "Makoto-chan" instead of "Makoto" which irritates me.

"H-Hello S-Saji-san. W-What are y-you doing h-here?"

"Its as you see Makoto-chan. Its the maintenance of the flower bed. Its been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. Its the job of the Pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful."

He puffs out his chest and acts magnificently, but doesn't that mean he's in charge of odd jobs…? Meh, I can't break his sentiments so best keep quiet.

Then, as we were talking, I felt some familiar presences. When I looked...it was Mittelt-san! And Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san! And even someone...who has great strength.

"Azazel…!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. Its been some time since that night."

So that's Azazel-san? I've never met him personally, but I know Obaa-san and him were great friends. Mittelt-san then gave over and hugged me! And Kalawarner-san and Raynare-san hugged Ise-kun! Ise-kun's nose bleeds heavily as they press their boobs into his chest!

"Hey Ise-kun~"

"Hey Ise~ Its been awhile~"

Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san said happily. Ise-kun gains a happy face.

"I-It certainly has been!"

I shake my head at the scene. Clearly, those two are...well, I guess attracted to him. And they are his type after all, huge boobed.

"M-Makoto-kun! Its been awhile! How have you been!?"

"N-Not so b-bad. You?"

"Yeah~ I've been great."

Chelia then comes over and glares harshly.

"Who the hell are you bitch?"

"I'm Mittelt, Azazel-sama's body guards for today!"

"You'll need one in a minute if you don't let go of Onii-sama!"

Chelia threatened, but Mittelt shrugged her off. Chelia's eyes glazed over in rage! She's a real yandere, isn't she?

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times."

Saji-san got in a battle posture as did Ise-kun and Xenovia-san. I don't sense any ill will here, so I'm not getting into one. But Asia-san has hid behind me as if she's nervous.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, low class Devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class Devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the Devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him."

"If it's Kiba, then he isn't here! If you're aiming for Kiba, then I won't let you do it!"

"Hehehe, I find this a little funny. You all, besides Makoto wasn't able to win against the likes of Kokabiel, don't stand a chance against someone of my caliber. Speaking of..."

He walks up to me. Ise-kun tries to get in his way, but Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san hold him back.

"Don't worry Ise-kun~ Azazel-sama wont do anything bad~"

"She's right Ise. Azazel-sama and Amaya-sama were friends, so hurting her grandson wouldn't be logical, would it?"

She has a point. Azazel-san came over, and placed a hand on both my, and Chelia's shoulders.

"No words, can express how sorry I am about Amaya."

W-Wow, I wasn't expecting that. He bowed his head to us sadly. I guess they were closer than I thought.

"T-Thank you A-Azazel-san."

"Yes, thanks Azazel-chan!"

"Hahahaha, its like back then. You know, I was close to becoming your grandfather!"

Chelia and I open our eyes wide...does that mean...Obaa-san and Azazel-san...oh my...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"Y-You can't be seriously serious. You and Obaa-sama!?"

"Ooh yeah...Amaya back in her day was...she was so beautiful. And she was crazy! And very powerful and she was so my type! We crossed paths quite a few times during the day and had one or two encounters..."

I think I just threw up in my mouth. Everyone puts on a disgusted face as Azazel-san starts talking about...Obaa-san in a sexual...way. Its fucking sick. I don't want to know about Obaa-san and her sexual escapades! Ooh God, I could've been part Fallen Angel also! This is so weird! I'm already part Angel and now I'm hearing about Azazel-san and Obaa-san being romantic with one another.

* * *

><p>"S-So, why didn't you end up with Obaa-sama if you...were so close?"<p>

Good way to put it Chelia. Azazel-san sighs sadly.

"She was too much for me in bed."

""ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! THAT'S DISGUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIING!""

Chelia and cling to one another! That's fucking creepy! We cry to one another as Azazel-san laughs!

"While it was true that she was a fireball in bed, she met and fell for Shinya. So, that's how it was."

Fuck off Azazel-san. You are sick. This guy has been with Obaa-san!? My eyes are burning! Asia-san has passed out! Koneko-chan and Xenovia-san looked freaked out as do the Fallen girls. But Saji-san and Ise-kun are doing the thumps up sign to Azazel-san! You fucking sick bastards! Azazel-san then points to the tree, while giggling perversely.

"The Vampire hiding over there."

Gasper-san hiding in the tree shade panicked. While approaching Gasper-san, the Fallen Angel Azazel-san says.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but...Now that I mention it, the research of Sacred gears by Devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the Sacred Gears owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

As if peering into Gasper-sans face, more like Azazel-san is peering into both her eyes. Gasper herself was trembling as the top head of the Fallen Angels approached her. I think its an obvious reaction.

However, I don't feel anything strange or an evil malice from Azazel-san like I thought before. His expression looks like he's full of interest. Maybe because the others also sensed it, they didn't know how to respond.

Looking at him, Gasper-san is looking like she's being attacked by the Fallen Angel but…. Azazel turns around towards us, and points to Saji-san. While scared, Saji-san makes a posture as well. However...

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji-san shows a complex expression as well.

"M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them…"

Hearing that, Azazel-san had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, its because of this, that recently the Sacred Gear owners don't try to know the power of their Sacred Gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five Dragon Kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If its a short time, its possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"..."

Saji-san became quiet. More like, about Saji-sans Sacred Gear, if Azazel-sans explanation is true then isn't it quite an amazing thing?

"In improving the Sacred Gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a Vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

Azazel-san then faced Chelia who made a freaked out expression.

"And as for you. Want me to examine your Sacred Gear?"

"No thank you. I've been more than traumatized enough for today. And I know what my Sacred Gear does anyway. I've been practicing for years, you know? I'm strong and I will reach Balance Breaker then I will stand on top of Onii-sama's harem! I am the alpha! You hear me Xenovia-senpai!? Vampire bitch!? Asia-senpai!? Koneko-chan!? You are all below me! It is a pecking order and I just climbed to the top with my declaration of love! Hyayaya!"

I think that's the creepiest laugh I've ever heard. Azazel-san gives off a little giggle at her.

"So, going for the incest route then?"

"Well duh. I love my Onii-sama and he loves me. We are going to get married and runaway together from the weird people. Especially the Sekiryuutei. He creeps me out so very much. He even thinks my sexy Onii-sama is a girl when he is a handsome guy! Very sexy! My Onii-sama who is my shining Knight in armour or should I say Bishop in magical robes? Either way, Onii-sama and I are destined for one another. It is written in the stars! And you can't fight fate, can you!?"

"C-Certainly not. If that's what fate has decided for you, then why argue about it?"

"Exactly Azazel-chan. Fate deemed we be lovers, and I'm not going to fight fate. I wouldn't fight fate anyway as fate has showed me something I couldn't of possibly understood on my own. My love for Onii-sama! I can't wait to get married...**Gasper-chan**..."

She needs to stop using that demonic voice! Its scary! It is so very scary! She needs to stop the demonic voice as she has just scared Gasper-san again who is crying by the tree.

"Y-You need t-to stop d-doing that C-Chelia."

"Muu~ She raped your innocence. It was me who was going to become your wife! Not that Vampire! Uwah! Onii-sama doesn't hate me really, does he?"

"N-No...j-just d-don't d-do that v-voice. It is v-very w-weird."

"It isn't! It my scary voice~"

She winked at me, while speaking childlike. I sigh to myself. Azazel-san, who has been staring at me with interesting, opens his mouth wide in surprise.

"Makoto...you couldn't possible have..."

"I-It was f-from m-my f-friend."

I reply to Azazel-san. He was about to ask about the gift Shinobu-kun gave me. It is my gift, and if I choose to tell anyone about it, then that's up to me. Azazel-san raises an eyebrow, but drops the subject.

"Sorry for Vali...Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on her own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? What, she's an unusual girl but she doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

That's what Azazel-san said but...Ise-kun then voiced...his concern...about something.

"What about you, won't you apologise for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?"

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologise."

He then turns to us, as in Chelia and I.

"You know, Vali is after you. Something about forbidden passion. Never heard her speak so, openly about her sexual feelings."

Eh? Vali-san, has sexual feelings for Chelia...ooh, he's looking at me! I thought he was looking at Chelia then! Hehe, oops.

"I-Is that s-so?"

"She can fuck off."

I send a look Chelia's way. She really needs to calm down with those words. She winks at me cutely. I sweatdrop and face Azazel-san.

"D-Does she k-know me? S-She said s-she does b-but I don't r-remember h-her."

"Yeah...apparently, you've come into contact with one another before along time ago. Even I don't have the full details about such things. I'm sure you'll remember in time."

Unless my memories were erased again. No doubt, people I know are capable of such acts. They've done it before, so what's stopping them doing it again? There isn't one. Whoever did it, I'm a little angry at. I'm sure its been done to me. I would remember meeting someone like the Hakuryuukou. But, I can't remember anything about Vali-san, yet my heart remembers. If that makes any kind of sense? I don't know if it does or not. But my heart definitely remembers Vali-san, even if my brain refuses me access to that knowledge.

Azazel-san then clapped his hands.

"Come along girls. We have things to do."

"Muu~"

"Azazel-sama~"

"We have to go now?"

The three Fallen Angel girls sighed out. Azazel-san gave an affirmative nod. The girls let go of Ise-kun and I. Then, Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san kissed Ise-kun's cheeks!

"See you next time Ise-kun~"

"See you at the meeting~"

Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san went to Azazel-sans side while winking at Ise-kun. Ise-kun had trouble responding. So he just blushed and looked away. Then, Mittelt-san kissed my cheek! That was unexpected!

"See you later Makoto-kun! I hope we can spend longer together next time."

"You little!"

I grabbed Chelia's hand as she was about to charge at Mittelt-san. Mittelt-san then returned to Azazel-sans side. The girls all winked, as they left with Azazel-san. I have a troubled expression on how to deal with what just happened.

* * *

><p>...That night, Xenovia-san, Asia-san, Chelia and I returned home. We walked home and chatted along the way. We helped Gasper-san train until the poor girl couldn't take it anymore. She was so exhausted by the end of it, that she went straight to her room in the Occult Research club.<p>

But as we near the house, of course. I feel a certain familiar power. Yeah, she would be here, wouldn't she? Just to ruin my evening. I had planned on just eating a meal while chatting with the others, but nooo, she would come and ruin it.

"Gabriel-sama is inside, isn't she Makoto-sama?"

"N-Not for l-long."

"Uu, Onii-sama. Don't fight with Okaa-sama. She might have a good reason to be here."

"S-She shouldn't n-need a-a reason t-to be h-here. W-Why does n-no one u-understand t-this? I've b-been trying t-to tell you all. If s-she cared at all, s-she wouldn't n-need a r-reason, other t-than loving us, C-Chelia. S-She shouldn't c-come here be-because she h-has things t-to do. S-She s-should c-come f-for the s-sake of coming."

She puts on a troubled expression, and surprisingly nods at me! Finally, she is seeing my point of view.

"You're right Onii-sama. But, this isn't a perfect world. And none of us are perfect. But, until you find out what she wants, you shouldn't jump to conclusions. She might be here for the sake of being here."

"I-If she is, t-then I will b-buy a-anything y-you want."

"Really? Even a wedding dress?"

I sweatdrop and nod. She gains a happy face and does a little cheer. I know I'm going to win so I wont be buying her a wedding dress. We go near the door.

"S-Should we go upstairs Makoto-san? Chelia-san?"

Asia-san asks with a troubled expression. I pet her head and shake my own.

"N-No. This w-wont t-take long. B-Besides, I-I wont b-be losing c-control o-over my e-emotions a-again."

"Onii-sama?"

"W-What? I-I can c-control m-myself."

Chelia puts on the same expression as Asia-san as I unlock the door. We all step inside, and take our shoes off. I've had enough of fighting with this woman. So, I will do the civil thing and talk. Whatever she wants to say, she can say then she can leave. I'm not going to yell, I'm not going to swear. I'm just going to be calm and listen to her, as fighting is too tiring right now.

We all go into the living room. And see that she is stood up. She faces our direction, with a smile.

"Y-Yes, Gabriel?"

I say...semi politely.

"Aah everyone. Asia-san, Xenovia-san. Chelia, and Makoto. I've got a guest here and I hope you make her feel welcome."

A guest? Don't tell me its another sibling. I wouldn't be shocked. But when she steps aside...we are all taken back.

"W-What are y-you..."

"Hello everyone! I'm back!"

No way...I look to Chelia who faces palm.

"T-Told you."

"Damn it! I wanted my wedding dress!"

I chuckle, I knew I would be right. But for her to be here, is totally unexpected.

* * *

><p><strong>And Gasper has been introduced. And a mysterious stranger has come with Gabriel! And Fallen girls appeared again! More of them to come! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Seekvaira, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five)**


	23. Chapter 23

**And its time to answer reviews again, which I love doing!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - I am happy about you being happy!**

**Anime PJ - You were right, it is Irina! Who better to help Makoto than his first love, right? And sorry for the cliffhanger, it just felt apropriate to stop the chapter there.**

**Banpaia Hime - It wasn't a problem. This chapter will display some Gasper and Makoto moments. And Serafall and Makoto will be getting closer soon also. And thank you for loving my fan fics, it makes my day!**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - No offense taken. She wont be a yandere forever, and at the end of this chapter, it explains a little why she is a little yandere.**

**SharpRaven - Sorry for the cliffhanger! It makes a story more interesting, right? Anticipation and all that. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest - It is Irina. And I didnt even realize I was making him weak and lame. If I did, I apologize and will try and make him more cool and strong in the future, well he will be fighting Vali soon so...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Similar issues<strong>

She's back. She's actually back. She's here, standing in front of me. And I don't know what I want to do. What should I say? Does she know? Is she still ignorant about certain things? I don't understand.

"Irina. What are you...doing here?"

Xenovia-san asks the question on my mind. Before Iri-chan could say anything, Gabriel speaks up.

"Yes. The reason Irina-san is here, is because she is a going to be a guard for the Heavens side. For Onii-sama and myself during the three factions meeting."

"B-But w-why Iri-chan?"

I question aloud. Its the question that has to be on others minds also. She's here, why? She must know about God now, right? Since she's going to be at the meeting, and I'm sure it will be mentioned that God is dead...so why?

"Because, she was apart of the Kokabiel incident even if she didn't fight Kokabiel in the end. And she is a close personal friend of some of the members that fought Kokabiel. You, Chelia, Asia-san and Xenovia-san are all very close friends with Irina-san. So, she makes the ideal candidate for the meeting."

"W-Whats t-the other r-reason?"

Everyone looks at me with a confused look, besides Gabriel and Iri-chan who looks away shyly. She knows what I mean. Gabriel knows what I mean and so does Iri-chan. So, one way or another, I will get it out of one of them.

"W-Whatever do you mean?"

I give her a deadpan look.

"D-Don't take m-me for a-a fool. I-I'm not s-stupid. T-There's a-another reason. N-No offense I-Iri-chan, b-but there m-must be s-stronger exorcists o-out there. S-So w-why my a-and Chelia's c-childhood f-friend?"

"...You know why, don't you?"

I nod in agreement with what she just said.

"Y-Yes, I-I wanted t-to confirm."

"Erm...what's going on, Makoto-san?"

Asia-san chirped in from behind me. I didn't want her to find out, because I haven't decided one way or the other to take them but...

"Xenovia! Squirrel!"

"Where!?"

"Outside! Get it Xenovia! Quickly before it kills us all!"

"Understood Irina! I will vanquish the demonic squirrel and protect Makoto-sama and everyone else!"

Xenovia-san let out a dramatic sigh and ran outside with Durandal!? Why did Iri-chan do that!? She giggles to herself in triumph.

"Well that got Xenovia out of the way~"

"Why did you just do that, Irina-san? And it is great to see you!"

Asia-san asks quietly. Iri-chan smiles then frowns then smiles then frowns. Make up your mind Iri-chan!? What face are you going to have!?

"Why don't you ask Ma-chan? I'm sure Ma-chan has the answers you are looking for. And its great to see you also! I'm so happy you are well!"

What is this, gang up on me day!? I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you! Xenovia-san come and protect me! Your my loyal servant, come and save me from the monsters! Asia-san turns to me with a confused expression. Ehehe, she might not like it that I didn't tell her the truth.

"What is Irina-san talking about, Makoto-san?"

"...I-I would r-rather n-not talk a-about it."

"Allow me then, Ma-chan. If you wont tell Asia-san, then I will do it in your place, ok?"

I glare a little as she winks at me cutely. It isn't her secret to tell! I didn't want Asia-san knowing because I haven't decided if I should take them, even if it is very tempting. Very tempting indeed, but even then...it is a little...well...it is Gabriel. As Sera-tan says, she should Gabs!

"Asia-san, Ma-chan here has away to angelize humans. Well when I say angelize, I mean turn them into half Angels, like himself. Gabriel-sama told me all about it. But, Ma-chan is being a little stubborn and not taking the Brave Saints, as they are called."

"I-I'm not b-being s-stubborn a-at all. I-I have g-good reasons."

"Which are?"

I stay quiet. Asia-san looks at me with a mixture of a hurt and sad expression. Don't give me such a look Asia-san. If you gave me such a look, then I don't know what I will do.

"W-Why didn't you say anything Makoto-san? I-I thought we were friends."

"W-We a-are friends. I-I didn't w-want t-to tell y-you because I-I didn't w-want to g-get your h-hopes up. I-I remember m-my promise a-about t-turning y-you into a-an Angel o-or at l-least h-half Angel. A-And I-I never w-wanted t-to c-crush y-your dream, incase I-I didn't t-take them. Y-You understand, r-right?"

"I-I guess I understand why you didn't tell me. But, I still don't understand why you aren't taking such an offer."

I look at Gabriel who gives a weak smile.

"S-She's the r-reason."

"Gabriel-sama? Is it, because you don't get along?"

She's so innocent. Its deeper than, don't get along. It is, downright hate. I'm just so tired with arguing with her, as she never listens to me. She doesn't listen to my words. All she does is offer weak apologies. I don't need weak apologies. I need strong actions. Actions, a parent should offer without prompting.

"Y-Yes, t-that's e-exactly it."

"O-Oh...but, are you maybe thinking about t-taking them?"

"T-Thinking a-about it y-yes."

Asia-san smiles brightly at that. Hehe, if I took them it would only be because I want to see Asia-san smile. Her smile is something I take very seriously and want to protect.

"T-Then if you do..."

"Y-Yes. If I-I do. B-But this is w-why I-I didn't w-want to s-say anything, j-just incase I-I didn't take t-them."

"I-I see..."

She seems sad about me not taking the Brave Saints. I guess she wants to be an Angel really badly. Maybe, I will take them, just for Asia-san and Iri-chan. I guess I would take them just for them girls.

"Also...Makoto. There's something...I want...to give you...soon."

Something she wants to give me? What is she talking about now? I never know if its Gabriel.

"W-What is it y-you want t-to give m-me?"

"Erm...it will be ready in a few days. Please wait until then."

"I d-didn't ask w-when it w-would be r-ready, I-I asked w-what it was."

"I-I suppose you did. Ok, it is a weapon. And...well once you see it, you will know what it is."

She's so cryptic, as always. Well, whatever. I don't care what it is. A weapon? What kind of weapon? I've only just begun learning on how to wield a weapon from Xenovia-san so, why would she give me something that I can't use?

"I-Is that all?"

"I-I guess it is. But maybe I could..."

"S-Stay?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. She nods happily. I never meant she could. I was only finishing her sentence for her. I wasn't asking her to stay!

"I would love to stay!"

I face palm. Should I take it back? Or should I just let it slide and swallow what's in my throat and get on with it? Ummmmm...I know Chelia would want me to be a person who wants to at least try and open up the lines of communications. So, maybe I should just humour her and go along with it?

"F-Fantastic."

"There we go Ma-chan! I knew as soon as I came back, you'd start being nicer and more cheerful again."

Iri-chan's innocent mind. Isn't it lovely? I've missed Iri-chan and her innocent mind.

"I-I need t-to cook."

* * *

><p>I go into the kitchen and start cooking immediately. Someone comes in a few minutes later, Iri-chan. What does she want? She comes over and hugs me from behind and at the same time, pushing her breasts into my back! Hehe, those are pretty big! Whoever thought a tomboy would turn out to have a killer figure.<p>

"W-Whats w-wrong Iri-chan?"

"Hmmmm, nothing I suppose. I thought you'd be more happy to see me. And, oh yeah..." She bonked me on the head! "That's for not telling me about you being half Angel! You knew last time, didn't you?"

"W-What difference w-would it h-have made?"

"...Well, you didn't have to lie to me. I thought we told everything to one another!? I still can't believe my Ma-chan is actually the grandson of God! Being Gabriel-sama's son is a huge deal Ma-chan! You are Ma-chan, Angel boy~"

"...Y-You know a-about G-God r-right?"

I look at her as I chop vegetables. She makes a sad face and nods.

"Gabriel-sama told me all about it! I actually slipped into a coma!"

Oh my God! She slipped into a coma about such things!?

"R-Really!? Y-You were t-that s-shocked?"

"Of course I was shocked! My spiritual support! The centre of the world! Father of many creations dieeeeeeed!? I was living while believing in all of the teachings so I spent 7 days and 7 nights sleeping when I heard the truth from Gabriel-sama! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, Lord!"

She then released tears onto my shoulder! I pet her head slowly. I wasn't as shocked as her, but it was a little shocking.

"But Ma-chan! I don't understand, why aren't you taking the Brave Saints!? I want to become your Angel! Well, even half Angel is actually better, don't you think!? Gabriel-sama's real objective of bringing me here was so I could be a bridge between you both!"

"I a-already f-figured that o-out."

"Oh...you did? But, it was so we could be together again! You called me, your Angel in the past, and now you have a chance to actually make me your Angel. An Angel Iri-chan! Don't you want that? Don't you want to be a King?"

That's something I want more than anything. Iri-chan as my cute Angel. Hehe, that would be a dream come truth~ But...

"I-Its more c-complicated t-than t-that. S-She's o-only t-told you her v-version o-of events a-and I b-bet she d-didn't e-even tell y-you the t-truth anyway."

"But, she's an Angel. She can't lie or her wings would flicker black."

"S-She can d-dance a-around the t-truth."

"Dance around the truth? Gabriel-sama wouldn't do that Ma-chan, you know that. She's Gods daughter Ma-chan. She wouldn't be so cruel as too..."

I cut her off here.

"S-She took our m-memories. S-She must've d-done the s-same to y-you because y-you didn't m-mention Chelia l-last time. She d-didn't come w-when Obaa-s-san died. She's l-lied to me r-repeatedly. I-I'm not b-being mean f-for the s-sake of b-being mean, I-I'm doing it f-for t-the reasons I-I said and s-so many o-others. S-She wasn't t-there f-for us, a-and after this meeting, s-she wont b-bother coming again. I-I mean, why w-would she?"

"I'm not saying your wrong, because I haven't got a clue as to what Gabriel-sama was thinking during those times, but don't you think she deserves a second chance? Everyone deserves a second chance, besides really evil people. And if Gabriel-sama was truly evil, then wouldn't she be a Fallen Angel by now? Whatever she has done, must be because she thought it was truly the right thing, otherwise she would've Fallen. Don't you think?"

"..."

I don't have an answer for her. Maybe she's right, but she still needs to answer questions about things. I don't know if I can forgive her or give her a second chance.

"I-If your f-family d-did to y-you what s-she did t-to me, w-would you g-give them a-a second c-chance?"

"...I don't know. But I do know that if they were trying to make it up to me, then I would at least give them a chance. Gabriel-sama has even said to me that she's at blame. And, she is trying to make it up to you now. Why don't you give her a chance?"

"...I c-can't until s-she tells m-me w-what I truly w-want to hear."

"What do you want to hear from her?"

"I-I want t-to hear a r-real apology f-from her. An e-emotion p-packed one. Not a-a simple s-sorry because a-anyone c-can say s-sorry. I-I want truly h-hear it f-from her. S-She c-can't even o-offer me t-that. I d-don't c-care if I-I don't g-get anything f-from her, I just w-want to h-hear it f-from her. Brave S-Saints a-and this w-weapon d-don't matter t-to me in t-the way s-she wants t-them too. S-She shouldn't h-have t-to send y-you to g-get it o-out of m-me either. T-That's w-why I p-placed a s-sound c-canceling b-barrier around t-this room. I-I'm not s-stupid Iri-c-chan. Lying h-hasn't b-been a-a good s-strength for y-you."

She puts on an apologetic face.

"Sorry. But if she asked me, then she must really want to know, right?"

"S-She should a-ask herself. A-Anyway, w-why did y-you s-say those t-things about s-squirrels b-before t-to Xenovia-san?"

"Hehe, that was part fun, part serious. I didn't want Xenovia knowing about it. She is a Devil now after all, and Gabriel-sama was telling me about how she is your servant now, in every way other than actually being your Evil Piece or Brave Saint. So, I think it might break her knowing that you can have servants already. And if she waited a little while, then she could've become your servant. Like I want to be."

"N-Not servant, f-family."

She tilts her head to the side cutely.

"Family?"

"Y-Yes, family. If I-I take them, t-then I will t-treat t-them a-as family, not s-servants. N-Not j-just t-to ogle either, l-like I know a-a few people w-would. Just f-family. W-We'd b-be on equal f-footing w-with o-one another. N-No Masters a-and servants, j-just family. B-But of course y-you would h-have to f-follow my c-command Iri-chan. I-I think its w-worth t-taking t-them, j-just to c-command y-you."

I chuckle a little, as she giggles also.

"Is that so? You just want to command me, huh? And here I thought, you was a good boy."

"W-What are y-you implying? I-I'm v-very good. I-I am h-half Angel, y-you know?"

"I know you are! So am I! Well, I want to be that is. And it isn't even the point of being half Angel either. Just to be with Ma-chan forever would be something I love. So, will you think about it?"

"...W-Would it m-mean I have t-to forgive her? If I-I take them, I-I mean."

She shakes her head at me.

"No. You wouldn't have to forgive her at all. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You wouldn't have to forgive Gabriel-sama if you take the Brave Saints along with Chelia-chan. It is just something you are entitled too, after all. Think of it like ape...Rias-san being entitled to Evil Pieces because she is a high class Devil."

"D-Did you j-just call B-Buchou an a-ape?"

"I did! I didn't mean too! But she does kind of act like an ape, don't you think? W-Well, that doesn't matter now! Allow me to help you cook!"

"L-Like o-old times t-then?"

"But of course. Now lets cook!"

"R-Right!"

So Iri-chan and I cook together. That night, Iri-chan and I had fun again, like old times. Gabriel stayed until after the meal, then she left.

* * *

><p>...The next night, I'm in the clubroom just looking through some magical books when I hear a loud piercing cry!<p>

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I stand up and go to see what's going on. When I get to the source, I see Buchou and Ise-kun stood outside a door. Hmmm? I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"W-Whats g-going on?"

"It seems I've been a failure as a King again. Gasper has locked herself in her room, because I had asked Ise to take her with him on a job. I really am a failure."

"Buchou! You aren't a failure at all! Please don't ever think you are a failure. It was my fault..."

"How was it your fault Ise? It was me, again."

Buchou seems sad right now. But Ise-kun hugs her to comfort her. What a nice picture. Those two together are great together. Buchou with her various psychological problems and Ise-kun with his fetish for large breasts...they are perfect together.

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?"

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first."

"Please leave the rest to us. We will do something about it."

"L-Like Ise-k-kun said, p-please leave it t-to us. S-Since I'm h-her...mate, p-please allow u-us to d-do something a-about it."

Buchou makes a troubled expression, but ultimately she smiles.

"Well, if its the thing that haunts me always and my little Angel, then I will leave the rest to you both. Thank you both."

Buchou leaves after looking at the door one last time. Ise-kun faces me with a sad face.

"W-Whats wrong?"

"Buchou keeps calling me the thing that haunts her always. Why does she keep saying that to me?"

"M-Maybe she h-has made it y-your p-pet name?"

I suggest, however he shrugs his shoulders.

"My pet name? Why does she say I haunt her?"

"M-Maybe its in a-a good w-way? S-She wants y-you around h-her, l-like a ghost w-would haunt s-someone?"

I know it doesn't sound good, but that's the best I could come up with! Other than that, I don't understand why Buchou says Ise-kun haunts her always. Ise-kun surprisingly nods his head, as if accepting that answer. Ise-kun then goes to the door, and sits in front of it.

"Till you come out, I won't move one step from here!"

That's what he said. Hmmmmm, maybe I should try and talk with her? She might let me in since she made me her...mate. I still find that a little strange. I knock on the door.

"G-Gasper-san. I-Its me. C-Can I c-come in p-please?"

"...Mako-senpai, alone?"

"I-If t-that's s-something y-you want."

The door opens just a crack, Gasper-san is standing there with teary eyes. I quickly look to Ise-kun before going inside. Once inside, the door is closed very quickly! Ooh, I hope Ise-kun didn't bang his head against the door or something.

"S-So what's g-going on G-Gasper-san? Has s-something u-upset you?"

She rushes into my arms and sobs softly on to my chest. She then starts telling me what's going on. It seems Buchou had asked Ise-kun to take Gasper-san on a job, and it didn't go well. Well, I knew that from Buchou's words. But she then starts telling me about how the outside world is scary because of her Sacred Gear could activate whenever something happens or just subconsciously. Poor Gasper-san, dealing with this problems alone. No, she's not alone anymore. I'm around now.

"Y-You know, I-I'm kind o-of jealous o-of you."

"Mako-senpai's jealous me? Wh-Why would you be jealous of a coward like me?"

Why does she think she's a coward. Its only natural to be afraid of something you can't control.

"B-Because you c-can s-stop t-time. T-The best I-I can d-do with m-magic is s-slow down a-attacks a-and that's o-only f-for l-like a f-few seconds. B-But to o-outright s-stop people is s-something I w-wish I could d-do. T-Then I would d-do it t-to my e-enemies a-and kill t-them!"

"Hehe, Mako-senpai is silly~ But to be really jealous of me...I'm really shy..."

"S-So am I. I-I've a-always been in-incredibly shy. B-But, Gasper-s-san, I-I think w-we could o-overcome o-our shyness t-together? D-Don't you think t-that's something w-we could d-do together? A-And we b-both are Bishops s-so s-shouldn't w-we stick t-together? A-And maybe y-you should d-drink s-some blood? Didn't A-Azazel-san s-say if you d-drink Ise-kun's b-blood then it w-would help c-control your Sacred Gear."

"… I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power. If anything more happens than this then…I will…I will..."

I pet her head softly. She doesn't have to worry about such things. I know what its like being scared of your own power.

"Gasper-san. Y-Your power is v-very s-strong indeed, but I-I promise that I-I will always protect you. N-No matter what h-happens, I-I will always p-protect you. I-It might n-not mean m-much c-coming f-from me, b-but I will a-always keep y-you s-safe."

"E-Even though it might be a bother..."

"It w-wont bother me. E-Even if you r-run w-wild, I-I will b-bring you b-back to me, ok? W-We w-will always b-be together, G-Gasper-san. S-Since you d-did marry u-us, hehe."

She then starts freaking out and apologizing to me. She doesn't have to apologize to me. I know all about Vampires and their mates and how it is an instinctual reaction and it can't be helped. Actually, I'm honoured to be the mate of a Vampire. It is something that rarely happens to none Vampires, so I am blessed with such Vampire attracting pheromones I guess.

"I-I'm so sooooooooooooooooorry! I-I didn't mean to do it sooooooooooooooo quicklyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"D-Don't worry, I-I know a-all about Vampire m-mates. I'm honoured a-actually. D-Does m-my blood s-smell t-that g-good?"

"It dooooooooooooooooes! I-Its something a-attractive t-to me."

Hehe, my blood is attractive. I don't think I've ever heard that before.

"I-I see. Gasper-s-san, c-can we l-let Ise-kun in a-also? H-He's worried a-about you a-also."

"...You are staying also?"

"Yep! I-I wont b-be leaving. I-I'll e-even s-stay all n-night!"

"Ok! Ise-senpai can come in!"

"T-That's a g-good girl. If h-he tries a-anything, I will t-throw a-a light s-spear at him."

"Hehe! Thank you Mako-senpai!"

Hehe, such a cute giggle. I open the door and let Ise-kun in who looks depressed...what's wrong with him?

"W-Whats w-wrong?"

"Buchou s-sent me a message saying I remind her of a ghost!"

Geez! That's not normal. But ignoring that, we all start talking about random things. Before I had realized it, we were on the floor as Gasper-san had fallen asleep on me. It must've taken a lot out of her.

"As expected of you two. Being able to converse with Gasper-chan like this. Even if she is asleep."

Yuuto-kun comes in saying these words. I guess that he was worried about Gasper-san also. Ise-kun then clapped his hands together.

"Kiba, I have something to talk about."

"What is it, Ise-kun."

"Me, you and Makoto-chan are males...unfortunately for the last one..."

What does he mean by that? Does he still want me to become a girl!? I'm tempted to summon a light spear.

"That's right. But suddenly hearing about that, what happened?"

"I have thought about an alliance between the male members of the Gremory team."

"...What do you have in mind Ise-kun?"

He puts on a lecherous grin and points at me.

"You, Makoto-chan will get all the girls around you by using your trap charms, then Kiba will charm them with his Bishounen looks, and then you both charm the girls together! And while they are hypnotized by your looks, I will sweep in and get a good feel of the girls with bigger oppai!"

Yuuto-kun and I share a look. I'm quite frightened. Wait, did he just call me Makoto-chan!? Ooo, one day Ise-kun, one day.

"All right, male comrades, let's speak frankly. First round "The best part that you like about a girl!" First is me! I like looking at girl's boobs and legs!"

As expected of Ise-kun. He's truly a pervert. I don't think I've ever met someone like Ise-kun before, besides Shinobu-kun that is.

"Next! Makoto-chan!"

"I-I like it w-when you d-don't call me Makoto-chan!"

"Ugh! No! Your supposed to tell us about what you like on a girl!"

"N-None of y-your business."

"Uwah! Come on my cute kohai Devil! Tell me what you like and I will guide you in the ways of a pervert!"

"N-No thank you."

I shot him down immediately. He sighs heavily.

"But your friend wanted you to become Harem King also! And he left this task to me."

"I-If you s-say so."

He puts on a complicated expression as I smile a little. But like that, we all talked into the night, besides Gasper-san that is as she is sleeping peacefully on my lap.

* * *

><p>The next day, myself and Ise-kun have been called out by Akeno-san to go to her shrine. She told me all about it, but I don't know why she wants me here. Or Ise-kun for that matter. When we neared the shrine I caught the sight of a familiar girl, Akeno-san.<p>

We go and greet Akeno-san...but then, I feel immense power. Two immense powers at that. One is Gabriel and one is Michael. I'm used to their signatures by now.

"Is he the Sekiryuutei?"

Michael's voice rang in my ears. When I turned, I saw him with Gabriel. She smiles at me, I roll my eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"W-Who are..."

"T-That's Michael, t-the current G-God Ise-kun."

"Eh? Then that means, he's your Oji-san!?"

I nod in confirmation. That's who he is, unfortunately.

"T-That's r-right."

Ise-kun then looks at Gabriel with a lustful gaze. That's my Okaa...that's Gabriel you sicko.

"I still can't believe someone so beautiful is your mother! Compared to mine...well, she's beautiful Makoto-chan! I can see where you get your looks from."

That's creepy. Being compared to my...Gabriel.

"Fufufu, thank you for the compliment Issei-san. But, Onii-sama and I have things to discuss with you both here."

"Y-Yes Gabriel-san!"

I shake my head as we five head inside. Once inside, I immediately feel lots of power. I can certainly feel something here...holy sword?

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this."

Michael pointed upwards, and a sword appeared. The Ascalon? I can certainly feel Dragon slayer qualities coming from the blade, and of course holy power also. And Ascalon is the first thing that came to mind.

"Ascalon, r-right?"

I ask Michael who nods. I was right. Hehe, I guess being who I am and being taught by Obaa-san was something good.

"That's right Makoto. You are very intelligent indeed to notice it with a glance. Hyoudou Issei, if I say Saint George, would that be a better introduction?"

Ise-kun puts on a clueless face, but then I think I heard Ddraig-san say something about it. But then Michael speaks up.

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a Devil who has the power of the Dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the Boosted Gear?"

Assimilate into the Boosted Gear? Is that even possible? Maybe it could be possible. As Sacred Gears do evolve with the person so...it might be possible.

"Why, give it to me?"

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the three great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator, God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the three great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the Fallen Angel side. I got the rumoured holy demonic swords from the Devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

Aah, I see now. Ise-kun got that because he is...oooh, he's not going to like it, if I'm correct. Michael then continues.

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh Dragon had become a Devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword . From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the Vanishing Dragon. I thought that for the rumoured "The weakest host in history" It may become a supporting weapon."

Yeah, that's the reason I thought. Sorry Ise-kun, they are very blunt when it comes to saying the truth. Ise-kun makes a sad face. I go over and rub his back comfortingly.

"Thanks Makoto-chan! You are the best!"

"I-Its n-nothing, Ise-kun. W-We are b-best friends a-after all."

"Ah, you two are best friends?"

Gabriel asks. I nod reluctantly.

"T-That's r-right."

"I see, then maybe when I give you your weapons, it would be the birth of the sword user duo?"

The what? Wait, did she say weapons? As in plural? More than one? But before I could question it, Ise-kun asks Michael something.

"Is giving it to me all right? More like, why me?"

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white dragon. Since it was the two Dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray."

That was the battle against Ddraig-san and Albion-san, right? He said red and white one, so it must've been about that time.

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you, in the Sekiryuutei. Its typical Japanese right?"

Michael smiles at Ise-kun who turns to the sword. He reaches out his hand, but then retracts it. He reaches for it again, then retracts it again. Akeno-san then speaks up.

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a Devil houses the power of the Dragon, he can touch it."

Couldn't of said it better myself Akeno-san! Ise-kun then reaches for the sword, and holds it in his hand. Ise-kun then closes his eyes. The gauntlet of Ise-kun's appears, and lets out a red light. When the light goes away, the sword is sticking out of Ise-kun's Boosted Gear.

"…It seriously combined."

Ise-kun said in surprise. It really did. Wow, cool. Michael then clapped his hands and turned to Gabriel.

"Gabriel, isn't it about time you reveal your gifts also?"

"Yes Onii-sama. Makoto, the gifts I want to give you, are something you might be weirded out by, and might even be a little rejecting about because I'm the one giving them to you. I do realize you don't like me. I'm not completely stupid. But these gifts, are no way me trying to buy your love as Chelia told me that's how you thought about the...other gift. So, please at least look at them before rejecting them."

I nod. But she's got something wrong there. So, she makes a magical circle appear on the ground...what appeared was a...sword that looks purple and blue also. But, it also has a blade like sheathe over it...where have I heard this before...the powers irradiating from the sword is demonic and the sheathe sword thing is radiating holy power. How is that...

"A-Arondight?"

"Erm...what's Arondight?"

Ise-kun asks me. Why is she offering me Lancelot's swords!? I don't understand! There's no way, I could wield both! I could only wield the holy sword one, not the demonic one. So giving me Arondight doesn't make sense. The other sword must be Secace. That's a holy sword. Of course it isn't on par with the likes of Durandal or Caliburn, but if I remember correctly, it has a special ability...

Gabriel then starts telling Ise-kun about the origin of both Secace and Arondight. I already know about it but I don't understand why she's giving them me still. I'm not a demonic sword wielder. I'm a holy sword wielder. I then ask the question.

"I-I can't w-wield A-Arondight, u-unless y-you did s-something l-like you d-did with Ascalon f-for Ise-kun."

Gabriel turns to me with a smile.

"No one has done anything to Arondight. And, you can wield it."

"H-How? I-I can o-only w-wield h-holy s-swords."

"Yes, that is true. You was born with the ability to wield any holy sword, like Xenovia-san. You don't realize it, but Shinobu-san gave you two gifts that day. Not only was you blessed with his main gift, he also passed on his own ability to wield demonic swords. And you have been blessed as a holy sword wielder. Right now, you can wield both holy and demonic swords naturally. Aren't you happy about such things?"

"...I f-feel complicated."

I reply truthfully. I never knew Shinobu-kun gave me the ability to wield demonic swords. I've always known I could wield holy swords. Obaa-san told me at a young age. That's why I could hold Excalibur Destruction that time in the clubroom when Xenovia-san swung it at me...I guess I should thank Shinobu-kun for another gift. He's given me so much, and all I gave him was my friendship. Does that weigh up everything? I feel like he gave me more than I gave him, and it makes me sad that I can't ever repay him for what he's done for me.

"So...do you want them? Right now, I think you are the most suited to wield these swords. But of course if you don't want them because of me then..."

"I'm t-taking t-them! I-I mean, if y-you think I-I could h-have them, t-then I-I gracefully a-accept them."

"Splendid. Please take the blades as your own."

I hesitantly reach for the blades. Well, blade I should say as the holy sword is on top of the demonic one. I would be skeptical as to why a holy sword is there to control a demonic sword, but Secace was originally there for the same purpose when Arondight was a holy sword, so it must still work.

I take the blade in my hand...I feel waves of power coming off this thing. Even with Secace suppressing some, I can still feel immense power coming from it. Damn, I'm going to have to keep this in another dimension.

"So...what do you think?"

"I-It is v-very powerful, a-and it w-will take t-time t-to wield t-this without d-destroying t-things I-I don't want t-to destroy."

"Yes. It will take practice, but I'm confident that you'll be able to wield both of them with complete control with practice. And even combine their powers together. I'm so happy that you accepted them!"

"B-But it d-doesn't m-mean anything a-about us. I-I took these s-so I d-don't f-fall behind t-the others. T-This isn't g-going t-to make m-me forgive y-you."

I remind her. She nods a little at me.

"Y-Yes of course."

"Gabriel. We should be going. We have things to do, for the conference."

"R-Right, Onii-sama. Goodbye everyone, goodbye...Makoto. See you soon."

"..."

I don't say anything as I look at these weapons with fascination. I feel them leave. Now I really will have to step up and start to wield a sword properly since I just got a power up! And once again, it is thanks to my best friend. Thanks Shinobu-kun, for once again coming through for me.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Akeno-san and I are having tea. Ise-kun had to leave to meet Buchou, so its Akeno-san and I alone. But since we are alone, I would like to ask about a certain thing.<p>

"A-Akeno-san. C-Can I ask y-you a question?"

"Yes of course Mako-kun. What would you like to ask?"

"...Y-You are half F-Fallen Angel, a-aren't you?"

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the Fallen Angels, Barakiel, and a human."

So Barakiel-san is her father after all. Akeno-san stares at me as she speaks.

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born."

So, that's how her mother and father met? I don't even know my fathers name. But as I was thinking that, wings appear from Akeno-sans back. A Fallen Angel wing and a Devils wing.

"They're dirty wings…..The wing of a Devil and the wing of a Fallen Angel, I possess both of them."

As if despising the black feathers of Fallen Angels, she grabbed them with her hand.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a Devil. But what was born was the feathers of a Fallen Angel and Devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

Don't say that Akeno-san...

"…How do you feel, Mako-kun, after hearing that? You hate Fallen Angels, right? They killed Ise-kun, and tried to destroy this city once, there's no way you can hold good thoughts about them. You must hate me, for being something opposite of your race."

"I don't h-hate Fallen Angels. Its true, one killed Ise-kun once and Kokabiel did attack the city. But that doesn't speak for the e-entire Fallen Angels race. It would be like judging a murderer on the h-human race. Every race has good and bad points. It doesn't matter to m-me as we have something's in common!"

Wow, I said that without stuttering besides a few words. Something about Akeno-san makes it so I don't stutter sometimes. Confused by my words, I bring out my own Angel wings and grab some feathers.

"We both have Angels as a parent, the only difference is yours is Fallen Angel and mine is Seraph. Both Angels in one way or another. Your father, and reluctantly my mother. And we both don't like our Angel parent. Personally, I like your Fallen Angel wing. Its a beautiful black colour, just like your beautiful black hair. Besides, I could never hate Akeno-san!"

Upon hearing my words...Akeno-san cries! Ooh crap! What have I done now!? I've made Akeno-san upset! Duh! I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"…You said some killing words. …After hearing that…won't I really really get serious…"

"W-What did you say?"

I ask. She said something about becoming serious. But, serious in what? She then gets up and clings to me! Akeno-san!

"Akeno-san..."

"I have decided. I, have decided. Mako-kun, you love Irina-chan right?"

"W-Well...I-I do..."

I admit to her. I do love Iri-chan, very much.

"…That's a given, right, she's serious as well so legal wife is impossible. There's a possibility of Asia-chan or Chelia-chan being the legal wife as well so… The first and second and maybe third position can't be shaken I guess…no, third position is..."

First position? Second position? Third position is...what? The first two can't be shaken? Asia-san and Chelia also?

"Hey Mako-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"I won't mind being third position. That's my position and I'm not handing it over to anyone."

"Third position?"

Is this connected to the first and second position?

"Yes, third position. I think its a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Ufufu, Mako-kun. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you lap pillow instead of Irina-chan~"

She's never given me one. But, she wants to spoil me more? I don't think I could take it.

"That's so sweet~"

...That voice...the door...Chelia...she isn't going to go yandere, is she? It scares me when she does.

"Ara Chelia-chan."

"Akeno-senpai. I heard it all~ You can have third position, obviously I'm first, Irina-chan can be second. Asia-senpai can be forth, Koneko-chan fifth, Gasper-chan can be sixth..."

"Aren't you going to go yandere?"

I ask with surprise. I thought she might've done.

"Onii-sama! You spoke without stuttering! Well done Onii-sama!"

That makes me feel like a child. I pout a little.

"But, why would I go yandere after hearing such things. I only hate it when people do things with you and don't have a solid reason behind it. Like Xenovia-senpai or Gasper-chan, but I've mostly forgiven her...mostly. Anyway, you got the swords?"

"She told you?"

"Yep! Okaa-sama told me all~ Anyway, we should be getting home. I've made dinner. Asia-senpai and Xenovia-senpai and Irina-chan are waiting for us. Akeno-senpai, would you like to join us?"

"Ara, for dinner at Mako-kun's house after just taking my rightful position? I would be happy too."

"Great! Lets go Onii-sama! Akeno-senpai!"

So, we three out of here. I'm going to create a space for these swords to inhabit. I can't let them run wild all the time. But wow, Chelia is growing as a person. Well done Chelia! I thought she might've flipped out, but she didn't! And Akeno-san and I are closer than before, since we both have Angel parents we don't like. I vow to make peace between Akeno-san and her father when the time comes!

* * *

><p><strong>And the stage has been set! Next chapter is the start of the conference. I've decided to place Seekvaira in Makoto's harem because I haven't done that in any of my stories yet, but not to worry, Issei will still have the same amount of girls. And of course anyone can suggest members for the Brave Saints, as Makoto and Chelia will be getting them soon.<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five)**


	24. Chapter 24

**And it is that time again to answer reviews!**

**Anime PJ - Well, Makoto cares about Akeno a lot and he does want to forgive Gabriel but he wants her to do something which is explained in this chapter. Also Le fay does make a very good ideal Angel candidate so I will think about it very deeply.**

**Hime - I am glad you like. Gabriel and Makoto will, be having some words this chapter, mostly from Makoto though.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - Makoto will get a Devil familiar but I haven't decided what yet, so if you have any suggestions then that would be appreciated.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - I personally classify the roles as Ace or two being the lowest and Queen being the highest. As Ace can be either 1 or 11, so I guess Ace can either be the lowest or highest. If that confuses you, then I'm sorry but that's be best way I could put it. As for the oc, I love him/her. I will decide what gender he/she is soon enough, thanks for submitting.**

**Guest 1 - For the swords Makoto uses, they are Lancelot's swords. type moon wiki has information about Arondight. As for Secace, that's another sword Lancelot used.**

**NotSoSlimSh4dy - Yeah! Incest for the win!**

**Fear Ripper - It is a little weird, but this is fiction so its ok, hehe!**

**Guest 2 - having Katase and Murayama as Brave Saints? I have been considering it so I will think about it, thanks for the review!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The conference starts!<strong>

The conference is soon. Tomorrow, it is tomorrow. Ooh God, I just hope its over and done with. Then, I wont see Gabriel again. I know I wont. I just know I wont see her again. I'm not completely stupid. Well, I don't care. The sooner she's gone the sooner I can breathe easier again. Whenever she's around, my chest gets tighter. Its hard to breathe around her. But I wont have to worry about that after tomorrow.

"Swing like this."

"Y-Yes."

Xenovia-san is currently giving me swordsmanship lessons. She's actually a really great teacher. She has the skills, she just prefers to overwhelm her opponents with power rather than using skills. But I guess if you have the power, then you should use it. Even though I think she should also use skills also.

"Now this way."

"R-Right."

I swing my dull blade in a direction she told me to swing. The blade I'm using isn't the swords I got from Gabriel, but a demonic sword Yuuto-kun created for me. I swung Arondight once, and all my stamina drained from me. It also took my demonic power but that wasn't as draining as I have a high level of demonic power, according to Akeno-san. I thought I was going to die. So, I will have to train my stamina, and for now, only use it as a one shot attack. If I use it too much, Arondight will even start shaving off my lifespan.

But, Secace is able to help with that as that's one of Secace's special abilities. Being able to keep Arondight at least a little at bay. He really is a naughty sword sometimes. But Secace, she's a good sword. Yeah, it might seem strange, but Arondight hums at me sometimes with his aura. I think he might have a conscious or at least has some level of understanding. Same could be said for Secace actually. I think if they were real people, they'd be brother and sister...people will think I'm strange if I continue on this thought pattern!

But I can however wield the holy sword Secace with ease. She doesn't drain my demonic power at all as obviously she is a holy sword. It does take some stamina, but nowhere as near as what Arondight took from me. And of course I haven't begun to Master her particular skill, which does come in handy. But as a holy sword, she is strong against Devils. I like referring to my swords as if they're alive as it feels like they are too me.

"And now swing above your head."

"Y-Yes Xenovia-sensei!"

She blushed a little as I do as she asks me to do. Lately Xenovia-san has been showing me a side that I haven't seen before. A more normal side to her. Usually she just acts like my servant, when I've told her repeatedly that she doesn't need to do that.

I showed Arondight Ise-kun and he backed off a little. Must be the Dragon slayer aspect of the sword. If Ise-kun ever annoys me, I will just have to bring out Arondight. He's frightened of it. I didn't mean to scare him so. He asked to see the sword, so I showed it him, and accidentally released some of its power in his direction. I didn't mean to, and it only cut him a little. But I healed him with Asia-san and he's fine now.

"I'm coming Irina-san!"

"Hehe, take this Kiba-kun!"

Yuuto-kun right now doing his own training with Iri-chan. Those two are quite skilled. Iri-chan is using a holy sword Yuuto-kun created. I had a feeling, and it was confirmed that during the Kokabiel incident, he got another Sacred Gear. The Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith. The same thing as Sword Birth, but a holy version. Apparently, he got the Sacred Gear from one of his deceased friends. I guess I wasn't the only person that day to get a gift from a friend.

"Then swirl your blade around like this and bring it down gently."

I nod and do the actions she just showed me. Xenovia-sensei for the win! She might be a power idiot sometimes, but I believe she could be nearly equal in skill to Yuuto-kun. She just doesn't like using skills, and it is understandable I suppose.

"And with that, the lesson is done."

"Phew, t-that was g-good Xenovia-sensei."

"W-Well, I suppose it was enjoyable. Teaching someone swordsmanship I mean. I know I'm not the most qualified to teach you, but I'm grateful that you chose to ask me."

"D-Don't put yourself d-down s-so. I-I think you a-are really g-great. I-I'm proud t-that Xenovia-sensei is m-my sensei!"

Her face turns bright red, and she looks away shyly.

"And, Makoto-sama is a fast learner. Phew, we should finish now. We've been going for...damn, 5 hours. Has it really been that long?"

I look at my phone...wow, we have been going for 5 hours. Wow, that is...wow.

"T-Times flies w-when you're having f-fun, right?"

"I suppose it does. But those two are still going at it."

I look to Iri-chan and Yuuto-kun to see that they are still fighting. They've been doing that for as long as Xenovia-san and I have been practicing sword styles. I take a seat on the ground next to Xenovia-san and just watch those two spar.

"G-Go Iri-chan!"

I cheer from the sidelines, she stops fighting and thumps up me, then goes at it again.

"She's a strange one, that Irina."

That's coming from her? She's one of the most strangest of people I've ever met. But Xenovia-san is a great person. Now, I have completely forgiven her for the things she said back when we first met. I know how sorry she was, and I have forgiven her. And now we are great friends.

"S-She can be strange."

"But, I wonder what Irina is going to be doing after the conference? Is she, going to stick around like Asia? Or go back to the Church?"

"Y-You are r-really great friends with Iri-chan, a-aren't you?"

I state more than ask. Her mouth turns upwards.

"I suppose we could be considered as friends. We've been on many missions together for the Church. I would hate to see her go so abruptly. Last time we departed, it wasn't a friendly goodbye. This time, will it be the same?"

"I don't t-think so. O-Once the c-conference is f-finished, w-we will all be f-friends. Devils, F-Fallen Angels a-and Angels. If a-anything, it w-will be a v-very h-happy g-goodbye..."

"Hmmm, perhaps you are right. I hope she can stay around. It is always fun to tease her."

Eh? So, she wants Iri-chan around to tease her?

"W-What do y-you tease h-her about?"

"Lots of things. Like, her being a Self Proclaiming Swordsman. Or a Self Proclaiming Natural Brunette. Or my current favourite one, a Self Proclaiming Childhood Friend."

That's her favourite one? Why does she keep saying self proclaiming? Does Iri-chan self proclaim these things?

"W-Why is t-that one y-your favourite o-one?"

"Because that's the one that hurts her the most. She freaks out about it. I'm being serious. Watch when I call it her."

Why is everyone around me weird and likes picking on people? I shake my head of those thoughts and look to those two again. They seemed to have finished, and are dripping with sweat. Hehe, they trained really hard. They come over to us, Xenovia-san smirks.

"How did the training go, Self Proclaiming Swordsman?"

Iri-chan took in a sharp breath.

"I-It went fine."

I can hear the edginess in her voice. Xenovia-san then continues.

"Then, it went well Self Proclaiming Brunette?"

Iri-chan's eye twitches. She really doesn't like it, does she?

"Y-Yes, it went great, Xenovia."

"Then, what are your plans for the rest of the day, Self Proclaiming Childhood Friend?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT ISN'T SELF PROCLAIMED! I AM MA-CHAN'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND! AND I AM A NATURAL BRUNETTE AND A SWORDSMAN ALSOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wow! She's freaking out! Iri-chan calm down!

"Ooh I just thought up a new one. Self Proclaiming Teenager!"

"I AM A TEENAGER! THAT ISN'T SELF PROCLAIMED!"

Tears are forming by Iri-chan's eyes. She really takes it to heart. She wipes her eyes softly as she speaks to Xenovia-san in a loud voice.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AFRAID OF SQUIRRELS!"

"I'm n-not afraid of squirrels. They are just an abomination that need to be extinguished from this very earth. And other places they might inhabit."

"You fear them. You are actually afraid of squirrels because mmmmmmm!"

Xenovia-san covered Iri-chan's mouth...ooh, I wanted to know what it was with Xenovia-san and squirrels. Also what is it with Iri-chan and self proclaiming?

"Shut up! You shall not speak about the dreaded creatures!"

I share a look with Yuuto-kun.

"Why is everyone we know crazy, Makoto-kun?"

"I-I don't k-know. I-I was t-thinking s-something s-similar. B-But w-who's the c-craziest I-I wonder?"

"Buchou...ehehe, I mean, I have no idea Makoto-kun."

He answered that very quickly, didn't he? He thinks Buchou is the craziest...why did I just imagine Buchou sitting in a straight jacket talking to the air? She's a little crazy.

"B-Buchou is c-crazy?"

"Y-Yes, I believe she might be a little insane. But, she's still...very nice."

"W-What was w-with t-that pause?"

"I paused? It wasn't intentional. I was just thinking about an accurate way to describe Buchou without offending her. But sometimes...never mind. Anyway, how is your training coming with Xenovia?"

When he asked, I smiled and looked to Xenovia-san who is getting her hair pulled by Iri-chan and she's doing the same to Iri-chan. Hmmmm, they have a strange friendship.

"I-It is c-coming a-along g-great. X-Xenovia-s-san is a g-great t-teacher."

I smile out. I'm happy with today. Tomorrow...well that's a different story for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chelia P.O.V<strong>

The day of the conference. Ooh God, why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? Everyone besides the apes group and Asia-senpai are here. Asia-senpai is going to be here, because she also fought against Kokabiel, which my Onii-sama destroyed! Ooh yeah! Onii-sama for the win! Everyone is sat around a huge fancy looking table and people are on different sides, according to race or affiliated with whichever respective race the are affiliated with, like Irina-chan being on the Angels side.

Firstly, on the Devils side, Serafall-sama and Sirzechs-sama and the maid...Grayfia-san? I think Onii-sama called her that. Plus Kaichou is here also. Hmm, does she know about God also? I learned from Okaa-sama and it was a little bang in my face! But I got over it.

Erm, and on the Fallen Angels side, are Azazel-chan, Vali and the Fallen Angel girls who came to us when we were training that Vampire Gasper-chan.

On the Angels side, are myself, Irina-chan, Okaa-sama and Oji-chan. Pretty much my whole family besides Onii-sama are on the Angels side as Onii-sama is the apes Bishop.

I feel uneasy. I just know something is going to happen, with Okaa-sama and Onii-sama, I just know it. I can feel it deep inside me. I just hope I can help avoid such an outcome that I'm imagining in my head right now.

"Ooh, this is very nerve racking."

"You ok Irina-chan?"

I ask with a semi-smile. Irina-chan being back is fun~ Since she's in love with Onii-sama like I am~ She turns to me.

"Just nervous. Everyone here bar myself are all leaders or very strong people."

"I'm not a leader. Or a very strong person. And those Fallen Angel girls aren't super strong. I'd guess they are only on their first stage of their wings. Also you are strong, very strong indeed! Besides, nothing...hopefully nothing will happen. Just think positive now~"

"Y-Yea! Think positive! Say Chelia-chan, do you think Ma-chan will ever come around to the idea of accepting Gabriel-sama's apology?"

Onii-sama accepting the apology. Hmmm, I have a feeling...

"Honestly...I think he's thinking about how to accept it, but hasn't had the time to think about it clearly. He says he hates her, but I think its more anger than hate. But Irina-chan, I think something is going to happen between Onii-sama and Okaa-sama."

"I've been thinking the same thing. But if it does, lets try and diffuse the situation, before it spirals out of control, yes?"

"Y-Yes! This is a very important meeting, and we can't have them shouting about family problems, right?"

She nods at me. Hopefully nothing happens. Just think positive Chelia. Put on a smile and project positivity to the world around me. A few minutes later, the apes group, minus Gasper-chan, and Asia-senpai arrives.

Immediately, I notice that whore Vali smirking at my Onii-sama perversely! Don't you look at him you bitch! I also notice Serafall-sama wave to Onii-sama energetically. But, Onii-sama's eyes are glued to Okaa-sama who is smiling weakly. Ooh fuck. He's going to do it. He's going to say something sooner or later.

I look to Irina-chan who nods at me. She's thinking the same thing as I am. Drive topics about abandonment and other things like that away from the topics that might come up.

"Excuse us."

The ape said as they entered the room.

"My younger sister, and her family plus the nun Asia Argento who took part in the battle."

Sirzechs-sama introduces the ape and others to the VIP of the other factions. The ape also bows. At least she can act normal, even if she is completely nuts.

"In the attack of Kokabiel, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

Oji-chan says his thanks to the ape. The ape conducts herself coolly, and once more bows.

"Also mine!"

Okaa-sama said coolly and happily.

"...Of course you do..."

Onii-sama! Not already! This thing has just fucking started! Please Onii-sama. If you love me, then you wont do this! But, I don't think anyone heard it, or at least they are pretending not to hear it.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Without a timid expression, Azazel-chan says it. W-Well, I guess he's that type of guy after all. Someone who pisses me off greatly.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Taking Sirzechs-sama's direction, Grayfia-san urges them to the chairs near the wall.

The ape sits besides Kaichou. The ape makes her pervert sit beside her, after that is Akeno-senpai, Kiba-kun, Onii-sama, Asia-senpai, Xenovia-senpai and Koneko-chan sat in turn. Hmmm, I guess Asia-senpai wanted to be near Onii-sama...I wish I could've done that. We could've held hands under the table and then he could've ran his hands up my legs and...

"Hehehe!"

I giggle unintentionally. Everyone looks at me...I point to Irina-chan who glares at me.

"Irina. This is a serious matter. Please refrain from letting out little outbursts."

Ooh crap! I got her in trouble with Oji-chan! Hehe, oops. Sorry Irina-chan.

"I didn't do anything Michael-sama! I swear I didn't giggle! It was her!"

"It wasn't me! Onii-sama! Tell her!"

I turn to Onii-sama for protection. However, he just continues to glare at Okaa-sama. Since he isn't offering protection, I just bow my head in an apologetic manner. I'm going to get kicked out of this place, aren't I?

"...I'm sorry everyone. It wont happen again. Please continue."

Everyone nods. Then Sirzechs-sama speaks.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

Yeah. Everyone knows about it. It seems surreal but it is very real. So even Kaichou knows about it huh. Maybe Serafall-sama told her?

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

So the conference begins smoothly! The leaders took in turns with talking. Like Oji-chan and Okaa-sama. Although, it was awkward when Okaa-sama spoke as Onii-sama kept making noises of disagreement. I know he's angry, but he shouldn't let his anger cloud his better judgment. Also Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama and Azazel-chan spoke in turn. Although, the people would freeze when Azazel-chan spoke.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident concerning Kokabiel?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs-sama, the ape, Kaichou and Akeno-senpai stood up, they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the three great powers continue to hear about it. But, I don't understand why they aren't asking the guy that actually made Kokabiel his bitch and killed him. If I was these people, I would've asked Onii-sama since he was the one who killed him with his ultra super Onii-sama powers!

* * *

><p>"That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household Devils over there experienced."<p>

Sirzechs-sama told her to sit down. And Serafall-sama said something encouraging to her. Its not like she did anything spectacular. Onii-sama could've done a lot better than her speech as she didn't even really mention Onii-sama kicking ass like he does! Alright, I'm giving my words! I'm not letting them ignore Onii-sama's efforts like this!

"Excuse me everyone! But, I believe you all asked the wrong people to speak then. The person you should've asked was Onii-sama, rather Izumi Makoto. He's the one who actually beat Kokabiel and no disrespect to Buchou, Akeno-senpai and Kaichou, but they didn't actually kill them. And from what I've heard, they didn't do much damage to Kokabiel either."

"Chelia, that's enough."

Onii-sama is telling me to stop? Why? He was the one who beat that crow bastard!

"B-But Onii-sama! You did kill Kokabiel and from what I heard, everyone was losing before you kicked his ass and killed him!"

"Even so, it isn't your place to speak so freely like this. Please refrain from speaking unless spoken too."

Ooh, I've done something wrong. But they need to know about it! The reason Onii-sama isn't stuttering right now is because we both place some magic on his voice. He thought it would be too embarrassing to stutter for the meeting, so we both placed some magic on his voice so it all comes out clear. It only lasts for 24 hours and it can't be done repeatedly or it will put stress on his voice. Once in awhile is fine though, and we only came up with it in the space of a few days. Izumi power!

"B-But you did beat him..."

"If they wanted my input, they would ask me. If they don't, I will remain silent."

...I've made him angry. It wasn't my intention at all. I still believe I'm right though even if everyone else thinks I'm wrong. They asked the wrong people about it. That's something that needs to be spoken about. And if he isn't going to do it, then I will just do it for him. Even if it makes him upset with me.

"The girls right."

Everyone turns to the voice who spoke that. The person who agreed with me was Vali. Eh? Why is she agreeing with me? She hasn't spoken until now, but she's agreeing with me?

"What are you saying Vali?"

Azazel-chan asks. Vali sighs at him and points at Onii-sama.

"He beat Kokabiel. No one else in this room can say they stopped Kokabiel, other than this boy. The others might've been there like Gremory but they didn't even dent Kokabiel. From what I saw, they lost badly, until he finally unleashed some of his true power. Don't misunderstand, I could've beaten Kokabiel myself easily. But, I wasn't needed in the end. And what that girl said, was completely right. Sirzechs should've asked Ma-kun for his report rather than Gremory and the other two."

Wow, Vali. I see you in a whole new light. She actually agrees with me! Onii-sama turns to Vali with such a surprised face. Actually, that can be said about everyone else. Who knew she would defend Onii-sama and me like this? I certainly didn't.

"Vali-san..."

"Hmph, I'm just agreeing with your sister, Ma-kun. You should listen to her sometimes. She's right in this case, and the only one to step up and say something about it. Usually I don't praise people, but she's got a lot of courage to stand up for you in this place with all these powers present. Instead of telling her to be silent, you should be thanking her."

"Yes, you are right Vali-san. Thank you, for defending Chelia and I."

Vali puts on a little smirk and nods. Onii-sama turns to me.

"Sorry for being so cold. You are right, but I didn't want to say anything because of who are here."

"I understand Onii-sama. But it needed to be said. If I didn't believe I was right, I wouldn't of spoken up about it."

"Gooooo Ma-tan! You give a cute report!"

A cute report? Serafall-sama is a little weird. Okaa-sama then speaks...ooh crap.

"Yes, Makoto. You tell us the details of Kokabiel's defeat also?"

"Fine. He told me you was my mother, took in more power than I could control because I was angry at the fact that my mother abandoned me, and I killed him by draining his power then stabbing him in the heart with a light sword and demonic power wrapped around it. That pretty much sums it up. Or I might be mistaken because sometimes people mess with my memories. Would you know anything about that Gabriel?"

I knew it! Shit! What the fuck do I do now!? Don't answer it Okaa-sama! It will just fuel the fire! Please Okaa-sama! Don't answer the question!

"W-Well...this isn't the time to speak about private matters."

"No. This is the perfect time actually. But, I will hold myself back until the opportunity comes to ask you some questions. Is that fine with you? No, wait I don't need your permission for anything. Since you never asked me for permission to seal my memories away from me."

Okaa-sama makes an embarrassed face, and looks away. Onii-sama rolls his eyes at her.

"...Please continue everyone."

Okaa-sama's small voice spoke out. This time Sirzechs-sama asks Azazel-chan.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Even Oji-chan said these things, Okaa-sama also nods her head in agreement with what Oji-chan just said.

Azazel-chan smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates "Don't interfere with the human world's politics" you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the Devils. Damn, is my trust in the three factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's correct."

"That's exactly it."

Sirzechs-sama's, Oji-chan's, Okaa-sama's and Serafall-sama's opinion coincided. Azazel-chan just flicked his ear.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

On Azazel-chan's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval. Even I was surprised by how he said it.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the three factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the Angels say it since the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"…I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"But they can't look after their own children. Just ask Gabriel, she's an expert."

With a voice full of disdain, Onii-sama spoke to Oji-chan, but glared at Okaa-sama.

"Makoto, now isn't the time for such matters."

"Michael, I don't personally have anything against you, other than defending her. But you can't say I'm wrong. She's very hypocritical. She's all for looking after Gods children and the world, but she doesn't bother with her own children, unless something happens like this. No doubt, she doesn't care about her own children and will just leave once this is over with, as we are just inconveniences to her."

"That isn't true at all! You and Chelia aren't inconveniences to me at all!"

"Ah, if you say so then it must be true. Oh, but then again, you have lied countless times, so what's another lie? I'm sure you've found a loophole so you can do lies without having your wings flicker black. Because everything has loopholes, you just have to find them."

I want to say something, but I wouldn't know what to say right now. I'm frozen. I'm literally frozen and have no way to talk to either of them. The same could be said for everyone else. I exchange glances with Irina-chan.

"A-Anyway, lets continue onwards."

Sirzechs-sama's words reached us all. Onii-sama went silent. The meeting continues!

* * *

><p>...It has been an hour since the meeting started. I think it is going in a positive direction. But then, Onii-sama clears his throat. Ehehe, what's going to happen now?<p>

"May I speak?"

"You go Ma-tan!"

With encouragement from Serafall-sama, he continues.

"I would like to ask about Asia-san, and Xenovia-san. They were made heretics because they knew about God being dead, right?"

"We can only..."

"I'm not asking you Michael. I am asking her. Gabriel, answer my question."

Ehehe, he must have more anger than I thought he did. He's never been like this before. Is he so angry at Okaa-sama that he pushes away his usually loving nature for this more...anger filled nature.

"It was a influence on the system. If a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. I can only apologize to both Asia-san and Xenovia-san. As you two were great assets to Heavens side."

"No, Gabriel-sama, please don't apologize. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the Church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a Devil, that is our crime Xenovia-san."

"Its alright. …I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the Church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly colouring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but… Even then I am satisfied by my current life as I can spend my life serving Makoto-sama."

So that's Xenovia-senpai's life with us, huh. Although I didn't like that last bit. I am Onii-sama's willing slave!

"Gabriel-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama who I admired, its an honour!"

Onii-sama smiled a little as Asia-senpai. He cares about her and Xenovia-senpai greatly as he was smiling during what Xenovia-senpai was saying also.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. Onii-sama and I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia-san. Since its the family of the Sirzechs-sans sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please."

Those two smiled at Okaa-sama who smiled back. Then Azazel-chan cleared his throat.

"Now then, its time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

"Hmph. All I want to is to fight strong opponents and have my way with Ma-kun whenever I want."

Have her way...rape! She wants to rape Onii-sama!? Never!

"I don't think so bitch! If anyone is going to rape Onii-sama, then its me! W-Wait, I mean, if anyone is going to be with Onii-sama first, then its me. You can't have Onii-sama until I have him..."

"Is that the case, girl?"

"It is the case yes! Why do you want Onii-sama anyway!?"

"His potential. His power. His connections to the God from the bible. All an all, that makes him a quality mate."

She's not a Vampire. She shouldn't say mate. She should say husband or lover or something.

"W-Well...that's certainly interesting Vali."

"I don't understand why you're surprised. I've expressed my wishes to have my way with Ma-kun."

Please stop saying have your way with Onii-sama. As that's the duty of his sexy sister, me! As Azazel-chan was turning to the pervert, Onii-sama speaks up.

"I don't understand something. How is it, Gabriel can offer such a love filled apology to people she barely knows. While I'm happy that Asia-san and Xenovia-san got an apology, it doesn't make sense why you haven't offered either Chelia or myself an apology with such love filled in it."

"Makoto. This isn't..."

"No Gabriel! Ma-tan wants answers! You listen for a change! Don't say "This isn't the place!" You say "I will answer your questions son!" Is that something you can understand!?"

Serafall-sama!? She's getting involved!? Is that wise!?

"Serafall-san..."

"Thank you, Sera-tan."

"You tell her what you want Ma-tan! All she and Michael-chan do is dismiss you. And if it comes to saying things in a meeting for peace, then so be it. So, speak from your heart Ma-tan, and if anyone tries to stop you, I will personally stop them from interfering."

"Thank you Sera-tan, for understanding."

She smiles, as Onii-sama turns to Okaa-sama. So, if I get involved, does that mean Serafall-sama will stop me also? Uwah! We can't stop it now!

"Gabriel, why do you hate us? Plain and simple, isn't it?"

"W-What do you mean? I don't hate you or Chelia."

"That's a load of shit. You, are someone I hate. All you do is hurt me. Everything you do, doesn't mean anything. You offer me swords in the hope that I would forgive you. But, it doesn't mean a damn thing. You know what I want from you, more than anything in the world?"

What he wants from Okaa-sama? What does he want?

"W-What do you want, Makoto? I will give it you."

"All I ever wanted from you was for you to tell me everything was ok."

For Okaa-sama to say everything's ok?

"E-Everything was ok? I don't understand..."

"And you never will understand! You've never been hurt before like I have! I've lost everything that ever meant anything to me. I lost Shinobu-kun because I wanted to go to a park. He was killed because I wanted to go to a park. He's dead and I killed him."

"No, t-that wasn't you..."

"It might as well have been me! He died, because of me wanting to go to a park! He was my best friend and he's dead. He died because of me! It was all my fault! He was shot and it was all my fault! And where were you!? You never came to comfort me! And then, you take Chelia away from me."

Onii-sama's eyes tear up a little.

"You took her away from me! I loved her more than anything, yet you took her away from me! I would do anything for that girl, yet you not only took her away, you took her away from my memories. I didn't even know I had a little sister for so many years. And I had to look after Obaa-san, while being beaten verbally and physically nearly every single day. Ever since Shinobu-kun died, I've been a victim, and where were you!? Up in Heaven! Is it lovely up there!? Because down on earth, it is shit!"

Tears then spill down his face as he continues on.

"I had to look after Obaa-san, because no one else was there. And I did it with a smile so Obaa-san didn't feel guilty about it. I don't blame Obaa-san for anything. She was ill and I stepped up at age 11. I had to grow up fast because we didn't have anyone else. You didn't come to help me. You stayed in Heaven and looked after the world, but you forgot about your own children! Then, Obaa-san died. I saw her body without a soul. She was cold, and her eyes were lifeless. I was asleep when she died all alone. I failed to even see her off to Heaven. And you never came for me when I needed you the most."

Okaa-sama just sits there, looking at Onii-sama confess how he really feels.

"I am so overwhelmed by everything! First, I find out I'm half Angel, then Obaa-san died, then I learn from an enemy that you're my mother!? The enemy told me about you being my mother! Then, you show up and just act like nothing has happened. Then I get told that a random girl is my sister, then it is revealed that you played with my memories. And all these things are too much for someone like me! I'm nothing like the others are. I'm not brave, I'm not strong. All I am is me, and that's not good enough. I'm not good enough for anything. I'm a useless person and I've always been useless."

Onii-sama thinks he's useless? He isn't useless. He's my Onii-sama so he isn't useless.

"Do you know why I became a Devil? Because I didn't want to be alone anymore. Obaa-san was dying, and I constantly got verbally and physically assaulted. I just wanted a place I truly belonged. So, when Buchou offered me a place on her peerage, I saw a place where I was accepted with open arms. She actually wanted someone like me. My Okaa-sama didn't want me, yet she wanted me."

So, that's why he became a Devil. I didn't know the reason, but it doesn't matter to me. An Onii-sama Devil doesn't matter to me as he is still Onii-sama.

"And the one person I wanted to be there for me, wasn't. All I wanted was for you to hold me and tell me everything was ok. When Obaa-san died. When Shinobu-kun died. When Ojii-san died. All I wanted was you but you never came for me. I prayed to God to bring me my Okaa-sama but he never granted that single wish. And I suddenly find out that he was really my Oji-san. My Oji-san wouldn't grant me a wish for my Okaa-sama to come and keep me safe. Now you know what I want. It isn't swords, it isn't servants, it isn't anything other than your love. All I want is for to tell me I'm not a failure in life. I actually am someone you love. Not someone you didn't want."

Okaa-sama doesn't say anything. Just blankly stares at him...why aren't you saying anything? Okaa-sama, Onii-sama is telling you his true feelings, yet you are keeping your mouth shut? Why? I don't understand.

"You can't even say tell me everything's ok and you love me and mean it. You don't love me, and you never did. Don't bother coming near me or Chelia again. We needed you back then, not now. We have one another now. Don't show your face around us again. I knew being here was a mistake."

He stands up and goes towards the door. Myself and Irina-chan go towards Onii-sama...but then he grabs our wrists and brings us close!

"Protect!"

A dome is created around us...w-what's going on? Some people have stopped.

"W-Whats happening Ma-chan!?"

"Gasper-sans ability to stop time. Iri-chan, Chelia, it just got dangerous."

"Y-Yeah...but, does that mean someone is attacking?"

He nods a little. Someone is attacking, but as for who...

"Most likely. But, the Fallen Angel girls are stopped and most of Buchou's peerage as well as Kaichou. Only Buchou, Yuuto-kun and Xenovia-san seem to be fine from my group. No, Ise-kun will be fine, I can feel him still. And of course the leaders are fine. And Vali-san is fine."

"Ma-chan...are you ok? I never knew you felt so...alone."

"What I feel right now doesn't matter. Iri-chan, you have a weapon right?"

She bonks herself on the head! She came here without a weapon!?

"Seriously?"

"Sorry, I didn't think ahead. And it isn't like I have any supernatural weapons anyway. I had to leave Excalibur Mimic as it was still a fragment. I guess I'm cannon fodder."

"You can use Secace if you like? I will let you use it for the remainder of this...event. Is that alright?"

"Y-Yes, thanks Ma-chan. And, about Gabriel-sama...I'm sorry she didn't respond in the way you wanted or I had expected actually. I thought she would show some emotion...maybe you are right about her after all, even if I don't want to believe it."

Onii-sama gets out Secace from his self created dimensional space. He hands it to Irina-chan who looks appreciative.

"I didn't expect her to react anyway. But I've said what I wanted to say, so it doesn't matter about her reaction now. Of course I would love to hear what I said I wanted but I have people who love me like you and Chelia and others so, I don't need Gabriel anymore. And, she is only like that with me and Chelia. Don't give up your faith because of this. She loves the rest of the world, but her children are another story."

"Y-Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Just then Xenovia-senpai comes over.

"Irina, Chelia-sama, Makoto-sama. Are you three alright?"

We three nod as Oji-chan goes to the window with Okaa-sama. I still can't believe she didn't react to Onii-sama's tearful words. I can see why he is really angry with her now. He poured out his heart, and she just blankly stared at him. Okaa-sama is a baka. Onii-sama goes over to the window, not the one Okaa-sama is at. Vali joins him and it seems they are talking about something, but I can't hear what.

* * *

><p>"Chelia-sama. You have a weapon right...actually, do you use a weapon to fight?"<p>

"Well, I use my Sacred Gear and magic to fight. And of course my light power. Don't worry about me. I'm ready for a fight, should something go down."

"I understand. I do hope Makoto-sama is..."

"Ma-chan will be fine. He's strong."

Irina-chan replied before I could. As we are conversing, Kiba-kun comes over with Buchou and converses also...but then I hear lips smacking together. Who the hell is kissing at a time like...VALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KISS ONII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?

"Wow...didn't expect that."

I growl a little as Buchou said that. I hate you Vali! Go and die! I'm going to murder her!

"...I'm going to kill her..."

I growl out quietly. Everyone in the room is giving different expressions. But why is he kissing her? She's a rapist. She even admitted that she wants to have her way with him whenever she wants. That's not normal. I cry to myself as the pervert finally snaps out of it. He comes over and everyone starts explaining what's happening. My eyes are glued on Onii-sama getting molested by Vali. That's what's happening right now. Bitch is getting too friendly.

"Vali, are you going to stop?"

Vali breaks the kiss from my Onii-sama and sighs at Azazel-chan. The pervert then speaks.

"Can't we escape from here?"

Azazel-chan shook his head at his question.

"We can't escape. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be taken in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base."

"I'll go!"

Onii-sama immediately raised his hand, but Sirzechs-sama shook his head.

"No. You could be needed for healing allies."

"But Sirzechs-sama...Gasper-san chose me as her mate. She needs me to come for her. I promised she'd never be in danger when I'm around. Chelia will be enough to heal, please let me..."

"Makoto, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. Its my responsibility to take her back. I promise to keep her safe for you."

Onii-sama makes a complicated expression and nods. Sirzechs-sama smiles.

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? Its filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building, my bases clubroom has a remaining unused Rook piece being safe kept within it."

"I see, Castling, huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

Castling. That's switching the King and Rook, yes? I believe that's what it is.

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through Castling with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer Ojou-sama and one other."

"So Rias and someone else…"

"Sirzechs-sama, I'll also go!"

The pervert raised his hand. It would make sense for Onii-sama to go. Magicians, are kind of our specialty. Even then, I know where Sirzechs-sama is coming from. Healers are kind of important here also. Just incase something happens...ugh, its too complicated.

Sirzechs-sama's eyes turned towards the pervert for a moment, but then quickly moved in Azazel-chan's direction.

"Azazel, according to a rumour, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"

Azazel-chan's eyes went wide, before turning to the pervert.

"Oi, Sekiryuutei."

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei!"

"Then, Hyoudou Issei. Take this."

Azazel-chan threw something to the pervert...bracelets?

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half Vampire, put one on her. It'll help her control her power somewhat."

"But, there are two of them…?"

"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the Welsh Dragon, right? If so, put it on. If its for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price like maybe giving up your arm. Not that you've done that to my knowledge."

So like that, a plan was formed. The pervert and the ape are going to save Gasper-chan while the rest of us waits here. Yeah, that's a great plan. I want to fight also! I want to kick some ass!

"Ise-kun. Please save Gasper-san in my stead. Sirzechs-sama wont let me go, but if I place my hopes in you. Rescue Gasper-san for me."

"Y-Yeah, of course I will. She's a comrade also. Before about what you was saying to your Okaa-sama..."

"She isn't my Okaa-sama. She's nothing to me. She hasn't even asked if we are ok. But, what was it you was going to say?"

I'm also interested in what the pervert is going to say.

"About...everything you said, was it true? You really looked after your Obaa-sama since the age of 11? And about...the other things?"

"I had to grow up. No one else was around. No one else cared about me and Obaa-san. And the other things...are all true. I've been beaten, both verbally and physically. I've had no one for years now. Just myself, and Chelia now that I remember her. Don't feel sad though, ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I don't feel sad. Its just...lets be best friends now, ok!?"

Eh? He says that now!?

"Yes, lets be best friends! I could certainly use one since my own Okaa-sama doesn't want me or Chelia. If she did, she would've said something by now, right?"

"...Uh, I might be stupid and might not be able to give the best advice, but right now we will just do what we can. For Gasper and for everyone else."

"...Yes, what we can. Just save Gasper-san and I will be right as rain. Where does that come from? Right as rain? How is rain right? It is like Heaven...is crying. But Ise-kun, you know I'm happy to be in Buchou's peerage. Anyway, save Gasper-san for me."

They bump fists together...w-well, as long as they are great friends I guess...I see Azazel-chan go over to Vali.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the centre using Castling. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half Vampire who has become a problem?"

She better be joking about such things. If not then...

"Quit that, at a time where we've united in peace. In the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving her will be of benefit for us in the future."

"Understood."

Vali released wings of light...Divine Dividing. Even if it is a Longinus, I would still kick her butt in a fight! Hmph, thinking she can kiss Onii-sama like he is hers. When Onii-sama isn't anyone's. Onii-sama then went over to her...what's he going to do?

"Vali-san...please be safe, ok?"

"Hmph, who do you think I am? But, thanks."

"Not a problem! On the off chance you get hurt, come and see me, ok? I will always heal you."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Also...thank you for the kiss before. It was really...comforting."

Onii-sama is blushing!? Don't blush at her Onii-sama! She's a bitch most likely!

"It was enjoyable. Now, I have to go. Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali's form! When the light stopped, her body was wrapped in a whole-body armour that emitted a white radiance. So that's the Balance Breaker for the Hakuryuukou's Balance Breaker? I've not achieved Balance Breaker yet but...

Vali then went outside and trampled some magicians. I could so kick magician ass.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before."

Sirzechs-sama queried Azazel-chan.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinus owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel-chan shook his head at that question.

"Its to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness inciting talk, even though you reject war."

Oji-chan said this in amazement.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. However, means of self-defence are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"The Khaos Brigade."

"…Khaos, Brigade?"

I let the words slip out of my mouth. I haven't heard of it before. Is it some kind of terrorists or something?

"I only confirmed the organisation's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhazai has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. Its said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"Their goal is?"

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

Azazel-chan answered Oji-chan's question then continued.

"The organisation's leader is the powerful fiendish Dragon besides the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon."

"Ophis-san, right Azazel-san?"

"O-Oh, how did you know?"

Everyone turns to Onii-sama who seemed to know about this Ophis.

"I took an educated guess. Ophis-san isn't that...ehehe, never mind. Anyway, someone's coming."

Someone's coming? Onii-sama pointed to the floor, a magic circled appeared there!

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Ise-kun quickly!"

"Yes!"

Grayfia-san rushed the pervert and the ape to the corner of the room. And within seconds they disappear. Hmmm, if memory serves right...that magic circle is...

* * *

><p>"Leviathan."<p>

Onii-sama confirmed it. Kiba-kun looked surprised at Onii-sama's words. Hey, we are pretty smart and together, very strong. A woman appeared from the circle. A whorish way of dressing. Who wears dresses that short? Slut.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"

The woman greeted Sirzechs-sama with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Katarea Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

So this slut is from the original Maou. I can already tell she's an evil person. Her whole body radiates evil. The Katarea woman speaks with a smile hiding her insidious nature.

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade."

So that's how it is? I never expected this to happen right now.

"So its a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full scale. Devils are also difficult."

Azazel-chan just smiled like it was someone else's problem.

"Katarea, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, its exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

Yes, this was a coup d'état. A rebellion by the old Maou faction against the new Maou faction. To declare this at such a time and place…Moreover, they were lending a hand to the terrorist group.

"…Katarea, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

The slut just let out a breath in response to Azazel-chan's question.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, she just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. We will be the ones to manage the new world."

"Katarea-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

Katarea showed a hateful expression at Serafall-sama's shout.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Katarea-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The system and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, Sirzechs, your era is over."

Everyone's expressions darkened besides one person. Onii-sama's expression was that of a happy nature? Whys he happy? Katarea is glaring at Onii-sama who just let out a giggle? Is he going crazy?

"What are you laughing at small fry!?"

I'll fucking kill her! That bitch seriously needs to die!

"Ooh, nothing much. I was just thinking about something funny. Like, you trying to kill Sera-tan, that's a little funny. Because, Sera-tan is stronger than you are. I can sense that from here."

"Ooh yeah? Is that the case?"

"It is yes. Katarea, you are really misguided. But if you attempt to attack Sera-tan, then I will defend her."

Onii-sama? He's willing to fight this...woman? Katarea laughed as if she found something funny. Serafall-sama gains a little blush. Damn it.

"So, you'd defend her, but what about...your own mother!"

DON!

Katarea fired something at Okaa-sama! It was so fast! But, when I looked, Okaa-sama was fine? A magic circle appeared in front of Okaa-sama...that's Onii-sama's personal defence circle! He defended her! W-Why? I thought he hated her. Yet, he defended her?

"Makoto...you defended me...?"

"Even if you don't care about me, I care about you. You are my Okaa-sama, and even if you don't love me...I will always love you, no matter what you do. I don't want to see any harm come to you."

Onii-sama...he actually loves her. Okaa-sama's eyes tear up as Onii-sama steps forward. I-Is he going to fight the slut? Not alone he isn't!

"Katarea, I will be your opponent if you are declaring war."

"Not alone! Onii-sama!"

I go next to him. He looks at me briefly but I gave him a look. He's not fighting this bitch alone.

"Children of Gabriel. This will be fun."

"And me also!"

Irina-chan rushes to Onii-sama's left while I'm on his right.

"You can't fly."

Onii-sama deadpanned her. She releases a few tears. Onii-sama then nods at me...ooh right! We are using that spell huh! Ok! I go to the other side of Irina-chan. We both place a hand on her back.

""Release the wings to fly up high in the sky!""

We both chant then release the spell! Wings made of pure magical energy are released!

"I hope you learn fast Iri-chan."

"Y-Yeah! I'm a fast learner! Lets go, Secace!"

"Lets go, Arondight!"

Both Irina-chan and Onii-sama are ready. Onii-sama has Arondight huh. That's a one release move. We have to make that shot count. Irina-chan has Secace. Right. This is my chance to finally kick some ass!

"Now, my Sacred Gear! It is time to activate and to kick some ass!"

With this Sacred Gear, I'm ready to fight! We wont lose to this slut Leviathan! Okaa-sama, watch your children fight on your behalf! Onii-sama loves you, and I love you. You better start telling your emotions also!

* * *

><p><strong>Feelings have been released! Makoto doesn't truly hate Gabriel. Next chapter is Gabriel's feelings also released! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Now to answer some reviews!**

**NotSoSlimSh4dy - their father will be talked about sometime in the future.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - Those two familiars sound good. And heights will be mentioned every now and again**

**Thank you for the reviews, now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Issei and Chelia vs Vali!<strong>

**Issei P.O.V**

When I noticed it, we were in the club room. It appears that the transfer was successful however...

"Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn Devils!"

The interior was occupied by magicians wearing those weird robes! Heeeeeey! As I thought, this is the enemy's centre!

"B-Buchou! I-Ise-senpai!"

Gasper's voice! When I turned my eyes in the direction where I heard the voice, the Vampire girl Gasper was there tied to a chair with rope.

Buchou confirmed Gasper's safety and was relieved as well.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou…It's already too late…"

However, Gasper just broke into tears then.

"It's better if…I die. Please, Buchou, senpai. Please kill me…Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother…I forced myself on Mako-senpai...he doesn't want me as a mate...because I'm a coward…"

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That, now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find away of life that can satisfy you. And about that Makoto not wanting you. That's a laughable joke. He is very concerned. He was the first to volunteer for coming here. The only reason he isn't here is because Onii-sama stopped him."

That put some light into Gasper's eyes.

"Mako-senpai...wanted to come...for me?"

Right before my eyes, Gasper was struck by a female magician. The magician seized Gasper's hair and gave a sneer. Now that I looked, all the magicians here were female! Witches? Witches are good too!

"You people are so stupid. Its foolish how you treat such a dangerous half Vampire normally. Its just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power."

The magician assessed Buchou with a contemptuous look.

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half Vampire and used her effectively as a tool? If you had made her Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing Fallen Angels, she might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"I…treasure my servant."

Buchou retaliated back calmly. Please get angry! There's no merit in behaving calmly with a person like this!

Hyuh! Bon!

The magician fired a small magic bullet at Buchou! Buchou's uniform was partly blown away, and white skin peeked out…H-Her breasts could be seen just a little.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a Devil, daughter of Gremory."

The magician's words were covered in jealousy. The magician put a blade at Gasper's neck.

"You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun."

The magician stuck out a hand, and started releasing even more magic! Buchou isn't showing any sign of avoiding it! Damn it! The moment the magic bullet is fired again, I'll stand in front of Buchou and become a shield!

Bon!

The bullet grazed the lower part just a little from my neck. Oww! But, if it's just this much! Rather, that location! She aimed for Buchou's face!? U-Unforgivable! To aim for Buchou's face!

I was angry in both heart and mind, but Buchou came forth from behind me and spoke to Gasper kindly.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! I'll never let you go!"

"B-Buchou…I…I!"

Gasper broke into tears. But, it was from neither fear nor sadness. Even I could tell that she was crying out of happiness. Alright. Alright! In that case, Gasper. Next is a present of fighting spirit from me.

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

I raised my voice which rang within the room! Gasper! My feelings! I'll convey them through words and deliver them all the way to your soul!

"Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Buchou! Makoto! Akeno-san! Asia! Chelia! Kiba, Koneko-chan and Xenovia as well! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!"

I put up my left arm high! Activate, my Sacred Gear!

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

A red gauntlet was equipped on my left arm.

"Buchou! I'm promoting to Queen!"

Buchou nodded, and my power was raised! Furthermore, there was one more thing left!

"Ascalon!"

[Blade!]

Along with a new voice, my new weapon Ascalon extended from the shell of my Sacred Gear!

The female magicians cautiously watched me. However, I pointed the tip of the sword away from the enemy and at my own hand.

Zashu.

I temporarily suppressed the sword's power and personally cut the palm of my right hand with the blade…It hurts. But! Blood flowed out of my right hand.

"Ise…?"

Buchou looked at my action dubiously. Please be at peace of mind. This is a present for Gasper!

"However, Gasper! It's no use if you don't get up on your own, you know? After receiving encouragement by Buchou, next is standing up!"

I stuck out my left hand and extended out Ascalon that had my blood on it in Gasper's direction!

Faster than the magicians could react, the blood, which had been on Ascalon, clung to Gasper's mouth.

"Drink it. The blood of me who harbours one of the strongest Dragons. And show us that you're a Vampire!"

Gasper nodded at my words with a strong look. Gasper tasted my blood that had arrived at her mouth with her tongue. The instant that Gasper swallowed my blood, the atmosphere within the room suddenly changed.

An indescribable chill eerily rang through my whole body. When I turned my eyes to Gasper who was tied to the chair...

She wasn't there! Gasper wasn't sitting on the chair!? She had disappeared!? Only the rope that had been tying Gasper to the chair was left. The female magicians were also shocked that Gasper had suddenly disappeared, and looked around. They spread their gazes over the interior of the room and...

Chichichichichichi. A weird chirping was heard. Countless bats were flying near the ceiling of the room. The group of red eyed bats swooped down on the female magicians all at once.

"Kuh! So she transformed, that damn Vampire!"

"Whore!"

The cursing women pointed their hands at the bats and tried to fire magic bullets, but they were pulled down by something and greatly lost their balance. Countless black hands were extending out from the female magicians shadow! The hands from the shadows tried pulling the girls inside the shadows.

"So this is the ability of a Vampire!"

"Take this!"

Don! They fired magic bullets at the shadows, but the shadow hands just dispersed uneventfully. During that, the bats wrapped around the forms of the magicians and bit at various parts on their bodies.

"You intend...to suck our blood!?"

"No, our magic power is also being absorbed!"

The magicians were having a hard time. They were at the mercy of the bats and the hands extending from the shadows.

"Ise, that's a part of the power that Gasper was originally hiding. It must have been released from drinking your blood."

And so said Buchou. I see, as I thought, that's Gasper's power!

"Kuh! In that case, we can only do this!"

The magicians turned their aim towards this direction! So they intend to aim at me and Buchou! Doshu! The countless magic bullets they fired were aimed at me and Buchou, but...

They all stopped in mid-air.

[Its useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks.]

Gasper's voice echoed within the interior of the room. The red eyes of the bats glowed blazingly. I see, so she invoked her Sacred Gear from the eyes of the bats!

Moreover, she was brilliantly stopping only the magic bullets! So she can control her Sacred Gear thanks to the effect of drinking my blood!

[I'm stopping you people!]

Kah! Countless numbers of bats made their red eyes shine, and they made the time of all the female magicians in the room stop.

[Ise-senpai! The finishing blow!]

"Leave it to me!"

I started running and touched the magicians! Then, while striking a cool pose in the centre of the room, I cried out!

"Dress Break!"

As a nosebleed spurted out, I gave a smile of victory.

"Gasper, together we're invincible."

[Yes!]

My kohai stops the enemy, and I blow off their clothes. We're the strongest. We're invincible!

"Is that so, Ise!?"

* * *

><p>...Sometime later Buchou deployed the magic circle and sent the magicians off to a public office in the underworld. She said that they would then be arrested and put in prison. Incidentally, Buchou had already changed into a spare uniform.<p>

"Yes. All of them have been transferred over there! Now then, Ise, Gasper! Let's return to Maou-sama!"

Me and Gasper responded, and followed behind Buchou.

We left the room and moved to the entrance of the old school building

Just as we were exiting the entranceway while I thought that.

Doggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Something fell down right in front of us! After the cloud of dust which enveloped it vanished, there was...

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali. And to attack me as well."

It was the Governor of the Fallen Angels who was gravely injured.

"That's right, Azazel."

"Creepy bitch!"

That sounded like Chelia...when I looked...I saw Chelia, Irina and Makoto fighting some bitch I don't know! Wait, this is a sky battle. Chelia and Makoto both have their Angel wings out. But Irina is up there also...

"I didn't know Irina could fly."

"I hate you sometimes. Obviously the siblings cast a spell so Irina-san could fly. You see those wings on her back? They are created from magical energy."

Buchou glared in my direction as I heard Azazel speak up to Vali.

"When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning from the Kokabiel incident to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the Vanishing Dragon capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla, the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to become strong, but I should have also said don't only make factors that will destroy the world."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

Vali then hit her chest and spoke to me.

"My real name is Vali. Vali Lucifer."

L-Lucifer!? S-She's...what?

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Vanishing Dragons Sacred Gear because I'm half human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. Just joking."

As she said that, several folds of Devil wings grew from her back along with her wings of light.

"No way…that can't be…"

Buchou also wore an astonished expression on her face. However, Azazel confirmed it.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, its her. She'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

"Ooh shit..."

Buchou shivered beside me. But then explosions from the sky rang in my ears. I turned and see that Irina, Chelia and Makoto are still fighting that woman.

"She's been powered up by Ophis, yet those three children are handling her, when I know I wouldn't of been able to without using my trump card. It really is amazing what those two children can do. And when helped by that girl. Hmph, it sure is scary seeing their potential."

Azazel muses to himself about the on going battle. B-But, more like shouldn't we help them? Azazel said she's been powered up...

"Not to fear, Rias. You're thinking that your precious Bishop might lose. Well, I wouldn't count those two out just yet. You see, both are Gabriel's children and have a direct link to God from the bibles power."

"Wait...that couldn't possibly be..."

"It is, Vali. The Arondight. Dangerous to you, isn't it?"

Azazel sneered at Vali while holding his arm. He's pretty banged up. I guess Vali took him by surprise.

"Like I care. I already know what I am going to do that boy."

"Oh my Maou, are you going to rape Makoto?"

Buchou asks Vali with an angry tone. Vali gave off a little laugh.

"Rape? Why would I rape him, when he will come to me naturally. Unlike you ape..."

"Don't call me an ape! Uwah...bitch."

She just called Vali a bitch! I don't think she heard. Good thing too.

"Hmph. This is getting tiring. Time to end this! Chelia! Do it!"

"Yes Onii-sama! Try this you Katarea!"

Breeze!

An unnatural breeze chilled the air as Chelia's eyes glowed a beautiful pink colour! That's really pretty! W-Whats going on? Surrounding the woman, is Sakura petals. They are swirling around her so fantastically. Azazel is giggling to himself unevenly.

"Whats so funny?"

I ask the obvious question. At the same time I asked the question, Irina's weapon covered in a white aura.

"Ooh, its fun to watch Chelia and Makoto fight together. They are pretty much a fighting force. Especially Chelia's Sacred Gear."

"H-Her Sacred Gear? She's never actually said anything about it. What does it do Azazel?"

"Well, lets just say she's the Master of illusions."

The Master of illusions? As I was about to question it, Makoto's sword was covered in a dangerous amount of demonic power. That sword is very powerful. But Makoto once told me that it is a double edged sword. Its powerful, but has a strong curse attached to it.

"Is that Secace's special ability I see? Even if she's using it for the first time, it seems she is very compatible with such a skill."

"What does Secace do? I know Arondight is a demonic sword that has Dragon slayer qualities and it comparable to...no, maybe even stronger than Durandal, but I've never heard of what Secace can actually do. Azazel, please be useful and tell us what it does."

Buchou asked Azazel who made a sigh.

"Seriously? You don't even know? You hadn't thought about asking Makoto? Well, I guess I will explain it. Secace's main ability is to weaken enemies once they have been cut. But on how much that enemy weakens, depends on the belief of the person. Take someone like Rias. She wouldn't be able to make it work that well as she isn't a follower of God. But for someone like Shidou Irina, a huge follower of God, she's able to weaken an enemies power quite considerably. It isn't something many will be able to use. But for Irina to use it, she has great compatibility. First she has to cut the enemy then she has to concentrate on the belief she has for God. The other ability Secace has is to strength Arondight by combining its power with Arondight to release a holy demonic blast or it can act alone as it is still a holy sword. But the stronger the belief, the stronger the holy sword works."

W-Wow, that's some sword. Hehe, Makoto has some swords that...wow. I wouldn't want to fight him if he Masters those blades.

"Lets do this Iri-chan!"

"Yes Ma-chan!"

They extend the blades so the tips are touching. The power from Secace is being overlapping Arondight's blade. Once the power passed on, Makoto takes aim at that woman. She's being attacked by Chelia's...Sakura petals. They are illusions according to Azazel, but they seem to be doing damage to the woman.

"Take thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

Makoto releases that slash at the woman! Its powerful! I can see both holy and demonic power rolled up into one! That sword is something strong! Those strong swords released blast travels through the air!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The woman is enveloped in the blast...and is erased! The woman is gone! She's completely dead! J-Just what kind of power does he possess...

* * *

><p>"Gak!"<p>

"Ma-chan!"

Makoto! He spat out blood and is bleeding heavily from his nose! W-What happened!? Is that the curse of Arondight?

"Uwah!"

Gasper's scream! When I looked, some kind of magical pattern was engraved on Gasper's eyes.

"Sorry, but I'll be sealing that. Its annoying if time is stopped."

Its Vali! That whore!

"But you know, if you're aware of its ability and activation conditions, that Sacred Gear really isn't that great a wonder. It's full of weak points. There are many techniques like those that seal one's vision. Also, if her magic is drained, it changes into a double edged sword that submits damage to allies as well."

As she said that, Makoto and Irina and Chelia come to join us. Makoto is panting very hard and that nose bleed is heavy. Is the curse of Arondight that powerful?

"Onii-sama..."

"I'm...fine...curse is really strong...I'll be fine."

"Ok Onii-sama...please be fine."

As Chelia and Irina deal with that, Azazel coughs up a little blood. He's holding his side. Its bleeding! I didn't realize it until now! Did Vali do that? Caught him off guard most likely.

"Chelia. Heal Azazel."

"Right Onii-sama!"

Chelia goes towards Azazel and starts using the healing power Makoto uses. Its a magic of healing. I wonder how well she does with it?

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

What's that, all of a sudden. What is Vali talking about?

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou and a legendary Dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you which possesses a legendary Dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same Dragon type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great."

Y-You mean me? I pointed at myself. Vali nodded amusedly.

"I investigated you a little. Your father is an ordinary office worker. You mother sometimes goes out to a part time job as an ordinary full time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are also no ability users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. Of course, your ancestors had nothing to do with Devils or Angels either. You really are ordinary. Your friends aren't special either. You were a completely ordinary male high school student until you were reborn as a devil as well. With the exception of Boosted Gear, you're nothing."

Vali then smirks at me.

"I'll kill your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If your parents are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your parents will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?"

"Vali-san...why are you doing this? You can't...say such things normally. I know you...better than you think I do. I can see it...you wouldn't kill people without a cause. I know you Vali-san. Don't say such things, to just make Ise-kun angry. It isn't right Vali-san."

Vali closed her eyes briefly before opening them and looking at Makoto.

"Heh, you know me. Like you said, you know why I'm doing what I'm doing. But, I will take you after all this is done. We'll leave together. Around here is boring for people like us."

"What do you mean, people like us Vali-san?"

"People who have special blood. You, son of Gabriel and grandson of God from the bible. Me, Lucifer's descendant. Together, we'd be invincible. Just imagine the power we'd boast together."

"As if I'd let you take Onii-sama."

Chelia spoke to Vali with anger in her voice. She turns to Chelia and raises an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I said, you are not taking Onii-sama. I've lost Onii-sama once, as if I would lose him again. You can't take Onii-sama. If you attempt to take Onii-sama, then I will stop you by any means necessary. Even teaming up with that pervert to take you out."

Is teaming up with me so bad!?

"Pervert! Activate your incomplete Balance Breaker! Do it now!"

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

As if responding to my fear of her, my Sacred Gear started to release a strong bright red aura. I was covered in a red armour similar to what Vali has on.

"Look, Albion. Hyoudou Issei's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called fear was the trigger, but this is…Hahahaha, what a Dragons surge."

[Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Hyoudou Issei's fear is at its genuine limit, and is turned towards her. Only straightforward people can draw out the Dragons power.]

"I see. So his greater affinity with his Dragon is also explained through this reason."

"Well done pervert. Now, lets fight together!"

Eh? Chelia is going to fight also? As if ignoring her, Vali continues.

"However! You still aren't clever! Hyoudou Issei! Your intelligence is insufficient to control Ddraig! That is a sin."

"Stop chattering and talking about things I don't understaaaaaaand!"

"Yes! That is exactly why you're called an idiot!"

Spouting an aura from the magic power jets on my back, I rushed towards Vali! Vali covered her face with her mask. So she's prepared to fight!

However, Vali easily avoided and dodged my tackle! Not yet!

I regained my balance in mid air and dived again at Vali who had just dodged! I extended Ascalon from my gauntlet and unleashed an attack with my unskilled weapon!

However, I couldn't manage to land a single hit with only my mere swinging slashes on Vali as he dodged with light movements.

[Vali, that sword carries dragon-slaying powers. If it hits just once, you'll undeniably receive great damage.]

"Is that so, Albion. But there's no meaning if it doesn't hit!"

In this Balance Breaker state, its temporarily possible to use my doubling ability whenever and however I want.

[However, every time you use it your stamina or magical power will be consumed. The doubling ability will proportionally take away stamina to how high it is. That's my original Balancer Breaker ability. Although this is a temporary Balance Breaker state, wouldn't you just be committing an act of folly by exhausting the power that maintains your armour with just one use? Even the bracelet you got from Azazel has its limits. Every time you use it, the time for using Balance Breaker will decrease.]

So even just maintaining this state uses up stamina! Vali's side must have a lot of surplus!

[Your opponent Vali seems to have a tremendous amount of magic power. As a paired existence, the Hakuryuukou will also shave off power every time she uses her ability, but if the host's stamina is great, then the time in which she can use it will also be enormous.]

Don!

Guhah…! At that instant, I choked. A heavy-fisted blow hit me in the chest! Heavy! Rather, it was too fast for me to see. What a shot! My legs trembled from just this! T-There was also a crack in my armour! If I receive many of these kinds of hits, it'll abruptly be over!

"So this is my rival! Hahahaha! How embarrassing! Weak! Too weak!"

Vali harshly made fun of me. But, I really did feel that way.

"Ise!"

Buchou seemed worried as she watched me. I don't want to show an uncool appearance in front of the woman I fell in love with! I was born between parents from ordinary families, was reborn as a Devil, and by chance obtained the power of a Dragon. She was born with the lineage of the Old Maou and got the power of a legendary Dragon.

[Divide!]

I heard a voice from the Hakuryuukou's gauntlet, and my power instantly vanished. Did he have my power!? Was it activated from the blow I received to my chest before!?

[Boost!]

However, I also activated my own Sacred Gear and my power was restored.

[Partner, the power that was halved was restored by my power, but... The Vanishing Dragons other ability is troublesome.]

Ddraig, what do you mean?

[That girl halves her opponent's power and then adds the decreased portion of power to herself. In other words, your power is taken away and turned into her own power. Stamina can't be recovered. Its only power to the end.]

T-Then, even if I reset from the minus, that girl will become plus!?

[That's right. However, no matter how amazing the host is, she has a limit. Power that goes beyond her capacity is released from the wings of light on her back and he keeps maintaining his power limit without destroying her body.]

"Dance! Sakura petals!"

Breeze!

That same breeze from before! Beautiful pink petals surround Vali as she was about to attack me! Then, Chelia called out to me!

"Hyoudou-kun! Use Ascalon and your Boosted Gear Scale Mail power together! Deliver a devastating blow to the Hakuryuukou bitch! Transfer your power to Ascalon! Understand me!?"

"Understood!"

I made the magical jets out of my back burst with power and I close the distance between me and Vali who is having trouble with the Sakura petals! It seems they are scratching her armour! So, those illusions are real after all!

"Ddraaaaaig! Transfer power to the stored Ascalon!"

[Understood!]

[Transfer!]

Dokun! A surge of massive power flowed into my left arm. After all, I don't have any sword knowledge. In that case, I can only lodge the power into my fist while the sword is still stored in my gauntlet! If it's just hitting, even I can do it!

Gon!

My fist destroyed her shield of light with no trouble and I made her face eat a sharp blow. Usually I don't hit women, but she's the exception! Whether it was because she received an unexpected blow or not, that girls posture was violently bent.

Cracks spread from the edges of the mask on the Hakuryuukou's helmet, and part of Vali's face peeked through the crumbling portion. This is it!

I grasped my hand around the base of the Hakuryuukou's wings of light that were said to gush out excess power.

"Apparently the effect of your Sacred Gear comes from here. In that case!"

[Transfer!]

I transferred my power to the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail before it was in excess. At that instant, I was struck by the feeling that power had suddenly been removed from my body. So it consumed a fair amount of stamina and magic power! But, its fine like this!

"I'll raise the power you absorb and the power you emit all at once! To the extent that you can't deal with it!"

"Kuh!"

All of the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail's jewels started to nonsensically glow white, red, blue and yellow over and over again. As it did so, the Dragon power that I had felt from her body, to the extent of being absurd, vanished.

[What a thing…! Vali, regain your posture at once!]

Vali reacted to Albion's voice and tried to defend by crossing her arms, but...

Bagan!

I closed my left fist that was filled with Ascalon's power and easily destroyed Vali's defences including the gauntlets of both her arms, and thrust a blow to this abdomen. The white shining Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail was not enough and shattered.

Fresh blood flew out from Vali's mouth. She stepped back unsteadily while holding her abdomen. As blood poured down from the edge of his mouth, Vali smiled as if in joy.

"…Hahaha, amazing! My Sacred Gear was blown off! So you can do it if you try! Just what I would expect, my rival..."

"…I made it reach and hit you. You're the only one I won't be satisfied with if my fist can't hit you."

Because while I was doing this, Vali's armour once again returned to its previous state.

No way, the broken part was fixed! Impossible, so I can never beat him no matter how many times I break it!?

* * *

><p>"Hmmmmmmmm, never send a man to do a woman's job."<p>

Eh? Before I had realized it, Chelia had appeared beside me.

"W-What are you doing?"

I asked her surprised. She sends me a look which sends chills down my spine.

"You need to do something. I'm not stupid, I'm not a match for her until I reach Balance Breaker. And as that isn't going to happen today, I will support you. But, don't misunderstand. It isn't for your benefit, it is for me beating the crap out of Vali. Her saying stupid things about taking Onii-sama. I'm not letting her take Onii-sama. And if we have to fight together, then so be it. So, use that thing that came off her armour. It must hold some power. I'm going to hold her off."

With that Chelia bursts from beside me and charged light spears! She threw them at Vali who batted them away easily! Ku! That's some defence she has. Even though Vali is half Devil, she can bat away light spears from a half Angel. But half Angel vs half Devil is a sight to see.

[The battle doesn't end until the host is made incapable of fighting. It's no use at this rate. You'll make no progress. It's next to impossible for you to defeat him within the limited time of the control unit. The best plan would be to run away, but you can't do that, can you?]

"Hey, Ddraig. The Sacred Gear responds to feelings and evolves, right?"

[Yeah, that's right, but…Why?]

I picked up the thing lying at my feet, a jewel of the Vanishing Dragon Chelia was talking about. It flew off Vali's armour when I punched her.

"Hyaaa!"

Kick!

Damn! Chelia was able to muster up enough strength to kick Vali away! No, she used magic and light power? I can see equations and light power by her feet. W-Wow, even without Balance Breaker, she's taking on the Hakuryuukou!

"Pervert! Please do something soon! This bitch is strong! Not even I am able to hold her off for long! But Onii-sama will be able to beat Vali~ He just used Arondight too much. B-But, he is also healing Azazel-chan so...Onii-sama is amazing after all!"

This girls brother complex never ceases to amaze me. But I turn my attention back to Ddraig.

"I'm transmitting my image to you. Let's try it!"

I transmitted the thing I imagined in my brain to Ddraig who was inside me! I imagined hard! If this image is possible, I...

[…Partner, you've sent me quite a dangerous image. But, it's interesting! We may die, but do you have the resolve?]

"I can't die. I haven't taken Buchou's virginity yet. —If it hurts, I'll endure it! If I can just exceed this damn bastard in front of me with that!"

[Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but—I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Partner! No! Hyoudou Issei!]

"Yeah!"

"What do you intend to do?"

Vali asked that as she returned to the sky, seeming interested.

"Vanishing Dragon! Albion! Vali! I'll be taking your power!"

I smashed the Sekiryuutei jewel that was on the back of my right hand into pieces, and drove into it the Vanishing Dragon jewel that I picked up before!

A silver aura sprang forth from my right hand and wrapped around the right side of my body. A phenomenon from the jewel?

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Damn it! What is this!?

"Nugaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ah, ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

My thoughts soared in overwhelming pain.

"You intend to take in my power?"

Realising what I was trying to do, Vali showed a shocked expression.

[What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?]

Albion spoke indifferently.

[Guooooooooooooooooh!]

Ddraig was also leaking out agony. So the Dragon Emperor lodged in my Sacred Gear also tasted pain? However, while Ddraig let out a scream, it contained laughter as well.

[Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!]

[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power, I steal power. The side that skillfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.]

Ddraig gave a fearless laugh at Albion's words.

[Since meeting with this host, with Hyoudou Issei, I have learned one thing! That anything is possible with determined stupidity!]

"Respond to my feeliiiiiiiiiiings!"

[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]

My right hand was wrapped in a dazzling white light! A pure white aura surrounded my right arm!

A white gauntlet appeared on my right arm.

"…Hehehe, so this is Dividing Gear?"

Though, having only white up till my right arm's elbow on my red armour looked awkward.

[Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!]

Albion let out an astonished voice.

"No, its only a little, but it's possible. My friend fused together holy and demonic, and produced things like holy demonic swords. It seems it was possible to achieve it because balance has collapsed from the non existence of God. Well, if I borrow the words of the leader guys, it is a state where there are things like system errors or program bugs? I just utilised it a little."

[…So you mean you nudged the imperfections of the Sacred Gear program and achieved this? No, but such a thing is…Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning Dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.]

Albion still couldn't seem to believe it. Well, to be honest though, I was also desperate.

"Yeah, it was reckless. But, I survived."

Ddraig sighed at my words.

[However, it certainly made your lifespan shorten. It's a lot even for devils that live almost endlessly.]

"I have no intention to live for ten thousand years. But, since there are a lot of things I want to do, I'd like to live for at least a thousand years, though."

Vali clapped her hands at me. What's your intention?

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and everything that surrounds you with the Hakuryuukou's power!"

Vali floated into the air and opened her arms wide. Her wings of light also grew huge.

"Halve? It's different with my power, but what do you mean by halving my surroundings?"

That girl let out a laugh to my question.

"Ignorance is scary! It might not be bad for you to die without knowing!"

[Half Dimension!]

Surrounded by a dazzling aura along with a voice from her jewel, Vali pointed her hand at the trees spread out below her. The thickness of the trees was halved in an instant! Ooh! They were seriously halved!?

"Hey pervert, want me to explain what's happening? Because that clueless look on your face tells me you don't understand what's going on."

"Please tell me!"

She sighs heavily at me and explains.

"That ability halves everything in her surroundings, I can tell with just one look. In other words, if the Hakuryuukou became serious, then the apes breasts will also be halved. Which wont be a bad thing actually since she parades them around like she's all that, but she's not all that!"

"Don't fuck with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Don't fucking swear at me you bastard!"

"I wasn't swearing at you! I was swearing at Vali!"

"Oh, ok then swear at her. She's going to take the apes bust away you know?"

I turn to Vali with rage!

"I won't forgive you! You're the one person I absolutely won't forgive! I'll knock you down! I'll destroy you! Valiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

My surroundings flew off! The ground I was standing on was also greatly gouged out and changed into a crater.

"Holy shit. Your power goes up by so much because the apes breasts might be reduced? Hehe, you really are a strange being."

Chelia bursts out laughing at me! Don't laugh at me!

I thrusted my finger at Vali! The far-off trees in the background were blown away from the force of the aftershock of thrusting that finger.

"Just try to make a move on Rias Gremory! I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate agaaaaaaain! You halving maniaaaaaaaaaaaac!"

"Today is full of surprises. Who would have thought that this much power would explode because of a woman's breasts. But, its interesting!"

The Hakuryuukou flew out at me. I didn't feel slow.

Bah! I got away from that spot and kicked Vali in the side as she flew!

"Fast! Have you exceeded me in speed!?"

Like I know! Be surprised as you please! As if I'll forgive! As if I'll forgive this girl!

"This is for Buchou's breasts!"

A hit to Vali's abdomen with my right fist! In my mind, Buchou's breasts shook!

[Divide!]

At the same time I activated the Hakuryuukou power I had just transplanted and felt the aura covering Vali decrease sharply.

"Guha!"

Vali spat out bile from her mouth! I continued attacking like that without interference!

"This is for Raynare's breasts!"

A hit to the face! Alright! I completely broke her helmet! In my mind, Raynare's breasts bounced!

"This is for Chelia's still growing breasts!"

The jets on her back from which her wings of light originated were destroyed! In my mind, Chelia's breasts grew!

"You sick bastard! Don't mention me in your sick ways! My body is for Onii-sama! Not you, you perverted moron!"

Ignoring her, I continue on!

"This is for Kalawarner's breasts!"

I vigorously kicked her high into the air! In my mind, Kalawarner's breasts were pleased!

"Gahah!"

Vali vomited blood from my extreme kick. Yeah, serves you right!

"…Interesting. Truly interesting."

[Vali, I finished analysing his halving power. When compared with the control method of your power, you can handle it.]

"I see. I'm not afraid of him with this. Albion, do you think he's worthy enough to show the Hakuryuukou's Juggernaut Drive if its the current Hyoudou Issei?"

[Vali, its not a good choice in this place. If you recklessly enter Juggernaut Drive, Ddraig's curse may be removed.]

"It'll all work out, Albion."

What? That damn Vali started chanting something.

[Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?]

Albion was angry? I don't know what's going on, but I'll take him down before he prepares his new attack! When I tried to deliver a hit as a finishing blow to Vali...

With the moon floating within the night sky in the background, a single silhouette swooped down to our location. It swiftly came into the space between Vali and me. It was a man wearing armour that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms

"Vali, I've come for you."

It was a young man with a refreshing-looking face. He spoke to Vali cheerfully.

"So its Bikou. What have you come for?"

Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Katarea failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so its already time."

"Who are you?"

I pointed at the person who had just appeared and asked that.

"...He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha."

The one who answered was Azazel. Huh? That isn't familiar at all, though?

"Let me say it with a name that you can grasp. He's Son Goku. The famous damn monkey in the Journey to the West."

"S-S-Son, Gokuuuuuuuu!?"

I was so shocked that all my anger till now was blown away! Because, he's the one from that famous story!

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the Khaos Brigade. No, you're the Son Goku to the Vanishing Dragon. You're also well-matched."

That guy laughed at Azazel's words with a cackle.

"I'm different from the first generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei."

He casually greeted me.

The Youkai called Bikou spun around a cane that had appeared in his hand, and then pierced it into the ground.

Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them completely sink into it. So they intend to escape! Don't kid around! I still have to give her my breast doctrine one more time!

"Wait! As if I'll let you escape!"

I tried to catch her, but…

Kah! My Sacred Gear was released. My armour vanished, and the ring which helped my power also crumbled away. The Balance Breaker state that was reinforced by the ring has been removed!

"Azazel! Don't you have more of those rings!? I can't let her escape!"

"It takes a tremendous amount of time to purify those things. I can't mass-produce them. And even if I could, the possibility of attaining complete Balance Breaker fades if used too much. To the end, its an emergency use measure."

"Right now is for emergency use! I was made a fool of by her! As if I'll let her get away!"

…Suddenly, I was seized by intense fatigue…I couldn't put any strength into my feet. I couldn't grasp my fist either.

"If you explosively emit that much power in an instant, your stamina will become empty. As you are now, what you are able to store is limited and long battles are impossible."

That was Azazel's explanation… But wasn't Vali armoured for the whole time?

"Va-chan!"

...That was Makoto! He came rushing past me and went straight to Vali! W-What is he doing!?

"Ma-kun you remember..."

"Don't go, ok? I remember...meeting you. And I remember falling in love with you. So, stay, ok? You can stay with me. I will make sure you don't get punished, ok? So, stay with me...please. I don't want to lose you again."

So Makoto and Vali have history? Makoto, forces his lips onto Vali's in a passionate kiss! W-Whoa, I didn't know he could be so forward. Chelia grinds her teeth next to me. Ehehe, she's really pissed off. I can hear a sigh from Irina also. Hehe, she's pissed off also! They break apart a few seconds later. Vali gets close to his ear and whispers something. Then Makoto speaks

"I love you...Vali-san, no Va-chan. I love you Va-chan. Thank you for the advise."

"I...love you, Ma-kun. Until next time."

Vali pushed Makoto away and within a second, Vali and Bikou disappear.

"Va-chan...until next time. Chelia, come here. Its time to go and talk with Gabriel."

"R-Right Onii-sama! By the way, can I call you Nii-chan?"

"Sure, why not. Lets go and finish the heart to heart with Gabriel. Lets make amends, if she's willing. I'm tired of fighting now."

"Ok Nii-chan! Lets go!"

So like that, we all went back to the others.

* * *

><p>When we set foot on the school grounds, the armies of the three big powers had come in and carried out the processing after the battle.<p>

They carried away the corpses of the dead magicians, and looked to be cleaning up after the battle.

When we advanced to the centre of the school grounds, the forms of Sirzechs-sama, Serafall Leviathan-sama, and Michael-san could be seen giving orders to people who seemed to be subordinates.

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Serafall-sama immediately shot into Makoto's arms!

"Sera-tan, I beat that bitch for insulting you like she did."

"Hehe, my Bishop in magical robes."

"Hey! That's my line!"

Chelia wined as Sirzechs-sama got close to them.

"Is it true? You three beat Katarea?"

"Its true, Sirzechs. Makoto, Chelia and Shidou Irina beat Katarea by working effectively together. They deserve a reward for such a thing as Katarea even powered up by using a snake from Ophis. But, I caused trouble with Vali..."

"Of course. Well done to Shidou Irina-san, Makoto-kun and Chelia-chan for such actions. Katarea was an Ultimate class Devil, yet you three won with teamwork. You three will receive a reward for your efforts."

Those three gain embarrassed blushes as Sirzechs-sama turns back to Azazel.

"…So she betrayed you."

"From the start, she was a girl that poured into only power. If you look at it from the results, it's possible to understand and say "Ah, I see". However, its my responsibility that I didn't stop it from happening."

"No! Va-chan is a good girl, believe me. I know she is a good girl and she will prove it one day as well. I just know she will."

Sirzechs-sama and Azazel nod at Makoto who then goes over to Gabriel-san with Chelia...is this going to turn into a shouting match? It did last time.

"Makoto...you're ok. I was so worried about you. I need to tell you something. From your emotions before, I should've replied instantly. I know I'm late in saying this, but everything's ok now. I finally understand what you've been trying to tell me all this time."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. Sometimes I'm slow, you know? But, if I'm given the chance to think, I can find the answer eventually. I know what's really going on now. I should've come to you earlier. I should've come and protected you and Chelia from this world. If you give me the chance, I will prove how much I truly love you. You'll never have to be alone again, because I'm going to be around now. No matter what. I'm going to be around for you now. No more hiding away because I felt ashamed of what I did. I'm going to face up to what I've done, and I will wait forever for you to forgive me. Even if you don't, I am always going to love you."

"Kaa-chan..."

He called her Kaa-chan instead of Gabriel.

"Everything's ok now. Everything's ok now and I love you so much."

"Kaa-chan!"

He jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly! I guess he finally heard what he wanted to hear. I smile at the scene as Chelia hugs them also. A family threeway hug.

"You finally said it, and meant it Kaa-chan. That's all I ever wanted. It will take sometime for me to completely forgive you, but I do want you around Kaa-chan. You will be around now, right?"

"Of course I will. If you can put up with me, can I maybe stay in your home for abit? Heaven doesn't need me for awhile so, if you'll have me, I would like to be around you and Chelia."

"What do you think Chelia? Should we allow Kaa-chan around?"

Makoto sent a playful smile at Chelia who smiled cheerfully.

"Well, having Okaa-sama around for a little while might be fun. Ok, Okaa-sama can stay!"

"There you have it Kaa-chan! If Chelia says it, then I will go along with it! Please stay around for as long as you like!"

"How's forever then?"

""Sounds perfect to us!""

They replied at the same time! Hehe, I guess getting everything out was alright after all. All the emotions from before needed laying out, and now they can start building bridges.

Michael-san then came between Sirzechs-sama and Azazel.

"Now then, I'm returning to Heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the Khaos Brigade."

"I'm sorry, I had arranged things this time. We who set up the place of this conference feel ashamed."

"Sirzechs, please don't feel so responsible. As for me, I'm just glad that the three great powers are walking on the path to peace together, you know? With this, useless quarrels should also decrease."

"Well, subordinates who don't agree with that will also leave."

Azazel made that sarcastic remark.

"That is inevitable. Because we've been hating each other for a long time. However, it should change even a little from now on. The problem is the Khaos Brigade that we can't assume is good."

"Then let's cooperate and discuss from now on regarding that matter."

Azazel and Michael-san nodded at Sirzechs-sama's idea.

"Then, I'll return to Heaven at once. I'll come back immediately, so we'll conclude the formal peace agreement at that time."

"Erm...Oji-san. Can I ask you something before you leave?"

Makoto asks Michael-san who nods happily. His face became happy when Makoto said Oji-san rather than Michael like he did before.

"Can you allow it so Xenovia-san can pray? She doesn't say it around me, but I know she feels regret because she can't pray to you. So, if you could do that for me, then I would be grateful."

"Haha, I see. Would you like to pray also?"

"If you can make it so, then yes please!"

Hehe, happy times for Makoto. I'm happy he is going to be ok. For awhile, I thought he wasn't going to be ok, but he's going to be fine now.

"I understand. If its only two people, I may be able to do something about it. The two of you are already Devils and can't get near church headquarters. Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?"

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only two Devils who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

"Makoto-sama! You are amazing! Doing that for me, your humble servant."

Chelia then clicked her fingers at Xenovia.

"Aah! Servants! Thanks for reminding me Xenovia-senpai! Nii-chan! Tell me you have reconsidered!"

Reconsidered what? Irina and Asia get close while looking hopeful. However Makoto just smiles and doesn't say anything.

"Ooh Ma-chan! Please tell us!"

"Y-Yes Makoto-san! Please don't keep us in suspense!"

"Yeah Nii-chan! Come on! Tell us if you want them or not!"

Want them? What are them? Makoto giggled happily.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't toy around anymore. Chelia, shall we become Kings?"

"Ooh yeah! Nii-chan! We are going to have servants!"

S-Servants!?

"Yay! Ma-chan! You've made me the happiest girl in the world!"

"Makoto-san! Thank you!"

I don't know what's going on! Irina and Asia have jumped Makoto into a hug and people are talking about servants!

"W-Whats going on?"

Xenovia asks with a little of hint of anger.

"Well, Xenovia-senpai. The short version is...Nii-chan and I are going to be the Kings of Angels! We get to reincarnate Angels! We get servants!"

...They get servants!? I slink to the floor in sadness. They get to live my dreams. They get to get servants...uwah.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Xenovia let out a high pitched cry! She then turned to Buchou with a furious look in her eyes.

"You...ape. You say "Become my servant and you can stay by Makoto-sama's side always as his loyal servant!" But noooooo...he gets servants and I'm stuck being your servant ape!"

Xenovia is flipping out on Buchou who is shaking heavily! Buchou! Please don't be so scared! She wont hit, I think.

"I-I..."

"Don't interrupt me ape!"

"Ooh shit I'm sorry!"

"You should be! I should've done what Asia did! Stayed human a little longer! But I'm stuck being the Knight of an ape! Uwah! Makoto-sama!"

Buchou starts crying and assumes the fetal position. I go over and join her. Fate is cruel. Makoto is getting servants and Xenovia flipped out.

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said."

Kiba requested something to Michael-san.

"Following your advice, I swear on the Holy Demonic Sword you gave us that I will not allow Holy sword esearch to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

"That's great Yuuto-kun!"

"T-Thank you, Makoto-kun."

Kiba's face turned red at Makoto's words. I don't care right now, I'm upset. I suddenly feel a hand touch my shoulder...Makoto, what does he want? Going to rub it in my face?

"What?"

"Ise-kun. Whats wrong?"

"You get servants! Uwah! That's a harem! Uwah!"

"Don't cry. Besides, I'm willing to turn someone into an Angel for you. Well half Angel anyway."

What? What did he just say!? Did he just say...

"M-Makoto...?"

"Yes, Ise-kun?"

"Did you say you'd turn someone into an Angel for me?"

"I did yes. Ise-kun, you've been an amazing friend to me, without even realizing it. You are so like Shinobu-kun, that it is scary. You are my best friend, and if you are going to become a Harem King, don't you need an Angel in your harem?"

I grab his hands and hold them tightly! He's going to turn someone into an Angel for me! Yay! That's amazing!

"You're the best friend I could ever want! So I can do anything with her!?"

"Yes. As long as she wants it that is. You can't force yourself on this girl. But if you find a girl you want, I will angelize her for you. Also, you can be a commander of my and Chelia's peerage sometimes. Think of yourself as third in command of them, ok?"

Without even realizing it, I hug him very tightly. He pets the back of my head.

"Ise-kun. Thank you for being my friend. Lets be best friends forever now, ok?"

"Y-Yes! Lets be best friends forever! And Harem Kings together!"

"Yep! We will be the Harem Kings of Kuoh academy!"

Hehe, I'm corrupting him! But, that's really nice of him. He's going to angelize someone just for me. And even let me command his peerage sometimes. I can't ask for a better friend than him.

"Ooh Nii-chan! I'm so happy right now!"

Suddenly, without warning, Chelia kisses her own brothers lips! They are kissing!? Everyone makes a shocked face as they kiss! Ooh my Maou! Its incest! I knew Chelia would do something like this eventually, she really does have a unhealthy obsession with Makoto. She breaks the kiss and has a huge blush.

"I love you Nii-chan. Lets get married!"

"..."

Makoto then faints! Hehe...wow, totally didn't expect that. I guess Chelia is going for the incest route. Good luck Makoto, you're gonna need it. But more like, I'm going to get an Angel in my harem! Yay! I'm so happy right now!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the conference! And Makoto and Chelia have started their Brave Saints now with more to come! Also the Gabriel x Makoto can start now as the Makoto x Chelia has started! Also, Chelia's Sacred Gear wasn't named this chapter but it will be in the future. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Its about that time for review answering! Yay!**

**Guest - Fem Sairaorg for Ise? To be honest, I haven't thought about that before. It would be interesting to say the least. But I wouldn't even know what to call her. Well, if anyone wants that pairing, please review!**

**SharpRevan - Yep Chelia and Vali have kissed Makoto! Well there's still room on the Brave Saints so when you think of your Oc, please let me know about it.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - I am glad you enjoy the story! For getting the familiar, I will be adding that chapter soon! And for pegging, I haven't planned to do that lol.**

**Anime PJ - Family is all together, besides the father which will be revealed in time. For the scene for Katase and Murayama back in chapter 11 was because they do have affections for him, however it isn't love, more like obsession. As for giving one of them to him? I wouldn't know which one if I am honest. If you or anyone else can think of a reason, then I will consider it.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - I feel happy that I am one of your favourite authors! And it is ok you didn't review last chapter, as long as you review future chapters lol!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Super-face!<strong>

**Makoto P.O.V**

Currently, I'm in the old Occult Research club room...and Azazel-san is here. W-Why is he here all of a sudden? The people here are Buchou's peerage and Chelia plus my peerage! Well, Asia-san and Iri-chan I mean. We only have two members, but that's pretty cool also! Kaa-chan is at home as she is just doing something's for Heaven. But that's fine. Also, the Fallen Angel girls are here. As in Raynare-san, Kalawarner-san and Mittelt-san.

"And so, from today on I'll be the advisor of this Occult Research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too."

"...Why are you here?"

Touching her forehead with her hand, Buchou was in a perplexed state.

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's disgusting Azazel-chan! You can't say score with school girls!"

Chelia let out a cry from beside me. However Buchou spoke up next.

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would that slut Sona do such a thing?"

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me."

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organisation called the Khaos Brigade. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing Vanishing Dragon. From the information I got on her, I know that Vali has her own team. We're temporarily calling it the Hakuryuukou Team. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali and Son Goku."

"Are Vali and the others going to attack here again?"

The Governor shook his head at Ise-kun's question.

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the free-loading strong sacred beasts in Heaven and demonic beasts as well."

Ise-kun asks a question to Azazel-san or rather sensei now.

"…So its a war?"

"No, its still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Well…"

"Sekiryuutei, don't think about it too hard. Either way, since you lack brains, you'll make no progress if you worry too much. Your enemy is Hakuryuukou Vali to the bitter end. Just don't forget that single fact."

Hehe, that's his answer huh. It isn't very nice saying he lacks brains. Ise-kun isn't stupid.

"Your Sekiryuutei power is also too unstable. Its explosive power is tremendous, but that's also only temporarily. A lower rank opponent would instantly be brought down with that, but it would be suppressed by a higher rank opponent. If you're also going to participate in the Rating Games as a Devil from now on, you must stabilise the Sekiryuutei's mighty power. For all that, you first need to attain Balance Breaker. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Something like a Pawn that consumed only one piece taking down the King also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well."

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games."

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly."

So Angels and Fallen Angels will be watching the games then. That means Kaa-chan and the others also.

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?"

Yuuto-kun answered Azazel-sensei's question.

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days."

Next Azazel-sensei's gaze turned towards Akeno-san. He better not try anything funny or I will unleash Arondight at him. Although I still feel weird about using it. Its curse is strong. And I still feel a little dizzy from using him too much.

"Do you still hate us, no, Barakiel?"

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since its that persons fault that my mother died."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my father!"

Its the same thing with me and Kaa-chan. I didn't think she was my mother and I didn't have any intention of forgiving her. I will help Akeno-san overcome her hatred of Barakiel because she unknowingly helped me overcome my hatred for Kaa-chan. While I can't say I have forgiven her, I can at least say that I want her around.

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?"

"…"

Akeno-san did not respond to Azazel-sensei's words. She just silently showed a complicated expression.

"The current objective is for the Sekiryuutei to perfect Balance Break. And for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation."

And so said Azazel-sensei. To power up...yeah, I'm going to power up. I still have some magic's to Master after all. And maybe it...hmmmm, if I do that then maybe I could at least...yes with that sort of magic Arondight might...

"We also have to become stronger too."

Azazel-sensei also agreed with Buchou's words.

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils soon, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young Devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?"

Ise-kun asks Azazel-sensei who answered him.

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present Devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favourable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. What crafty guys they are."

"By the way, what are the Fallen Angel girls doing here?"

Chelia asks Azazel-sensei who smirks a little.

"Well, they will be joining the school. They will be assisting me in my duties. Raynare will be a second year. Mittelt will be a first year. And Kalawarner will be a teacher of history. She's actually quite knowledgeable about human history."

So the Fallen girls will be joining the school also? That's going to be fun. Ise-kun likes Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san. And Mittelt-san and I get along quite well indeed. I then stand up to everyone's confusion.

"Where are you going all of a sudden?"

"I-I am going t-to train."

I reply to Azazel-sensei with a smile. Hehe, I am not going to be left behind anymore. I'm not going to become a weak member of the peerage. I might be a healer, but I'm going to show everyone that healers are also strong beings.

"Ooh me too~ I'm going to attain Balance Breaker, then I'm going to have a rematch with Vali! Next time, the Sekiryuutei wont have to worry about the Hakuryuukou because I will shatter that illusion!"

"Y-You so c-copied t-that off s-someone."

"Hehe, maybe~ But I believe it sounds good! I'm going to shatter your illusion with my own illusion! Hey, copyrighted by Izumi Chelia!"

I shake my head at the girl. But I haven't forgotten the meeting. She kissed me on the lips. It wasn't a sibling kiss either. It was a kiss a girl gives a guy they love. I feel confused about that. It was my sister, yet I actually liked it. What's wrong with me? Liking a kiss from my own sister. Erm...yeah...Chelia...

"Hey hey! Don't forget about us also! I'm going to train my butt off!"

Iri-chan came over to us and smiled cutely. She's my Angel now. Hehe. She actually is my Angel.

"O-Oh, me too!"

Asia-san stood up and joined us also. Hehe, our peerage. Chelia and my peerage. It is cool being this close to one another. I now know why Buchou likes her peerage so much. It really is like a second family.

"Oh, don't forget to sign up to super-face!"

[Whats super-face?]

Everyone tilts their heads to the sideways while looking clueless at Azazel-sensei who just smirks a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Irina P.O.V<strong>

It has been exactly one week since I became Ma-chan's and Chelia-chan's Angel Brave Saint, rank Ace! That's my position and I'm very happy right now! I'm a half Angel! Hehe, and better yet, since I'm half Angel so I can be naughty with Ma-chan now! But now I'm on super-face. Hehe, this is a fun social network. Azazel-sensei apparently created it. And has been waiting for a chance to share it, so the three factions and other factions are on super-face also. Azazel-sensei is a new sensei of the school now which I'm apart of. I'm in the same class as Ma-chan and the others.

"H-Hello Iri-chan."

My King, Ma-chan called me. I smile in his direction. He comes to sit next to me in his...no, Ma-chan said that it is our house now. So, I'm sat in our house in the living room on the computer, on super-face. I love super-face! It is soo amazing! Everyone is on super-face right now!

"Hello my King!"

"H-Hehe, n-no need f-for such f-formalities. J-Just Ma-chan w-will do. B-But what a-are you d-doing?"

"Ooh, I'm on super-face!"

He makes a confused face, but then nods.

"S-Super-face. T-That s-social media f-for the s-supernatural?"

"That's right! I'm just browsing around."

"B-Browsing around huh? I-I have b-been meaning t-to..."

"You aren't on super-face yet?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. Anyone who is anyone is on super-face. Even Michael-sama is on super-face! Its weird, but everyone is on super-face! Kaichou, Buchou, her peerage besides Ma-chan apparently, Chelia-chan and the Maous-sama's and Gabriel-sama and other people are on super-face! Its the new fad!

"N-No...I-I've b-been with Kaa-c-chan."

"I'm so glad you and Gabriel-sama are building bridges."

"Me t-too."

He smiles at me which makes me blush. He sits close and points to my laptop.

"W-Will you s-show me s-super-face?"

"Of course I will Ma-chan!"

I go onto my profile page...he gasps and points to the picture. What's wrong with Ma-chan all of a sudden?

"W-Why is t-that girl d-dead?"

"What Ma-chan? That's me!"

"O-Oh...w-why do you l-look dead?"

I look dead? I look at the picture. Its only me praying. I posted that this morning. Do I really look dead?

"I-I don't! That's me praying!"

"O-Oh...if y-you say s-so."

I cry a little. I really look dead? No! Its just Ma-chan having a weird joke with me. As we were about to start, Chelia-chan comes into the room looking happy. She looks at the computer and gasps!

"Oh my God! Who is that dead girl!?"

"T-That's me!"

"Why do you look dead?"

Even Chelia-chan thinks I look dead!? Uwah! Why do they think I look dead!? I'm just praying in the picture!

"I'm praying! That's me praying!"

"Oh...if you say so."

Did they seriously rehearse that? Or are they having a joke with me on the spot? Gabriel-sama then comes in, looks at the computer screen and gasps! Why gasp Gabriel-sama!? Don't tell me she thinks I look dead also!

"Oh my, who is that poor soul?"

"That's me Gabriel-sama!"

"Ooh dear...why do you look dead?"

"I don't look dead! That's me praying! Uwah! Are you all having a joke at my expense!?"

They shake their heads at me. So, I think when I pray, I look dead? No! I don't look dead at all! They look dead!

"Anyway, what're you doing Irina-san?"

Gabriel-sama asks me. I sigh and dry my tears.

"Ma-chan said he doesn't have a super-face yet so I'm showing him mine."

"Makoto? You don't have super-face?"

"N-No Kaa-chan. I-I've been w-with you a-a lot."

"Well, yes I suppose we have been spending lots of time together. But I have a super-face. Speaking of, I should really check my super-face."

"Hehe, Okaa-sama is a super-face nerd~ Although I should check mine also."

Gabriel-sama and Chelia-chan both get out their laptops and start going on super-face. Ma-chan makes an upset face.

"Whats wrong Ma-chan?"

"E-Everyone's o-on super-face, a-and I'm n-not."

"Then, join super-face Ma-chan. It isn't a big deal. Even Asia-san and Xenovia are on super-face."

"W-Will you s-show me y-yours first?"

"Sure! Now, I'm on my profile page. Think of this like social media for the supernatural, as that's what it is. Like you can put pictures up, post things and comment on others pictures or statuses. Its that simple. I even have my personal information on my profile page. You can even add what you are a member of. Like, I'm apart of the Chelia-chan peerage. And it even has my rank, the Ace! When you join super-face, you can add me to your peerage list! It is pretty cool as you can do all sorts of things. And you can like things also by clicking the like button. Of course, not forgetting sending private messages."

"C-Cool...s-so its l-like t-that social media t-thing humans u-use?"

I nod, then smile a little. I just thought of something but before I could say anything, Gabriel-sama speaks up.

"Say...why is it called super-face anyway?"

"Azazel-chan made it Okaa-sama. What do you expect from a nutter like him? He comes up with strange things everyday."

Gabriel-sama doesn't answer and just continues looking at her super-face. I then speak to Ma-chan.

"Say, I will write something and I bet you Xenovia will like it instantly."

"S-She will?"

He tilts his head to the side and I nod.

"Yes, she's...really into super-face. She likes pretty much everything. Ok what to put...ok! I will put that I'm sat with my King!"

So I put 'Sat with my King on super-face!' and wait for Xenovia to like it.

"Xenovia likes your post."

Ma-chan jumped back a little! Hehe, I did that the first time too. It was scary, and especially when it is the voice of the person.

"A-Ah! T-That was h-her voice!"

"Hehe, yes. Azazel-sensei added that feature. I don't know how to turn it off so I will just leave it for now. Don't ask me how it works either because I have no idea. It says it for the comments also, but it wont say the comment. It will just say "Xenovia has commented on your post" for example. And if its a message "Xenovia has sent you a message" using Xenovia as an example."

"Chelia has commented on your post."

Ooh Chelia-chan has commented. I read it...

"That's not funny Chelia-chan."

"It speaks volumes."

I cry a little. She put 'Irina-chan is a nut job.' I don't find that funny, but Chelia-chan is laughing a little. Why is she laughing about such a thing!?

"Xenovia likes Chelia's comment on your post."

Uwah! Xenovia! She just liked that to like it! Uwah! They are cyber bullying me! Chelia-chan bursts out laughing as Ma-chan rubs my back comfortingly. Hehe, they are bullying me on super-face.

"Gabriel likes Chelia's comment on your post."

Even Gabriel-sama is doing it to me! Why are they all bullying me!?

"Gabriel-sama!"

"Sorry Irina-san. I don't like being left out."

She did it because she doesn't like being left out!? That's not an excuse! Ma-chan is looking at the computer with stars around his eyes! W-Whats going on with him?

"Iri-chan! I-I want to j-join super-face!"

"T-Then join it."

"Y-Yeah, I-I knew t-that! I'm j-joining super-face!"

He rushes out of the room, only to come back a minute later with his computer. Hehe, Ma-chan is so cute sometimes! No, make that all the time! He gets up super-face and starts doing the usual way to sign up to super-face. Like filling in your name and other things like that. Once he had done that, he smiles.

"I'm o-on!"

"Cool! I will send you a friend request!"

So while I start doing that, I hear Gabriel-sama speak up.

"I keep sending Serafall-san a friend request but she always denies the request."

"Sorry to say this Okaa-sama, but she doesn't like you. Do you know why she doesn't like you? Because she hasn't said why she doesn't like you, but she seems to hate you with a passion."

"I-I don't know why she doesn't like me Chelia. I haven't done anything to her."

"Irina would like to be your friend."

There we go! I sent Ma-chan the request!

"Makoto has denied your friend request."

He denied my friend request!? Uwah! Why would he deny my friend request!? Chelia-chan is giggling to herself happily. Leave me alone Chelia-chan! She's doing this to hurt me!

"Ma-chan!"

"S-Sorry, I p-pressed the w-wrong one. S-Send it m-me again, ok?"

"Yeah, alright. Just don't deny it this time!"

He nods and I send the request again. He better accept this time!

"Irina would like to be your friend."

"Makoto has denied your friend request."

He's done it again! I'm sure he's doing this to hurt me so! Uwah! I feel like crying! My King doesn't want to be my friend of super-face!

"Ma-chan! Why are you denying my friend request again!?"

"I-It wasn't m-me! Chelia p-pressed the b-button!"

I turn to Chelia-chan with a glare. She flashes me the peace sign. I grit my teeth and send the request yet again. I keep my eyes on Chelia-chan as I send the request.

"Irina would like to be your friend."

Come on! Accept it this time! Don't be cruel because I can't take it!

"Makoto has accepted your friend request."

"Thank you Ma-chan. Finally."

"Xenovia would like to be your friend."

Ooh! She's really quick! I didn't think she would know about Ma-chan being on it so fast! Ma-chan clicks on the accept button.

"S-She's f-fast."

"Yeah, she's your stalker Nii-chan. She wants to stalk you to the ends of the internet world. Actually, I'm shocked at how well she can use a computer since she grew up in the Church. And the same for Asia-senpai. And even you Okaa-sama. You can use the computer quite well. Are you secretly an internet nerd?"

Chelia-chan joked to Gabriel-sama who is too engrossed with the super-face to notice.

"Xenovia would like to be your wife."

She sent a marriage request to Ma-chan! She wants to super-face marry Ma-chan! Ma-chan puts on a troubled expression. But then Chelia-chan pressed the deny request button.

"Xenovia would like to be your wife."

"She sent it again! As if she's marrying you on super-face!"

Chelia again pressed the deny request button. But then it comes again!

"Xenovia would like to be your wife."

"She's not going to fucking quit!"

Again Chelia-chan pressed the deny request button.

"Xenovia would like to be your wife. Xenovia would like to be your wife. Xenovia would like to be your wife. Xenovia would like to be your wife. Xenovia would like to be your wife. Xenovia would like to be your wife. Xenovia would like to be your wife."

"She wont stop! Ugh! Go away Xenovia-senpai!"

"S-Should I j-just a-accept it?"

"No you shouldn't Nii-chan! Xenovia-senpai will quit eventually! She has too, right!?"

I don't have an answer for her, but the requests keep coming. Chelia-chan keeps denying the requests but they just don't stop. She's going to be getting tired of sending them, isn't she?

* * *

><p>...For half an hour, all I heard was "Xenovia would like to be your wife." But eventually Ma-chan just pressed yes just to shut that thing up! It reduced Chelia-chan and myself to tears but Ma-chan and Xenovia are married now, on super-face.<p>

"You are now married to Xenovia. Congratulations."

Thank Michael-sama he did accept that. Although I don't like it, it was getting on my nerves. It really was. It sounds weird hearing that from Xenovia's voice, but its fine if it stops. Chelia-chan also sent Ma-chan a friend request which he accepted. And now all of us are on our super-faces browsing away happily.

"You know, I find it strange that on Xenovia-senpai's profile picture, it is her and a squirrel embracing. Yet, she hates squirrels or fears them."

"I-I find that s-strange a-also."

Ma-chan agreed with Chelia-chan. They then turn to me.

"S-So...Iri-chan, w-why is Xenovia-san a-afraid of s-squirrels?"

"Yeah Irina-chan! Enquiring minds want to know. Why is Xenovia-senpai so afraid of squirrels?"

"W-Well...the truth is...she fell asleep outside one day while training and a squirrel just so happened to get on her stomach. When she woke up, she let out a deafening cry and then started chasing the...demonic squirrel with Durandal proclaiming she was going to murder it for trying to kill her. She has been looking for the...demonic squirrel ever since."

They both open their eyes wide at me. Hehe, it sounds strange but that's what happen. I don't understand why she is afraid of the squirrel. It isn't like it attacked her or anything.

"Gabriel would like to be your friend."

"Makoto has accepted your friend request."

Hehe, he did that without hesitation. Gabriel-sama smiles happily. I think they can really become close now that Ma-chan has...at least become on friendly terms with her.

"Gabriel would like to be your mother."

Ma-chan's computer. Gabriel-sama sent a family request then. More specifically, a mother request.

"Hahaha, that sounds so funny. Hehe, saying "Gabriel would like to be your mother" that's hilarious."

"You're right Chelia-chan!"

We giggle to one another. Then Ma-chan presses a button.

"Makoto has accept your mother request. Makoto is now your son. Congratulations."

"Congratulations Okaa-sama! You are now able to say on super-face that you have two children!"

"That's right Chelia! Hehe, I'm so happy right now."

Everyone went back to what they are doing.

"Serafall has denied your friend request."

That came from Gabriel-sama's computer. Hehe, she tried it again. Gabriel-sama let out a few tears at her denied friend request.

"Serafall has accepted your friend request."

Ma-chan's computer spoke out with Serafall-sama's voice. Gabriel-sama's eyes went wide with confusion.

"W-Why did she accept your request Makoto when she doesn't accept mine?"

"I-I don't k-know, Kaa-chan."

"Because she wants Nii-chan, Okaa-sama. She wants to have sex with Nii-chan~"

Gabriel-sama blushes up a storm and looks away. Hmmmm, what's that all about?

"Koneko would like to be your friend."

"O-Oh, Koneko-c-chan sent me a-a friend r-request!"

"Akeno would like to be your friend."

"A-And Akeno-s-san also."

Ma-chan is getting lots of friend requests! Like from the Fallen Angel girls, Asia-san and other people like Kaichou and the others from the student council. Hehe, the whole Occult Research club has added Ma-chan now, with Gasper-san being the last one.

"Gasper would like to be your friend."

"A-Ah, Gasper-s-san also!"

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Ma-chan gets up and goes to answer it.

"Hello Makoto-kun. Can I come in, please?"

"S-Sure. P-Please c-come in."

"Thank you."

Its Kaichou. I wonder what she wants? She comes in, and looks at my computer screen then gasps.

"What happened to her?"

"That's me praying!"

I cry out. Why does everyone keep saying things like this!? I'm seriously going to cry if this continues on.

"Why do you look dead?"

"I'm not dead! That's me praying to Michael-sama!"

"Ok, you don't have to scream Irina-san. Anyway, I'm going to hide in your closet. If that ape comes, don't tell her I'm here."

Before anyone could say anything, she went into the coat closet with a laptop. Why is she...going into a coat closet with a computer?

"Ooh! Buchou has posted something!"

She has? When I looked, I gasp a little.

"Hehe Buchou's post "I've just raped King Kong, I'm not satisfied." Ooh Xenovia-senpai has already liked it! So liking that!"

"M-Me too!"

Chelia-chan and Ma-chan liked Rias-sans comment. Why did she post something like that? Ooh wait, another one is there now.

"Hehe "I've just raped Godzilla, I'm still not satisfied." Hehe, liking it like Xenovia-senpai!"

"M-Me also!"

Hehe, Chelia-chan and Ma-chan are liking these weird posts. Who is posting something like this? It isn't Rias-san...is it Kaichou? She must've gotten a hold of Rias-san computer or her password. And another post has been posted on Rias-sans page.

"Ooh my "I've just had a threeway with King Kong and Godzilla, I'm still not satisfied." Hahaha! This has to be Kaichou! It seems Xenovia-senpai has liked it first! That's getting a like!"

"A-And from m-me!"

Chelia-chan and Ma-chan sure are in spirits!

"Say...Buchou doesn't like being called an ape, yet why is her profile picture her eating a banana?"

Chelia-chan's right! Her profile picture is her eating a banana while smirking at the camera. Hehe, Rias-san is a strange person.

* * *

><p>BANG! BANG! BANG!<p>

"SONA! YOU BUTCH LESBIAN! DON'T FUCKING HIDE FROM ME! STOP POSTING THINGS ON MY SUPER-FACE!"

I go and answer the door as that was Rias-san knocking. I open the door.

"Irina-san! Where is that butch lesbian!?"

"W-Who's that?"

She sighs heavily at me. Hehe, what have I done to her?

"Sona, that whore! She's got a hold of my laptop! And I know she's posting things on my super-face! And I know she's in there! Now get out of my way!"

She barged past me and started looking for Kaichou...but then gasps as she looks at my computer.

"What happened to that poor girl? Did someone kill her?"

"That's me praying!"

I cry out with such heavy tears! Everyone is bullying me and making fun of my picture! I love my picture!

"Why do you look dead?"

"I'm changing my profile picture! Uwah! This is not funny! I don't look deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeead!"

"Don't you scream at me! Sona! Get your ass out here! I'm going to murder you!"

She takes big deep breathes through her nose, then turns to the closet...

"Sona...I've found you!"

Rias-san rips the door open and it reveals Kaichou. Kaichou shakes a little.

"Ape..."

"You're dead."

In contrast to how she said her words, she grabs Kaichou by the hair and drags her out of the house kicking and screaming...I feel for poor Kaichou right now.

"Is she a bloodhound? She did just smell Kaichou out, didn't she?"

"T-That's Buchou f-for you Chelia."

"Hehe, that's right Nii-chan! But just a totally random thought, do you suppose Xenovia-senpai is just sat in a dark room waiting for people to post things so she can like them?"

"T-That could be possible. If she is...she's a super-face fanatic."

I say with a giggle. Hmmmm, I'm thirsty. I go into the kitchen and get a drink of milk. I head back into the living room...

"Xenovia likes your post."

"Akeno likes your post."

"Koneko likes your post."

That's coming from my computer! I haven't posted anything. When I looked...Chelia-chan! She giggles at me! Why did she put such a thing!?

"Yuuto likes your post."

"Gasper likes your post."

"Asia likes your post."

Why is everyone liking it!? They can't like it! That's mean!

"Chelia likes your post."

"Raynare likes your post."

"Kalawarner likes your post."

"Mittelt likes your post."

Ooh no! What has she done!? She can't let everyone like that fake post...wait, why is everyone liking that fake post!?

"Issei likes your post."

"Rias likes your post."

"Sona likes your post."

"Serafall likes your post."

I'm crying now. People are liking that horrible post. Do they seriously like such a thing!? Do they really want me to do that!?

"Tsubaki likes your post."

"Tomoe likes your post."

"Reya likes your post."

"Momo likes your post."

"Genshirou likes your post."

"Tsubasa likes your post."

"Ruruko likes your post."

The whole student council likes the fake post! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! They all hate me! Everyone hates me!

"Michael likes your post."

"Azazel likes your post."

"Sirzechs likes your post."

"Grayfia likes your post."

Even the leaders are liking that horrible post! They all like it! I'm crying such heavy tears! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"Gabriel likes your post. Gabriel has commented on your post."

She's commented and liked it? I start reading it...ITS ABOUT TIME!? WHY WOULD SHE SAY ITS ABOUT TIME!? I turn to Ma-chan with teary eyes.

"Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Everyone likes that I'm dead!"

"I-I haven't l-liked t-that you a-are dead."

"Ma-chan...I love you. Everyone else wants me dead, or doesn't care that I'm dead. And even Gabriel-sama says its about time. Everyone likes that I'm dead!"

I collapse on his chest and cry. Everyone hates me so much. They think my death is likeable. And even Gabriel-sama commented saying its about time.

"Xenovia likes Gabriel's comment on your post."

Xenovia! I'm going to kill her! She likes that Gabriel-sama's post! She liked it just for the sake of liking it!

"Kaa-chan, w-why did y-you say its a-about t-time on Iri-chan's d-death?"

"Oops, I meant to put it wasn't your time. Sorry Irina-san."

Gabriel-sama bowed her head at me, I shake my hand. She doesn't...no, she does have to apologize. She said its about time that I die. Does Gabriel-sama really hate me? I came here to help Ma-chan and Gabriel-sama reconcile yet all my friends think its likeable that I'm dead. The only one who doesn't want me dead is Ma-chan. My King, one of that is, doesn't like that I'm dead.

"Y-You still l-liked it."

"Everyone else was doing it..."

"That's being called a follower Okaa-sama. Geez, Okaa-sama. You being like this now...ehehe. Would you jump off a cliff if everyone else was doing it?"

Chelia-chan giggled at Gabriel-sama who pouted. So everyone besides Ma-chan doesn't care if I live or die? Uwah, that makes me feel upset. But since Ma-chan cares that I live, I'm happy! He did make me his Ace after all and that's proof enough that he loves me like I love him!

* * *

><p><strong>A little filler chapter this time. Put also had some plot points also. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Time to answer some reviews!**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - I am glad you found it funny! Chelia is a little naughty like that!**

**SharpRevan - I like the oc, I will decide which card he is next chapter. Either Queen or Joker.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - The image was truly terrifying to scare Rias as she is insane!**

**Anime PJ - Super-face will be cropping up every now and again. And I know people like Xenovia in real life also and that's what gave me the inspiration.**

**Guest 1 - The Touma line was a joke as Chelia's Sacred Gear uses illusions and she wanted to shatter them! And as for Sairaorg, I would only do that if lots of people where on board with it.**

**Dana - Irina will be feeling more sad in this chapter also. And as for Serafall, well she has a plan to piss off Gabriel involving Makoto.**

**Guest 2 - Well here's the update! I hope you like it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Monster tamer!<strong>

**Makoto P.O.V**

Today Iri-chan, Asia-san, myself and Chelia make our way to the clubroom as normal. Iri-chan is abit upset because she thought everyone thought she was dead and they all liked it. Poor Iri-chan, everyone turned against her.

"A-Are you ok I-Iri-chan?"

"I-I'm fine Ma-chan. Its just...everyone liked my death...and I'm sure everyone hates me!"

"D-Don't be silly. N-No one h-hates you. I-I'm sure everyone t-thought it w-was a joke, t-that's why t-they liked it."

She hiccups and looks at me with a pleading look in her eye. Aww, Iri-chan. Don't be sad. It really is upsetting for Iri-chan to be sad. I stroke her back comfortingly as she continues to hiccup. I honestly didn't think she would be effected so badly.

"R-Really? They thought it was a joke?"

"I-I'm s-sure they did."

The look on Asia-sans face however is telling me something different. I think she believed that Iri-chan was actually dead and maybe she's happy about that? I don't know what to think when I'm around these people.

"T-That's great! Hehe, I can be funny also! Yeah, I'm dead! Hehe, isn't it funny!?"

Even though saying that with an upbeat voice, she didn't sound happy about being dead. Even jokingly, it seems to affect her something awful. Sometime later, we make it to the clubroom and everyone just stares at Iri-chan in disbelief. Buchou points at her.

"Oh my Maou, I thought you were dead!"

"Nooooooooo! Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"W-Wait!"

But my call fell of deaf ears as she ran away in tears. Aah, I will go and get her in a minute. I turn to Chelia to tell her off. She's upset Iri-chan with her joke.

"Chelia..."

"I'm sorry Nii-chan. I didn't think everyone would take it seriously and start liking her death. I just thought people would put funny comments about her being dead. I guess her death is funny for everyone. So don't blame me. Blame them. They all liked it instantly. I never told them to like her being dead. So, isn't it just as much their fault as it is my own fault?"

Behind her logic, she's kind of right. No one told them to start liking her death, they did that of their own accord.

"I-I suppose y-you have a-a point."

I say to her and look at the others who have a confused expression.

"Y-You all upset Iri-c-chan. I-I'll be back."

With that, I leave the room and go to find Iri-chan. She couldn't of gotten far. Poor Iri-chan is getting abused by these people so. After Kaa-chan posted that comment, other people posted things about her being dead. She's been getting it alright.

I walk out of the old school building and start looking around. If I'm right, she will be looking at the school's garden as she likes flowers, so I will go that way first. As I'm walking, I come across Shinra-senpai. She comes over to me and smiles...hehe, she's cute when she smiles.

"Izumi-kun, you're the one I want."

I do a spit take at how casually she just said that! She wants me? Does she want to date me all of a sudden!? Why would she want to date me!? Unless she likes younger men then...

"W-What!?"

"You, are the one I want. Please come with me."

What is she going to do to me? Who says that about people all of a sudden? You are the one I want. I will ask her what's going on as, I don't know what she means.

"W-W-Whats g-going on?"

Shinra-senpai pushes up her glasses as she responds to me with a neutral voice.

"Kaichou has requested your presence. This is a good chance, as you aren't in the Occult Research club with the ape. Kaichou's exact words. So, will you come with me? Kaichou said it is important."

Ooh, right. Ok, that makes more sense. Yeah, Shinra-senpai asking me out all of a sudden did seem a little farfetched. And Kaichou said its important? Then I will go along with Shinra-senpai.

"Hehe, o-ok. I-I will come w-with you, I-I just n-need to...s-see Iri-c-chan br-briefly."

"Ah, I see. Then, I shall accompany you, if that's fine that is?"

I simply nod at Shinra-senpai.

"O-Of course it is."

"Splendid."

Splendid. So we start walking towards the school's gardens. Along the way, Shinra-senpai makes conversation with me.

"I was speaking with Kaichou, and she told me all about how you, your sister and Shidou-san took down an Ultimate class Devil, and a Maous descendant at that. Izumi-kun, that's quite an achievement."

"T-Thank you Shinra-s-senpai."

"No need to thank me. I shouldn't be surprised actually. Kaichou has told me about your various achievements. Hmmmm, Kaichou really likes you, you know?"

"Eh?"

I make a confused face. Kaichou and I are on friendly terms I suppose. No, we are on friendly terms. I like Kaichou a lot! I really respect her for her intelligence. I would even go as far to say that I idolize her for her intelligence. As having intelligence is something people should have.

"I am just merely making an observation based on what I have witnessed. The heat on her cheeks goes up each time you're around. Whenever you converse with her, she seems happier than usual."

"I-Is that s-so?"

"It is. I wouldn't be shocked if you become an Ace for Rias-sama's team."

Me, an Ace? Maybe Yuuto-kun but not me. I wouldn't be an Ace. I am the supporter of the group. The healer, I'm not an Ace at all. That's Yuuto-kun. He's the one who can backup Ise-kun in fights by fighting beside him. Myself, all I can do us support strong fighters.

"I-I don't t-think so."

"Oh, you don't? Kaichou believes it to be true, and she is rarely wrong. Anyway, what is wrong with Shidou-san? I presume something is wrong with her if you're going to find her."

"S-She's upset b-because e-everyone l-liked t-that she d-died."

"R-Really? Everyone else was doing it, so I thought it was a joke she was playing. That's why I liked it. I must apologize if I had contributed to her sadness."

That's really nice of senpai. She shouldn't feel bad about it however. She didn't do anything wrong at all.

"D-Don't feel s-sad senpai. I-Iri-chan j-just takes t-these things t-too seriously."

"Is that the case? Then, I wont feel guilty about it. But she really gets depressed when she's down, doesn't she?"

I nod a little. Iri-chan really takes things like this a little far when she's depressed. It is upsetting to see her like that. A minute or so later, we come across Iri-chan who is looking at the ground sadly. Geez, Iri-chan. I go over with Shinra-senpai and tap Iri-chan on the shoulder. She looks up at me, then points at Shinra-senpai!

"She liked it Ma-chan! Uwah, did you hear Rias-san? She said, I thought you were dead! She thought I was dead and liked my death and that comment about me being a hippy Angel wasn't funny!"

Aah yeah, Buchou did comment that a few hours ago. She called Iri-chan a hippy Angel who was a depressed drug addict.

"I-Iri-chan, b-besides Buchou, I-I am sure t-that e-everyone t-thought it w-was a j-joke."

"Really? Did everyone really see it as a joke? Or, are they trying to hurt me everyday with their words. Words, that cut deep within my body."

Did she steal that from Buchou? I shake my head and stroke the back of her head.

"T-They t-thought it w-was funny, d-don't f-feel sad, ok?"

"Ok..."

She didn't sound convinced. Uu, my Ace is upset and I don't know what to do with it. How to cure Iri-chan's sadness...

"Iri-chan...w-want to c-come with m-me to the s-student c-council r-room?"

"Ok! Everyone else is trying to hurt me everyday! Baka Xenovia liking everything! She's an ultimate baka!"

"O-Ok...p-please come a-along."

"Ok Ma-chan! No more Xenovia liking it today!"

I shake my head and we three head towards the student council. Along the way, we all make light conversation while Iri-chan keeps looking at Shinra-senpai warily. Hmmm, she might think she liked it because she thought she was actually dead.

* * *

><p>Once getting to the student council room, we enter the room without knocking. Kaichou upon seeing Iri-chan, just gives her a confused expression as Iri-chan narrows her eyes adorably. Hehe, that's really cute. Iri-chan's anger is cute rather than scary.<p>

"Ah...Makoto-kun, Irina-san..."

"You thought I was dead!"

"I didn't. I only liked it because other people where liking it."

"Honestly?"

I told Iri-chan it was that. Only Buchou and some others thought it was a real thing. Obviously Iri-chan couldn't post she was dead if she was actually dead.

"Yes, honestly. Now, Makoto-kun. I actually need your expertise."

M-Mine? I point to myself, she nods at me.

"W-What do y-you need Kaichou?"

"How are you at decursing items?"

"I-I am a-alright w-with it, w-why?"

Kaichou gets out a box...I can sense a curse attached to it already. Kaichou points to the box and explains.

"This box, has been cursed. I have a client who would like it decursed, however I don't have the ability to decurse it. Even with my ability for decursing items, I can't decurse this item. And the client is expecting it to be decursed within the day."

"I-I understand, I-I will d-decurse it."

"You seem confident. Have you done many of these before?"

I nod and go over. I then activate a small magic circle in my hands that scans curses. Hmmmm, so it is that type of curse after all...

"C-Can I have a-a sharp knife, a-and some c-chalk please?"

"Ok. Tsubaki."

"Yes, Kaichou."

So Shinra-senpai goes and gets me some chalk and a sharp knife and hands me them. I start drawing on the table with my magic infusing the chalk, I'm drawing a pentagram. Once the pentagram is finished, I place the box in the middle of the pentagram. I take the knife and cut my palm as Iri-chan lets out a gasp.

"Ma-chan!? W-What are you doing!? Cutting yourself isn't the answer!"

"Its n-necessary. This is a-a blood decurse. I have t-to drip m-my blood on the five p-points of t-the pentagram. T-Then I-I put s-some b-blood on t-the box t-then I-I will channel m-magic th-through the p-power m-my hands, t-then clap my hands t-together a-and say a-a choice word t-then I will b-be done. E-Everyone stand back w-when I'm d-doing this."

They all nod as Iri-chan speaks.

"O-Oh...you seem really well informed about it. Ok, do your thing Ma-chan!"

I nod and squeeze my cut palm over the five points so my blood drips onto the points. Once that's done, I put my palm over the box and squeeze my hand. After doing that, I channel power through the circle which makes it glow bright white.

Clap!

"Release!"

The circle surrounds the circle and the ominous aura the box was leaking has been destroyed. I collapse to my knees and pant a little. It was a strong curse. It drained me more than I thought it would do.

"Ma-chan, are you alright!?"

Iri-chan comes over looking worried. She helps me sit in a chair.

"I-I'm fine. C-Curse w-was strong. K-Kaichou its g-gone now."

Kaichou touches the box hesitantly. Then, she places her hand on it fully.

"Wow, that was amazing Makoto-kun. I had no idea you could do such things. I had a guess as you are Amaya-sans grandson but you just dispelled a curse even I couldn't do."

I blush at the praise as she opens the box. What appears in the box was a photo of a woman. Whoever hired Kaichou must love this photo to break the curse like this.

"Hmmm, I wonder if this person is his wife? Well, it doesn't matter. Thank you Makoto-kun, with this, the job is complete. Of course, since you did it, I will make sure you get rewarded also."

"O-Oh, no n-need f-for that. I-I am g-glad I-I could help."

"Still..."

Suddenly the door opens to reveal Buchou who is glaring at Kaichou.

"There you are Makoto. What have you done now Sona?"

"Nothing. I haven't done anything ape."

"Don't call me an ape! And, you stole my Bishop, didn't you, butch?"

"Don't call me a butch ape! Well, whatever. Makoto-kun, you can go with the ape, if you like? You've done what I wanted you to do, thank you doing that."

"O-Ok Kaichou. I-I would d-do it a-again for y-you, a-anytime."

Kaichou's face turns a little red at my words.

"O-Oh, I see. Then, if I have trouble, I will surely call upon your expertise again."

I smile at her. Her face goes a little red, then she shakes her head as if denying something.

"A-Anything, you should g-go before the ape blows a gasket."

Blows a gasket, hehe. Kaichou is funny to say such things.

"Don't call me an ape! Come my cute Angel Bishop, dead girl."

"Don't call me dead girl!"

"Whatever Irina-san. You hurt me everyday with your body. Anyway, we have a club meeting Makoto. Please come along. Ooh here you go bitch."

Buchou hands Kaichou something, then I bow to Kaichou as Buchou goes towards the door.

"Y-Yes Buchou! G-Goodbye Kaichou!"

With a wave, Buchou, Irina-san and I leave the area! Once getting to the clubroom, Buchou begins explaining something.

"I have to hand in the club activity report."

"Eh? Didn't you just hand that in before?"

Ise-kun asks. Ooh right, she did say something about this the other day. But, what does she mean by hand in a club activity? I thought she did that already.

"What I submitted just now is the report for the actual club activity based on 'The relation between UFO and Devils'. The problem is the report based on our activity as devils. So many things happened lately that I forgot all about it. Unlike last year, the due date for it is earlier this year."

"The Devil club activity report…..you say."

Ise-kun tilts his head, as do I actually. Then Yuuto-kun explains it to us all. The ones who are confused I mean. Like the Fallen Angel girls, myself and Chelia, and Iri-chan and Asia-san.

"Buchou who is a pure Devil is actually required to attend the school in the Underworld for high class Devils. She's studying in Japan as a special privilege student. If she doesn't attain the units for the Devil school at Kuou Academy, then she will be forced to return to the Underworld."

Is that so? Hmmm, I knew Devils had to attend a Devil school but...damn. Akeno-san then explains further.

"Attaining credits. In Buchou's case, other than making a pact with humans she can also attained them in other means such as researching about types of monsters and Youkai in Japan. The truth is we, her servants, were also allowed a bit of freedom by helping her with the research."

Buchou then says it while looking at everyone around the table.

"That's why I will create the report which needs to be submitted to the Underworld now. That's why I want to know the present state of the monsters and youkai living in this town. As usual, let's go and ask the knowledgeable Kappa who lives in the swamp located on the outskirts of town."

"D-Didn't the Kappa, l-leave town? T-To inherit his f-families business?"

I speak out. I know about some Youkai around this town. Yuuto-kun then nods at my information.

"Yes, that's correct Makoto-kun. He has returned to his homeland."

"…So he returned to his homeland. That would be a more stable future, rather than aiming to become a rapper."

Aah, the rapping Kappa. I actually liked his raps. So unique.

"W-What is this about the rapping Kappa?"

Ise-kun asks Yuuto-kun.

"The Kappa left its home because it didn't want to inherit the family cucumber business and started living in this town. It was fond of rapping. I often listened to his song, 'Shirikodama Rhapsody'."

"…The light of the town which dries my plate, my anger which cannot be conveyed, I will just take your shirikodama."

"T-That's d-deep Koneko-chan."

Koneko-chan nods at me strongly. She is a fan of rap also. Buchou then sighs.

"Then it looks like we have to ask the gossip loving Dullahan that lives in the old mansion located in the fourth district."

"Dullahan?"

Ise-kun asks. Doesn't he know about them? Well, I guess it makes sense as he was human originally. Xenovia-san then answers him while looking at her computer screen. Is she on super-face again?

"She's referring to the headless armoured Knight. It rides on a huge horse while carrying its head with its arm. Its a monster which declares peoples death and it mainly lives in Europe. I have defeated them a couple of times as well."

"Aah, I remember you doing that! It took lots of our time."

"You would say something like that Self Proclaiming Brunette."

Iri-chan released tears as Xenovia-san went back to her computer.

"Tell her Ma-chan..."

What do you want me to do Iri-chan!? That girl is surfing the super-face network. Let her beeeeeeeeeee!

"That Dullahan had a serious hernia a few days ago and is hospitalised now."

Akeno-san tells Buchou, while reading the documents in her hands. Wait, it has a hernia? Geez, what rotten luck huh.

"I see, looks like Dullahan is also having difficulties."

Ise-kun then points to Gasper-san as Buchou made that sigh.

"Then Buchou, how about we submit a report about a rare Vampire in a box? I don't think there are any Vampires who go inside a box rather than a coffin."

Gasper-san shoots out of that box and hugs me tightly while shaking.

"No, we will have to do something else. We will have to see that bitch Kiyome."

That bitch Kiyome? Does she mean Abe-senpai? That's the only person I can think about that is called Kiyome.

"Kiyome?"

Ise-kun asks. Buchou just lets out dramatic sigh.

"Yeah...Kiyome. She's knowledgeable about monsters since she tames them. Come on Ise! Lets go and see that bitch Kiyome!"

So Ise-kun and Buchou leave. Hmmmm, I wonder what's going on there? Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san also follow after them...such crushes they have. Well, I guess we wait here? Well, as long as we are here, I can catch up on some reading...or that was the plan until Chelia took my book and read it herself! Hey! You should let Nii-chan read when he wants Chelia!

"W-Well..."

"So liking that..."

Xenovia-san said she's liking something? Ooh yeah, she's on super-face after all. She's really addicted to that. Iri-chan made a sigh at Xenovia-sans ways.

"Anyway Ma-chan, did you hear from Gabriel-sama?"

"A-About her t-taking you, Chelia a-and Asia-san t-to Heaven y-you mean?"

"Mmmmhmmm! That's right! While you go to the Underworld with Rias-san and the others, Gabriel-sama is going to take us to Heaven and help us become stronger!"

"Y-Yes, t-that would be g-good."

Although I would like to join them, I don't feel like I can right now. Maybe in the future but now is a little...

"Ooh~ I can't wait to go to Heaven~"

Asia-san seems happy at least. Yeah, going to Heaven must be fun for a nun and for Iri-chan also. For me, I'm just not ready to step foot in Heaven yet.

"I know Asia-san! We get to see Heaven~"

"That sounds like you two are dying."

Mittelt-san speaks up to them. It does kind of sound like that if you think about it.

"Don't say dying! Ma-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! She said I'm going to die again!"

I shake my head a little at Iri-chan who gains a hopeful expression.

"N-No, she d-doesn't w-want you t-to die."

"Phew, I don't want to die right now."

She's really obsessed with death. But like that, we all talk until Buchou, Ise-kun, Kalawarner-san, Raynare-san and...it is Abe-senpai after all comes back. I thought it was. She is a beast tamer after all...why did I just imagine Kaichou calling Buchou a beast that needs to be tamed? Well, regardless. Ise-kun sits down as do the other two.

"Ufufufu, I just thought of something interesting. It won't be fun if we do this for free. So how about this? Let's have a tennis match between me and the monsters under my control against Rias-san and the Occult Research Club? How about if the loser has to obey whatever the winner says for free?"

A tennis match? Uu, I'm not good at tennis.

"How about you tell me what I want, and I wont take your fucking soul?"

Shit! She just threatened to take Abe-senpai's soul!

"R-Rias-san, please stop threatening to take my soul."

"Whatever. So, this tennis match? What would you get if you win?"

Abe-senpai looks around the room, until her eyes fall upon Ise-kun.

"…By the way, are you the famous Welsh Dragon rumoured in the business world who is also known as Sekiryuutei?"

"Eh... Yes, I am indeed."

She nods to herself and turns back to Buchou who narrows her eyes.

"I have decided. If I win, then can I borrow him? A rare Dragon would be the best indeed! He is a servant of a Devil, so having him would be impossible. But how about borrowing him for a while..."

"You can fuck off. He's my servant. And he wouldn't like you, as you are a bitch."

"We agree with your condition."

A voice agreed to Abe-senpai's condition. I know the voice was Akeno-san so I don't have to look to her.

"If we win, we will have Kiyome-san help us with our report. If Kiyome-san wins, then you will borrow Ise-kun temporarily. You are ok with those conditions, correct?"

"Akeno! Hold on one second you butch!"

"Buchou, we just have to win. If we win, then everything will be solved."

Buchou shakes her fist at Akeno-san and Abe-senpai but nods nonetheless. Abe-senpai let out a little laugh at that.

"Ohohohohohoho! Then it is settled! The truth is, it would be foolish for you to challenge me who is the captain of the tennis club! So train as much as you can! My adorable monsters that I am in control of can play tennis perfectly as well!"

"Yeah...wait until I take your soul you hooker! Tennis is something you will lose at because you're a bitch who no one likes!"

"Is that so? Then, I will just have to adore Hyoudou-kun in a different way."

"Yeah, you'd do anyone with a penis. Now get out of my clubroom and prepare to lose butch!"

Does she call everyone a butch? Abe-senpai got up and left without a moments pause. I hope I don't have to play, I will just stand to the side and cheer or something.

* * *

><p>...It is the day of the tennis match. I had discussed with Ise-kun what I should do as I'm not really good at tennis, he suggested that I cheer from the side, so that's what I will do! But, everyone is giving me a weird look while having huge blushes on their faces. I'm in the proper uniform for cheering, so what's wrong with them?<p>

"Nii-chan..."

"Why are you wearing that...Makoto-sama?"

Chelia and Xenovia-san ask with huge blushes. Why are they blushing? I'm only in the proper uniform.

"I-I'm wearing t-the cheerleading o-outfit! I-Ise-kun s-said that I-I should c-cheer a-and t-told me t-that t-this is t-the proper o-outfit...e-even if t-the skirt is a-a little short. I-I have t-to support t-the team a-after all!"

Everyone's mouths hangs open as I jumped a little. Did I do something weird? This is the correct way to dress when cheering, right?

"I fucking love you Hyoudou-kun!"

Chelia then rushed at me and hugged me tightly! Hehe, what's wrong with her all of a sudden?

"Nii-chan, rather Nee-chan. Shall we be yuri with one another?"

"W-Whats yuri?"

Everyone besides the Church trio, as in Asia-san Iri-chan and Xenovia-san, face fault at me! What did I say now!? I make a complicated expression as Iri-chan lets out a squeal!

"Ma-chan's got the right idea! Asia-san, let us show our support by dressing as cheerleaders!"

"Y-Yes! That is the best way after all!"

So, Iri-chan and Asia-san run off as I hear Raynare-san speak up.

"So, there's such away to show support. Kalawarner, Mittelt. Let us show support by dressing like cheerleaders!"

"Right you are Raynare."

"Lets also change for the occasion!"

So the Fallen girls run as does Chelia! Yuuto-kun comes up to me and gives me a weird expression. Eh? Whats wrong with him all of a sudden?

"W-Whats w-wrong?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Yuuto-kun nose bleeds a little and looks away. Eh? What's that about? Maybe he likes the way I'm dressed? Hmmm, I feel strange dressed like this, but not uncomfortable. It is hot, and skirts are certainly useful in these kind of weather conditions!

"I-Ise-kun, I-I did d-do g-good, r-right? T-This will s-support t-the team, yes?"

He nods vigorously at me! I did well! I am happy if I can support the team like this!

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES! YOU WILL SUPPORT THE TEAM MAKOTO-CHAN!"

Uu, he called me Makoto-chan again. Must be because I'm dressed like this, but Ise-kun wouldn't steer me wrong. So, if this is the way to dress, then I will wear it with pride!

"I-I'm glad!"

He suddenly comes over and hugs me tightly! Uwah, what's going on!?

"Thank you for this! I will save it into my brain!"

Save it into his brain? Save what into his brain? Our friendship?

"T-That's s-something g-good yes?"

"Its something wonderful! You are the best friend ever! And thank you for the treat!"

The treat? What treat? Well, if Ise-kun is happy, then I'm happy also. Sometime later, the others come back in cheerleading outfits similar to myself. Well, if we all cheer, then that's good, right?

"There would be two single matches and one double match. The team who gets two victories wins. Rias-san and I will have to participate. The remaining players will be determined by drawing lots."

Some people then started pulling out lots while we cheerleaders cheered happily! The people who are doing the singles are Akeno-san and Xenovia-san. The double match is Buchou...and Ise-kun. He doesn't look happy. But our cheer will cheer them onto victory!

Akeno-sans match is first. She's facing...a Harpy. The Harpy grabs her tennis racket as I hear Buchou explain to Ise-kun about Harpy's being mostly female.

[Go Akeno-san/senpai! Go Akeno-san/senpai! Go Akeno-san/senpai!]

We all cheered! Akeno-san gains a happy face as she faces off against the Harpy.

"Ara ara. You are full of openings, Harpy-chan!"

"Iyaaan! This Devil Onee-san is so strong!"

The match ended with Akeno-san dominating the match, and we received one victory! Yes! If Xenovia-san wins the next match, then our team automatically wins the game!

[Go Xenovia/san/senpai! Xenovia/san/senpai! Go Xenovia/san/senpai!]

Again, the cheerleaders including myself cheered happily for Xenovia-san to win! She puts on a determined face!

"Now, its my turn."

"Pleased to have you challenging me."

Xenovia-sans opponent is a Lamia! Ooh, a snake lower half and a upper half of a woman. Then Honda the Dullahan came and served the watermelon. Hehe, serving a watermelon...

"Mggh! You are pretty good!"

Xenovia-san was having a hard time!

"Over there!"

The match ended with Xenovia-san losing. Ise-kun comes over to me and explains why she lost.

"S-So it w-was my f-fault?"

"Well, I wouldn't say your fault...but if you wear the smaller outfit next time, then the chances of Xenovia winning would increase ten-fold!"

"I-I'm sorry I-Ise-kun...I-I will w-wear the s-smaller o-outfit n-next time."

I bowed my head in an apologetic manner. It seems my reluctance to wear the smaller outfit cost us the match...as I'm bowing my head in shame, Koneko-chan comes over and glares at Ise-kun.

"...Don't be pervy Ise-senpai. ...Stop telling Mako-senpai the wrong information."

"It isn't the wrong information Koneko-chan! If Makoto-chan would've worn the smaller outfit with the panties, then Xenovia would've won!"

Bang!

"...No mercy for perverts. ...Enemy of all women and traps."

Koneko-chan thrusted her fist into Ise-kun's stomach and he passed out! Should I heal him? As I was about to, Koneko-chan put out her hand to stop me.

"K-Koneko-chan, d-did Xenovia-s-san lose be-because of me?"

"...No. ...It wasn't you Mako-senpai. ...If it was anyone's fault...it was Ise-senpai's for being a pervert. ...Don't feel bad about it. ...Also don't listen to the pervert when he gives you bad advice. ...He's a sick person who needs professional help. ...But you look good like that senpai. ...Its very motivating for the others."

I don't understand it myself, but I feel like Koneko-chan has just helped me. And she praised me for the way I am dressed? I am happy Koneko-chan likes me like this!

"Ise! Get up! Yuuto is about to rape you!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Kiba stay away you sick bastard!"

Ise-kun shoots up and rushes behind Buchou. Yuuto-kun makes an annoyed face with Buchou who flashes a peace sign at him. She's a weird person. Buchou then turns to Abe-senpai and glares at her.

"I ended up coming out for the doubles match as well. My partner is…Yuki-onna. Come here, my adorable Yuki-onna-chan!"

Her Yuki-onna-chan? Hehe, those things are mountain apes.

"Hokyooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Then a white gorilla makes a howl in front of those two.

It started banging on its chest with its thick arms like a drum. Abe-senpai then introduces the gorilla.

"I will introduce you to her. She is Christie a Yuki-onna and also known as a yeti, female."

"Christieeeeeeeeeee!?"

Ise-kun screams in shock.

"Fuck off! Yuki-onna-sama isn't some hairy thing like this which starts drumming on its head! Does it even know what drumming is!? It's the behaviour of a gorilla that it does towards its enemies! And its drumming like it! It's just a gorilla! THIS, is a gorilla!"

"Don't be foolish! Christie is a splendid Yuki-onna! This girl's mother was a very fine Yuki-onna that drove away groups of mountain climbers to protect the mountain!"

"Of course they would run away! Anyone would run away if something like this shows up! Imagine encountering a big white gorilla! Do you think there is any other option besides running away!? Even a banana which seems like it will work, won't be useful in a snowy mountain and will be stiff like a rock! You can only use it to hammer down nails with!"

So, they are having an argument about the Yuki-onna.

"Ise! Yuki-onna's freezing breath is powerful! If you get hit by it, you will turn into a statue of ice!"

"Buchou!? Eh!? This seriously is a Yuki-onna!? The Yuki-onna that appears in books and television are beautiful! The ribbon on its head is so pretty that it makes me want to kill it! Wait, what is a freezing breath!? I never heard of such terminology for tennis!"

"Reality is more strange than what is said in books. Ise, keep that in mind."

"Noooooooo! I don't want that reality! I don't care if it is just a dream! I love those erotic Yuki-onnaaaaaaa! A freezing breath gorilla is just a monster! It should be named as "Freezing Gorilla Go-ristie" instead! Go home! Go back to the mountaaaaaaaains!"

"Christie. It seems like he is very interested in Yuki-onna you know? Beauty sure is a crime."

Abe-senpai just said something like that. Hehe, Ise-kun interested in that thing? As I was thinking that, out of the corner of my eye, I see a girl in glasses.

"My oh my. Rias."

"Oh fuck off Sona!"

"Who is your friend? Or should I say twin?"

Kaichou is referring to the Yuki-onna! Buchou shed tears as Kaichou giggled to herself.

"FUCK YOU, YOU RABID WHORE!"

"Ape! You watch your language in front of your twin! Don't let your twin become like you."

"DOCTOR PENGUIN! TELL HER TO STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Buchou broke down in tears and slumped to the floor. Kaichou's eyes then looked around and her eyes fell upon me...

"Ma-Ma-Makoto-kun!? Y-You look..."

Kaichou is then blown back by a nose bleed! Eh? What was that about? I don't understand at all. Then, the match between Abe-senpai and the Yuki-onna vs Buchou and Ise-kun gets underway!

As they are going at it, we all cheer for them to win.

[Go Buchou! Go Ise-kun/san/senpai!]

We all are cheering happily! As they are going at it, the Honda suddenly approaches Ise-kun.

"Honda, what are you doing?"

He asks the Honda who separated his armour up in the air, and points at them with his thumb.

"Are you telling me to wear the armour?"

Honda puts his thumb up at Ise-kun who makes a confused expression.

"Why? We are enemies you know?"

Honda took out a panel like thing, and writes something with a marker pen.

[I'm also mad that the Yuki-onna is a female yeti. Wear it! We will get rid of her!]

"Honda! You and I are just a novice tennis Devil and a headless mascot Knight! But!"

[Yes, if we combine our powers then we will have the chance to attain victory!]

Honda writes down what Ise-kun is no doubt feeling onto the panel!

"Yeah! If its us, then we can do it!"

Ise-kun wore the Honda armour. Then, Ise-kun charged as the others all tilted their heads to the side. Hmmmm, so Ise-kun in the end won the match between Abe-senpai and Buchou.

"It is our loss. It can't be helped, I will participate in your interview."

"…Honda, it's not coming off."

Ooh, he doesn't know about the curse of the Honda. Hehe, ohh well as Koneko-chan might say.

"That's insane! You must be joking! Are you a cursed armour or what!? Tell me about that first!"

Ise-kun was screaming and Abe-senpai says it to him.

"That would be a problem. Because of the agreement for being a mascot, we need to have Honda-kun remain in the tennis club until Dullahan's head is cured."

"So what are you telling me to do about it!"

"Then, how about we have Hyoudou-kun work in that state. Will that be ok, Rias-san?"

"Whatever Kiyome. Do what you like? It isn't like you can rape him like that."

Abe-senpai gives her a questioning look...then the Yuki-onna looks at Ise-kun with burning eyes...aww, its falling in love. Ise-kun could be happy with the Yuki-onna.

"It seems like Christie got her heart taken away by Hyoudou-kun in armour during the match just now."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I don't want a gorilla to fall for meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ise-kun ran away from the Yuki-onna who chased him. Hehe, it seems Ise-kun has another candidate for his harem.

"Aah! Ma-chan~ Isn't that true love?"

"I-I believe s-so. T-They love o-one another!"

Iri-chan and I cooed to one another as the Yuki-onna closes the distance and pounces on Ise-kun! Hehe, Ise-kun is about to have fun with a Yuki-onna.

"...Its his own fault. ...He needs to stop giving Mako-senpai the wrong idea about things."

Koneko-chan gave an uneven expression at the love between Ise-kun and Christie-san. I believe Ise-kun and Christie-san could be very happy together!

* * *

><p><strong>And Kiyome Abe is introduced with her Yuki-onna hehe! Thanks for reading! I'll post the updated Brave Saint list next chapter, I will just have to go through something's.<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Now it is that time to answer some reviews!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - Right now, I don't have any solid ideas for familiars and your familiar suggestions do have potential.**

**Anime PJ - Makoto is kind of clueless sometimes. And Ise did get another member for his harem, hehe.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - First answer, after volume five for Kuro appearing. Second answer, the next arc is the Underworld arc where Koneko and Makoto get closer. Third answer, I was thinking female and have her in Issei's harem.**

**SharpRevan - Well, Rias is a cross breed between ape and Devil, so she isn't fully ape but pretty close to one. And no problem on the oc!**

**Guest 1 - No one's said anything about fem Sairaorg so I will leave him as he is.**

**Dana - Irina does get attacked verbally by various people. As for the first person who gets the first lime/lemon, I think I will leave that to the readers. Who would you all like to have the first lime/lemon? Please review and whoever gets the most votes, that person will get a lime/lemon at the end of volume five. Of course it can only be characters that have appeared so far so people like Le Fay and Ophis can't get a vote but they will get lemons in the future, so please vote to see your favourite harem member get a lime/lemon with Makoto!**

**Guest 2 - Well, here's the chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>We're off the Underworld for real!<strong>

"S-So...you a-are going t-then?"

I ask to Kaa-chan and the others. Since I'm going to the Underworld tomorrow, Kaa-chan, Iri-chan, Asia-san and Chelia are going to Heaven for fun in Heaven and to train apparently. I...feel sad that they are going, but it isn't like I'm going to be sitting on my butt for the whole time. I will be training and doing other things like that.

"That's right...Makoto. Don't worry, once the summer is over, we'll see one another again."

Kaa-chan said reassuringly. It isn't that. I already know they'll come back, its just I'm being left alone with Xenovia-san. That means she might attack me sexually when no one is here! I can see it on her face! Uwah...don't attack me sexually. I don't want to be raped! I am scared to be left alone with her! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"I-I know...g-goodbye Kaa-chan...e-everyone el-else...Iri-chan...A-Asia-san...Chelia. B-Be good in H-Heaven."

[We will!]

They all reply happily. So, Heaven is going to be busy with these three girls. Iri-chan and Asia-san will be fine, its just Chelia. She's a trouble making half Angel. So after around of goodbyes, they leave for Heaven, and I'm left alone with Xenovia-san who is giving me a really creepy look. I don't trust the look at all.

"I-Is something w-wrong?"

When I asked, Xenovia-san got really close and hugged me! Ooh no!

"Makoto-sama and I are alone. Don't you think this is the optimal time for us to embrace one another naked. Then we can start on our family."

Ooh for the love of God! I need help right now! Xenovia-san lifts up her shirt and shows me her breasts! Geez! We are in the living room! W-Who does such things in the living room!? We are in the living room Xenovia-san!

"Hmmmm, such stimulation from just seeing my breasts?"

What? She moved her eyes down my body...oops! My boxers are in a tent shape now! Damn it! I didn't mean to get aroused so quickly! But Xenovia-san is a beautiful girl, even if she is a nutter who is scared of squirrels.

"It is the time to start with oral yes?"

I do a spit take with a nose bleed! She wants to give me oral!? What is wrong with her brain!? She can't just come out with such things! She really can't just say, oral now!

"N-N-No! W-We can't d-do such t-things!"

"Why not? We have the house to ourselves, so I think this is the time for us to do such things together. Now, lets go to the bedroom."

Eh? Before I could say anything she drags me upstairs to my bedroom and then throws me on the bed! Uwah! Xenovia-san then discards her top and her bottoms and stands there in just her panties! Ooh my God! My thing stands at attention, even though I'm trying not to get turned on!

"Makoto-sama. You are satisfied with my body, aren't you?"

"W-What...?"

"My body. It is something attractive, yes? I would love to give you my first time."

Why does she keep saying erotic things!? She comes over to the bed and straddles my waist! Only thin pieces of cloth are separating our genitals! Am I going to lose my virginity!? She grabs my left hand and places it on her left breast! She lets out a cute moan as my hand touched her breast.

"Makoto-sama. During the factions meeting, I found out something I didn't want to find out."

Ooh, she's talking about...my Brave Saints. She's been depressed about that since finding out about it. She always says that she's my loyal servant, and now after finding out that I have actual servants must be depressing for her.

"And, I didn't know if I could go on. Irina, and Asia have become your servants. It...has saddened me greatly. They are living my dream and I'm stuck being the apes servant!"

Poor Buchou gets it even when she's not here. But I can sense the sadness behind her words.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"No, it isn't your fault Makoto-sama. It is my own. I was hasty and she did make an attractive offer. "Become my Knight and you'll be by Makoto's side always." That's what she said. Doesn't that offer seem attractive to someone like me? Yet, Irina and Asia are both your servants. It angers me greatly that Irina and Asia are able to say it with truth behind the words. When I say it, it is myself proclaiming, yet they can say it honestly."

Ooh, I didn't know it affected her this much. I can literally hear the shakiness and unease in her voice. Xenovia-san had her heart on becoming my servant.

"X-Xenovia-san...if I-I could m-make you my B-Brave S-Saint, t-then I would. I-I'm sorry y-you feel s-so strongly a-about this."

"Like I said, it isn't your fault Makoto-sama. It is that apes fault. However, there's one thing I want Makoto-sama above all else."

"Y-Yes?"

When I asked her, her face turned crimson like Buchou's hair.

"I want you to become my boyfriend."

...What? What did she just say!? Boyfriend!? She wants to become my girlfriend all of a sudden!?

"E-Excuse me?"

"Did I say it wrong? It is called dating correct? Boyfriend, girlfriend. Dating. I've seen it at school with lots of different people. I'm pretty sure the ape and Ise are close to dating. And I would like it if we become an official couple. If I can't become your servant like I had hoped, I will have to go for the next best thing."

Wait. Isn't boyfriend girlfriend status better than servant and Master? Unless she's really masochistic. But she got it the wrong way round. The best thing is for girlfriend boyfriend status rather than slaves and Masters.

"I-I...don't..."

"Say, yes. Say this. "Xenovia-san, I would love it if you were my girlfriend. And I love your pretty blue hair." Ok?"

What? When I'm with this girl, I seriously don't know what will happen. What was that about her blue hair? How am I suppose to get out of this?

"Y-You aren't g-going t-to let t-this g-go, a-are you?"

"No."

She gave a defiant shake of her head. Ooh crap. This girl is going to become my girlfriend whether I like it or not. What should I do now!? I'm scared of this girl when she goes full force!

"Erm..."

"Is that a yes?"

Uwah. Someone help me! This girl is creeping me oooooooooooout! Help meeeeeeee! Someone save me from Xenovia-sans weird way of asking someone out!

"I-I..."

"I will take it as a yes. We are now an official couple. I'm so overjoyed with happiness right now."

She bends down and hugs me tightly! I never said yes! I'm not dating Xenovia-saaaaaan! But she thinks I am dating her! Xenovia-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! That night, I cried myself to sleep as Xenovia-san kept talking about our future together.

* * *

><p>...The next day, we arrive at the station on Buchou's orders. We are in our school uniform, and Xenovia-san wont let go of my hand! Why does she like scaring me with her actions? We make our way to an elevator and I remember that is it big enough for five people only.<p>

"Then, please come in first, Ise, Makoto and Xenovia. We'll be going down from here."

Buchou said it while smiling. Buchou then beckoned us while smiling wryly. While those of us in the new Devils group exchanged glances with each other, we complied with Buchou's words.

"Yuuto and the rest of you who are used to it, please come together with Azazel afterwards."

"Yes, Buchou."

Yuuto-kun answered to Buchou, and then the elevator doors closed. Buchou then pressed some buttons and we head downwards!

"By the way, why are you two holding hands?"

Ise-kun asks. As I was about to answer, Xenovia-san nods her head as if confirming something inside herself.

"It is true. Makoto-sama and I are in a relationship. He is my boyfriend now."

No I am not! She keeps telling people that! I shake my head rapidly, but she nods her head rapidly! Buchou and Ise-kun exchange glances.

W-We're not..."

"We are very happy together."

Xenovia-san spoke over me! I cry anime tears as Xenovia-san brings my head towards her chest!

"Well...congratulations I guess?"

Don't congratulate us Buchou! She's a nutcase! She needs professional help! She thinks I'm her boyfriend when I didn't say anything to confirm it! Uwah! Doctor Penguin! I need to see Buchou's Doctor, or Xenovia-san does anyway. One of us needs to see the Doctor.

"Well done Makoto! You got Xenovia as a girlfriend!"

Ise-kun gave me the thumps up! Don't do that! Why is this happening to me!? This girl is insane! Then Buchou spoke up.

"Beneath this station, there is a secret level."

"Buchou, even though I grew up in this town, this is the first time I'm hearing of such a thing!"

"That's only natural. It's a route that is exclusively for Devils. Ordinary humans can't arrive here even if they struggle their whole lives. Areas for the exclusive-use of Devils are hidden within the town in this way, you know?"

Buchou added for Ise-kun's benefit. We make it to the bottom floor a minute later. The doors open and we step outside. Cool, this place is really huge. An underground station with lots of different symbols of different Devil clans. I don't see Buchou's crest though.

A minute or so later, the others arrive and we all set off to find the platform. As we are walking, Akeno-san comes up to me and holds my hand! Akeno-san and I are holding hands.

"You whore."

Xenovia-san! Did she just call Akeno-san a whore!? Ooh my God! She does know a whore is...ooh God! She can't call Akeno-san a whore!

"What did you just say?"

"I said get off my boyfriend whore."

Ooh crap! This is going to get disastrous! She's using bad words! I can't believe she'd say such a thing!

"Ara, do you know what a whore is?"

Xenovia-san stays silent at Akeno-sans question. Xenovia-san then let out a breath.

"I presume it is something bad. Buchou calls it Kaichou regularly and since they don't get along, I thought it was an offensive word."

"It is, and don't call me a whore or I will fight you. Unlike the ape, I don't cry so easily."

"Akeno! Fuck off you ugly bitch!"

"Ara ara. Ape, your bananas are in the kitchen."

Buchou cried a little as Ise-kun comforted her. Akeno-san giggled to herself.

"See Xenovia-chan? Unlike the ape, I wont back down from a challenge."

Xenovia-san and Akeno-san stopped walking and faced one another with sparks going off between them! Ooh damn! Ok, defuse the situation!

"P-Please s-stop f-fighting. I-I have t-two hands, I-I can hold b-both hands."

Suddenly, a hand grasps mine and we start walking away...Koneko-chan! She did it without uttering a word!

""Hey Koneko/chan!""

Xenovia-san and Akeno-san cried from behind us. Koneko-chan shook her head slightly in annoyance. A minute later, we come across a train. Buchou offered words of advice to Ise-kun then we all entered the train.

Getting on the train, Ise-kun and I sat next to one another. Xenovia-san and Akeno-san sat facing us. Buchou has gone to the front car because she is a high class Devil and that's where they go.

Koneko-chan, Gasper-san and Yuuto-kun took the seats next to us. And there was Azazel-sensei sitting at the end of the car, but, he had already entered sleep mode. I heard from Azazel-sensei before saying that the Fallen Angel girls will be joining up with us later on, maybe in a few days or something?

The train starts. While the train is going, I get out a book about magic. If we are going to be here for a little while, I might as well catch up on some reading...does that make me a nerd?

"How long till we get there?"

Ise-kun asks a few minutes later. I think he asked Akeno-san.

"We'll arrive in about an hour. Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld."

"I thought that we could just jump with a magic circle and enter the Underworld like that."

"Usually that's fine, but if Ise-kun and the other new household Devils don't enter at least once by the official route, you'll be punished for illegally entering. That's why Ise-kun and the others have to properly finish the official entry procedure."

"I-I see."

That was Ise-kun's reply to Akeno-san. I get back to reading my book. I love reading about magic...

"Ara Mako-kun. What are you doing?"

I look up from my book and see Akeno-sans face really close to my own!

"R-Reading..."

"Reading? Why would you read when there's fun to be had."

Fun? What kind of fun? The fun Akeno-san had in mind is myself inbetween her breasts! Hehe, Akeno-sans breasts are always good! It is comforting with my head inbetween her breasts. I am comforted by her breasts.

"W-What do you think you're doing to my boyfriend!?"

"Ara, Xenovia-chan~ Your boyfriend? You are Mako-kun's girlfriend then? And here I thought Irina-chan was ahead of you."

"Well I stepped up my game. Now get off him!"

Xenovia-san dragged Akeno-san away from me! But then, Gasper-san comes over shyly and sits on my lap! She's sat on my lap happily.

"G-Gasper-san..."

"Mako-senpai's lap is the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeest!"

"I-I see. Gasper-san c-can sit o-on my lap if s-she wants."

"T-Thank you Mako-senpai!"

Gasper-san turns her body sideways and cuddles up to me from my lap! She's so cute! I sensed a hostile aura...Koneko-chan is sending Gasper-san a murderous glare!

"Mako-senpai...I love Mako-senpai...lap. I love Mako-senpai's lap!"

I pet the back of her head happily. Buchou then came towards us, and looked to Ise.

"Ise...I'm bored. I'm staying back here. Do you want to grope my breasts?"

Why would she come out with something like that? Ise-kun nods happily, then as he was about to grope her, an elderly man appears next to Buchou.

"Princess Rias. Communication with your servants is fine, but isn't an example of procedure also good?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Ho-ho-ho. For the little princess to be concerned with the topic of men and women. I've lived a long life."

Buchou's face turned a deep red at the man's happy laugh. The elderly man then bowed to us.

"Nice to meet you, all of the princess' new servant Devils. I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"N-Nice to meet you as well! I am Buchou Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn, Hyoudou Issei! Please treat me well!"

"M-My name is Izumi M-Makoto! R-Rias-sama's B-Bishop! Please t-treat m-me well!"

"I'm Xenovia. Knight. Please treat me well from now on."

With the greetings finished, the conductor, Reynaldo-san took out a unique machine for some reason, and captured us on what seemed to be a monitor.

"U-Umm…?"

Me, Ise-kun and Xenovia-san were troubled by this reaction. Buchou and Akeno-san seemed to know what it was.

"This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train."

Buchou told us with a smile.

"Your records give your piece designations, and when transmitted it is registered as data in the Underworld. That's why they check it with this machine. There's no problem. Since everyone here is who they say they are."

"Princess, with this both the checking and the formalities for the entry of the new faces here are finished. Now you can all rest and relax until we arrive at the scheduled station. There are also beds to sleep in and places where you can have a meal, so please use them until we reach our destination."

There's beds here? I could go for a bed to sleep in. Although Xenovia-san might follow me and try to have sex with me again. It wouldn't be a bad thing, but I would like to have sex on my terms. When it is something we both want, not one person.

Reynaldo-san smiled pleasantly. Ooh, so our entry is finished with that! That machine really is convenient.

"Thank you, Reynaldo. Is Azazel next?"

Buchou turned to look at sensei, but he was sleeping soundly.

"…What nerve that guy has, sleeping in the train of a race that were his enemies till just before."

Buchou had a face of amazement, but she was smiling a little.

"Ho-ho-ho. The Governor of the Fallen Angels really is peaceful."

Yeah, he is too peaceful, isn't he? Sleeping on the train of enemies.

About forty minutes after our departure, we heard an announcement while we were killing time by playing cards.

[We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall.]

"Try looking outside."

Following Buchou's words, I pushed my face against the window along with Ise-kun. And then the scenery changed from the darkness of before, and a landscape appeared! Cool! So this is the Underworld.

"Mountains! And trees too! Hahahaha! Amazing! Amaziiiiiiiing!"

Ise-kun was crying away happily.

"Fuck sake Ise...you really get on my oppai, you know that? And not even in the good way! Why are you against me?"

"I'm not against you Buchou! Please don't ever think that I'm against you!"

"You are...uwah."

Ooh great, we aren't even off the train to the Underworld yet and she's going crazy. She dries her tears and speaks proudly.

"This area is already within Gremory territory."

"Then, is everything including these train tracks we've been running on until now on the land of Buchou's family!?"

"No shit Sherlock. Keep up Ise, come on."

Ise-kun let out tears. They have a volatile relationship.

"How large is the Gremory's territory?"

"If I remember correctly, its about the size of Honshu in Japan."

Yuuto-kun was the one to answer the question.

"H-Honshuuuuuuu!?"

"Will you shut up with the screaming!? Anyway, the Underworld has the same amount of surface area as the human world, but the population here isn't the same as the human world. Even with Devils, Fallen Angels, and other races, it isn't that high. And since there are no oceans, the land is also spacious."

Hmmm, that's pretty cool I guess.

"That's right. Ise, Makoto, Xenovia. Since part of my territory will be given to you all later, please tell me what places you want."

"W-We can have our own territory!?"

"You're all the servant Devils of the next family head. Living in my territory as part of the Gremory group is permitted. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and even Gasper possess land within my territory."

Buchou answered like that to Ise-kun while bringing out a map. It is a map of the Gremory territory. Most likely the red areas of the map are ones that have already been taken.

"The red areas are places that have already been taken, so they're no good, but anywhere else is okay. Now then, please point at the land you like. I'll give it to you."

Hmmm, so if I wanted an area, I can point to it and she will give it me? Some few minutes later an announcement is heard.

[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train.]

After it had quietly stopped, we exited from the open door with Buchou in the lead.

However, only Azazel-sensei didn't look like he was getting off.

"A-Are, you're not getting off, sensei?"

"Yeah, I plan to keep going through Gremory territory like this and go to the Maou's territory. I have a meeting with Sirzechs and the others there. A so-called invitation. Since it faces the main residence of the Gremory's, I'll come after I go see them and finish my greetings."

"Say hello to my brother for me, Azazel."

Azazel-sensei waved his hands at Buchou. Once stepping off the train...

* * *

><p>[Welcome home, Rias-Ojou-sama!]<p>

Wow! Lots of people are here for Buchou! Fireworks were set off, soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired, and people that looked as if they were from an orchestra band began to play simultaneously! A soldier who rode on top of a mysterious creature flew in the sky above, and waved a flag.

"Hiiiiii…So many people…"

Gasper-san hid behind my back because there are lots of people here. Hehe, she's clinging to my shirt tightly. I turn around and give her a reassuring smile. I then took her hand and held it tightly.

"D-Don't worry G-Gasper-san, ok? T-They wont s-scare you w-when I'm h-here."

"Thank you Mako-senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Looking carefully, there were a lot of butlers and maids among them too. When Buchou approached them, they simultaneously bowed their heads and then.

[Welcome back, Rias-Ojou-sama.]

"Thank you, everyone. I'm home. I've returned."

Buchou also responded with a smile covering her whole face. Seeing that, the butlers and maids also smiled back. Then a maid I recognize comes forward...Grayfia-san! Grayfia-san is here!

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama. You arrived early. Above all, its good that you were safe while travelling. Now then, all family members, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this."

We were led by Grayfia-san to a gorgeous looking carriage! And Underworld horses also! Yay! Hehe, this is a carriage fit for royalty.

"I will go with the servants. Since Ise and Makoto seem anxious, as this is their first time."

I'm not anxious. I'm very happy about being here! She doesn't know what she is talking about!

"Understood. I've prepared a few vehicles, so please board whichever pleases you."

Me, Buchou, Ise-kun, Akeno-san, Xenovia-san and Grayfia-san boarded the first carriage in front of us. The other members who stayed back took the next carriage. Once confirming that we are all on, the carriages started moving towards where Buchou lives!

We'd travelled for a little while, when we come across a huge castle. I knew Buchou's family where popular but wow, that's something amazing alright. That castle is huge. Lots of pretty flowers filled the area leading up to the castle!

"We seem to have arrived."

After Buchou murmured that, the carriage door opened. A butler-like man made a slight bow. Buchou disembarked first, and then the rest of us followed from behind as well. The second carriage had also arrived, Yuuto-kun and the others were getting off too.

"Ojou-sama, and all the members of her group. Please, advance forward."

Grayfia made a slight bow and urged us forward.

"Come on, let's go."

It was when Buchou started walking on the carpet. A small silhouette broke out from the line of maids and ran towards Buchou...no it ran past Buchou and went straight to me!

Tackle!

Uwah! I'm tackled to the floor by something! When I looked...it was a cute looking young boy with red hair similar to Buchou. The child is staring at me with a happy face. Eh? Whats with this boy? Buchou made an unhappy face.

"You, are that Angel Bishop boy right!?"

The child asked happily. How did he know that? Did someone tell him?

"Millicas...?"

Buchou spoke to the child. So, this boys name is Millicas...kun? The boy ignored her and continued to look at me.

"Y-Yes, t-that's me. A-And...y-you are?"

"Right! My name is Millicas Gremory! It is a pleasure to meet the Angel boy!"

The Angel boy? I have a name you know? Millicas Gremory? Buchou's younger brother? No...cousin? Yeah, I think I can sense something similar to Sirzechs-sama and...Grayfia-san. This must be Grayfia-sans and Sirzechs-sama's child!

"Millicas!"

Again Buchou called out to the boy, but got no response.

"M-My name is I-Izumi Makoto, s-sorry if y-you don't u-understand me t-that well."

"I understand you perfectly fine! I have a favour Angel...Nii-sama! Angel-Nii-sama!"

Angel-Nii-sama? This boy is too adorable! Calling me Angel-Nii-sama.

"A-A favour? W-What can I-I help y-you with?"

The little boy Millicas-kun blushes bright red.

"Can I become an Angel?"

Everyone does a spit take at the child! He wants to become an Angel!? Everyone is shocked by Millicas-kun's question towards me.

"Y-You want t-to become an A-Angel?"

"Well...Okaa-sama was telling me about it and she said you can make people half Angels."

"A-And you w-want to b-become one b-because...?"

"Because it would be cool! I would be half Devil, half Angel! I would be super-powerful! And Angel-Nii-sama is a cool Nii-sama! Okaa-sama was telling me about how strong Angel-Nii-sama is! And Nii-sama can turn people into half Angels. And since Angel-Nii-sama is a half Devil half Angel, I want to become one too! I would have light power and Angel wings!"

I pet this child's head. He wants to become an Angel because it would be cool and he would have light power and Angel wings.

"I-I see. W-Well, I-I don't k-know if y-your Okaa-s-sama, o-or Otou-sama w-would be h-happy with me if I-I turned you into an Angel w-without t-talking to them a-about it."

Millicas-kun pouts cutely. We stand up and he takes my hand tightly.

"I will just have to convince Angel-Nii-sama to turn me into an Angel/Devil boy! Nii-sama, can you show me your Angel wings?"

"A-Alright, I d-don't mind."

So, I release my Angel wings. Millicas-kun coos and strokes a wing. They are sensitive.

"They are cool~ Like bird wings~ So pure white~ Angel-Nii-sama! Can you show me some light power?"

I chuckle and nod. I create a ball of light in my hand and make it circulate him. He giggles as the light ball dances around him. Obviously I wouldn't let him touch it as it is still light and therefore, poisonous to Devils.

"That's amazing Angel-Nii-sama! Ooh, if I touched that, would it hurt?"

"Y-Yes, because it is p-pure light e-energy. S-Sorry Millicas-k-kun."

"It is still pretty! I love the colour of it Angel-Nii-sama! Nii-sama, can you carry me!?"

Carry him huh? I simply comply and pick him up. At the same time, Buchou explains to Ise-kun about Millicas-kun being Sirzechs-sama's son. I thought as much.

"Come on, let's go into the residence."

So we all follow Buchou into the residence. The interior is that of what you'd find in a nobleman's place. So elegant and beautiful. Buchou's eyes dart over to a mans...ooh, that's Doctor Penguin. I remember seeing him once. Buchou's eyes brighten like a thousand suns and she rushes towards him, then embraces him!

"DOCTOR PENGUIN!"

"Rias! I'm glad you're here."

"Really Doctor? I'm happy to be here! I just love seeing you Doctor! And I love you Doctor Penguin! Lets get married!"

She wants to marry her Doctor!? Sorry Ise-kun, it seems Buchou's heart belongs to Doctor Penguin. Buchou's head is pat by her Doctor.

"Now Rias, don't be silly. You know my heart belongs to Mrs Penguin."

I released a giggle as did Akeno-san, Yuuto-kun, Koneko-chan, Gasper-san and Xenovia-san while Ise-kun looks happy about him being married. His heart belongs to Mrs Penguin! Does he have little Penguin's also!? Noticing our laughing, Buchou glared at us.

"What are you laughing at you bastards!?"

"Rias! That's a no no word! You can't swear in front of a child!"

"I'm sorry Doctor. Everything is getting too much right now. Can I have a session later please?"

Doctor Penguin nods at Buchou who gains a happy face. She's a serious nutter. She really is insane.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once."

Grayfia-san raised her hand and some maids gathered with us.

"You're right, I have to go greet Otou-sama and Okaa-sama after coming home as well."

"The master is out at present. He's expected to return by this evening. He said that he would meet together with you while dining with everyone together at supper."

"I see, I understand, Grayfia. Then, I suppose we'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms for now. Has the baggage been carried in already?"

"Yes. There should be no problem with using your room right now."

So we get to rest now. That's pretty good. I could do with a rest.

"Ara, Rias. So you've returned."

At that moment, a woman's voice was heard from above. What came downstairs was a woman around Buchou's age, and of a similar appearance. No, this girl has to be her Okaa-sama.

"Okaa-sama, I've returned home."

"O-O-Okaa-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!? But, no matter how you look at her, this young woman is not that much older than Buchou!"

"Ara, to say such a happy thing, that I'm a young woman."

Buchou's Okaa-sama touched her cheek with her hand. Hehe, I wonder how old she truly is? She must be hundreds of years old. Buchou's Okaa-sama went towards Ise-kun.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias's Okaa-sama, Venerana Gremory. Please treat me well from now on, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Pretty soon, we were all showed our rooms. When I got to mine, I immediately collapsed on the bed...only to be disturbed by a knock at the door. I get off the bed and go towards the door. When I opened it...

"Nii-sama! Am I bothering you?"

"N-No. Is s-something w-wrong?"

"Can I come in!?"

So hyper. I stand aside to let the child in. Once he is inside, I close the door and go towards the bed where Millicas-kun is.

"S-So, what's w-wrong Millicas-k-kun?"

"Erm...can you show me your things that change people into Angels?"

"O-Ok."

I open the space I keep them and bring out the box from the tear. I then open the box and show him the cards. Immediately, Millicas-kun picks up a card and keeps thrusting it into his chest. What is he trying to do?

"W-What are y-you d-doing?"

"I'm trying to become an Angel Nii-sama!"

"I-It doesn't w-work unless I-I use my p-power o-on the c-card."

"Oh...so it is like the Evil Pieces then. I should've known."

"S-So why do y-you want t-to become an A-Angel, really?"

I can sense another reason to what he was saying before. Saying he wanted to be an Angel because he can get Angel wings and light power...I sense something else to what he was telling me. He puts on a little cute face and replies to me.

"It would be nice to have more friends."

To have more friends. It would be nice to have more friends. It struck a cord with me. To have more friends...to just have friends...

"D-Do you n-not have many f-friends?"

"...Not many. Since Otou-sama is a Maou, not many people want to talk to me, or they think they might offend Otou-sama and get punished for it. So...if I became an Angel under Angel-Nii-sama, then all of Nii-sama's peerage would have to be my friends..."

Poor kid. It is something like me. I didn't have any friends until I became Buchou's Bishop. Before that, I just was by myself and it is a horrible feeling being isolated in crowds of people. I can certainly relate to Millicas-kun.

"E-Even if y-you aren't a-an Angel, I-I will still b-be your friend. A-And all o-of my peerage w-will be y-your friends. Y-You don't have t-to be my Angel t-to have me and my p-peerage as friends."

"R-Really? You'll be my friend?"

"O-Of course I-I will. Y-You and I-I can be b-best friends!"

The kid smiles brightly and jumps into my arms. He hugs me around my neck so I hug him back.

"...I don't like being alone..."

"N-Neither do I, M-Millicas-kun."

I then sensed something at the door, so I used a spell to see through the door. I saw Grayfia-san smiling happily. I guess she worries about her child also. She then leaves the area. That smile was of a Okaa-sama happy for her child. A smile, I've been only recently on my own Kaa-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter end! I had a few Pm's about a fem Dulio from various people. I never thought about it until the Pm's. So, if anyone would like that, or any other male turned female, please review or Pm!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Gathering of the Devils!**

Today I've been lucky enough to look around the Gremory land with the others, minus Ise-kun. I'm holding hands with Gasper-san and Koneko-chan as we look around this land. It is pretty beautiful to just look around this place.

"And this is..."

Buchou has pointed to something else. Hehe, I'm just happy that I can do such things. Ise-kun is stuck in lessons for newbie Devils. I am blessed to be able to not do it. Besides, I know about the Devils alphabet. Since Obaa-san was friends with Devils, I learned the alphabet years ago. Ise-kun however...hmmm, why isn't Xenovia-san doing it? Does she know about it also? I wouldn't know about that but at least having time together is good!

"Isn't this place fun Makoto-sama?"

Xenovia-san asks me with a raised eyebrow. All I could do is smile weakly. She still gives me the creeps, and when she looks at me like that...ehehe, I feel like crying. Today, is the gathering for young Devils. So, Kaichou is going to be there. I don't know any other young Devils besides these two.

"I-I guess it is."

She smiles at me for my reply. Ehehe, I feel uncomfortable right now. She just keeps staring at me weirdly. As we were looking around, Buchou makes several comments about Ise-kun haunting her. I find that very strange indeed.

Eventually, we returned to the Gremory castle and immediately we went by train to the territory where Maou-sama was. After passing through several magic circles that appeared in mid-air for long distance jumps, the train continued onward. Along the way, I cast the spell on my voice, so I can talk without stuttering, just in case I need to speak. I wouldn't want to embarrass Buchou. Three hours later, we arrive in an urban area. Everything looks modern. Wow, I thought maybe it wouldn't look like a human modern world.

"This is the city of Lucifaad within the Maou's territory. Its the old capital of the Underworld where the previous Lucifer-sama lived."

Yuuto-kun said that. So the previous Lucifer-sama lived here. Wow, such history. Yuuto-kun then continued on.

"We're going to change over to the subway from here. Since there'll be an uproar if we go from the surface."

[Kyaaah! Princess Rias-samaaaaaaa!]

Suddenly, I heard a high-pitched cheer. When I looked, a group of Devils on the station platform were looking at Buchou and giving her longing gazes. I guess she's popular because she's beautiful perhaps?

"Buchou is the Maou's younger sister. What's more, she's also beautiful, so she's a yearned after target among low and middle class Devils, you know?"

Akeno-san explained this. Just as I thought. So she's popular with low and middle class Devils.

"Hiiiiiiiiii…So many Devils…"

From behind me, Gasper-san grabbed my hand tightly. Xenovia-san however is on her phone...super-face, phone version. She actually got the app and is now on super-face happily. She's too obsessed with...even I have the app on my phone, but I don't go on it as often as she does.

"How troublesome. Let's switch over to the underground train quickly, before it becomes an uproar. Has the private train been prepared?"

Buchou questioned one guy from the pairs of black suited men. They seemed to be our bodyguards, and many of them had followed us from the Gremory castle. These people were said to be quite strong. Naturally, a certain amount of strength was necessary for protecting the Princess and us servants.

"Yes. Please follow me."

Thus, we followed behind the bodyguard and moved to the underground subway train.

[Rias-samaaaaaaaa!]

She was very popular among men too. Buchou waved her hand at a group of men while giving a strained smile.

After transferring from the subway, we were jolted around for another five minutes.

When we arrived, it was at a platform in the basement of the biggest building within the city.

The meeting place for the gathering of young Devils, old families, and high class big shots was in this building. The bodyguards accompanied us until we reached the elevator, and then stood waiting on standby.

We boarded the elevator from the basement with Buchou in the lead. It was a spacious elevator.

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. The people above are our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form. That means you Ise...haunting..."

"Buchou...I wont cause trouble!"

"You better not or I will stab you!"

Ooh my...she just threatened to stab Ise-kun! What is wrong with her mind? She can't go around threatening to stab people!

After travelling up to the top floor pretty quickly, the elevator then stopped at last and the door opened.

When we took a step outside, we found ourselves in a wide hall. When we got out from the elevator, a person who seemed to be an employee was there and bowed slightly to Buchou and us.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way."

We followed after the employee. After we went down a certain passage, the figures of several people were in a corner...

"Sairaorg!"

Buchou seemed to know one of those figures.

That person also noticed Buchou and approached us. It was a boy. Based on his appearance, he seemed to be about the same age as us.

"Its been a while, Rias."

He shook hands with Buchou while smiling. It seems that this guy is related to Buchou somehow. I can sense a family bond between the two, but not brother and sister. Perhaps cousins or something.

"Yeah, I missed you. Its good to see that you're doing well. There are also people here who haven't met you yet. This person is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my Okaa-sama's side."

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family."

Bael? As in the Great King Bael? After the Maous I believe. Wow, so Buchou's Okaa-sama is originally from the Bael clan.

"So, what are you doing in a passage like this?"

"Ah, we came out here because its so idiotic in there."

"…Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdol and Agares started arguing."

They started arguing? About what I wonder?

* * *

><p>Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!<p>

The building shook greatly and I heard a huge smashing sound! Without a moments pause, Buchou and the rest of us went towards the big doors where the sound came from.

"Geez, this is why I advised not meeting before the meeting."

This is what Sairaorg-san said as we entered the banquet hall...which has been all smashed up!

All the devils were split into two camps who glared at each other at the centre of the room! Weapons had been taken out, and there was an explosive air to the whole situation!

One side was made of evil looking goblin like Devils. The other side seemed to be made of relatively ordinary devils. However, both groups gave off an aura that was full of cold killing intent, to the point of being frightening.

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top."

A beautiful Devil girl said that. She's got glasses on and she's also got a sharp look in her eye. More like, she kind of reminds me of Kaichou but this girl has a bigger bust size and she's got longer hair.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares Onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!"

That's vile. Speaking about such things like that. So what if they are virgins. That's not got anything to do with anything. Only sad depressed people care about such things. Wait, from his words...it sounds like this girl was getting sexually harassed by this guy...that doesn't sit well with me. So, without even realizing, I had stormed over and got inbetween them.

"How dare you treat a woman like that!? You, who is supposed to be a noble man representing your House here, is making a mockery of yourself by talking and acting in a vulgar way to a woman. Please apologize to this woman at once."

I say strongly with a hint of malice. The way people think they can act towards women makes me feel violently ill. Even if I should just keep my mouth shut, I just can't stand by while a woman is in distress because of perverted would-be rapist is trying to do things to her.

"Hmph! I'll say it to the short low class Devil! You shouldn't be getting involved with matters you have no understanding of! Now run along little boy or I will take actions against you immediately! Even if you are that apes servant."

He just called Buchou an ape! I hear a howl from Buchou! Then, Xenovia-san comes storming over and glares at this guy.

"You...idiot! Don't you have any idea on who Makoto-sama is!? If you speak to him in such a manner, then I will actions against you! No one speaks to Makoto-sama like this! He's better than you are, in every aspect!"

Geez! Xenovia-san is like my bodyguard or something, even though I don't need it, it makes me feel good inside that she would defend the small me.

"You bitch! How dare you speak to me!? I should rape you right here and now!"

BANG!

"Guah!"

The instant he mentioned raping Xenovia-san, I gathered light power in my fist and drove it into his abdomen, then Xenovia-san head-butted him! She actually head-butted him! She holds her head, in pain! Well duh! You don't go around head-butting people!

He recoils from the head-butt and goes for Xenovia-san! However, I grab him by the arm and fling him into a wall using magic to enhance my strength, just like Obaa-san taught me. Then, I summon three light spears and pin him to the wall by his clothes. I go over to the vulgar guy and summon a light sword and point it at his neck.

"You dare to speak to Xenovia-san in such a manner? First it is that woman Aragres-sama, then it is someone I care about deeply. The next thing out of your mouth better be an apology to either Aragres-sama or Xenovia-san for the vulgar words you have said here. If not, I will finish you off without worry."

"W-What the fuck are you!? You have light power, yet you are a Devil!"

"I'm Izumi Makoto, and I'm the son of Gabriel the Strongest Woman in Heaven and I am Rias Gremory-sama's Bishop also. So, don't mess around with girls, or I will become serious."

I dispersed the light sword and let the light spears that held him to the wall disperse also. He's not worth it. As I'm walking back to Xenovia-san, I sense him make an attack on my person so I extend my Angel wings and fly high into the sky, then I go for him at a high speed and grab him by the throat.

"Big mistake."

BANG!

I gathered light power in my palm and thrusted it into him, which made him pass out immediately. Not so tough now, are we? I drop him to the floor as I hear people yell at me, I presume they are his servants. I go over to Xenovia-san and lean up so I can heal her forehead.

"Are you alright Xenovia-san?"

"Y-Yeah...Makoto-sama, you defended my honour like a fiancee would."

"Fiancee?"

She suddenly wraps her arms around me tightly!

"Of course I will be your fiancee!"

What!? I never said anything like that! She's my fiancee now!? What is wrong with her!? Did she suffer brain damage when she head-butted that guy!? I sigh to myself. After finishing healing Xenovia-san, I'm approached by Aragres-sama...

"Are you alright Aragres-sama? After what that guy did..."

"No, I am perfectly fine. I would like to say, thank you for doing such things for me. But, is it true what you said? Are you...the Seraph Gabriel's son?"

"I am yes. She is my Kaa-chan Aragres-sama."

"Seekvaira."

I tilt my head to the side as she said a name? Is that her name? Is it, Seekvaira?

"Seekvaira?"

"Yes, my name. Your name is...Izumi Makoto, yes?"

I nod at her as I sense a hostile aura. When I looked, it was Kaichou! What's wrong with Kaichou? She doesn't look happy. She's looking over here with a sharp gaze.

"That's right, Aragres-sama."

"No, that wont do. Call me, Seekvaira, if you would?"

"Ok...please call me Makoto Seekvaira-sama."

She shook her head at me. Eh? Doesn't she want to call me, by my first name? Seeing my confused face, she explains as I hear Sairaorg-san command some people to clean this place up. That's probably a good idea actually.

"Makoto-san, call me Seekvaira, without the sama."

Ooh, I see now. Right. I see what she means now.

"Seekvaira-san then."

She gains a happy smile, but then Kaichou comes over looking sternly at Seekvaira-san who looks at her back with a similar expression.

"Seekvaira-san."

"Sona-san."

They glared off against one another. I wonder what's going on between those two? Then, Kaichou turned to me with a smile.

"Makoto-kun, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Yes, it is a pleasure to see you also Kaichou!"

She makes an unhappy face and shook her head slightly.

"No, call me Sona please."

Eh? She suddenly wants me to call her by her first name? Why would she want such a thing all of a sudden!? But, I comply with her request and mutter her name.

"...Sona-san..."

She gains a happy face, and looks at Seekvaira-san with...victory in her eyes.

"Seekvaira-san. Shouldn't you go and apply your make-up? It wouldn't do if you looked like that during the gathering."

Seekvaira-san glared at Kaichou...rather Sona-san for that comment.

"Have you put yours on yet? Because, either way it doesn't help."

"I don't need make-up Seekvaira-san. I can go without make-up unlike some people I know."

Ooh! That didn't sound good to me! Seekvaira-sans eyes narrowed at Sona-san who gave an emotionless stare back. Ok, something is going on, and I seriously don't know what's going on with them. This is a little unnerving to say the least.

"Is that so? Then, I will just go and wash this make-up off my face. Even I don't need make-up, unlike a certain red head."

"Why am I getting dragged into your fucking rivalry all of a sudden!? I haven't done anything to you rejects!"

Buchou roared at the two. The two look at her with a deadpan look.

""Shut up ape.""

"Ooh shit! Two apes at once! Ise! Tell them to stop!"

Ise-kun comforted Buchou by hugging her tightly. However, these two girls continue to have a stare off with one another.

"Well, I will just go and wash this off. I was trying to mimic you Sona-san, but it seems it worked a little too well."

"Hmph, is that so, Seekvaira-san? Next time you try and emulate someone, make sure you have an accurate image in your mind before trying to emulate said person."

Sona-sans cool reply came at a great time. She's certainly witty with her words. Seekvaira-san makes an upset expression, before I feel a pressure on my cheek. Seekvaira-san had actually placed a kiss on my cheek! I blush furiously as Sona-san lets out a low growl at her.

"That was a thank you for taking care of that idiot from before, Makoto-san. Hmm, you are quite cute after all. Makes sense since you are half Angel, and certainly very cute and I could certainly see us getting along quite well indeed."

I blush at her words, as Sona-san does something very un Sona-san like. She wraps her arms around my frame and brings me close! Her oppai are pressed against my face! Sometimes it pays to be this height!

"Don't you need to go and wash off your make-up Seekvaira-san?"

"I was just about to go, Sona-san. No need to get your panties in a twist."

"D-Don't talk about my panties and wash off that heavy-duty make-up!"

Seekvaira-san sighs, and tries to kiss my cheek again, only for Sona-san to drag me away from her! When I was about to question Sona-san about her arms being wrapped around me, Buchou comes over.

"So, is Sona jealous~?"

"Fuck off ape!"

Wow! I've never heard Sona-san sound so pissed off! Buchou is taken back by her language. She shakes her fist at Sona-san, but Sairaorg-san is able to drag her away from making a scene.

"Sona-san...are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine. Why?"

"Oh...no reason. Are you...going to let me go?"

"No."

She rejected it immediately! I see that Saji-san is here, and is glaring at me? What have I done!? I didn't tell her to wrap her arms around me!

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, the other young Devils gather, and Seekvaira-san comes back. They all gather together and start introducing themselves. However, Sona-san hasn't let go of me! And she keeps sending Seekvaira-san looks who sends them right back.<p>

"I am Seekvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

Buchou and Sona-san continued the greetings. The Masters have sat down, however Sona-san has a tight grip of my hand, and just wont let go! I don't understand what's happening right now.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King."

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone."

For some reason, he is giving off a weird look in my direction. I don't like the look, and I can't just come out and say it either. Why is he looking at me like that?

"The Glaysa-Labolas family seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family just had an unforeseen accidental death. Zephyrdol from just before is said to have become the new candidate for the next head."

So explained Sairaorg-san. He isn't very strong if I kicked his butt. Bastard is a disgusting pig if you ask me. That sounds abit weird. Family trouble involving death, and he suddenly is made clan heir? Yeah, I don't think something fishy is going on at all. Hehe, I wouldn't be shocked if it was him, or maybe even someone like that guy who is giving me a weird look who is the culprit. Then, a door opened over there.

"Sorry for making you all wait for so long. Everyone is waiting."

So at last, it is beginning! We all walk towards the door, again Sona-san wont let go of my hand! Something has seriously upset her, as she isn't usually like this. Is it, from what happened with Seekvaira-san just before.

"Sona, let go of my Bishop!"

"No ape. You focus on your Pawn."

"What are you on about now? I focus on all my peerage members!"

"I never said you didn't. I only said focus on your Pawn. I'm borrowing Makoto-kun for awhile. I'm sure you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Buchou sighs heavily at Sona-san.

"Do whatever you want. I'm sure it is just to make someone jealous."

"Like who!?"

Sona-san raised her voice, but then went calm again. I hope Sona-san is ok. She isn't usually so...agitated. She's usually more calm and collected.

"Sona...shut the fuck up."

"Don't swear at me! Or I will tell Doctor Penguin."

"You do and I will axe-murder you."

She's going to murder Sona-san! Sona-san brushed her off. Then Seekvaira-san came to join next to us, only for Sona-san to drag me faster away from Seekvaira-san! We are the first to make it to the hall where a blur flashes in my eyes before I'm pinned to the floor! When I looked...Sera-tan was smiling at me childlike while straddling my hips! This looks very wrong!

"Ma-tan! My Angel boy!"

"Sera-tan...rather Serafall-sama..."

"Uu, no. It isn't Serafall-sama, it is Sera-tan at all times. So my cute Ma-tan, how have you been?"

"Fine, Serafall...Sera-tan."

Sera-tan then hugs me while pressing her boobs into my chest! Hehe, this is so wrong. Sona-sans face twists in anger.

"...I can't take much more of this..."

She muttered to herself. She can't take much more of what? Sera-tan allows me to stand up but presses her breasts into my face! Hehe, I've had two Sitri girls do that to me today. I'm so lucky as both are very beautiful.

"Whats wrong Sona-chan!?"

"Onee-sama...this is a very important Devil meeting. Please, compose yourself."

Her words were practically spat out then. I'm sure something has happened, but I don't know what it is. Sera-tan makes a confused face, before clarity befalls and she kisses my cheek also then winks!

"See you later Ma-tan~ Lets super-face one another later~"

"Yes, lets do that."

So, Sera-tan went rushing towards where the Maou-sama's sit. I can see that all four Maou-sama's are here. Also lots of higher-up type people are here also.

We were standing by in line behind Buchou. Though, we're not really doing anything in particular. Even so, we were tense. As we were standing here, Buchou and the other young Devils step forward. Even that guy who's butt I kicked before is here. I would heal his injuries, but he didn't apologize to Xenovia-san or Seekvaira-san so he can suffer.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young Devils."

An elderly male Devil spoke with a solemn voice while clasping his hands together.

"They seem to have fought right away, though…"

This time a full-moustached male Devil spoke out sarcastically. He was referring to the matter from before. They really had fought right away. I was also surprised. Was this youthful indiscretion?

"You six are all Devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

Sirzechs-sama said this from his seat on the topmost level. So in other words, Rating Games.

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the Khaos Brigade?"

Sairaorg-san suddenly asked that straight out. What an amazing thing to ask.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible."

Sirzechs-sama answered as such. Sairaorg-san raised his eyebrows in seeming incomprehension at that answer.

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of Devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done..."

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the Devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow."

Sairaorg-san said "I understand" to Sirzechs-sama's words, and seemed to consent to his words. But, his expression seemed dissatisfied.

"Now then, I apologise for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld."

Everyone hung on Sirzechs-sama's words.

"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

The first to respond to Sirzechs-sama's request was Sairaorg-san.

"My dream is to become Maou."

So that's his dream? He wants to become a Maou? That's pretty something alright.

[Hoh…]

The higher-ups also let out breaths of wonder at Sairaorg's goal, which he had declared upfront without hesitation.

"Its unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it."

A male Devil higher-up said this.

"When the people of the Underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one."

If that's his dream, then they shouldn't laugh or mock it at all. Hmmm, the Devils society is...

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

Ooh, so that's Buchou's dream! Well, I will support her in her dreams, as her Bishop.

After that the other young people also stated their dreams, their goals, until the last one remaining at the end was Sona-san.

* * *

><p>"Sona's dream is to build the ultimate lesbian harem."<p>

Buchou whispered but Sona-san caught it.

"My dream is to build the ultimate lesbian harem!?"

She immediately covered her mouth! She spoke up too loud! She looks like she is about to cry. Poor Sona-san. I don't think Buchou meant for her to say such things, but she did anyway and everyone is chuckling at Sona-san who made teary eyes!

"I didn't know that was your dream Sona, but I will support you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

Sona-san let out a howl and glared at Buchou with so much hatred that it isn't even funny. I think she has been pushed as far as she can be pushed. Poor Sona-san. However Buchou is giggling to herself. Tears stream down Sona-sans face but then she dries her face and smirks a little.

"Rias, why don't you tell everyone your greatest dream?"

"My greatest dream? What are you on about now Sona?"

Sona-san smirked and faced the higher-ups.

"Rias' GREATEST dream is to have GREAT sex with GREAT Red! While Ophis watches."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Ooh God! This is getting out of control! Both Buchou and Sona-san are glaring at one another with such hatred! They are going to attack one another! And Buchou has threatened to kill her in front of everyone! Ise-kun attempts to calm Buchou down as I go over to Sona-san to see if she's alright.

"Sona-san..."

"Ooh Maou...I am...ugh...this day...Seekvaira...ape...Onee-sama...Makoto-kun. Will you stand beside me as I tell everyone my real wish?"

She wants me to stand next to her? I agree with a nod. So, Sona-san again steps forward and cools her expression. She then gestures me next to her. So, I hesitantly step forward. She takes my hand and interlocks our fingers as she speaks strongly.

"I real wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

"If its learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

As if checking, a higher-up asked this to Sona-san. But Sona-san answered blandly.

"That is just a school where only high class Devils and Devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low class Devils and reincarnated Devils can also attend without any distinction."

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

The laughter of the higher-ups ruled over the assembly hall. They are laughing at her? How dare they laugh at her!? Stuck up idiots need to stop or I will start throwing light spears around this place!

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"Its good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

Looking down on Sona-sans dream like this? How horrid are these people? Makes me pissed off when they are doing things like this to Sona-san!

"I'm serious."

Sera-tan also nodded strongly in agreement to Sona-sans words. She almost seemed to be saying "Well said!" With her position as Maou, she couldn't support her younger sister, but even so she seemed worried about her.

A higher-up spoke with cool headed words.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Low class Devils and reincarnated Devils merely work for their high class Devil Masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of Devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low class Devils really is nothing of your concern…"

"You should stop looking down on Sona-sama's dreams, you ignorant people! How is it, that elders like yourself discourage the dreams of young people like Sona-sama!? If you even thought about her goal, it is very worthwhile, as even a low class Devil can beat a high class Devil! I am a low class Devil, yet I was able to beat a high class Devil who was a Phenex with the help of other low class Devils. So, shouldn't the Underworld also invest in the lives of low class Devils and reincarnated Devils instead of writing them off?"

"Be careful how you talk, young reincarnated Devil. Rias-dono, your servant hasn't been properly trained."

I realized I did something I shouldn't of because my Master will also get troubled and punished.

"Makoto...I'm sorry, but you shouldn't of..."

"No Rias. He's right. I remember clearly with your Rating Game against Raiser. It is thanks to a low class Devil who beat Raiser with his power. And everyone, this boy isn't just a low class Devil either. He, is the son of the Seraph Gabriel."

...Everyone from the higher-ups became astonished by Sona-sans words. They also had interested eyes in my direction.

"I had heard the son of Gabriel was apart of Rias-dono's peerage."

"He isn't just apart of Rias' peerage. He also has the Angel equivalent to Evil Pieces. He, like myself is a King but instead of Devils, he has Angels. He's unique, and you shouldn't look down on this boy."

Wow, even though I'm not on her peerage, she's really defending me.

"And you shouldn't look down on Sona-sans dreams or her personally either! I can tell you that she has Heavens backing with the school she wishes to build. It is guaranteed as I am related to God from the bible. Even if that doesn't mean anything to you all..."

"It means a lot to me if God from the bibles grandson backs my wish for my school."

Sona-san finished off for me. After that, we stared deeply into one another's eyes. Without realizing it, we had leaned forward...

"In that case! If my Sona-chan wins magnificently in the games, you won't have any complaints, right? Since many things are granted by saving up good results in the games!"

Sona-san and I didn't share a kiss, as Sera-tan spoke up before we could. It would've been improper to do such things here anyway. So, we just looked on at Sera-tan as our linked hands became even tighter.

"Geez! You Ojii-sama's are all joining forces to torment my Sona-chan! Even I have my limit of endurance! If you bully her that much, I'll torment you as well!"

Immediately, Sona-san covered her face with her hand in embarrassment. She's been getting it a lot today.

"Very well. Then, let's play the games, between these young people."

Everyone paid attention to Sirzechs-sama's words. So the games have begun. But who is going to fight...

"Rias, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?"

Buchou vs Sona-san...that means I would have to go against Sona-san...and her peerage...could I do such a thing? I care about Sona-san very much. Is it possible to fight to my best, when it is someone I am developing feelings for? I wont deny that I am developing feelings for Sona-san...

"Hmmmm...it might be interesting since Makoto-kun is on Rias' peerage..."

"Hey! Are you saying that if he wasn't on my peerage, it wouldn't be fun!?"

"Not at all ape. I am merely saying that it is going to be more interesting that Makoto-kun is on your peerage as he is more intelligent than..."

"If you finish that sentence, then I will punch you square in the face!"

Sona-san sighed at Buchou who narrowed her eyes.

"Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona."

After saying that, Sirzechs-sama smiled at Buchou and Sona-san.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona."

"A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan! Yes~ It may fire things up!"

Sera-tan also seems very happy!

"The date of the competition is August 20th in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later."

By Sirzechs-sama's decision, the Rating Game between Buchou and Sona-san was going to start in this way! But to fight against Sona-san...I wonder if I truly could fight to my best.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems Akeno is the one to win for the lemonlime with Irina and Koneko also getting a vote each. So, it will go Akeno, then Koneko then Irina. And anyone can suggest members of the harem for lemons/limes. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen)**


	30. Chapter 30

**And now, it is time to answer reviews!**

**Anime PJ - Serafall is kind of a cock block like that, isn't she? But she's too adorable to be ignored, hehe.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington - A monster girl? What kind of monster girl?**

**Guest - If I don't do a lemon for Ise, then it will be in least stated that he has been with such a person. I am not saying no to making a lemon for Ise, I will at least think about it. And I personally think development is coming along just fine like in the light novels for Ise. It is only around volume five, which I am on now with this story, where Ise actually started developing as a stronger person both in power wise and personality wise.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon - Your oc will appear after the Rating Game between Sona and Rias. And for Rias to crush someone with a boulder? She most likely would do something like that if he pissed her off.**

**Now, that's all the reviews, thank you for those, they keep me going! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The bathing and training scare<strong>

"I see, so it'll be a showdown with the Sitri group."

We had returned to the Gremory family's main residence. The one who had welcomed us there was Azazel-sensei. We had gathered in the wide living room and given sensei an account of the meeting from a short while ago.

"Today is July 28th, in human world time. So we have about 20 days until the showdown day."

"I-Is it for the training?"

When Ise-kun asked, sensei nodded.

"Naturally. I plan for you to start from tomorrow onwards. I've already considered each of your training menus."

"But, is it ok for only us to receive advice from the Fallen Angel Governor? Isn't that foul play?"

I felt that it wouldn't have been strange if there were complaints from the other young people as well.

However, sensei just sighed.

"Not really. I intend to give data to the various members of the Devil side, you know? Also, the Angel side is said to also be doing a backing-up system. The rest depends on the pride of the young Devils themselves. If they think from the bottom of their hearts that they want to get stronger and raise their original duration, they'll take the help wholeheartedly."

Ah, if you say it like that, I see.

"Its to the extent that even my Vice-Governor is also giving advice to each of the families. Hahaha! Shemhazai's advice may even be more helpful than mine!"

So this Shemhazai-sans advice is better than Azazel-sensei's? Why isn't he here then? Hehe, maybe that's a little naughty to ask.

"Well, it's fine. Gather in the garden tomorrow morning. I'll give each of you your training methods then. Be ready."

[Yes!]

All the club members responded to sensei's words once more. So, if I can become stronger then...I can fight alongside the others also...as I was thinking that, Grayfia-san came from the doorway.

"Everyone, the hot spring bath is ready."

Ooh hot springs~ I could go for hot springs. We all stand up and make our way to the hot springs.

The Japanese-style hot spring existed in an isolated corner of the Gremory's garden.

I immediately immersed myself in it completely along with Yuuto-kun, Ise-kun and Azazel-sensei. Ah, I'm healing. This is a good hot spring. But I feel a little nervous around others when bathing. They all have developed bodies while I look like a middle schooler or something.

"When going on a trip~"

While submerging himself into the hot spring, Azazel-sensei hummed a tune. Ooh, he'd also let out his twelve black wings. Actually, I spread my own white wings. Ooh~ That feels really good~

"Hahahaha, as expected, when speaking of the Underworld, of hell, its the hot springs. Moreover, when it comes to the distinguished Gremory family's private hot spring, one of the best in the Underworld, a great spring is also a great spring."

As Azazel-sensei said that, I started to wash my wings. Then, Yuuto-kun comes over and looks at me shyly...what's with that?

"M-Makoto-kun, can I wash your wings?"

"Kiba! You leave her...him alone!"

Ooh my God, he just called me her again! Uu, I am going to throw a light spear at him! Ise-kun is always embarrassing like this towards meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"I-Ise-kun, Makoto-kun is a boy, not a girl."

"S-Shut up! It was a slip of the tongue!"

He said as he looks over my body. I hold up a towel and put it around my body.

"W-When you l-look a-at me l-like that Ise-kun, I-I feel d-danger t-to my b-body."

"S-Shut up! And what's with the towel!? If y-you are bathing you don't hold up a towel to your chest!"

Rip!

"I-Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! P-Perverted I-Ise-kun! I-I sense d-danger right n-now t-to my chastity!"

[Issssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse! Stop being a fucking little pervert to my Angel Bishop or I will punch you in the face!]

Buchou screamed from the other side, the girls side that is.

"I'm sorry Buchooooooooooooooou!"

[If you don't stop then I will seriously hurt you like you do me everyday with your words, and your body and your fluids!]

That's a new one. How do his fluids hurt her? Does he spit at her?

"D-Do you s-spit a-at Buchou?"

I asked this question to Ise-kun who does an actual spit take! Hehe, was I wrong?

"Why would I spit at her!?"

"B-Because s-she said y-you hurt h-her w-with your f-fluids a-and that's t-the first t-thing that c-came to m-mind."

"Ise-kun, do you spit at Buchou?"

"Shut up Kiba! And no! I don't spit at her!"

[He does my cute Bishop and Knight! He's 100 percent sick and twisted! He spits at me while calling me degrading names. A-And he even says that I'm a disgrace as Buchou! Tell him off my Bishop and Knight!]

He actually spits at Buchou! Then Azazel-sensei made another weird comment.

"I just thought, there's other bodily fluids."

Yuuto-kun and I tilt our heads to the side as Ise-kun cries heavy tears. Then simultaneously, Yuuto-kun and I cover our mouths. Yeah, I think we just figured out what he means.

""Poor B-Buchou.""

We say together. Ise-kun gives us a mortified look as we turn away.

"W-What are you two thinking about!?"

""Nothing.""

"Hahahaha! They are thinking you urinate on Rias!"

Ise-kun screams as I look to Yuuto-kun. That's not what I was thinking, and I don't think he was either if his face is any indication.

"I DON'T PISS ON BUCHOU!"

[DOCTOR PENGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ISE WANTS TO PISS ON MEEEEEE AND MY SEXY BODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY! TELL HIM TO LEAVE ME ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLONE! DOCTOOOOOOOR!]

I look to Yuuto-kun who looks back at me. Buchou has some hearing, doesn't she? I bet Sona-san would say she has ape-senses so she can hear when people are saying things about her. We then look to Ise-kun who is crying heavy tears. Azazel-sensei looks at us.

"You were thinking something else...weren't you?"

""No.""

We shook our heads in rejection. This isn't what we were thinking at all. Ok. It was but if they found out, then it would be embarrassing. It is lewd to think Ise-kun would subjugate Buchou to such things.

"Oooh, that's sick! Ise! You...release...solider's at Rias' face?"

"What!? N-No! I haven't had the chance yet!"

[DOCTOR PENGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! HELP ME ESCAPE ISSSSSSSSE! TELL HIM TO STOP BEING A SICK BASTARD! I PHYSICALLY FEEL SICK NOW ISE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DOCTOR! GET HIM!]

BANG!

Sugar! I think she either punched or kicked something over there. I hear Gasper-san scream in horror. Ooh God, I hope she didn't just hit someone with something. Or punched or kicked someone.

[Ape! You just hit Xenovia-chan! And now she's knocked out!]

[DON'T CALL ME AN APE AKENO! BITCH SHOULDN'T OF GOTTEN IN THE WAY!]

She's punched Xenovia-san? I hope she's ok.

[You aimed for her!]

[SHE'S A KNIGHT! SHE SHOULD'VE DODGED!]

Ooh God. She really has lost it now. Then again, she did just hear that Ise-kun might do...sexual stuff to her.

"Is...Buchou ok, Makoto-kun?"

"I-I don't k-know. S-She has h-hurt Xenovia-s-san it s-seems, I-I will h-heal her l-later, a-after this l-lovely b-bath. C-Could y-you w-wash my w-wings now?"

Yuuto-kun nods, then he starts washing my wings delicately. He has a good touch. My wings are too sensitive to any touch. Suddenly, I hear Azazel-sensei talk to the crying Ise-kun.

"By the way, Ise."

"Yes?"

"Have you rubbed Rias' breasts?"

Sensei asked that while squeezing the fingers of both of his hands in the air. Why is it that each time we are alone, they always be perverted with one another?

"Y-Yes! With my right hand!"

He also gestured with his right hand in the air! Geez! I'm surrounded by perverts! Well, Yuuto-kun isn't a pervert, although I think he might boys because he always blushes at me. Well, I will just make it clear if he asks me out. That I like girls. Even someone as clueless as me when it comes to those things knows the difference between loving girls and boys, and I love loving girls. Although I haven't gotten the chance yet. And most likely wont unless it is Xenovia-san trying to rape me or something.

"Have you poked a woman's nipple with your finger?"

Sensei made sure to press the air with his finger.

"…N-No, not yet."

Seeing Ise-kun's reaction, sensei sighed.

"What's with you? You haven't poked nipples with your finger? You poke a nipple not with a press, but with a squish. Burying the finger into the breast is the best part, you know?"

"N-Nipples aren't front door buzzers!"

"No, it is close to a buzzer. When you push it, it rings "Hyaaan"."

I'm a seriously with weird people. As Koneko-chan says, they will corrupt me. And if Koneko-chan says it, then it must be true, as she doesn't steer me wrong. Even though I'm the senpai between us, it seems she has more common sense than I do. Hehe, even though I do well in school, I seem to be lacking in the common sense department.

"Breasts and nipples have such a function…I thought breasts were only for rubbing, sucking, and holding between them. I see, so it can be poked and made to make noise…"

Sensei patted Ise-kun's head.

"That's why you still have some way to go. A woman's breasts are infinite. Handled correctly, they are packed full of infinite possibilities more than the Uroboros Ophis, you know? Because I was fascinated with them, I plunged into the breasts of women and fell. I don't regret it."

I'm going to go and kill myself. After Yuuto-kun finishes washing my wings, I turn and see his smiling face with a red face...

"I-Is something t-the matter?"

"N-No, why assume such things?"

"N-No reason. S-So, s-should I w-wash y-your back? Isn't t-that how b-boys bond in b-baths l-like these?"

"Y-You have a point. Ok, please wash my back!"

He sounded a little too happy then, but I comply and we switch positions so now I'm behind him. I take a sponge and start washing his back. The bath ended with Ise-kun being attacked by Buchou after sensei referring to Ise-kun...urinating on her again and Ise-kun didn't hear it, but Buchou heard it and came to kill him for trying to...urinate on her.

* * *

><p>The next day, we all gathered in a corner of the Gremory family's huge garden. Everyone was dressed in jerseys besides me. Azazel-sensei was also wearing one. Everyone is giving me a shocked look. Uu, what have I done now? Ise-kun told me to wear this so...maybe I shouldn't follow Ise-kun's advice anymore. But I followed his every word, I even wore the ears...so I don't get why everyone is looking at me like this.<p>

"...I'm just going to ask. Who made you dress like that Mako-senpai?"

I point to Ise-kun with a sad face at Koneko-chan's question.

"H-He said if I-I became a-a bunny b-boy th-then it w-would help e-everyone b-be prepared f-for the t-training...d-did I d-do something w-wrong Koneko-chan?"

"...It isn't you...its him, again."

Koneko-chan turned to Ise-kun with a disappointed look. Uu, I think I really am naive, aren't I? I really should work on that. Maybe it is Kaa-chan's fault as she is even more naive than I am. I got my naive ways from Kaa-chan.

"...You need to stop praying on Mako-senpai's innocence. ...As a half Angel, he is of course going to be innocent Ise-senpai, so stop filling his head with lies."

"T-They aren't lies! Xenovia! As his girlfriend, you must approve, right!?"

How many times do I have to say, she isn't my girlfriend!? Xenovia-san puts a finger to her chin, before moving her head up and down in agreement! Don't agree with such things!

"I approve wholeheartedly. Makoto-sama is adorable after all."

Koneko-chan sighs at Xenovia-san who has a smiley face on. Is there a need for such a face Xenovia-san!?

"...Xenovia-senpai, don't approve of Ise-senpai's attempted to make Mako-senpai dress up for him."

"B-But Koneko!"

"...But nothing Xenovia-senpai. ...Ise-senpai, do you have a trap fetish? Is that why you convince Mako-senpai to dress up?"

"N-No! I don't have a trap fetish! But he is like, the most convincing trap ever..."

I feel his eyes on my body again, and Yuuto-kun's eyes on me also. His eyes are burning...Uu. I go over to Akeno-san and hide behind her. I don't like these eyes on me.

"Ara, what's wrong Mako-kun? Is everyone picking on you?"

I nod with a small whimper.

"E-Everyone is p-picking o-on me...e-except Koneko-c-chan w-who defends m-me."

"Ara ara. Naughty people picking on an Angel boy. Sit next to me Mako-kun. I wont let them hurt you."

I smile in appreciation and sit next to her. She then strokes my face happily.

"So cute~ Ise-kun did the right thing this time~ Cute bunny boy~"

So, Akeno-san likes me like this? I am happy about such things. If it is for Akeno-san, then I will dress up like this, but now I'm a little cold. But before I could do anything Azazel-sensei clears his throat.

"Let me say this first. What I'm going to tell you now is a training menu that focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is Rias, you."

Buchou was the first one that sensei called out to.

"From the beginning, you have been a high-spec Devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a highest-grade devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?"

Buchou nodded at Azazel-sensei who continued.

"Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day."

After looking at the piece of paper that sensei handed to her, Buchou tilted her head in puzzlement.

"…But, this training doesn't seem all that special, though?"

"That's right. Its a basic training method. That's just fine for you. You've already collected everything. That's why your power can only be raised by basic practice. The problem is the quality of the King. Over time, the King seeks brains more than strength. You know that even if they're not good at magic, Devils can climb to the top with a good head and cleverness, right? Learn all you can about the Rating Games until the deadline. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a King needs are the thought, quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. Its your job to make sure that your group's servant Devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. Its the same as a battlefield."

Azazel-sensei then turned to Akeno-san who gripped my hand tightly.

"Next, Akeno."

"…Yes."

Although she was addressed by Sensei, Akeno-san was sullen.

"You must accept the blood that flows within you."

Akeno-san went silent and frowned at Azazel-sensei.

"I've seen the recorded images of the battle with the Phenex family. What was that? With your original specs, you should have been able to easily defeat the enemy Queen without Kiba's help. Why didn't you use your Fallen Angel powers? You limited yourself to only thunder. If you don't add light onto thunder and make lightning, you can't display your true power."

"…I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power."

However, Akeno-san's situation was extremely complex.

"Don't deny yourself. What will you do if you can't accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying yourself makes you weak. Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self. Overcome it by the day of the battle. If not, you will become a mere obstruction in future battles. The Priestess of Thunder must become the Priestess of Lightning."

Akeno-san didn't answer Azazel-sensei. I will help Akeno-san overcome such things! She helped me overcome my anger at Kaa-chan, so I will help her overcome the same thing with her own Fallen Angel Otou-sama! Sensei then turned to Yuuto-kun.

"Next is Kiba."

"Yes."

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is to continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you'll be able to become sufficiently strong by doing basic training like Rias. I'll teach you man-to-man how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later."

So, he has to maintain Balance Breaker for a full day fighting. Hmmm, I bet that would be the most difficult but I am confident that Yuuto-kun will be able to do such things.

"For sword training…will you train under your teacher again?"

"Yes, I plan to be taught from scratch again."

Hehe, I wonder who Yuuto-kun's teacher is? Must be someone great since he is heavily skilled in such areas.

"Next, Xenovia. To be able to use Durandal better than you do now…you need to be able to use another holy sword."

"Another holy sword?"

I bet sensei is referring to Ascalon. That's the only holy sword I can see her using, as my own one wouldn't be able to be used to its fullest by Xenovia-san, even though Iri-chan was able to use it very effectively.

"Yeah, a slightly special sword."

Sensei grinned, but he soon stopped smiling and turned to look at Gasper-san who runs behind me. Hehe, she's a very nervous person.

"Next is Gasper."

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!"

"Don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train your mind and body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs with your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are substantial. Skill improvement of your Bishop special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive hikikomori escape plan program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public entirely is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit that goes for broke!"

Hehe, she's really fired up. Azazel-sensei then turned to me...ehehe, I don't like the look he is giving me.

"The same Bishop-class, Makoto."

"Y-Yes!"

I made a fearful face at his weird smirk.

"You will also improve your body and magic with basic training. Also, your main task will be to strengthen your healing magic and to start mastering your swords."

"Isn't Makoto's recovery power already the best? He can heal everything besides sickness and stamina just by touching."

Ise-kun said his opinion. I already know what Azazel-sensei is going to say. But he is a little wrong, I am learning how to heal stamina, although that road is a little hard.

"I understand that. The speed of his recovery ability is great. However, the problem is the touching part. He can't heal if he doesn't expressly go into close range if an ally is injured unless he puts on those healing runes which aren't as effective as people would like."

I look down. Of course I'm not the best. Obaa-san could heal anything and anyone instantly. She's the best alright.

"Y-You want m-me to l-learn how t-to heal a-at a d-distance, l-like Obaa-san, y-yes?"

"That's correct, Makoto. This is like an underhanded trick, but to show the true worth of that healing magic, its effective range must be expanded like Amaya could do."

"B-But that's h-hard to do..."

"I know. However, she could heal multiple targets without even being near them, or having to have special runes on them. She could cover people in her healing aura. That's why she was the best healer around. Also, it is about time you start working on the stamina portion of the healing magic. It is also good to have that kind of power. If your allies are being pushed back, by healing the stamina of your allies, they can continue fighting stronger and stronger."

"...Y-Yes, that's r-right."

Azazel-sensei then sighed.

"For light power, are you going back to your mother?"

"..."

I stayed silent. Going to Kaa-chan to learn about light power. Well, that certainly would be a plus. Kaa-chan is a Seraph so learning how to manipulate light power from a Seraph would be a plus, and I can see how my own peerage are doing. No, I don't think I want to go to Heaven. I will ask Kaa-chan to come down to the Underworld, and hopefully she will. Or at least we could go the human world or something like that.

"And for your magic. Are you going to ask Amaya's strongest student?"

"...Y-Yes, m-most likely."

I reply in a neutral voice. So going back to basics then. Hehe, well, I have some methods I've been working on so, I know what I will be doing now. Hehe, I have to study hard if I want to catch up to the others after all.

"Also, you need to learn how to properly wield a sword if you want to make use of your holy and demonic sword."

"...I-I know. ...I-I have a-a teacher in m-mind."

Wow, I'm going to be really busy, aren't I? Learning about sword stances and what not and then it is about the healing magic that Obaa-san is famous for. And finally learning more magic...well, there's this one spell I've been wanting to practice so...Then, sensei turned to Koneko-chan.

"Next is Koneko."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan was in considerable fighting spirit.

"You have nothing to be criticised about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defence as a Rook. Your physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offence in Rias' group than a Rook like you."

"…I know that."

Koneko-chan wore a frustrated-looking face in response to sensei's clearly spoken words.

"The ones at the top of offence in Rias' group are currently Kiba, Makoto and Xenovia. Its because they possess brutal weapons with Kiba's Balance Breaker holy demonic swords, Makoto's holy and demonic swords plus magic and Xenovia's holy sword Durandal. And with Ise who plans to enter Balance Breaker here."

So, I am also in times with power? Cool, I didn't know such things.

"Koneko, you will also improve your basics like the others. In addition, release the thing that you have personally sealed. It's the same as with Akeno. If you don't accept yourself, big growth won't be possible for you."

Ooh, he's talking about her being...yeah, Koneko-chan told me about it not long ago. I was shocked, then I hugged her in that form for like an hour. I couldn't help it, she was really adorable. I want to hug Koneko-chan forever and ever since she is so adorable.

"I-If its Koneko-chan t-then s-she will be a-able to do it!"

Koneko-chan smiled in my direction then her face went back to neutral again. Azazel-sensei then looked at his watch. Is something supposed to happen soon?

"Now then, the last is Ise. For you…Please wait a moment. Should be here soon…"

Sensei looked up at the sky. Huh? What was I supposed to be waiting for? Rather, what was coming? When I felt like something bad would happen, I felt a huge power coming in our direction! Ooh, I've not felt something like unless I am looking at a Maou and my Kaa-chan or Oji-san. Hehe, and it is a Dragon, I can see that clearly now.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

The earth shook as the Dragon landed right in front of us! Even sitting down in a chair the ground shook greatly from the Dragon landing on the ground.

"...A Dragon!"

"That's right, Ise. This is a Dragon."

Sensei nodded. Hmmm, it isn't just a Dragon either. That's...if I'm not mistaken then...that is...

"Azazel, you have some nerve openly entering Devil territory."

The enormous Dragon raised the edge of its mouth and spoke.

"Hah, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the Maou-sama and have entered this territory fairly, you know? Do you have a complaint, Tannin?"

Tannin...as in the former Dragon King Tannin!? I thought it was all along! Ooh...wow, it is a pleasure to be in the company of a former Dragon King. This day is certainly full of surprises, isn't it? First it is a this meeting, then a former Dragon King. It really is a pleasure being in such a group.

"Hmph. Well, it's fine. I specially came here because of Sirzechs' request. Don't forget your surroundings, Fallen Angel Governor."

"Heheh. Anyway, Ise. This guy is your teacher."

Ise-kun gets taught by a Dragon King? Good luck to him. I bet that training is going to be very brutal to say the least. A Dragon King, even former is going to be someone who is very tough indeed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! This huge Dragon is!?"

Hehe, even Ise-kun is shocked by such things. Well, if its Ise-kun then I know that he will be able to beat this training!

"Its been a while, Ddraig. Can you hear me?"

The former Dragon King Tannin addressed...Ddraig-san. Ise-kun's arm glowed and the Boosted Gear appeared.

[Ah. how nostalgic, Tannin.]

Wow, so everyone can hear Ddraig-san this time.

[This guy is a former Dragon King. I told you about the Five Great Dragon Kings before, right? Tannin here was a Dragon King back when they were the Six Great Dragon Kings. The Dragon called Tannin recorded in the Bible is him.]

So that's Ddraig-sans explanation. I already knew such things about the Dragon Kings.

"Tannin became a Devil, so the Six Great Dragon Kings became the Five Great Dragon Kings. Even among the current reincarnated Devils, he is Ultimate-class. A highest grade Devil."

So said Azazel-sensei. I heard that Tannin became a Devil so he could garner a corner of the Underworld where Dragon apples grow, is that true? I think I will ask sensei about it later. I wouldn't want to interrupt these important people.

"Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin. It's even said that his breath of fire is equal to the impact of a meteorite. He's one of the few legendary Dragons that are still active right now. Sorry, Tannin, but please help with the training of this kid who carries the Red Dragon Emperor. I want you to teach him how to use a Dragons power from scratch."

"Even if I don't do it, it should be fine if Ddraig teaches him directly, right?"

"Even so, there is a limit to it. He really needs true Dragon training."

"The original actual combat form. I see, so you're saying that you want me to torment this boy."

Torment Ise-kun? Ise-kun is going to get tormented by a Dragon King? Uu, that means Ise-kun might not be coming back. Maybe I should be saying goodbye now? I hope Ise-kun doesn't get tormented so much that he actually dies.

"This is my first time training someone who harbours Ddraig."

The Dragon King Tannin said that happily while narrowing his eyes with a smile. Hehe, Ise-kun really is going to get killed after all, isn't he? I then hear another voice, ahh yes. It is Ise-kun's Boosted Gear, more specifically, Ddraig-san.

[Please control yourself, Tannin. My host is weaker than you imagine.]

I don't think Ise-kun is that weak. He did fend off Vali-san...Va-chan...hmmm, I miss Va-chan...only just remembering and then...she's gone again. Such a cruel world we live in, isn't it? I would've liked to spend more time with Va-chan, instead of seeing her fight Ise-kun and my sister...ehehe, Chelia is most likely training right now with Kaa-chan and the others in light power and other things.

"Its fine as long as he doesn't die, right? Leave it to me."

"The period is about 20 days in human world time. I'd like for him to reach Balance Breaker by then. Ise, work as hard as you can without dying."

Azazel-sensei then stood and left while waving. Hehe, I guess it is time to go. I go over to Ise-kun and smile while putting my head to the side.

"G-Goodbye Ise-kun. If y-you need me t-then c-call me, ok?"

Hug!

Uu! He suddenly hugged me and wont let go!

"No! If I'm going to be taken by a Dragon, then I'm taking you with me! If its you, then you can heal me if that Dragon tries to kill me!"

Koneko-chan comes over and rips us apart! She sends a glare at Ise-kun before taking my hand and we start walking away. Hehe, it seems Koneko-chan has decided for us to go together. I look back at Ise-kun...

"Buchoooooooooooooooooooooou!"

He's in the air with the Dragon Tannin. Hehe, good luck Ise-kun...don't die. After that, I went to see help from the last person I thought I would ever seek help from again until after the conference, Kaa-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>And, chapters finished! I don't think I will cover much of the training, save the surprise of what Makoto learns from various people for the Rating Game between Rias and Sona. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Training the Dragon!**

**Issei P.O.V**

The summer vacation that I longed for.

Me, Matsuda and Motohama had promised at the beginning of the year that we would find girls and have an ero-ero summer vacation this year, but…For some reason, I was instead being shot at by a monster on a mountain in hell.

Dogooooooooooooon!

Nearby, trees went flying, rocks crumbled and a crater was created in the ground!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah!

I desperately avoided the breath of fire from the monster—the dragon Ossan!

Tears still came out of my eyes even though I thought that they had dried out, you know? Because I was facing such a scary feeling every single day, my tears couldn't dry out! No, enough already! This kind of life! Where is there a high school student that gets shot at by a Dragon every day!?

"Come on, Sekiryuutei kid. If you don't dodge quicker, you'll become charcoal."

No! I don't want to become charcoal before I have sex with Buchou! I have to do it with the virgin Buchou! My plan was to throw away my virginity by having sex with Buchou!

I also wanted to have sex with Raynare! I also wanted to make children with Kalawarner like she wanted! And I also wanted to get along with Abe-senpai more!

Why am I on this mountain while on the verge of death!?

Several days had passed since I came to this mountain and I was completely worn out.

My fatigue was at its peak in both mind and body. Because I was being chased around every day and night by a monster, you know? Even every once in a while, when I launched a counterattack, I could never turn the tables. Even if I punched the scales of such a tough dragon, not only did it do no damage, it conversely hurt my fist instead.

Even using my transfer power was insignificant, so I could only spent my time running away and hiding every single day. That guy was mercilessly trying to kill me!

Moreover, that fire breath attack…It had blown off a section of the mountain with a single breath. If I get hit directly by that kind of attack, I'll die from a single hit!

Since my power has risen, my left arm has essentially become a Dragon arm, since I gave it as payment to the Sacred Gear in the battle with Raiser, but thanks to putting a ring I got from Sensei on my wrist, my arm wouldn't transform. Sensei really makes lots of things.

But the time we are in hell is limited.

However, even just running has given me considerable training. At present, I hadn't even received a single hit from that breath…but my jersey was in tatters. It was full of holes.

Once the grueling training during the first part of everyday ended, basic training began. It was mainly muscle training. When that was done, I was always in immense pain as my entire body screamed, but it felt better than being chased around by the dragon Ossan, and I could surprisingly perform it normally.

I had no choice but to secure my own meals. Rather, as I was ignorant of the animals and plants of the Underworld, I caught fish in the river only after confirming whether it was edible or not from the dragon Ossan, and I gathered nuts from trees that grew on the mountain.

I got fire by creating it somehow with my unskillful magic. Fufufu, I've only improved my fire-making magic, you know?

I've been spending everyday here doing this and that. I wanted to meet with Buchou! I wanted to talk to Raynare! I wanted to have tea from Kalawarner!

Uu, there weren't any girls here! It's a true hell for me! I longed for Buchou's lap pillow! I wanted to savour the feeling of Buchou's thighs again!

Delusions were the only pleasures that came to me here.

When Ossan's harsh training ended, I went to the world of delusions. Buchou and Raynare were there, and they welcomed me warmly…

Recently, I even became able to enter delusions while being chased around by the Dragon Ossan. Even I thought that I was ill.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Another fire ball was shot! Uwaaaaaaaah! The rock I was hiding behind was destroyed, and I was found by Ossan.

"Here you are, here you are. It's no use even if you become good at just running away. Come on, fight back."

"It's impossible! You're too strong! Could you, be even stronger than Vali!?"

"Well, I have often been said to be Maou-class in terms of pure power."

See! You're a monster! What's with the Maou-class talk!? Why am I trying to survive on a mountain with a Maou-class dragon!?

Damn it! If it's like this, I should have gone to the sea with Matsuda and Motohama!

I want women! Even though I had only beautiful girls and beautiful women around me, there wasn't a single flag being raised!

Aah, it was the best when Buchou and Raynare and Kalawarner became those girls. I had confessed once with the resolution of a dying man. But they seemed to say "sorry" at that instant…

Even I was surprised at myself that my horny nature wouldn't stop having delusions while I was being chased by Ossan. But I wouldn't be able to survive in these conditions if I didn't have delusions!

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're doing it. How is it going?"<p>

"I-Ise-kun!"

I heard a voice that was familiar, two in fact. Looking behind me, the Fallen Angel Governor and the Angel boy Makoto were there.

While crying, I was eating rice balls made by Buchou that Azazel-sensei and Makoto had brought.

So good! It was Buchou's flavour! It had Buchou's love in it! Since I also had a boxed lunch made by Makoto himself, it was the best!

"There's also a boxed lunch made by Raynare. Eat that too. Since she made it while causing a show of sparks with Rias. But, hahahaha, you've gotten a bit of a good face in the several days that I haven't seen you."

Sensei said that while patting my shoulder.

"Don't joke around! I almost died! I really almost died! This Dragon Ossan is insanely strong! Even if you told him to teach me the battle of a Dragon, when he uses too much of his real power, its just absuuuuuuuuuurd!"

I cried out while rice flew from my mouth! Because it's harsh! A modern-day kid like me can't endure it, coming to an empty mountain for several days with a Maou-class dragon! Worst of all, Buchou's breasts weren't here!

"Tannin-ossan doesn't know how to hold back! I'm going to be killed! I don't want to die while still a virgin!"

"You idiot. You've decided not to die, right? If I was so inclined, you would become charcoal by my breath of fire. If you don't want to have these painful feelings, then reach Balance Breaker quickly."

Ossan said that to me with half-opened eyes while resting on a rock face.

"Even if you say that! If someone with a human base like me takes a punch from someone monster-sized like you, I'll be turned into itty-bitty pieces with one blow!"

"Hmph. How foolish, when you call yourself Miss Rias' strongest Pawn in that kind of condition. Do you know how many Devils would want to be Miss Rias' servant?"

…Now that you mention it, Buchou is a celebrity in the underworld. Even when she just briefly appeared in that city station before, high-pitched cheers had risen out for her.

Now that I thought about it, there were many Devils who wished to become Buchou's servants. Does that make me lucky?

Yeah, I really am the luckiest, because I can live with such a beautiful and kind Onee-sama with big breasts.

Ah, Buchou. The person I yearned for. I'd like to marry her one day…Well, it's a distant and empty dream.

I sighed. Azazel-sensei spoke while looking at the training diary that I kept.

"Even so, you've also been including basic training, right? Then, it's fine. If you don't do this much, your body won't be able to keep up when you attain Balance Breaker. There is too much that you are lacking in. You wouldn't be able to win against Vali with magic even if she was doing a headstand. Therefore, you have no choice but to raise yourself up through physical strength."

I understood that, it was exactly as Sensei said. Vali is a descendant of the Old Maou. In terms of magic, I absolutely cannot win. But even so, how could I win with physical strength…? There was a big of gap between me and Vali in terms of basic specs.

"B-But Va-chan w-wouldn't d-do such t-t-things like t-that again."

Makoto is optimistic as always. Must be because he is an Angel.

"Umm, back then, Vali was trying to do something, but what was it?"

I asked Azazel-sensei this. Before Vali left, she tried to do something. Though Albion also tried to restrain her from doing it…

"Ah, that was the Juggernaut Drive."

"Is it something above even the Balance Breaker?"

"No, there exists nothing above Balance Breaker. The ultimate and final form of Sacred Gears is the Balance Breaker. However, there are several things inside Sacred Gear that have a Heavenly Dragon sealed in them. Your Boosted Gear and Vali's Divine Dividing are the ones with that power."

I see...so only Vali and I can access Juggernaut Drive.

"Those ones are strongly restrained, taking out power while in that state and making sure that the host can use it. In the case of the Sacred Gears of the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou, forcing that restraint to temporarily release and unleashing the sealed power is the Juggernaut Drive. It temporarily gives one power rivaling that of God, but the risk is also huge. It greatly shaves off one's lifespan. And it also makes one lose their sense of reason."

"You mean you run out of control?"

"Yeah, to a violent degree. One would destroy all of their surroundings, and even start to destroy oneself before finally stopping. Its impossible to master that power in actual combat, but…Vali can handle it for several minutes by consuming an enormous amount of magic power...she should be able to do so, anyway. Since Albion was impatient back then, I guess that it still has its dangers. Naturally, its not my place to say this as one who uses an artificial Sacred Gear in a Burst state, but the way to use a power that throws away one's future like that is essentially different from the way to use the Sacred Gear's power. Its an accursed method of fighting that just uses the power of people that are transformed into the dead. You should absolutely never copy it."

There was sorrow in sensei's eyes. Was he worried about Vali? He had talked about teaching her how to use her power when she was still his subordinate.

"So the current Hakuryuukou can handle the Juggernaut Drive? That's a problem. The Sekiryuutei kid would be killed if he didn't become desperate. The way either the white or red awakened that power before certainly let them surpass the other. In some sense, its first come, first served."

Tannin-ossan said such a shocking thing! Seriously!?

Then, it's my turn to die!? …No, I can't die yet. I still have a dream to fulfil! My harem! My high class Devil promotion! If it's like this, I'll even aim at being an Ultimate class Devil like Ossan! Its huge that I've found out that it's possible even for a reincarnated Devil!

…But, can I endure Ossan's harsh training?

Ossan is too strong. I can't win. He's a monster. That breath of fire is foul play. Since I'm not some huge and special hero who can shoot beams from my hands, such an opponent is impossible for me.

"W-Why does e-everyone t-think Va-chan...V-Vali-san will a-attack again? Y-You all t-talk like s-she is evil, w-when she isn't e-evil at all. S-She's a good girl..."

"And no one is disputing that fact. However, how do you know Vali to be on a close personal name basis with her?"

That is actually a question I've been wanting to know for awhile now. There's something about those two. Vali never even attempted to attack Makoto, even though he had a Dragon slayer, one supposedly stronger than the Ascalon. Yet, she attacked me without any problem. It just doesn't make sense at all. When Azazel-sensei asked, Makoto blushed and looked away.

"T-That's b-between us."

"Aah, so what? Forbidden romance? Angel and Devil. Descendant of Lucifer and Gabriel's son. Hmph, sounds like forbidden love to me~"

"S-Shut up A-Azazel-sensei! V-Va-chan is...I-I need to s-support her in e-everything s-she does. E-Even then...I-I don't know wh-what I am...g-going to d-do now. S-She's m-my..."

He trails off and looks into the sky. I guess they have a connection that no one knows about.

"She's your...what?"

"...N-Never mind. S-She's my f-friend. T-That's a-all she is."

"If you say so. Anyway, we should be getting back. Tannin, have fun with Ise~"

"G-Goodbye Ise-kun!"

Those two then turned and went away! No! Don't leave me here! Take me with yoooooooooooooooooooooooou! Don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

...So many days have gone since then. And all I can do is...

"Oryaaaaaaah!"

[Explosion!]

The increased power from my Sacred Gear flowed into my body, and my physical power rose instantly!

"Try dodging this!"

Tannin-ossan opened his mouth wide!

Goooooooon! Dooooooooon!

I nimbly avoided the fire balls that he fired continuously, and put my hand out forward!

I imagined the image of a huge magic bullet! And of firing it! Dragon Shot!

Don! I shot a huge magic cluster from my left hand! It was about half the size of Ossan! It should be even more powerful than the one that blew up a mountain before! Thanks to that, my magic power was almost empty with what I shot out plus the increase! My weak point was that I could only store a small amount of magic power! The limit to how much I could raise the power was also only this much!

"Hmph! So you've sent out something a little decent!"

Ossan intended to take the magic bullet right in front of him without dodging!

Doooooooooooooooh!

Ossan caught it in front of him with his thick arms and then vigorously fired a breath from his mouth!

Doh! Goooooooooooooooh!

My magic bullet was sent far off into the sky over there by Ossan's single breath!

[Reset]

My increased power was reset and I was immediately seized with fatigue.

Ossan looked at both of his hands. Small sizzling fumes were rising from them. Did my magic bullet burn Ossan's hands?

"Nice shot. Compared to when I first met you, your dragon power has definitely risen. Your physical strength is also nothing to criticise. You've also gotten to the point where you can continuously play with me for a whole day as well."

Unusually, Ossan praised me.

I was breathing heavily and was gulping down from the water canteen I always keep prepared on my back. This water canteen, as well as being for hydration, was also able to slightly offset and weaken Ossan's fire breaths by increasing the power of the water through the power of my Sacred Gear. Well, I had also thought of various coping methods for it.

My appearance was also ragged. My jersey was no longer functional, with only my important parts protected, and my upper body was completely worn out and nude. Yeah. My chest had also become thick. And my unnecessary fat had also disappeared.

I had found plants and animals on the mountain, and had cooked and eaten them. I had acquired quite a lot of wild ability. I couldn't believe that I had lived like a mountain monkey during my summer vacation.

Thanks to surviving in the wild like this, I had acquired fire magic, and by combining it with my Sacred Gear's ability, I could do the fire technique directly taught to me by ossan. A huge fire power! I'll show it to you sometime!

The time to gather together was also near. It was planned for there to be a day for us to gather together again and also get some rest. For the sake of recovering on that day from the fatigue gathered during our training.

Afterwards, it seemed that there would also be a party sponsored by Maou-sama before the game, and our family as well as the other young devils also seemed to be invited. In other words, there was no time left for any more training.

"You did well up till now as well. But, it's unfortunate. It might have been possible if you had just one more day. Your training ends tomorrow, but…it's probably impossible."

Tannin-ossan sighed. Yeah, I understand. I wasn't able to reach it during this period of time. I had progressed when it came to physical strength or anything else. But, I was going to finish my training without having reached Balance Breaker.

* * *

><p>I couldn't complete the target of my training. We then returned to the Gremory main residence and now are in the gardens.<p>

"Then, I'll be going now. I'm also attending the Maou-sponsored party. Let's meet again there, Hyoudou Issei and Ddraig."

"Yes. Thank you, Ossan! See you at the party!"

[Sorry for troubling you, Tannin. We'll meet again.]

"Yeah, I also had fun. Since I got to work together with that Ddraig. I've lived a long life. That's right; do you want to enter the party by riding on my back?"

"Really? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll take my group and come here on the day of the party. I'll contact the Gremory's later for more information."

Really, Ossan truly is a sensible Dragon!

"Then, I'll come here again tomorrow. Farewell!"

After saying just that, Ossan flapped his wings and disappeared off into the sky.

I saw him off while waving my hand.

[What an easy-going Dragon King.]

"I think he's a good person. When we first met, he was scary, but…he's cool for a dragon!"

[Me and you are also dragons, you know?]

That's true, but…I think that a genuine dragon is really large and magnificent. Me and you, we're just a possessed devil that was originally human and a part of a Sacred Gear.

[Well, that's true.]

"I-Ise-kun!"

When I heard this voice, I turned around...Makoto-chan! She's...rather he's looking...damn trap. I fall for it each time. I've not been around girls for so long so the first cute thing I see I will instantly lose it!

"Makoto, its you!"

He waves and comes over with Xenovia...who looks like a mummy woman! She's covered head to toe in bandages! What's that about?

"Hey Ise."

I looked over her as she hugged Makoto-chan...Makoto around the head. Yeah, her craziness hasn't changed in the least.

"But, y-you, what's with that appearance…?"

When I timidly asked that, Xenovia looked over her appearance again and spoke.

"Yeah. I became like this because I trained, got injured and bandaged myself, and then trained, got injured and bandaged myself again."

"You're like a real mummy woman!"

"How rude. I have no intention of being preserved forever, you know?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hello everyone."

Another voice. When I looked, it was Kiba. He looks like he went through it also! I looked at Xenovia again who is making weird noises. But, I felt that the aura around her body was quieter and thicker than before. Speaking of which, Kiba's and Makoto's aura was also denser.

"Your body hasn't changed. And Makoto, I think you have gotten thinner..."

"B-Baka! D-Don't say s-such t-things!"

Eh? What's that about all of a sudden? Kiba just looked away slightly and Xenovia did also? Seriously, what's that about? When I went over to apologize for something, he just looked away.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Y-You said I h-have g-gotten t-thinner..."

"You have! You look even cuter than before!"

STOMP!

"Yeowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! What was that about!? I complimented you!"

"B-Baka Ise-kun. Y-You think I-I look e-even m-more like a g-girl don't y-you?"

"Yes..."

His eyes narrowed dangerously at me! Hehehehe! Don't attack Makoto! Please don't attack me!

"No! You look more manly!"

"L-Liar! I-I am not s-speaking t-to you."

With that, he left our area. I turned to Kiba for answers.

"What was that about?"

"W-Well...Makoto-kun has been getting lots of invitations for dates."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"You didn't let me finish. He has gotten lots of...male attention. Saying he looks like a pretty girl...and has a small thin body...and when you said he has gotten thinner, you basically said that he looks even more like a girl than before. He surprisingly has a deep complex about his body. I thought he looked like a cute guy but..."

"Kiba! Don't start with your weird thing for Makoto again!"

He chuckled awkwardly. I don't need to hear Kiba think about Makoto like that. Ehehe, I will have to apologize to him later for it.

"Ara, it seems everyone from the group that went out has returned."

The next to appear was Buchou! It's been so looooooooooong! My Buchou! My onee-sama! She's still just as beautiful as always!

"Buchoooooooou! I wanted to see you!"

"Ise…You've become very robust, haven't you? Your chest is thicker."

She embraced me tightly while saying that. Ah, the feeling of Buchou…Rather, because my lust itself was suppressed during that mountain seclusion, the level of my arousal was intense from smelling the scent of the woman I missed so much…As I thought, women are nice.

"Now then, everyone. Please come in. Once you've taken a shower and changed clothes, we'll meet to report the outcome of our training."

It seemed I was once more living the civilised life I missed so much.

However, to report that I hadn't attained Balance Breaker, it was truly shameful.

This was actually the first time in over two weeks that we of the Rias Gremory group had all gathered together like this.

After we had gotten our training plans from Azazel-sensei, I had been taken away by a dragon, but it seemed everyone else had split up after that as well. That's why; this was our first gathering since then.

To be honest, this may have been the first time that we had all lived separately from the rest of the group for so long. Rather, I think it's the first time since I had joined it as a member. Since I didn't know about anything before I was here.

After the ones who had trained outside, me, Kiba, and Xenovia had taken showers and changed our clothes, we all gathered in my room. Why my room? I had inexhaustible doubts about it, but it seemed that the reason was that it was easiest for them to gather here. It seemed there was a problem with going into Buchou's room. Was there something there that she couldn't show us?

Makoto however is making it a point to look away from me. Each time I had tried to talk to him, he just ignores me and looks to Gasper or Koneko-chan or Akeno-san. Ehehehe, I will really apologize for what I have done. I never meant to make him feel so sad about things.

"Umm, sensei, wasn't I the only one living a cruel lifestyle…?"

"I was also just as surprised that you could survive on the mountain. I thought that you would run home midway. That you would begin to live normally on that mountain was also completely outside my expectations."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? What's with that…? I-I hunted, judged, baked and ate rabbit-looking animals and wild boar-looking animals native to the Underworld, you know…? I kept water in a water canteen after boiling and sterilising it once on an iron pan I found on the mountain…"

"That's why I was surprised. You're too sturdy. In some ways, you have surpassed Devils."

"How cruel! I lived while being chased around everywhere day after day by a Dragon on that mountaaaaaain! Do you know how many times I was close to death!? Ueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

I cried at it all! Because! Because! Becaaaaaaaaaause!

"I wanted, I so wanted to see Buchou! I wrapped myself in leaves and slept while remembering Buchou's warmth every niiiiiiiiight! It was so hard! The dragon Ossan wouldn't go easy on me and also attacked while I was sleeping! He blew off rooooooocks! I was assailed by forest fiiiiiiiiire! I ran awaaaaaaaaay! If I didn't run away, I would have diiiiiiiiiiiiied!"

"Poor Ise…You endured a lot, didn't you? Yes. Ise, you became so sturdy…That Mountain doesn't have a name, but I'll name it Mt. Ise from now on."

Buchou pulled my head to her chest and hugged me! The feeling of Buchou's breasts healed my tough past!

Having endured so much shock, I also hugged Buchou back and cried enormously! So cruel! Azazel-sensei is cruel! He let me be kidnapped by a Dragon! I still remember Buchou waving her hand below me! It was a kidnapping! Even thinking about it now, it was a kidnapping!

"No, even so, your physical strength seems to have improved considerably. With this, the time when you can wear the armour in Balance Breaker has just about arrived. But, you weren't able to attain Balance Breaker, right?"

Azazel-sensei didn't seem particularly disappointed that I hadn't attained it.

"Well, the possibility of you not attaining it was also within the range of my predictions. Yeah, you didn't receive any shock, Ise. I mean, its impossible to attain Balance Breaker when there are no dramatic changes. I thought that something would be changed in you through the survival lifestyle and by coming into contact with a Dragon King-class Dragon, but the time wasn't enough. If it was at least for one more month…"

Impossible! If I had lived another month of that kind of lifestyle, I would die of Buchou-deficiency disease! If I couldn't feel Buchou's warmth like this periodically, I'd die!

I buried my face in Buchou's breasts and shook my head in refusal! No, no! I can't take going to that mountain again! Buchou also gently caressed my head! Ueeeh! Buchoooooou!

"Well, it's fine. The report meeting ends here. Tomorrow is the party. You're all dismissed for today."

The report meeting ended with sensei's voice.

In this way, my survival lifestyle came to an end. After the meeting, everyone left to their own rooms, however I caught up with Makoto who just gives me a pissed off stare.

"...About what I said..."

"I-I'm not angry w-with you. I-I just d-don't like b-being mistaken f-for a g-girl a-as lots of Devils...a-and Angels a-alike h-have been sending me d-date invitations...m-males. I-I don't w-want male a-attention."

"Yeah, Kiba filled me in about it. I guess it is bad that you are mistaken for a girl."

"Y-Yes, it is. E-Even though I-I want to b-be taken s-seriously, I-I am mistaken f-for something b-breakable...e-even though I-I trained...a-anyway, I-I found a-a girl you m-might like!"

He gets something out of his pocket and thrusts it into my hand. I looked and saw that it was a picture. I looked at it...wow! She's beautiful! She's very beautiful and wow! I can't get over how beautiful her face is. If I go down her body...she has oppai that rival Buchou's oppai! They are amazingly big!

"S-She's..."

"Y-Yes. I-I am t-thinking a-about adding t-this girl t-to my a-and Chelia's B-Brave S-Saints. A-And she's a-a fan of t-the Sekiryuutei s-so I thought t-that you m-might like her..."

"Yeah! Of course! If she's as nice as the picture then..."

"I-I haven't m-met her yet. B-But when I-I do, y-you could c-come with m-me? It is g-going to be after Buchou's R-Rating Game against S-Sona-san."

"Sure! I'll go with you!"

He smiles and turns on his heels.

"I-I'm going to b-bed now. G-Goodnight Ise-kun."

"Yeah. Are we cool now?"

"Yes, w-we are cool."

With those words he departed swiftly. Damn it! I didn't even get to know that girls name! As I was wallowing in that, two arms link with my own! When I looked, it was Raynare and Kalawarner!

"Hey Ise-kun~ We haven't spent much time together."

"Mind if we sleep next to you?"

S-Sleep next to me!? They want to sleep next to me!? They both have huge oppai!

"Ok girls! Lets sleep together!"

"Hehe, so cute Ise-kun."

"Lets go Ise. You know Fallen Angels are good at seducing?"

My nose bleeds heavily as these two sexy beauties lead me to my bedroom! Hehehe! Getting chased by a Dragon, facing death every single day, and now sleeping next to two beauties. Yeah, this is the best part of the summer! Raynare and Kalawarner's breasts are amazing after all!

* * *

><p><strong>And, this chapters done. I didn't cover Makoto's training so I could keep it secret. But he will be showing what he's learned soon enough! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Tsubasa, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Kiyome, Bennia, Kuroka, Isabela, Mira, Aika, Elmenhilde, Xuelan, Griselda, Karlamine, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Mittelt, Kunou, Ravel, Ophis, Le Fay, Gasper (fem), Vali (fem), Chelia, Gabriel, Seekvaira.**

**Brave Saints; Irina (Ace) Asia (Two) Kuro (Five) Chaos (Nine) Richard (Queen)**


End file.
